


Hide everything outside

by Hanniennie_15



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Mingyu is an idiot, Mingyu is older than Wonwoo, Romance, Smut, but they'll end fine, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 101,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanniennie_15/pseuds/Hanniennie_15
Summary: "Do you like the valley?YesDo you like adventures?YesDo you like me?Yes"Wonwoo was friend with Myunghee since elementary school. They've been friends for almost 9 years but Wonwoo never got the chance to meet Myunghee's brother. Until now, when Mingyu decided to come back.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 25
Kudos: 143





	1. We live for our promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Well ,this is my first work so i'm really nervous, i even doubted if i should or not post this, but anyway here i am hehe  
> I want to apologize for every grammatic error, mispelling or wrong typo that could appear while you read this, but english is not my first language and i'm trying my best to write this in the right way.
> 
> Honestly i got inspired by a song to write this story.  
> I hope you like it as much as i do, and i would be very thankful if you leave any kudos or nice comments here.  
> Thanks you all.

PART I.

"Myunghee i told you it's not necessary". Wonwoo rolled his eyes for the third time, tired of this shopping thing.

"Shut up, you need to look good for your date". Said the brown haired girl who keep looking for a decent shirt to buy for his friend.

"First, i didn't ask that, and second, you know i hate to go out shopping!", he took the arm Myunghee trying to drag her out of the 5th shop they've entered.

"Stop being an asshole Wonnie", she free herself from Wonwoo's grip. "I'm tired of people thinking we're dating, so maybe if some idiots at school see you going out in a date they stop spreading false info", she gives her friend a pleading stare. "Do that for me Wonnie, pleaaaaase"

"Ughhh I'm so tired of you!", he fakes an annoyed look but end up giving her a friendly smile that makes Myunghee give him a quick hug.

"Plus, Eunji is beautiful, who knows if you end up clicking with her and finally get someone to spend time with," she grabs Wonwoo's arm pulling him inside the store again. "So that way you stop spending your time being a videogame addict."

"And what about if you focus on your life and let me alone?"

"Nope!"

The thing and the only thruth is Wonwoo _is not_ into girls. He discovered that a couple months ago, when the rumors about him and Myunghee being 'more than friends' started spreading over the school at the speed of light. He took a time to think if in fact he could see his best friend with other eyes, but he found out the answer was a big no. Not because she is his best friend, but because she's a _girl_. Sometimes he get conflicts by the thought of being gay, he knows he can't open that up with his family. So it's a reality and a secret that he try to keep under lock, just Wonwoo and only Wonwoo will be able to know that for the rest of his days. Not even Myunghee knows his secret, even though she was so close to discover it.

It was a friday night. Wonwoo has a nebula on his head and he thought the only way to confirm his doubts, was trying something with a guy. He gets the brilliant idea of going to the famous gay club located downtown. He makes sure that the lie he tolds his parents was strong enough for them to let him go out at 11 pm. He couldn't think of anything else than a _"I'm going to stay at Myunghee's house tonight"_ excuse, obviously his parents just at the moment they heard the girl's name gave him the permission to go out. Everything was going according to the plan, so he took a taxi and made the dirver stop a street away from the club. He was nervous, anxious, but at the same time he felt he was doing what he needed to do at that moment. He gave some money to the body guard to let him in, he was underage so he was NOT supposed to be in a place like that. When he entered the club, immediately he felt the different atmosphere, a mix of cigarette smoke and alcohol and.... Lust. He felt a little bit afraid for being in a place like that alone, but all those thoughts went away when a guy shows in front of him. _'Welcome to Venus'_. He talked to Wonwoo so seductively, wich makes the young boy got shivers all over his body. The guy was so good looking, and it seemed he was not over 20 years. The club-boy took Wonwoo's hand and began to guide him to a secret place. They stopped in front of a red colored door that leds them into a dark themed room. The anxiety was building inside Wonwoo, and it seems the guy perceived it because he closed the door quickly and crashed his lips into Wonwoo's mouth. It was like a shock of electricity started roaming all over his body, multiple thoughts being born inside his head, leaving just one of the thoughts that were clouding his mind outside: the doubt of being gay. He liked the way that guy kissed his lips, thinking he probably could be addicted to his mouth. He just let himself explore, traveling his hands around the club-boy silhouette, it was like touching fire, but he liked that. It felt like the time were running faster, and he didn't even notice when something were vibrating in his pocket. _'Shit'_ the club-boy cursed when Wonwoo's phone started ringing non stop, interrupting their make out session _'can you please turn off your freaking cellphone'_ the guy demanded as he kept kissing the corner of Wonwoo's mouth. _'Sure, just let me check'_ , he fixed himself on the velvet couch, while the club-boy let out an annoyed and loud sight. Wonwoo blink twice at the name that was on his screen: It was Myunghee calling, _'Fuck, fuck, fuck'_ , he answered

"Oh h-Hi Ming, what's up?", he started fixing his clothes as a signal for the club-boy to get out of his lap.

"No, what's up with you Jeon Wonwoo?? Your mother just called me asking for you because you told them you were going to stay in my house but you forgot your wallet," the girl has a notorious angry tone in her voice. "But guess what Jeon Wonwoo? I didn't even knew that!!!" Wonwoo stood up and started walking outside the room giving the club-boy an apologetic stare. "Be thankful that I'm a loyal and good friend, otherwise i just have spelled all the truth to your mom!!". Wonwoo passed the dance floor trying to cover the phone to minimize the music noise. "Where are you? Why the music is so loud?? You went clubbing alone Jeon Wonwoo?? I'm going to cut your balls off-".

"Listen Myunghee, I'm going to explain everything, i see you in a bit". And with that he ended up the phone call. He arrived at Myunghee's house almost at 1 am. The girl was notoriously angry, waiting for him standing at the door frame, with his arms crossed over her chest. _'Get in'_ was everything she muttered. Wonwoo entered the house knowing they were going to resolve this in his best friend's room. They both walked in silence, until Wonwoo felts how the girl behind him closed the bedroom door and started shouting-whispering a bunch of questions.

"I'm going to explain but please, can you stay quiet for a minute?" Wonwoo said covering Myunghee's mouth. She licked his palm, so he removed the hand from his mouth.

"You got 5 minutes Jeon Wonwoo", the brown haired girl whispered pointing her finger to her friend. Wonwoo knew since forever that when Myunghee calls him by his name it's because she's definitely not in the mood and it's going to be crazy as hell try to calm her.

"First of all, yes, i went clubbing," he confessed as he sit at the edge of the bed. "I didn't invite you because i know you're always trying to find me someone, just like the last time, and honestly you don't care if i feel comfortable or not," he waits until he saw how the angry expressions on his friend face disappeared and were replaced with a softer stare." You know i love you, you're my friend, but let me live my life at my pace. That doesn't mean i don't care about your opinion, but maybe you should stop a little bit your obsession of finding me someone to date with." He could see how Myunghee tried to express her angryness but also he knew that using the _'attack your friend with dramatic language'_ was an useful tool to soften the mood of his friend.

"Aww Wonnie i swear to god i never realized how crazy i was acting. Please forgive me, I'm not trying to control your life it's just...", Myunghee sniffs a bit, and Wonwoo crossed an arm over her shoulder because he knew that her friend was a crying baby too." It's just that i love you so much and i want you to be happy, because i see how lonely you are... ", Wonwoo whipped away the tears from her friend's face, while she crossed her arms around his waist giving him a hug. He knew it was not right to turn the table and make her look like the one who has fault, but he needed to cover his 'discovering if I'm gay plan' from anyone, including her.

"I know you worry, but let's take everything in a calm way". Myunghee nods, and Wonwoo felt bad. He felt he was betraying her best friend. He was betraying the promise they made long ago of telling each other they were never going to hide anything from one to other. He felt he was betraying the only person who has stood by his side, the only person who was willing to learn how to appreciate Wonwoo for who he is.

-

"Oh my gloss, who's this handsome guy?", Myunghee fakes the shocked attitude when Wonwoo came out from the dresser room.

"Just shut up", he looks himself in the mirror, "Do you like this?" he asked watching his friend reaction in the reflection of the mirror.

"Mmmhmm i don't know Wonnie..."

"Oh c'mon," Wonwoo protested while turning around, "this is like the 10th outfit i try today, can you just choose one for god sake!"

"Okay, okay, let me think." Myunghee stood up from the chair and put her hand on her chin while she was thinking. "Yah! I got my favorite!"

"Wich one?"

"The first one", She covered her mouth while giggling.

"Are you for real??? And you make me waste all this time? I-", Wonwoo walk near his friend to give her a forehead stroke with his fingers, "I know you're doing this to me because of the other day."

"Yes Wonnie!", the girl protested, "it's unacceptable that it was our 9th friendsary and you completely forgot it," she said as she crossed her arms, "It's a tradition and you didn't even care about it, so here it is, this was my revenge".

"I know but i already explain why i forgot it," he walks back to the dresser room, "and i didn't forgot it in a hundred percent because i had a gift for you," he barely shouted as he changed to his clothes.

"Yes, but i still got hurted!", she rise her voice. "It was like you forgot our promise..."

"No, i still have that tattooed on my brain".

"Yeah, sure", the girl laughed sarcastically.

"I promise i never gonna let anyone hurt you ever again," Wonwoo declares as he walks out from the dresser room, "through all this years i kept my promise, and I'll keep doing it".

"I know, but guess what? My own friend hurted me!".

"Stop the drama Myunghee," Wonwoo said with a serious tone getting tired of all this discussion.

"Okay," they walked to the cashier to pay for the clothes, "Anyway, you got luck that i get many good news that day, and they helped me to rise my mood." She handed a credit card, slapping Wonwoo's hand away when he tried to pay the clothes himself.

"And that news are???", he asks as the cashier give them the shopping bag. He kissed her friend cheek as a way to say thank you. She just looked at him and give him a smile.

"My brother is coming back-"

"You have a brother?" Wonwoo interrupted her laughing. Myunghee just slapped his arm, while he kept mocking her.

"So funny Wonnie, but yes, i have a brother and he's coming back after 5 years", Wonwoo can see the excitement glowing in her eyes, and it's okay, it's been a long time since Kim Mingyu was sent overseas to take a school internship in America.

The thing is Wonwoo never got the chance to meet him. The first years of his friendship with Myunghee was something like an outdoor friendship, both were kids and didn't have the need of being at each other houses. The near they get was when Wonwoo walked Myunghee to his house, and then he leaved the place. So he never get the chance to know his brother in person. When they decided it was more comfortable to be in house instead of getting cold outside, or when they were just so tired to change to decent clothes, they started staying at each other houses. But that happened like 5 years ago, and Kim Mingyu had already left the house. Obviously he saw all the pictures that hang on the house of the Kim family. He's like the pride of his parents. High scores since he was a child, a guy that was like Einstein in a body of a kid of 12 years. That's why when someone at school offered him a internship overseas, his parents didn't even think twice before they say yes to that. So the news of him coming back, it's like a celebrity doing a free concert on the streets. Everyone is so excited to know about how it's like to live in America, and most importantly, to know into who Kim Mingyu has become. After all he's supposed to be a man of 19 years now.

"So Wonnie, i name you officially as my assistant who's going to help me organize the welcome party for my brother," Myunghee put his hand on Wonwoo's shoulder, giving him that characteristic look that spells _'you got no other choice, friend'_.

"For the way you're looking at me i think i got no other option," he said arching an eyebrow.

"And that's why i love you so much," the girl stated as they started to walk towards the exit of the shopping center, "we have to organize many stuffs, so what about if we meet up tomorrow at 4 pm at the bubblebobs cafe?" she asked.

"First, the words Myunghee and organize could never be together," he laughs, "and second, i hate coffee, now I'm feeling offended."

"I know I'm a mess, that's why i choose you" she wiggled her eyebrows in a plauful way. "And i also know you hate coffee, but that place got that green iced tea you love so much," she waits for an answer with expectant eyes.

"Are you trying to manipulate me?"

"I'm going to pay for everything".

"Now we're talking the same language." they sealed the deal with both of their pinky fingers, waiting at the bus stop to finally go back home.


	2. I've been running nonstop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, i'm going to leave the second chapter to see if this get the enough attention for me to decide if it worth to keep going or if i should love myself more and stop here haha
> 
> But thank you anyway for everyone who just give a look to this <3 peace out

PART II.

Wonwoo checks the hour on his phone for the 4th time: 4.50 pm. It's almost an hour and Myunghee still doesn't shows any signs of appearing.

"Sir, you will order something or...?" the waitress came for the 2nd time, and Wonwoo was sure the boss doesn't know how to kick him off of the place. And he understand that, he would be upset too if a random guy appears in his business and don't consume anything for almost an hour and just dedicates himself to look out the window the entire time.

"No, I'm waiting for someone, sorry," he excuses himself, and just in that moment he sees the 1.65 cm figure of a brown haired girl who seems that just finished a marathon because her forehead is covered in sweat and it's breathing so fast.

"WONNIE!" Myunghee screams, approaching the table while bumping into some people that were waiting for their turns to being taken care of. "I'm so sorry for being late, but i was getting the last details for tomorrow, and had FaceTime with Mingyu, and guess what he told me-".

"Myng, stop," Wonwoo cut her out calmly, "breath a bit, take, drink water." he handed her the glass of water the waitress put in his table like 10 minutes after he arrived. He chuckles a bit at the sight of her friend drinking the whole glass in three seconds.

"Okay," she fixed herself in the seat, "Mingyu arrives on friday, at 6 pm. My parents already rented the place to have the party, it's going to be held at the event center near the beach," she waves her hand to the waitress, "we just have to take care of the decoration, the dj, and the most important thing..." she stops when the girl with an apron approaches the table, "Can we get one green iced tea, a coffee chips, and two portion of choco brownie, please?"

"Sure, I'll be back with your order."

"Thanks, and sorry for having him waiting at your place," Myunghee pointed at Wonwoo, while the waitress just gave her a nod.

"Uh thanks for that." he said sarcastically.

"Whatever," she pulls her phone out of her pocket, "the most important thing is that we have to go to the airport to pick up my Oppa."

"It's weird hearing you say that," he snorts.

"I know, i don't get familiarized with it yet, but my parents scolded me for calling him just Mingyu," she unlocked the screen and shows Wonwoo the info of Mingyu's flight.

"Mmhm i think i got a problem Myng," he said watching how the expressions on her friend's face turned from excitement to preoccupation, !I don't think i can go with you to pick up your brother."

"What? Don't do this to me Jeon Wonwoo!" she started to talk with no breath in between words, "I already told my parents to don't worry about that, because you know how to drive and you can go with me to pick him up."

"I know, but someone got the brilliant idea to get me a date on Friday's night with someone i don't even know," he stops cause the waitress came with their order. He can see the impatient look on her friend eyes. Wonwoo waits until everything was placed before he continued talking. "So as the right man i am, i have to go to my compromise".

"Fuck that date!" Myunghee almost scream, causing Wonwoo to choke with the sip of tea he was getting, "we have to go to pick up my brother, okay?"

"If I'm not wrong you were the one begging me to take this date..."

"Yeah, but I've been thinking, and i'm not going to care about what that jobless people keep gossiping. I'm fine with just you and me knowing we're friends." She let out a sight when he ended, and Wonwoo put his left hand over the Myunghee one.

"I'm glad I finally listen that."

"Yeah," she took a long sip of her coffee, "I'll fix that, don't worry about it," the short girl looked at him with pleading eyes, "But i need you to go with me."

"Okay, I'll go with you," Wonwoo gave her a reassuring smile, "and I'm going to take care of decoration, probably you'll end up burning the whole place if you touch something."  
Both of them laugh at that, and spend the rest of the time at the coffee talking about how the party is supposed to work and how the Kim's family is going to react when they see that Mingyu came back. And Wonwoo is not going to lie, there's a little bit of curiosity in him for finally meeting Myunghee's older brother.

  
-  
It's Wednesday in the morning. Wonwoo probably should be at school but he had to take care of the decoration for the party, so here he is, at a deco store with Myunghee talking nonstop next to him.

"I told you the thematic it's blue and white," Wonwoo face palm himself, "so why you keep bringing pink decorations?"

"I'm sorry Wonnie, but i think pink would make a nice contrast of colors, you're just too much traditional to notice it", she finished throwing the bags of pink balloons inside the cart.

Wonwoo let out a long sight wondering what he did wrong to get a stubborn friend like Myunghee. "Okay, we'll buy it, but just one bag, Myng." he advert her friend while he keeps walking to the next aisle.

"Okay dad... Oh look, pink ribbons!"

They spend almost three hours buying all the decoration they needed. The worst part was trying to stop Myunghee to buy useless stuff or keep picking pink decorations. But after all, Wonwoo felt proud of himself because everything looks nice and accord the thematic.

"Hi Mrs. Kim," Wonwoo greets immediately after he entered the door with the shopping bags.

"Hi Wonwoo, how are you?" Wonwoo was placing the bags on the living room so he couldn't answer, "I can see that you're doing the job Myunghee was supposed to do, I'm so sorry darling."

"No, don't worry Mrs Kim, i just offered myself to help Myng, it's a pleasure for me to help you." he now bowed properly after placing everything.

"Yes, mom, Wonnie was so kind he offered his help." Myunghee assure.

"You're one in a million Wonwoo, I'm so happy Myunghee has you as her friend," she offered a sincere smile, "and i would be happy if you can become Mingyu's friend too. You're just one year younger, but I'm sure you're the only one who's worth to be friend with in this town."

"Oh don't say that," he felt a little bit shy, "but I'm gonna try my best to get to know him better and maybe be his friend too".

"Don't even think changing me for Mingyu," her mother gives her a warning look, "for Oppa, ehem my Oppa."

"That's right honey, you better familiarize with the word." and with that Myunghee's mom left them in the living room while she walks away to the kitchen.

  
-  
"The Guardian" was a famous event center located on the beach side of the town. It was a huge place, has two entrances, one from the beach and one from the venue, but the part that always caught everyone's attention are the two golden doors in the front that where decorated with crossed trident. This place was known for being an "atlantis decorated" building, so that's why Wonwoo decided the thematic of the party must be blue and white. He still doesn't know where to fit the pink balloons, but that's something he's going to resolve at the end.

"Wow i can't even imagine how much money your parents spent on this," Wonwoo and Myunghee were both standing outside of 'The Guardian', surrounded by all the bags of decoration they bought at the store hours ago.

"I didn't even wanted to ask," she laughs, "but it's Mingyu, you know, so i think money it's not a problem." She shrugged while grabbing a couple of bags from the floor and starting her way into the place.

Wonwoo for sure knows. He knows the two biggest characteristics of the Kim family. The first one, they have loads and loads of money. The father of Myunghee it's a well known architect in the country, he gets probably 8/10 biggest projects so it's easy to guess from where they get all their wealth.  
And the second one, it's that Myunghee's parents are head over heels for Mingyu. It's not like they left her aside and don't worry about her, but Wonwoo always notice the difference between when they talk about their daughter and when they talk about their son. It's not subtle, even Myunghee noticed it. It tooks her a long time for her to deal with that.

Thankfully Wonwoo was there, giving her all the support and advices she needed to get over that. It's not that she doesn't care about it, but at least she learned how to deal with it.

"Hello, welcome the guardian," an old man welcomed them to the place, an old man Wonwoo suspect must be the one who rules this place, "you must be Kim Myunghee," the man extended his arm to give Myunghee his hand.

"Yeah, it's me," she smiled, "and he's my best friend, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo shook hands with the man, who at the same time started to walk to lead them to the hall of the guardian.

"So here's where we're going to welcome the guests and hold the party," the white haired man explained, "obviously you can use the other rooms and the shore with look to the beach, but the decoration is just going to be needed here."

Wonwoo travel his eyes all over the place, and just the fact of imagine that the party is going to be held here makes him be so excited about it.

"I have to attend a phone call, so I'm going to be outside. In case you need anything just call me, my name is Lee Byungho."

-

"And? What do you think?", Wonwoo asked with his hands on the sides of his hips.

"Wonnie, it's beautiful," Myunghee started to clap while looking all over the hall, "maybe you just found your talent and finally get the answer to what you should study at college," she gets close to his friend and linked her arm to Wonwoo's, smiling, "I'm sure my parents and Mingyu are going to love this as much as i do. Thank you Wonwoo."

"Nah it's nothing," he patted his friend head, "I'm just happy with you liking it."

-

It was almost midnight when they leave 'The Guardian'. Wonwoo has to put all his effort to keep his eyes open while driving, honestly these last two days he's been doing more than he do in a year, so he's really tired.

Myunghee on the other hand, felt asleep at the moment she got into the car. Thankfully for Wonwoo, Myunghee snorts in her sleep, so that loud sound helps Wonwoo to stay awake all the road till he arrives at Kim's house.

He softly moved the girl's arm to wake her up, and he helped her toget out of the car cause she was still half asleep half awake. Wonwoo guided her to the entry, and opened the door. They wave each other their goodbyes, while Wonwoo walked to his car and turn on the engine to go back home.

-

The sun rays started filtering through the curtains of Wonwoo's bedroom window, leaving a hot spot on the left side of his bed, until they were pointing directly to Wonwoo's face. He let out a soft groan, annoyed for waking up so early when he was supposed to sleep at least 10 hours to recover his energy after all the work he had been doing these days.

He stretched his arms over his head leaving a long sigh escape from his mouth. He stayed a few minutes staring at the ceiling, thinking if everything he's been doing will worth the effort. He questions if Mingyu is going to like all the party and decoration, or even if he's going to be comfortable with the fact Wonwoo is going to pick him up. Wonwoo barely know him by the pictures and comments his friend makes about him, but he don't know what kind of personality or attitude the boy may have. _'Probably he's just a nerd'_ , Wonwoo chuckles at the thought, but if he goes with the description the Kim family have about their son, then is not going to be so hard to deal with him.

Wonwoo went to the first floor, directly to the kitchen. His stomach was grumbling nonstop, so he prepared his breakfast while shoving some grapes into his mouth.

"Jeon Wonwoo!", Wonwoo drop the sandwich he was going to eat at the moment he listen from who that scream came from. Probably he was so focused on preparing his breakfast that he didn't noticed that Myunghee has arrived.

"Fuck," he whispered collecting the ingredients that got dropped over the counter. "Oh, hi Myng".

"I told you that I'll be here to pick you up, and look," she protested, "it's freaking 1 pm and you're still in your pijamas."

"Calm down girl, we still got time," he mumbles while biting his sandwich.

"I'll wait for you in the living," Myunghee pointed her finger to his friend. "You better hurry up!".

Wonwoo took almost 30 minutes to end his breakfast, wash himself and get dressed to go out with Myunghee and buy some presents for his brother. They spent a couple of hours choosing what to get him until both of them decided to just buy a pair of clothes and Wonwoo's favorite book novel, at the end this present count as Myunghee and Wonwoo's present so he's glad of recommending a good book to others. And that's just when Wonwoo realized what day is today, what they've been preparing for, what's going to happen in a couple of hours: he's finally going to meet Myunghee's older brother.

-

"Can we get some food Wonnie, I'm hungry." the brown haired girl protested in the seat of Wonwoo's car.

"Okay, but you better shove the food into your mouth," Wonwoo took a look at his watch: 5.15 pm. "Your brother arrives at 6, so we have just 30 minutes to eat."

"You know I'm like a vacuum cleaner when I'm hungry." she laughs.

They bought some take out junky food and ate it inside the car. Seriously, Myunghee is like a vacuum cleaner when she eats. She's a skinny short girl, but Wonwoo, after 9 years knowing her, still doesn't know in wich part of her body she can save all the food she gets.

"How much time we got left?" she mumbles while munching her hamburger.

"Like 10 minutes," Wonwoo bite some of his french fries.

"I swear to god," she took a sip of her soda, "if Mingyu don't appreciate his party and everything I've done for him, I'll hate him forever." Myunghee gives the last bite, and throw the leftovers inside the paper bag.

"I believe you but," Wonwoo imitates his friend, and clean himself from the bread crumbs, "i think you should start calling him Oppa".

"Oh shut up". Wonwoo laughed at her reaction and turn the engine on. "I'm just going to use that word in front of my parents. Even Mingyu told me it's not necessary to use it so.."

Wonwoo droves the fastest he can. The clock was at 5.55 p.m when they arrived at the airport. Both were running to get inside of the building. They stop when they were in front of the door were Mingyu should be appearing from.

They get impatient as the time keeps running. It's almost 6.15 pm and there's no signs of Myunghee's brother. Wonwoo left her friend so he can go and look around in case Mingyu arrived and was waiting in other place. He traveled his eyes all over the place, but he still doesn't know well Mingyu's features to recognize him immediately between all the people that was on the airport. He sighs knowing he has to get back to Myunghee, because he can't do this haunting job alone. 

"It was supposed that you'll be waiting for me, not me waiting for you".

Wonwoo turn around as fast as he hears the voice speaking softly behind his back. His eyes open wide when he saw the guy standing in front of him, he took a time appreciating the person in front of him to conclude he was nothing related with the picture Wonwoo has on his head: he was a head taller than Wonwoo, the guy has a toned body covered by skinny jeans and a shirt that was opened until the fifth button exposing his well built chest muscles, a tattoo was printed all the way down from his neck until his chest, something like a dragon (it's what Wonwoo saw at first sight), and a piercing was hanging on his lower lip. Wonwoo almost choke for what he was seeing, because _oh shit_ this man is handsome, but after seconds of exploring the other face he definitely recognized who he was. He's finally meeting Kim Mingyu. 


	3. I saw you pass like a shooting star

"Umh, Hello?" Wonwoo was still stuck on his thoughts while the pretty guy in front of him was looking with question in his eyes, "sorry, i probably mistook you with another.."

  
"No," Wonwoo almost screamed when he interrupted the other boy, "I was looking for you too, i mean," he cleared his throat nervously, "Myunghee and me."

  
"Ah, okay", the tall boy start walking outside the lounge, "so where is she?" he questioned throwing a glance over Wonwoo, his heart making a bump.

  
"She's just over there," He pointed to the entrance where Myunghee was still waiting.

  
"Oh so you must be Jeon Wonwoo?" Mingyu asked making an eye contact that lasted longer than expected, wich makes Wonwoo trip over a suitcase.

  
"Ehm, yes i am," he said as ge scratches the hair on his nape, "but please just call me Wonwoo."

  
"Okay, Wonwoo."

  
"Mingyu!" both guys turned their head towards the direction where the scream were coming. Myunghee run to them and jump into his brothers arms, giving him a long hug. Wonwoo can't deny the fact he felt a little bit jealous of that.

  
"Oh my god, look at you!" Myunghee screams between sobbing and laughing, "you've changed so much," she took a step further to appreciate his brother look. Wonwoo took the opportunity to travel his eyes over the tall boy again. _For god sake Wonwoo, control yourself_ , "You look like a freaking model, right Wonwoo?" Myunghee turn her head to his friend waiting for an affirmation, he only nodded and could see a little glint of a smirk in Mingyu's lips.

  
"You can keep talking nonsense later, but please let's go home now, I'm tired," Mingyu said as he caressed his little sister's hair.

"Okay, okay, let's go."

  
Wonwoo offered himself to take one of Mingyu's suitcases to the car, the boy rejected the offer at first but after Myunghee's protest he agree with that.  
Wonwoo opened the car boot and placed the luggage there, Mingyu walks near him to hand him the other suitcase not leaving before giving him a smile.  
He drove all the way to the Kim's house with his mouth shut. Myunghee was asking and talking enough for him to say something, and let's be honest he was nervous enough to speak a word to Mingyu, they just met like 20 minutes ago, and every second has been awkward just because of Wonwoo and his stupidity. So he preferred to stay quiet and focus on the road.  
When they arrived, Wonwoo did the same job that he did at the airport, helping Mingyu with his luggage. Obviously Mingyu's parents welcomed him with cuddles and kisses, even his mother teared up a little bit after giving him a hug. After what felt like hours, they get inside the house wich means Wonwoo's work here is near to end.

  
"Are you not going to stay, Wonwoo?" The Mr Kim asked when he saw Wonwoo was turning his back to leave the house.

"No, i don't want to intrude myself," he excused himself, "i don't even told my parents that i was going to stay, though."

  
"Oh, don't say that," the father of his friend got closer and patted his shoulder, "You're part of this family so you're going to stay for dinner."

  
He couldn't say no to that, so he let himself fall into the sofa, waiting until the dinner is ready. He played with his phone a bit, while Myunghee was talking with Mingyu. But sometimes he felt a stare over him, making him got nervous. He tried to avoid the curiosity, but he couldn't, so when he pulled his head up he found Mingyu talking with his sister but giving him a look with that grin that now Wonwoo suppose is a registered trademark of Kim Mingyu.

  
The dinner was fine. Wonwoo knows he's never going to be treated bad in Myunghee's house. After eating they started showering Mingyu with questions about his lifestyle and his school in America. But what makes Wonwoo question everything was why the Kim's family hide the real identity of their son? He means, it's not bad to be like this, but it's nothing related with the way Kim parents try to picture Mingyu to others.  
After what felt like hours, everyone leave the table, and everyone took their own ways. Wonwoo waving his goodbye to finally go home.

  
"Oh shit!" Myunghee shouted into his mouth in the middle of walking Wonwoo to the door.

  
"W-What happens?"

  
"I forgot it!" she keeps babbling, "i forgot to cancel the date with Eunji!"

  
"What?" Wonwoo's face fall a little. It was the only job he left to his friend to do, and she absolutely forgot it, "Myng it was the only thing you have to do and-"

  
"Yeah i know, but the excitement erase everything from my mind," she explained with worried eyes, "Okay, listen, this is what I'm going to do," she grabs Wonwoo by his arm and pulled him back all the way to the house's living room, "I'm going to go and meet up with her, make some excuses and try to make her believe me, while you," she pulls Wonwoo down the sofa next to where Mingyu was sitting focused on his phone, "you're going to wait here. Try to talk with Mingyu so you get to know him better and stop being so awkward around each other. I'll be back, bye."

  
The girl screams the last words while running towards the door and slamming it behind his back. Wonwoo just stay there sitting on the sofa, waiting for his friend to come back. He doesn't even know how to initiate a conversation, and he knows he promised mrs Kim he was going to try to know Mingyu better because she wanted them to be friends, but he prepared himself to be friends with the nerdy Kim Mingyu, not with the whole _Adonis_ that was sitting by his side.

  
"So," Mingyu locked the screen of his phone while fixing himself in the couch, "sending your friend to cancel your dates, huh?" the tall boy turned his body in 80 degrees to face Wonwoo completely.

  
"Uhm, it's not like that," Wonwoo plays with the hem of his shirt nervously, "it's a long story."

  
"Well, i think we got the time," Mingyu finished with that grin that Wonwoo can swear he's starting to hate.... hate the way that grin makes him nervous.

  
"Sure," Wonwoo fixed himself to face Mingyu too and _oh my god_ the collar of his shirt hanged low in a way he can see all Mingyu's tattoo and chest, he swallow before starting to talk, "Myunghee has always been so obsessed with getting me dates, like since forever," Mingyu nodded and Wonwoo took that as a signal to continue, "but it becomes worse this year, when she heard the rumors about us that were running on school..."

  
"Let me guess," Mingyu talked immediately, "they were saying that you're more than friends"

"Yes," Wonwoo lift a little bit the corner of his mouth, "Honestly i didn't give a fuck about the rumors, but she did. I asked her why, and she told me, well she-"

  
"She likes this random guy and the rumors almost fucked up what she was trying to start with him," Mingyu finished and Wonwoo was so impressed because he thought he was the only one who knew about that, "Yeah, she told me," he laughs a little, "i can't remember the name of the guy but i remember the story".

  
"Minghao, that's his name," Mingyu nodded suddenly remembering the name, "he's our classmate and obviously doubted when he heard so many bullshit, so she got the brilliant idea to put me in many dates so the idiotics can stop gossiping about us."

  
"And it worked?" Mingyu asked tilting his head just like puppies does when they are curious.

"For her and for gaining Minghao's trust back, yes it worked," both laughed at that, "but for me and my reputation, no, it didn't work."

  
"Reputation? Why?" Wonwoo suddenly felt like he caught all the attention from Mingyu and he has to turn his head to try to avoid the tattooed man eyes.

  
"I'm just targeted as a weird guy who only go on dates to lifty ego and then drop the girls leaving them all heartbroken," he chuckles at the thought, "but I'm not like that, I'm not-"

  
"You're not into girls." Mingyu stated and Wonwoo opened his eyes as much as he can, shocked with the sudden words that came out from Mingyu's mouth.

  
"What?!" Wonwoo almost screamed, "No, it's not... It's that-"

  
"I'm just joking," Mingyu laughed as he palm Wonwoo's shoulder. It took him some time to realize what he was talking about, and Wonwoo only could fake a smile to hide all the nervousness he was suddenly feeling. "Sorry, it's my bad. Sometimes i forget I'm back in Korea and i can't make that kind of jokes here."

"No, d-don't worry," Wonwoo affirm trying to erase any kind of doubts, "well enough of me, tell me... tell me something about you," Wonwoo asked with his eyes locked on the ground.

  
"Do you want to know about me, Jeon Wonwoo?" Mingyu asked looking for Wonwoo's eyes that were hidden behind some locks of his bangs.

  
"Yeah, why not?" Wonwoo let the words out with a low tone that even surprised himself. He runs his hand through his hair, seeing how Mingyu followed the action with his eyes.

  
"Okay, interesting," Mingyu gives Wonwoo a grin, and suddenly the younger boy started to think that this was not going to be a good idea.

They spent almost 1 hour talking, mostly Mingyu, about each others lifes. Mingyu told him about his life in America, how different everything was and how that culture has changed the way of Mingyu's thinking. Wonwoo listened to everything paying attention to every single detail from the story, not even realizing how he was smiling at the moment Mingyu explained everything with so much excitement. Even though this was not the same boy he thought he was going to meet, he suddenly felt glad it turned out to be this way. After more they speak the nervousness and awkwardness was left away and Wonwoo has this little thought on mind that probably he and Mingyu somehow could become friends. _Maybe._

  
"It was so funny, right?" Mingyu say smiling to him, like expecting for some kind of reaction, but Wonwoo just gave him a blank stare, like he lost the line of the story long ago, "You have not idea what I'm talking about, don't you?"

  
"Mhm sorry, i was just-"

  
"Thinking about something funnier than my boring stories," Mingyu laughed unbothered giving that grin a little bit wider, letting him show a beautiful toothy smile.

  
"Yes, i mean no," Wonwoo sighs causing another laugh escape from Mingyu's lips, and Wonwoo knows for sure that he could become addict to that smooth deep sound that comes from the taller's mouth, "I mean, i was thinking but thinking about you-"

  
"You're thinking about me Jeon Wonwoo and I'm just in front of you?" Mingyu tilt his head, and Wonwoo hated himself for being an idiot and never learned how to express or never learn the basic rules of communication, "that's really touching."

  
"I tried to say that i was thinking about your life overseas and how did you handle everything just being alone," Wonwoo spit word after word until he let everything out.

  
"Oh so, you're curious about how a kid of 12 years deals with the fact that he has to start a new life alone on another country?" Mingyu arched an eyebrow giving an emphasis to his question, and Wonwoo just nodded a few times, noticing that Mingyu can spell everything better than him, "Well, obviously it wasn't that easy. I was afraid, i was alone, i felt abandoned, but there were always random people around me, and when i entered that kind of internship i almost forgot the reality that i had outside that building," Even though Mingyu tried hard to sound convinced and tried to express something like he got over this topic a long ago, Wonwoo can still see a glint of pain and disappointment shading the black orbes of his eyes, and somehow that makes Wonwoo feel sorry for him and feel a little bit angry with Mingyu's parents, because it's something ilogic to send your little son alone overseas just to fulfill your own stupid dreams, Wonwoo sights, "But don't worry, I'm fine now, with the pass of the years i learned how to love America and honestly at some point i wasn't even missing my house at all," Mingyu shrugged his shoulders, but this confession sounded like something he's been preparing to say for a long time, Wonwoo could perceive that, because he has done the same for a long time, like those kind of monologs you create in your head before someone asks you about a specific topic in your life, and you got the answer straight away and you avoid any kind of questions with that.

  
"Yeah, but i don't think-", Wonwoo stayed quiet at the moment he heard the front door being unlocked. Myunghee enters silently, and Wonwoo can see a tint of blush on the girl's cheeks.

  
"Oh, you're still here," the girl speak trying to cover his face with his curly hair.

  
"Yeah, that's what you said to me, to stay here until you came back," Wonwoo stood up from the couch and Mingyu imitates his action, "Kim Myunghee, where were you? And don't tell me the 'canceling your date' because i know that doesn't took you so long," Wonwoo knows he doesn't have the rights to ask explanations to his friend, but they have a promise, even he's not doing he's not being doing his part, he's still worried about what is his friend doing. He cares about that girl like his own sister.

  
"Umh, something happens," Myunghee finally lift his head, moving his eyes from Wonwoo to Mingyu looking for any kind of bad reaction, but both guys were just waiting for her to continue with her sentence, "Minghao calls me, he picked me up at the restaurant, we talked a lot and heaskedmetobehisgirlfriend," she covered his mouth, giggling a little.

  
"I'm sorry, but i didn't understand that last part," Mingyu finally spoke walking a few steps until he's by Womwoo's side.

  
"Ughh okay, he asked me to be his girlfriend," she blushed immediately, "and obviously i said yes, so now i have a boyfriend and its him. The end. Bye," she tried to move away but Mingyu blocked her.

  
"I'm fine with that, but i think i need to know him first, you know," he looks at Wonwoo, and the younger can feel that "over protective brother" attitude starting to show up in Mingyu.

  
"Oh c'mon, don't start with that," Myunghee fakes a smile towards his brother, "Wonwoo knows him, he knows Minghao is a good guy, and that's enough."

  
"Yeah, but I'm your brother not him," Mingyu emphasize the _"Him"_ pointing at Wonwoo with a move of his chin. Something felt hard in Wonwoo's stomach, like he just received a punch there. He doesn't know why but it was weird talking so friendly to Mingyu before and now he was almost looking at him with hate in his eyes.

  
"Yes, but he's been with me for these last years, not you," Myunghee felt victorious when he left his brother without words, she smirked at him crossing her arms over her chest.

  
"Okay, i don't fucking care anyway," Mingyu gave Wonwoo the last glance full of hate that he could feel daggers being thrown over him, and turn around to walk to the stairs to probably go to his room.

  
"Who does he think he is?" Myunghee turned immediately to Wonwoo buffering her words out.

  
"He's your brother Myng, and it's not right to treat him like that," Wonwoo swallow hard cause he still can feel that heavy "full of hate" stare over him, "He just came back after a long time and you're instantly fucking the things up between you two instead of trying to enjoy your time with him in peace," Wonwoo shook his head in a disapproving way, Myunghee instantly knew his friend was being serious so she only reacted to look to the floor.

  
"You just spend one hour with him and already love him more than me," the girl protested. Wonwoo was shocked and blushed a little bit, so he just threw his arms around her friend to hide his face.

  
"It's not that, but i have to stop you when you jus act like a brat," he laughed at how Myunghee pinched his arm.

  
"Okay, I'll try to control myself," the girl pulls his body out of the embrace, Wonwoo looking at her with a questioning look, "and i'm going to apologize with him, i promise," she lifted his pinky finger and they sealed the promise.

  
"Well, I'm gonna go," he started to walk to the door, Myunghee walking by his side, "tomorrow you better tell me everything that happened with Minghao, and how you fixed the things with your brother, okay?" he pointed at her.

  
"Okay, Wonnie. Bye"

"Bye."

  
He finally said his goodbye and left house to drive his car back home, after what seems one of the most random days of his life.


	4. And the waves of the sea speaks louder than me

Wonwoo left another annoyed groan escape from his mouth.. He's been standing in front of the mirror for almost an hour, but still doesn't know what clothes wear.

"Wonwoo?", his mother spoke softly peeking her head out the door of Wonwoo's room, "You know you're late, don't you?"

"I know, but i just don't know what to wear," he left his shoulders fall as a sign of giving up.

"Oh Wonwoo, you know you're going to look good in everything," his mother walked inside his room closing the door behind her back.

"Mom, it's not fine to lie to your son like that," his mother laughs as he approaches him.

"Do you want me to help?" Wonwoo just nodded and his mother started to look for an outfit inside of the mess his wardrobe was.

-

"So what do you think?" her mother was waiting for him to say something for almost a minute, but Wonwoo was just glaring at his reflection in the mirror, with a blank stare, "You didn't like it, okay, we can change-"

"No! No, i like it," Wonwoo interrupt his mother by grabbing his wrist, "I really like it, it's just," he traveled his eyes over his reflection one last time until staring back his mom, "I'm just not familiarized with this style."

The mother of Wonwoo choose the blue navy buttoned shirt Myunghee bought for him the other day, leaving a few buttons undone that exposed a little bit of his collarbones. She makes Wonwoo wear a pair of black skinny jeans, tucking the shirt inside of them, to give him a more formal look. And finally, she put over his shoulders a black jacket that was just accumulating dust in his closet. He looked nothing like the Wonwoo who's always using joggers and oversized plain shirts.

"I told you, you look good in everything," she caressed Wonwoo's cheek and she styled up his hair, "okay, you better get going because Myunghee is probably thinking how to kill you for being late," she laughs.

"Thank you mom," he smile widely and hugged his mom.

Wonwoo put on his traditional boots, took his phone and keys, and runs to leave to the party.

Wonwoo was not going to lie, there were only one thing rounding his mind, and as he gets nearer the place, the nervousness caused by that thought increased. _'Would Mingyu like this?'_ was everything Wonwoo was thinking, and he doesn't even know why, it's just a party, but maybe because Wonwoo is a perfectionist he wanted everyone to go well. _Yeah, it's just that._

He parked outside the place, checking his hair style for the last time in the rearview mirror, to finally go out of the car. His phone started to ring, and he already knew who is the one calling.

"Wonnie? Where are you?" He heard a little bit louder the beats of music as he was getting near the place.

"I'm walking to the entrance", He see the both golden doors opened wide to receive the guests.

"Fine because there's a bunch of people asking who Wonwoo is and how talented he is for decorating all this place alone."

"Okay Myng, I'm coming in"

Wonwoo looks in awe the hall of the place that welcomed him. Being at night, and having the place crowded with people gives a different atmosphere that the one when was only him and Myunghee at the place. He breath in deeply, leaving his excitement aside, because being here makes him remember what happened last night, he still got the look Mingyu gave him stuck on his head, and he felt a little down because he knows probably the taller is still mad at him. Even if he doesn't know what he did wrong.

"Wonnie," Myunghee trow his arms around his friend, welcoming him, "oh my god, look at you," she exclaimed at the moment he pulled out of the embrace, "I'm glad you're using the shirt," she laughs.

"Yeah, so funny," Wonwoo fakes a smile and Myunghee dragged him by his arm, guiding him through the place, walking between some random people until they get to were Myunghee's parents where... with Mingyu. 

At the moment he stood in front of them he could feel that heavy stare on him, but Wonwoo was nervous enough to discover where that looking was coming from, even though he knows for sure who's the owner.

"Wonwoo, come here," Myunghee's father extended his arms to give Wonwoo a warm hug, "thank you so much for helping us with everything," the old man pulled away smiling, still having one hand on Wonwoo's shoulder, "I'm sure Mingyu absolutely loved this, right son?" the man directed his head to his son waiting for an answer, so Wonwoo felt forced to finally meet Mingyu's eyes to wait for the answer too.

"Yes, everything is beautiful," it's like Mingyu didn't even cared about having an expectant look from his father, because his eyes were locked to Wonwoo's ones. But it was not the same stare as the one he gave Wonwoo last night, this one was softer, and fulled with what seems dissapointment. And the only thing that comes to Wonwoo's mind is the fact that why Mingyu looks so down, when he's supposed to be happy with how his family has received him, "Thank you," the tall guy let outh that words come out of his mouth so softly that Wonwoo almost didn't listened, if he wasn't paying much attention to the other man probably wouldn't have heard that.

"You're welcome," it's the only thing Wonwoo could mutter because every second of seeing how Mingyu stare is completely penetrating his eyes, has him feeling that he can't breath and his lungs were begging for air.

"Ehmm earth to Wonwoo?" Myunghee jokes by his side, giving him a questioning look. She knows him so well to know when Wonwoo is spaced out. "Let's go dance, c'mon".

"I'm sorry," he excused with his friend, "I think i need some fresh air, so I'm going to stay outside for a moment," he looks at Myunghee's parents that were already looking him with a question mark hanging on their foreheads, "excuse me, I'm going to come back later, sorry."

Wonwoo walked the faster he can, he doesn't even know what's happening to him. _Stupid, idiot_. He palmd his forehead frustrated for his weird attitude and his weird reaction to just a conversation. He was so distracted that he bumped with some extrange people, _Sorry_ , he kept muttering that word until he finally get to the back part of the place, the one that faced completely the beach. He inhaled the fresh air immediately, feeling like he could get drugged by this smell. A smell that helped him to calm down and relax his body.

He supported his body on the fence that was there, looking directly at the light of the moon reflected on the sea. _Why are you so stupid?_ , he let out a tired laugh, thinking about how he's just so intimidated by the interaction with a man.

It's just Myunghee's brother, he thought, probably he was acting this way because he's afraid. Afraid of interact with anoother guy, because he's been closeted since months and he's afraid he could get caught. But why this doesn't feel like when he went to that club?

"Are you okay?"

Wonwoo almost broke his neck for turning his head so fast to meet the person where that voice came from.

Mingyu's was standing there, with his hands hidden on his pants pocket, like he has been witnessing Wonwoo's crisis for more than a minute.

"Y-Yeah, it's just that i... i just felt a little bit dizzy, that's it," he lied. Mingyu walked closer, arching an eyebrow as to asking permission to stay near Wonwoo. The younger boy obviously just nodded, because it doesn't matter what's going on inside his head, he was not going to act like a freaky.

"Are you sure?" Mingyu asked again, with a little bit of worry on his tone.

"Yes, i h-haven't eaten anything today so is probably caused by that," Wonwoo coughs clearing his throat, returning his attention to the sea, because he knows that that excuse was the most stupid excuse he could say, and the red tint on his cheeks probably would betray him if he turns his head to face the taller.

"Uh, okay," as a moment ago, Wonwoo could feel that stare again over him, and he doesn't know if the wind were so chill or if it's caused by Mingyu, but he felt how shivers traveled all over his body. And if a fairy appeared, and make him ask for just one wish, he would wish for not being so weak around Mingyu, "Can we... Can we talk?" Wonwoo balanced his weight from one feet to the other, nervous, "I know i was a dickhead last night, and i think you need an explanation" Mingyu get a step near Wonwoo, and the younger doesn't know where to hide himself. 

"Yeah, sure," those words were filtered under a breath, sounding like a whisper, because Wonwoo doesn't have the strength at this moment to talk loud and clearly.

"Okay," Mingyu licked his lips before talk, and Wonwoo followed the action almost instantly, his eyes glued to the older's mouth for a moment until he realized what he was doing and looked away, "First of all i want to apologize with you, i had a bad attitude and-"

"It's fine," Wonwoo blurt, "i mean, i think i understand why everything went that way," he tried to face the older again, trying not to seem annoyed or like he was not paying attention to what he was saying, "you're Myunghee's brother, obviously you want her to trust you," Wonwoo affirm trying to form a subtle smile whe he ends talking.

"Well, it's true," Mingyu sighs, "i just get so frustrated when i realize i lost so many moments of her life," now the older were the one staring at the sea, while Wonwoo was the one observing, "i leave her when she was a little girl and look at her now, all a young lady with a boyfriend," he fakes a laugh, "and do you know what's the worst part?" the taller turn his head until he meets Wonwoo's features.

"N-No," he answered unsure.

"Everything was our parents fault, and i couldn't do anything against that," Wonwoo felt a bump in his heart. It really makes him feel bad seeing how suddenly Mingyu's mood fell. But he understand that he has the reasons to feel that way. It's not fair that your life was screwed suddenly just to fulfill your parents desires and wishes.

Wonwoo knew no word he said could solve all the inner problems Mingyu has to deal with, so he just put his trembling hand on the tallers arm that was resting over the fence, as a support sign.

"It's fine to feel that way, if you ask me, i also think your parents were so selfish, soo," Wonwoo removed his hand because it started to burn his palm, just by the touch of Mingyu's arm. Even though his arm were covered by a thin layer of fabric, Wonwoo still could feel the heat of the taller skin, "i think you have all the rights to feel disappointed or angry sometimes...", Mingyu finally fixed his eyes on Wonwoo's again.

"Thank you," he finished the word with a grin forming in his lips, and for Wonwoo was a winning, because even knowing his reassuring advice was nothing decent, he at least makes that smile appear again, "honestly you're the first person who understands the situation," Mingyu runs his hand through his hair, and just in that moment Wonwoo noticed how another tattoo peeks through the sleeve of his shirt, leaving in sight a line of ink down to his wrist.

"Is that good?" Wonwoo let out, letting the curiosity form the words for him.

"Yes, it is".

-

After talking outside for almost an hour, both boys came back into the building. They just left for a moment and now almost the half of the people there were drunk, including Myunghee. Wonwoo noticed it immediately at the moment he identify the girl silhouette who was standing in the front of the bar, holding a glass of whatever-alcohol-drink-it-is, with her eyes closed and a wide smile spreading on her lips.

"So when she gets drunk, she stays by herself acting like a weirdo?" Mingyu asked near the ear of Wonwoo, the music was loud, so probably he did that for Wonwoo to hear better his words. _Calm down, boy_.

"Yeah, she still doesn't know her limits," he explained just in time when they get near the bar.

"Okay, noted," Mingyu smiled as he approached to his sister, he holds her hand, removing the glass she was holding like her life depends on it. The only reaction Mingyu gets was a loud groan coming from Myunghee's mouth, ending it with the sound of an hiccup. Wonwoo witnessed the scene from afar, smiling at the thinking of how probably Myunghee's going to react whe he tells her what she did while being drunk.

Mingyu looked at him with a big "what do i do now?" speaking out of his eyes. Wonwoo snorts as he get close to him.

-

"She's going to kill me tomorrow," Wonwoo giggled at the image he was seeing. 

"Probably, but it's a way to make her understand that it's not right to get drunk at her age," Mingyu smiled, and Wonwoo knows that he was right. Myunghee was always that kind of friend you go out with to a club, and end up being a problem because of getting drunk. She once started a fight just because a guy looked at her, but because she was drunk she misunderstood the intentions, and well, the rest is history.

"Well, at least your parents didn't noticed it," Mingyu laughed, because yes, they got luck.

When Wonwoo was trying to help Mingyu to carry her sister dead body, her drunk personality doesn't found anything more interesting than just start screaming/giggling weird words that included 'Minghao', 'Boyfriend' and 'Cute'. Wonwoo immediately covered her mouth and told Mingyu that they needed to take Myunghee to their house, so the taller ran to where his parents were, telling them the lie that Myunghee ate something that produced her stomach pain and she needed to rest. They protested at first, wanting to see their daughter, but after a few more lies from Mingyu, they let them go.

"Don't tell me they don't know she drinks," he asks arching an eyebrow to give a questioning look.

"I've put enough effort to hide this side from them," Wonwoo chuckles while seeing for the 10th time the painted face of her friend.

"Well, i pity you."

-

After explaining for the third time the morning routine that Mingyu has to apply to the hangovered Myunghee, Wonwoo turned around to take the way to the entrance of the house.

"Wait," Mingyu whispered from behind, "don't you.. don't you want to stay over?" Wonwoo got confused for a second trying to understand every single word the older throw to him, "I mean, you know how to deal with Myunghee better than me, so" Oh, so it's because of her...

_What other reason would he need anyway, idiot?_

"It's not like she transforms herself into an alien," Wonwoo fakes a smile, "you just have to give her the painkillers, lots of food, and something to clean his painted face and she's going to be okay."

"Uh, okay," Mingyu sounded a little bit disappointed, but probably was because he's still nervous about his sister, he's still not confident enough with his role as a brother.

"Well, uhm, goodnight," Wonwoo wave his hand as he opened the front door, to finally leave the place.

"Goodnight," he listens the words Mingyu let out just before he closed the door behind his back.

-

As expected, Myunghee gets angry with Wonwoo just at the moment she realized what happened to his face. It's not a surprise that she ignored his friend for the following two days. They met at school on Monday's morning, but all she did was to avoid Wonwoo's apologetic eyes. Well at least she got Minghao, is the only thought that rounded Wonwoo's mind, because he probably wouldn't have let many days pass ignoring each other knowing the girl has no one else. But now it's different, she has Minghao, she has Mingyu.

_Mingyu_.

Wonwoo smiled remembering everything that happened on the party. From the start until their goodbyes at the Kim's house. He even remembered he gave Mingyu his phone number, because the taller asked for it, but surprisingly - or sadly for Wonwoo, they still hadn't exchange any chat conversation. _It's been just two days, men._ He tried to clear his mind, but he couldn't help looking at his cellphone screen looking for any kind of notification that contains "Kim Mingyu" on it. He sighs, and locked the screen again, trying to focus himself on what the teacher was explaining instead of acting like a freaking obsessed stalker.

The day runs at a low pace, and it gets even boring because he misses to spend his time with Myunghee. But she's probably being head over heels spending time with his boyfriend, and Wonwoo don't blame her if the thing she's getting from this is pure happiness.

He kicked a few pebbles on the floor as he walked outside the school to go to the bus stop, but a familiar presence make him stop abruptly, glueing his feets to the ground. 

"Hi," Mingyu greeted him. The taller got his hands stuffed into his pockets, like he has been waiting for a long time.

"Uhm hi," Wonwoo answered, noticing how the lip piercing that disappeared from Mingyu's mouth on Saturday's night, was now hanging in the place it belongs, "Myunghee leaved with Minghao like half and hour ago, in case she didn't told you".

"Yeah, she told me," Mingyu assured, showing that typical grin on his mouth, "but i didn't came to pick her up," the grin on the taller's mouth intensifies, and Wonwoo was still there not understanding a single thing of what Mingyu was trying to say, "in fact i came here to... To pick you".

Okay so Kim freaking Mingyu just disappears and don't even talks to him by chat, but then suddenly, he appears like nothing in front of his school telling he came to pick Wonwoo up? And he expect Wonwoo to say something? Well, that's fine, because that's exactly what Wonwoo has to do if he doesn't want to look like an absolute weirdo in front of the most handsome man he's ever met. So he just nodded as an approvement of whatever crazy idea has Mingyu on his mind, and obviously to agree with the fact of the taller picking him up.

"Do you like tattoos, Jeon Wonwoo?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo  
> Firstly, i want to thank to everyone who had left kudos in this work.  
> Secondly, i'm going to post more chaps this weekend cause i dont have enough time on week days.  
> And finally, this work is probably not going to be longer than 20 chapters (i hope so), so if you liked this stay tunned cause this is going to end soon, idk, maybe hehe
> 
> hearts and peace <3


	5. This is going to stay forever

The wind coming through the half opened car window brushed Wonwoo's hair softly. The weather was a little bit chill today, so Wonwoo regrets the fact of not carrying a sweater with him before leaving his house today's morning, because he can feel how his body was losing the warm.

"Myunghee is still angry with you?" Mingyu asked out of nowhere, forcing Wonwoo to look at him, even he was trying hard to not lay his eyes on the older.

"Yes," he said shortly, but with a low tone. Wonwoo finally could appreciate the whole tattoo that was covering Mingyu's forearm, it was a climbing plant that starts in his wrist with the thin line of ink Wonwoo saw the other day, drawing different patterns until it reaches Mingyu's elbow. It was something big, but subtle.

Maybe that's the reason why the answer was yes when Mingyu asked Wonwoo if he likes tattoos. Wonwoo didn't think twice the answer, because that answer was about Mingyu's tattoos only. But that's not something the older needs to know.

"H-How many tattoos do you have?" Wonwoo let the curiosity speak for him again. It's not something he should care about, but knowing how Mingyu's parents are, he wants to know how many times their son disobeyed the orders of his family.

"Are you going to judge me if i let you know the number?" Mingyu implied with a playful tone in his voice. Wonwoo fixed the seat belt around his chest, because he felt like it was choking him. But he shook his head, because honestly, he doesn't care about this kind of stuffs, "I have five," Mingyu smiled looking at Wonwoo when they stopped because the traffic light turns to red, "and now, I'm going to get one more."

"Have you... Have you told your parents?" Wonwoo asked nervously.

"Why do i have to?" Mingyu arched his eyebrows intensifying the question. Wonwoo gulps, not knowing what to say, "Would you do that?" Mingyu asked before the car starts moving again as the light turns green.

"They're my parents, obviously I'm going to ask for permission, it's not like I'm an adult yet.." it was a little bit hypocrite from Wonwoo to say something like that. He probably has spent his last years disobeying his parents . Lying when he always ask permission to go to Myunghee's house but instead they go clubbing. Lying when he told his mother he was sick, but in reality he was high for trying weed for the first time. Lying when he told his mom he was at school but instead he went to the beach. Lying when he told his parents he was staying at Myunghee's house but he was at a gay club...

"And that's the problem of the people who lives here, they're too conservative to have fun," Mingyu shook his head with disappointment, and Wonwoo felt the urge to take back the words he spoke a moment ago, "Anyway, we're going to grab some food and then go to the tattoo store". 

Wonwoo felt a little bit shocked when he realized that Mingyu was talking seriously, not because he didn't told his parents, but because Mingyu went to pick him up to accompany him.

"I'm going to get a tattoo too," Wonwoo doesn't know why, but he had the urge to prove Mingyu that he was not like the rest of the people who lived here. He wanted to prove Mingyu he was different, different.

"Are you... Are you sure?" Mingyu asked as he stopped at a McDonald's, rolling the window down, ready to make his order to the speaker that was standing there. He asked for whatever junky food that was on the menu on display, and he returned the gaze to Wonwoo with a different expression on his face, "I didn't told you that to make you feel pressed"

"No, I'm sure," Wonwoo fixed himself in the seat, straightening his posture, trying to express what he said with his body language, "I've been wanting one for a while now, though."

"Okay, if you say so," Mingyu looked reluctant for a moment, not believing completely what Wonwoo told to him, but he decided not to question the topic again.

When they arrived at the place, what Wonwoo supposed is the tattoo studio, he watched a blond guy standing in the front of the studio, his back pressed to the wall, as he smoke a cigarette. Mingyu and Wonwoo got out of the car, the latter leaving his backpack on the passenger seat, because it was humiliating enough to be in school uniform right now while the rest of the people were with normal clothes. Mingyu locked gaze with the blond man and instantly the both of them started smiling. The man smoked the las puff of his cigarette before stepping on it, Mingyu walks near him, and they both give each other an embrace.

Wonwoo witness the scene with a weird feeling on the pitch of his stomach. It feels like he was just there intruding the moment the others were having, and somewhat he regrets to accept to be here.

"Wonwoo," Mingyu talked after leaving the blonde man's arms, "he's my old friend Jeonghan," he pronounced the blonde name's with so much pride on his tone. Wonwoo waves his hand timidly, and the other man, Jeonghan, smiled at him.

"Yoon Jeonghan," the blonde extended his arm to give his hand to Wonwoo, "so I'm finally meeting the famous Myunghee's best friend?" both, Mingyu and Jeonghan laughed, and Wonwoo doesn't know what to do, because it seems the olders were speaking a different language and he was just there, not getting a single word, "I'm joking, I'm friends with Mingyu since we were like what? 5 years old? our parents are friends, so you can get were the connections came from," Wonwoo finally grabbed the blonde hand, as a sign to end all this introduction and change the topic.

"Good," was all Wonwoo could mutter. Jeonghan made a subtle move with his head, as a signal to enter the place.

The studio was so different from what the facade makes you imagine at first sight. It was very well set, with elegant details and fancy furniture. Probably, if Jeonghan's family is friends with Mingyu's, is because they got tons of money too.

"So do you have any design on mind?" Jeonghan asked, as he put a pair of black plastic gloves on his hands. Mingyu fixed himself on the couch, looking comfortable.

"You know every time i come to your studio is without any design on mind," Mingyu laughs, and Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows thinking wich tattoos have Jeonghan made for Mingyu. Is the forearm tattoo made by Jeonghan? Or the dragon on his chest? Maybe some day he gets the answer. 

"Yeah, but i had the hope this time were different," the blonde guy grab what looks like a notebook from the desk, handing it to Mingyu, "When you told me you were coming, i knew i had to doodle something, so choose the one you like and then we decide the place", while Jeonghan was preparing the ink tubes and other stuffs, Wonwoo was looking at the drawings too. _Wow this guy have talent_ , he tought. Mingyu flipped a pair of pages until he pointed at one. 

"This one," he said quickly, handing back to Jeonghan the notebook. 

"You can sit there," Jeonghan pointed at a chair and Wonwoo obbeyed. The blonde moved his chair to get near to Mingyu, with the ink tool on his hand, "If you ask me, i think this would look good on your inner arm." 

"Mmhm i don't know," Mingyu took the layer and showed it to Wonwoo, "What do you think?" Wonwoo almost choke on his own spit because he didn't expect Mingyu to ask for his _opinion_. The drawing was an aries constellation but every star were replaced with roses. To be honest it was beautiful. Wonwoo looked at the paper one last time before looking at Mingyu who were still waiting for him to speak.

"Well I-I think that is something commonly the people put on their shoulder blade, because is something small, like you want to share ir but not with anyone, so i think that's probably a good place," Wonwoo finished without noticing that he got the both guy's eyes over him. Jeonghan just nodded while Mingyu let that grin appear again.

"I like your argument," Mingyu handed the layer back to his friend, while he started to pulling up his shirt, revealing all his back that was now facing Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo could see how a pair of tattoos were decorating his lower back and the side of his ribs. The one in his lower back was a paragraph of four lines written in latin. Wonwoo tilted his head trying to understand what it said, but he knows he won't get a word because he doesn't know anything about that language.

The other tattoo, the one on the side of his ribs was a cherry blossom tree, one of those iconic trees from the Japanese culture. The trunk was well drawn on the side of Mingyu's body, and some pink petals were drawn, falling from the blossomed branches of the cherry tree. Even the tattoo were colored, the ink color was very soft, contrasting beatifully with the tan skin of the older.

Wonwoo knew he was looking to Mingyu's body longer than he should, so he tried to focuse his gaze in whatever was Jeonghan doing.

"Okay, I'm going to start now," Jeonghan told as he removed the template from Mingyu's shoulder blade. Mingyu didn't say a word, probably he's so familiarized with this, that he doesn't even felt nervous at all. Probably he doesn't even feel the pain of having a needle drawing something over his skin.

The blond guy took the tattoo machine between his fingers, put his other hand over Mingyu's back for support, and Wonwoo listens that buzzing sound that indicates the needle was doing its work.

"He's going to get one too," Mingyu said without any sign of pain in his voice, Jeonghan gave Wonwoo a quick stare, and returned his eyes to where he was doing his work, tracing the first lines on the back of his friend. The blond has a smile on his face, that kind of smiles that speaks for itself, like telling "i don't think he could deal with the pain".

"Well, I-I don't think," Wonwoo muttered, "Well, i don't bring enough money so-"

"I'm going to pay for that," Mingyu interrupted with a serious tone on his voice.

"No, it's not necessary," Wonwoo protested because he knows the situation of Mingyu's wallet, but it's not like he would take advantage of his money, "I can come back another day, and-"

"I was not asking, Wonwoo", the younger could see how Mingyu turned his heads a little bit, leaving at sight a part of his side profile. Wonwoo got goosebumps, and shut his mouth. It seems Mingyu's personality is something difficult to deal with when he let this demanding side appear. Jeonghan just chuckles, while he kept tracing lines and started to draw a few roses.

Wonwoo thought for a moment if it would be a good idea just to stand up and run away, he's still uncomfortable being there, not for being with Mingyu and his friend, but for trying to keep this 'rebel' image of him, when he's just a normal guy who, yes he lies to his parents sometimes, but he's nothing like a free spirited man like Mingyu or his american friends are.

After what felt like hours, Jeonghan removed the tattoo machine turning it off. He cleans the excess of ink that were left over Mingyu's skin, to finally reveal how his work

looked on his friend's back. It looked a little bit red, like irritated skin, but that's a normal result if you have a needle drawing something on your skin for almost 40 minutes.

"Look," Jeonghan gave Mingyu space, as the taller stood up and placed himself in front of the mirror. The blond handed him a small hand mirror so Mingyu could look better at the reflection of his back, "do you like it?" Jeonghan looked with expectant eyes the answer, and Wonwoo could see how his body relaxed when get got a nod from his friend. Probably he's so professional and passionate about his work that he forgot he was asking his friend about it, and not to any of the random clients he has every day.

"You always know how to do your job," Mingyu smiled at his friend, and the blond imitate the action, just before turning his head to Wonwoo. And in that moment, Wonwoo realized Jeonghan was stuck looking at him not because he's a weird kid standing there, but because he's waiting for Wonwoo to move his ass an sit on the adjustable chair because now is his turn.

Wonwoo moved himself with doubtful steps until he gets near the chair. He gave a quickly look to Mingyu, who has pulled down his shirt already. The taller just gives him a reassuring smile and Wonwoo took a sit with his back facing Mingyu.

"So, do you know what you want?" Jeonghan asked as he remplaced the latex gloves he used with Mingyu for a new pair.

"Uhm, i think," Wonwoo answered not completely sure, but there was once thing that came to his mind just at the moment he knew he was getting a tattoo, "i want a keyhole, but I'm not sure of the design yet, i want something small but not too simple," Jeonghan nodded as he listened to what the younger said. The blonde grabbed his notebook, the same he handed to Mingyu before, and start doodling something. He spent no more than 5 minutes and turned the notebook to Wonwoo.

"Based on what you told me, this is what came to my mind," Wonwoo let his jaw drop a little seeing how talented the man in front of him was. The drawing was more than what Wonwoo imagined, so it was inevitable to smile, as a signal that he agreed with the design, "okay, so where do you want your tattoo?" Wonwoo almost forgot that part, that was supposed to be the most important part, to be honest. He can't just tattoo himself in any visible part, because if his parents founds out, he's dead. 

"His collarbone," Wonwoo turned his head, and Mingyu was there, with his back pressed to the wall, his shirt half opened and that grin stuck on his face as he pronounced those two words.

"But," Wonwoo was going to protest against that, but he suddenly remembered he was having this 'i have to look like a rebel boy' attitude, even though he was not sure if it was right to be like that, so he just nodded, agreeing with what Mingyu told. After all, it's a good place to hide it...

"Well, let's start," Wonwoo undone a couple of his school shirt, giving space for Jeonghan to put the template over his skin. He was nervous and a little bit afraid, because Wonwoo and needles have never been friends, but he is a man now, and there's no space to show his cowardly side.

Jeonghan turned on his tattoo machine, and Wonwoo breath deeply before he felt the punctures of the needle, telling him everything started.

Wonwoo grabbed the side of the chair with his left hand so hard his knuckles were turning white, his eyes were shutted and his lips were caged between his teeth. His body language expressed how much pain he were feeling. He didn't even knew how much time has passed or how the tattoo was going, he just wanted to end with the pain.

"And.... We're done," Jeonghan finished the sentence moving his hand from Wonwoo's collarbone, cleaning the zone. Wonwoo rejected to open his eyes until he was a hundred percent sure that the machine tattoo was not going to get near to his skin again.

He opened one eye before the other, seeing how Jeonghan was handing him the small mirror he gave Mingyu before. He was nervous for what the result was going to be, but when he saw the drawing that now was going to be for the rest of his life on his body, he couldn't help but let a gasp of surprise out.

In short words, it was beautiful. Was everything Wonwoo could wish for. The form of the keyhole was made with a thin line of black ink, and the inner part was something like a universe, a dark background with pink, purple, and blue tones over to give the cosmic image.

"It's... It's beautiful, thank you," Wonwoo couldn't remove his eyes from the reflection of his tattoo on the mirror. Jeonghan just smiled, removing the latex gloves and throwing them into the trash can.

"Well, it seems it's your first time, so I'm going to need you to focus on me for the indications I'll give you," Wonwoo looked for the last time, and gave the mirror back to the blonde, "You can't expose the tattoo to the sun, well it's not like we're in summer but just in case," Jeonghan took a piece of paper and write something quickly on it, "this is a skin cream you need to apply over the tattoo, at least three times per day, it'll help to heal and moisturize the tattoo," the blonde guy handed him the piece of paper and stood up, Wonwoo imitated the action, "and obviously try not to touch it for at least one week, you can make the ink move or disappear and it will screw everything up," Wonwoo nodded saving every single word into his brain, "In case you need everything just call me, Mingyu can give you my number," Jeonghan smiled.

They walked outside the studio. Wonwoo could listen how Mingyu and his friend were talkin something about going out, but he walked fast to not keep hearing the conversation, he's not an intruder. He waved his goodbye to the blonde guy, and decided to wait for Mingyu in the car. Sadly, the car were locked so he had to wait standing outside.

When Mingyu walked to the car, unlocking it, Wonwoo entered immediately because he was freezing. Both of them put their seatbelts on, and the taller turned on the engine.

"Hyung, i swear i'm going to pay you what the tattoo cost," Wonwoo said immediately, he couldn't be in piece knowing he makes another person pay for his stuffs, not with Mingyu paying for him.

"Oh please, you too?" Mingyu laughs as he drives home, "I have enough with Myunghee calling me oppa at home, so please drop the formalities," he gave Wonwoo a friendly smile, and the younger couldn't protest against anything else, "take it as a birthday present, a late birthday present."

"Okay," Wonwoo let out, and had to turn his head to the other side of the car if he wanted to hide the redness on his cheeks. 

"Maybe," Mingyu spoke as he stop the car for a red light, turning his head to face Wonwoo, "maybe this will be our secret..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaasss Jeonghan blonde and being a tattooist.
> 
> Don't get conclusions, he's always going to be an angel!
> 
> Thank you for reading


	6. You just wanted to surprise me

Wednesday.

Wonwoo didn't expect this to happen, but here he is, sitting on his living room, with Myunghee and his boyfriend in front of him, in a scene that ressembles when a daughter presents his boyfriend to his parents. They all were supposed to be at school now, the clock showing it was 9 in the morning. They got luck Wonwoo's mother was not at home, and that Wonwoo couldn't say no when Myunghee called him and asked if they could talk. Even though he didn't expected _that_ talk will include Minghao.

"So, what did you wanted to talk out?" Wonwoo made the first move to break the ice wall that was building the silence between them.

"You know Wonnie, we've spent almost five days without talking to each other, and i don't want to keep this fight, i know i overrected and you and my brother just wanted to teach me a lesson, so," Wonwoo could see how his friend squeezed her boyfriend's hand, "Can we be friends again?" she asked looking straight into Wonwoo's eyes. 

"We never stopped being friends, Myng," he smiles to his friend to relax her, "but yes, we can," they both stood up at the same time and gave each other a hug. It was weird to see how Myunghee didn't let his pride to win over his soft side, but probably she's changing and that's something Wonwoo is thankful for.

"Well, stop being emotional," Myunghee said as she pulled out of the embrace, looking at his boyfriend who was softly looking back at her, "I told you i was going to tell you how i was doing with my brother and Minghao, so here we are," she went back to sit by Minghao's side, and Wonwoo did the same in his couch.

"I can see you fixed everything?" Wonwoo smiled to them, but mostly to the other guy who was clearly nervous, so Wonwoo tried to act friendly with him.

"Yes, i said sorry to Mingyu, and told him you were the one who opened my eyes," Wonwoo smiled at that, but mostly for listening the older's name. Because the reality is that they've beeing talking nonstop in their chat since monday, and somehow Wonwoo doesn't want to confess that part to his best friend, "he reacted better than i expected and we've being doing well since then, he even got the chance to met Mighao, and i told my parents the truth, so yeah," she let a sigh come out from her mouth, "i've been doing fine".

"I'm glad," Wonwoo gaves a reassuring smile to her, "and i'm glad Myunghee has you by her side, Mighao, i would've been worried knowing she was alone," Wonwoo directed his words to the other guy who fixed his posture immediately.

"Oh, thank you," the guy finally spoke, "my intentions with her are sincere, i told her family the same, but knowing who you're in her life, i think you deserve to listen the same"

"I feel like you're talking to an older," Wonwoo laughs, "but i'm very thankful for your words, i know you are a good guy."

"Well, stop with this emotional atmosphere, please," they all laughed as Myunghee grabbed her boyfriend hand again, "tell me what you've been doing, Wonnie, my brother tolde me he picked you at school the other day, i'm glad you finally found other friend," the browned hair laughed wich contrasted completely with Wonwoo's reaction, who tensed and got his mind blank trying to find an explanation for what happened on monday, an explanation that doesn't involve the fact that he got a tattoo.

"Uhm, we, well, he wanted to know where was that old arcade place that were famous years ago, you know," Wonwoo blurted the first thing that came to his mind, slaping himself on his mind for being so bad at lying, well, lying at his friend.

"Oh, the rocket, i think that was the name," Minghao talked, and Wonwoo screamed a big thank you inside his head, "but that place dissapeared long ago."

"Yeah i told him, but he wanted to check it out by himself," he tried to avoid his friend stare by looking at Minghao, because he knows Myunghee developed that weird abbility of read Wonwoo's mind just by looking directly to his eyes.

"Mmhm that's weird," the girl said, tilting his head doubtful, "but i won't be surprised knowing how stubborn is my brother," she shrugged and that action gaves Wonwoo the tons of oxygen his body was demanding for because he was so tensed that he forgot to breath for a moment.

"Are you not supposed to call him oppa?" Minghao asked to Myunghee, wich only caused the girl to roll her eyes.

"Oh don't start, please," they all laugh, and Wonwoo thanked that the topic changed so quickly.

They spent the most part of the morning talking, specifically Wonwoo getting to know Minghao better and vice versa. It ended up that his best friend's boyfriend has a similar personallity than Wonwoo, well that part of his that's an introvert, literature fan and a fool for romantic dramas. He noticed Minghao is an artist, he loves to paint and dance, he's even at the school traditional dance club, and the most important thing, he's originally from china. Yes, that's why his accent sounded weird at the beginning. He came to korea like 6 years ago, when he was just a kid, he moved with just his mother, cause he's only child. Wonwoo listened attentively to any detail the chinese boy told him, concluding that he's the perfect person to Myunghee right now. He knows his friend was a little bit obsessed with the boy when he just arrived at school for a time, because he's not going to blame her, the boy is good looking, but with the pass of the time they developed feelings for each other and here they are, being happy together. And if Myunghee is happy, the Wonwoo is, too.

-

When Wonwoo's mother arrived at house and saw his son there and not at school, he couldn't lie and told him the truth. His mother reacted better than expected, and he honestly started to think if it's moment to stop lying and being a little bit more honest with his family. But that secret was not something you can say from one day to other like it's nothing. At least not for now.

"Wonwoo, someone's looking for you," his mother said to his son who was playing on his cellphone laying over his bed.

"Who is it?" he answered withouth looking away from the screen.

"I don't know him, just go and check, please," his mother said the last word as he left the room of the younger. Wonwoo let an annoyed groan fall from his lips, and leave the phone over his bed, standing up to walk to the entrance.

As he walked down the stairs he thought who could it be, if it's not Myunghee or Minghao, who seems to be a new friend of him now, he doesn't know who would it be. _Or could be..._

He shook his head as he walked to the entrance opening the door. The sun light blinded him for a moment, not letting him see who was, until he blinks a few times and recognized the figure standing in front of his house.

Mingyu was sitting on the edge of the siddewalk, his back facing Wonwoo. It was just Mingyu, not signals of his car, so Wonwoo was more intrigued about knowing what he was doing here. Wonwoo approaches him with doubtful steps, one of them doing enough noise to make Mingyu turn himself and look at the younger.

"Uh, hi," Wonwoo said as he stops his walk, he stopped far enough from Mingyu, but near enough to be listened, "What are you doing here?" Wonwoo didn't wanted to sound sharp when he talks, but he wanted to know the reason of this visit first.

"Hi," Mingyu pronounced as he stood up and brushed some of the dust off his pants, "I was just walking near, and i took the time to give you something," the taller grab something from his pant pocket, walking near Wonwoo, "you forgot this the other day in the car, i suppose is something important to you so here it is," Mingyu handed him a bracelet that is decorated with a half moon charm. It's the friend-bracelet he shares with Myunghee, and he felt a little bit bad because if it's not for Mingyu handing it back to him, he wouldn't even noticed the bracelet was not longer on his wrist.

"Oh thank you so much," he receive the bracelet from the older, their fingers brushing smoothly as he made the contact. Wonwoo tried to put it immediately on his wrist, but trying this with just one hand is so difficult to do. He sighs giving up, and Mingyu took the bracelet again, taking it away from Wonwoo.

"I'll help you," Mingyu said as he took Wonwoo's wrist, placing it in front of him. He rounded the younger's wrist with the silver coloured chain, and at the moment he closed the clasp, Wonwoo could feel a shock of electricity running over his left arm, "Myunghee probably would've killed you if you lost it," Mingyu lifted one corner of his mouth as he travelled on of his finger over the half moon charm, and left Wonwoo's hand, putting both of his hands back to his pockets, "Well, Jeonghan is probably waiting for me, so i better get going," the taller looked at Wonwoo as if he was waiting for any kind of reaction but Wonwoo was so into his thoughts trying to decipher whatever just happened, that his stare just moved to look at Mingyu's eyes.

"Thank you," was all Wonwoo could mutter, and it sounded more la a whisper that were filtered under a whine. Mingyu gave him another of his grins and turned his back as a signal that he was going. He walked a few steps and turned again quickly, scratching the back of his neck, "We're going to go out on friday," he said as he walked near Wonwoo again, "Myunghee, his boyfriend and me, i don't know if she told you yet, but if you want you can come with us too," Wonwoo couldn't remember if his friend mentioned something like that today, but he was not going to blame her if they were talking about more important stuffs.

"Uh, sure, i'll be there," Wonwoo looked at the older, and could see how his lips made a twitch, like he hides a smile.

"Okay, i'll send you the direction," Wonwoo nodded, "i'll better get going or seriously that boy is going to get mad at me," they both laugh awkardly and wave their goodbyes.

When Wonwoo came back into his house, his mother immediately asked who this guy was and why did it take him so long. He just answered with a "it's Myunghee's brother", and that was an enough for his mother to not keep asking questions.

He went to his room and saw his phone laying on bed. He thought about messaging Myunghee and ask her why she didn't told him anything about that "go out" plan. But he prefered to leave it like that and keep playing games on his phone.

-

It was almost 8 pm. Mingyu sent him the direction of the place almost an hour ago. Wonwoo knows it's too early to been preparing himself for that, but for some reason he wanted to look good, and look naturally good, not something forced. They were supposed to meet up outside the place called "Zero's" at 10 pm, so by looking at the clock, he still got enough time.

Wonwoo went out from the bathroom after having a relaxing shower at 8.30 pm, and at the moment he came back into his room he saw how the screen of his phone was on, which only happens when you get notificacions. He ran to grab it with a little bit of hope that the notifications came from Mingyu's chat but no, it came from Myunghee's.

**_'We're going to pick you up at 9.30, so you better be ready for that xx'_ **

Wonwoo knows that by "we" Myunghee was referring to her and his boyfriend, not including his brother. Wonwoo sighs and tried to dry himself fast, to begin with all that dressing stuff that always caused him so much problems.

He tried not to overthink so much his look or how he was styled, so he avoided to look at himself in the mirror. He carefully buttoned up his shirt, he doesn't want his mother to notice He walked fast, trying to avoid his parents looks (yes, he asked his parents to gou out, and they gave him permission) waving them quick goobyes to get out of his house. Probably when he's at the club, those buttons are going to be undone again.

A car was waiting outside, and he recognized the people inside. Myunghee rolled the window down to scream a little "hurry up", and Wonwoo finally got inside the car. He greeted the couple, and the car start going. Wonwoo couldn't avoid luck into his chat with Mingyu, seeing how the last message between them was the _'okay'_ Wonwoo sent when Mingyu gave him the direction of the place. Wonwoo sighs putting his phone inside his pocket again, trying to not care about weird stuffs like that. When they arrived, Wonwoo went down the car with Myunghee, because Minghao has to look for a place to park the car. They walked near the entry where a guard was standing, they knew this was one more of those nights were they have to hand money to enter to a place like this but honestly, they're already familiarized with the action.

"Hi guys," a voice interrupted Wonwoo's thoughts from behind. He turned around with his eyebrows furrowed because he didnt's recognized the voice at first. It was Jeonghan, with Mingyu. Wonwoo couldn't help but look at the taller, trying not to smile so wide because he's not here to act like a weirdo, _not today, Wonwoo._

"Hi," Wonwoo and Myunghee answered almost in unison, "Minghao is parking the car so we have to wait for him," Myunghee slapped his brother's arm, because he rolled his eyes just after hearing the word wait. It didn't took much time though, before Minghao came.

"So, are we get in?" Jeonghan talked as he started to walk to the entrance. Wonwoo looked how Mingyu followed him and Myungheegrab Minghao's hand to follow the others, and he was left alone on the back. It seems that today his job is to be a thirdwheel.

The blond guy handed a well amount of money to the guard, an the man gave them the space to enter to the place. As he walked in, Wonwoo could hear the loud music, and the heavy alcohol smell that came from the club. There were a huge dance floor, a large bar, and different tables places between the common zone and a vip zone that were on the second floor. It seems that Jeonghan knew the place by memory because he walked and got near a table that seems it was reserved for him.

All of them took sits, and finally Mingyu made a move to call one of the waitress that were there. The girl with long hair and a shortage of clothes approaches the table, and asked what they were going to get with a flirty tone on his voice. After everyone asked, she left, giving Mingyu a secret but not secretly wink, who make the older smirk.

"Let's go dance," Myunghee told to his boyfriend immediately, Minghao grabbed her hand as they both stood up from their chairs, " Wonnie c'mon, let's dance," Wonwoo felt thankful for his friend trying to not leave him alone, but he knew he was going to end up being that after all.

It took no more than three songs for Myunghee and Minghao to move to other side of the dance floor, that Wonwoo lost their location and end up being abandoned in the middle of a bunch of weird people moving their bodies as a heavy beats sounds in the club. He looked around him and saw so many people enjoying their time here, and that made him realize that he was supposed to come here to enjoy and have a good time and not to be worried about others. So withouth thinking it twice, he let his body move at the beat of music. He can't define himself as a good dancer, but this is not a dancing competition, so who cares?

With the pass of the time, and not knowing how many songs he has been there dancing to, he felt his throat get dry, he's sweating because the human warmth that surrounded him was suffocating, but he was enjoying his time, so much, that at some point he just closed his eyes as he danced alone. At some point some random people asked if he wanted to dance with them and he did it. At some point he just drank whatever glass of alcohol they handed to him. At some point his body started feeling the effects of dirnkind so much. At some point he felt how a hand layed on his hip, and he turned to see who it was. At some point he face the extranger and realized it was Mingyu standing in front of him.

"Are you enjoying your time?" there were a tint of annoyance on the voice of Mingyu, but Wonwoo was drunk enough to notice it.

"Yaaaaassss," Wonwoo aswered energetically, without stopping the move of his body, knowing Mingyu's hand was still on his hip, "i came here to have fun, not like you that is seated like a boring grandpa," Wonwoo enphasized the last word giggling after he saw how Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're drunk, come here," Mingyu tried to drag Wonwoo out of the dance floor, but the younger immediately start protesting.

"But i want to danceeeee," Wonwoo pursed his lips, as he was begging the older to not move him from there. Mingyu softened his features because this was not something the sober Wonwoo would do.

"Okay," Wonwoo smiled and turned around to keep dancing, "but you're going to dance with me because i'm tired of seeing random people around you."

Wonwoo was drunk, but not drunk enough to not notice how the grip on his hip tightened as Mingyu told the last words near to his ear. He doesn't wanted to face the older, so he acted like nothing happened, even though his face was burning, but he could blame the heat, right?

"I wouldn't have think you enjoyed dance so much," Mingyu whispered the words into Wonwoo's ear, the music was loud, but the younger still heard that, "i think i discovered a new side from you," Wonwoo pressed his back to the other's chest. And he could swear Mingyu's body alone was warmer than all this people combined. Wonwoo was doubtful but he decided to turn around to face the older. The place was dark, but he barely saw Mingyu's face when the laser lights passed over them.

"Yeah, i think i hide many things," Wonwoo blurrted while biting his lower lips, he could see how Mingyu followed the action, and he tried to avoid the other's eyes, even though it was dark.

"I think i want to discover the rest of them," Mingyu pull Wonwoo's hips closer to him until the younger's face was just centimeters away from his own. Wonwoo could feel the pressure the fingers put into his sides and he only reacted to lift his arms to put them around the taller's neck. They were facing each other even though they didn't saw it clearly. Wonwoo felt the breath of Mingyu on his face, and he wanted nothing more than kiss the other, leave away everything, and tomorrow just blame the alcohol. But suddenly he felt how the grip lost its force and how Mingyu was moving away from him. Wonwoo just reacted to drop his arms, freeing the body of Mingyu. _Fuck._

"I think we should go back with the others," the taller's said as he removed his hands from Wonwoo, and quickly turned to walk away, leaving the younger alone again, on the dance floor.

Wonwoo didn't wanted to face neither Mingyu nor his friends, so he just went to the bathroom, facing himself in the mirror as a countless number of men pass by his side, coming and leaving the place.

"Are you okay?" Wonwoo saw Minghao coming in, looking a little bit worried, like he was looking for him since long ago.

"Yeah, it's just that probably i drank too much," Wonwoo still had a blush on his cheeks as a proof that alcohol hasn't left his body.

"Do you want to go home?" Minghao asked as he gets nearer to him, placing one hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want to screw your night with Myng, i can call a taxi-"

"It's not a problem, bro, she's worried too," the other boy smiled, and Wonwoo couldn't deny the offer because yes, he wanted to leave the place.

The both boys walked outside the club, not before telling the others what's happening. Jeonghan and Myunghee asked if Wonwoo was feeling bad, but he just told him he was drunk and sleepy so they understood immediately saying him goodbye. Mingyu never looked at him, avoiding Wonwoo's eyes the entire time, so he didn't force anything and just leaved the place.

"You can take a sleep, I'll wake you when we arrive," Minghao told him as he turned on the car, Wonwoo put his seatbelt as he fixed himself on the seat to get a comfortable position.

"Thank you Hao, you're the best man," Wonwoo said with his eyes already closed, letting the sleep took control over his body.

When they arrived, Minghao moved his arm softly to wake him up. He told the other it was not necessary to walk him to the door, but Minghao was too good for this world, and he wasn't going to take a no as an answer.

"We're sorry for leaving you alone," Minghao spoke as they get to the house, "but you know what's like dancing with your girl," the guy laughs, as he was giving an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, i know," Wonwoo lied, finally opening the front door.

He looks through the window as he saw Minghao get inside the car and drive away, probably coming back to the club where his girlfriend was waiting, with Jeonghan and Mingyu.

_Mingyu._

Wonwoo put his hand over his forehead as he felt how the pain was starting to built there. He fight to walk up the stairs and don't fall, until he gets to his room and threw himself over. He didn't even bother to change his clothes or wash himself,- yes, disgusting, but he just wanted to close his eyes and forget all the things that happened today. 


	7. I should let the river to take me away

Wonwoo felt how the sun rays where filtering through the curtains of his bedroom window, pointing straight into his face. He left a loud groan fall from his mouth as he grabbed a pillow and placed it over his face to cover from the sunlight.

He tried to fight the pain, to fall asleep again, but it was almost impossible with his head pounding so hard, making him just want to die at that moment.

Getting tired of the feeling he threw away the pillow, trying to sit on his bed. He was massaging his forehead when he noticed the presence that was observing him from the door.

"Shit, Myng, you scared me," the girl was standing there, with his side pressed against the door frame, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to take care of my friend," Myunghee walks near the bed sitting on the edge of it.

"You didn't planed anything with Minghao today?" Wonwoo asked as he covered his eyes from the sunlight, his friend handed him a pair of sunglasses and she snorted.

Wonwoo knows he probably looks ridiculous but it's the only way to fight the pain caused by the light.

"No, my Hao was tired enough for having to deal with two drunk men yesterday," she sighs, "so i told him to take the day and rest."

"Two? Who else got drunk," Wonwoo asked as he grabbed the glass of water and the pill, he supposed it's a painkiller, from his friend's hand.

"Mingyu," Wonwoo almost choked with the sip of water he was drinking when he heard that name. Because that name means remembering whatever thing that happened last night, and he doesn't want to remember, "After you left, he started drinking like crazy, Jeonghan told him to stop, but he got angry and drank more. When my brother seemed like he was dead, we decided to leave the place," Wonwoo listened attentively to every word his friend speaks, "Jeonghan was worried because Mingyu is not the type of guy who likes to get drunk, but my Hao offered himself to take us both home, so yeah," Myunghee grabbed the empty glass from Wonwoo's hand, and lifted himself from the bed, "When we arrived home he kept mumbling nonsense things, Hao took care of him until he fell asleep, and today when i leave the house, he wad still sleeping," she shrugged abd she grabbed the hand of his hangovered friend, "enough of hangovers and drunk people, you're going to take a bath and change your clothes, because honestly you sucks," both of then laughed as Myunghee walked Wonwoo to the bathroom, "and i'm going to prepare something for you to eat."

"Making ramen doesn't count as cooking," Wonwoo laughs getting a slap on his arm.

"At least appreciate my intentions, Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Okay, okay," Wonwoo changed the tone on his voice, looking at his friend as he removed the sunglasses, "You're a blessing from heaven, you know that?" Myunghee just smiled at the moment she heard the words coming from his friend.

"Yeah, i know," she answered playfully as she walked downstairs.

After what felt like an hour of relaxation on the bathtub, Wonwoo went to his bedroom to put some comfy clothes and go to the kitchen where his friend was waiting for him.

"And my parents?" he asked as he got into the place, seeing how Myunghee was placing two servings of ramen on the table.

"They told me they were going to visit a friend," Wonwoo took a seat in front of Myunghee and instantly took a spoon of soup first. He knows his friend is not so familiarized with the kitchen and cooking, but the soup tasted delicious, even though it was just ramen.

"Probably they're visiting that weird friend of my dad," Wonwoo mumbles as he eats some noodles, "thank you for this, Myng."

"Oh it's nothing," she waves a hand, "that's what friends are for, right Wonnie?" Wonwoo felt how the look from his friend eyes was trying to say something else. He knows the girl so well, that he can get when she's trying to communicate something else with her eyes.

"What?" the boy asked, putting his chopsticks down on the table, swallowing the food he still had on his mouth.

"So, you're not going to tell me about that?" the girl pointed at Wonwoo's chest with her chopsticks, to his collarbone to be exact. And the boy felt how suddenly he lost his appetite, "You were drunk enough yesterday to get that i noticed it when you went to our table to say goodbye".

"I was going to tell you Myng, i swear," Wonwoo explained immediately, waiting for that angry side of his friend to show up, but surprisingly it didn't happen.

"No, it's fine," Myunghee kept his calm attitude, and for Wonwoo this was shocking. Because if the Myunghee that he knows since long ago shows up, she will probably be screaming at him asking for explanations, but no, her she is, so serene and calm that Wonwoo started to question if this is an effect for being in a relationship. God bless Minghao, "it's just that i feel that you keep hiding me things, Wonnie," the girl took a moment before looking at her friend, "it's because I'm with Hao?"

"What!? No, obviously not," Wonwoo answered quickly, "I was going to tell you, i swear, but i didn't find the moment because we barely got the time to talk by ourselves, so i just let the time pass, and yes it was my mistake. But you need to know that it has nothing to do with Hao, you know I'm the happiest person for you to finally be with him," Wonwoo pulled his arm over the table to place his hand over the hand of his friend.

"Okay, i believe you," she squized the hand of Wonwoo, "but i need you to promise me that this is not going to happen again, we're not going to hide anything from each other, okay" Myunghee lifted his pinky finger to seal the promise, following the tradition they've been doing for all these years.

"Okay, i promise," Wonwoo grabbed his friend's finger with his own. They both smiled when the separated their hands, but Wonwoo couldn't avoid the fact of feeling bad, because he knows he keeps hiding things from his friend.

"So, how does it look like? Let me see," Wonwoo moved a little bit the collar of his shirt, exposing his collarbone and the tattoo that now covers that part of his skin.

"It's really beautiful Wonnie."

"Yeah," he fixed his shirt back, before continuing, "i got it at, uhm, at Jeonghan's studio," Wonwoo almost whispered the last word seeing how his friend opened her eyes wider.

"Did you knew him? From where?" Myunghee was munching his noodles, while Wonwoo felt a pitch of nervousness building in his stomach.

"No, i didn't knew him before," he cleared his throat seeing how Myunghee was listening attentively, "Your brother took me there, uhm, they day he picked me up..."

The silence filled the room for a moment, and Wonwoo didn't knew what to say, "Oh, nice," Myunghee said after what felt forever, and Wonwoo relaxed a bit after seeing the reaction of his friend, "it's weird because he didn't told me, but probably was because of that arcade lie you told me, you should be thankful he got your back," she laughed as she ended his plate of food. Wonwoo has still half of his serving in front of him, but he didn't wanted to eat, if he did he probably would end up _throwing up._

"Hey, look who it is," she showed the phone screen to his friend, showing who was calling her: _Mingyu_ , "it's like he gets when we're talking about him," she laughed and answered the call, "Hi oppa...No...No...Yes...I'm at Wonnie's place... You don't have to... I can send you that... Surely you know... Okay, bye," and she ended the call.

"Why... Why was he calling?" Wonwoo asked doubtfully.

"I don't know, he wants me to go with him somewhere, so he's to be here in a few," she shrugged and layed her phone over the table again. Wonwoo didn't know how to react at that because even if he didn't wanted it, he's going to see Mingyu, and after what happened yesterday (yes, he remembers everything) he still don't know how to act.

They spent no longer than 15 minutes talking when they heard a loud honk outside. _'It's him'_ Myunghee voiced out as she looked at Wonwoo. They moved to the entrance, and when Wonwoo opened the door he couldn't help but look at the car that was parked there, and tried to find inside of it that pair of eyes, but was a waste of time because he knows the older would avoid him.

"I'm going to text you later, okay?" Wonwoo nodded and his friend planted a kiss on his cheek, "take care Wonnie, bye," she walked towards the car that was waiting for her.

"Bye," Wonwoo whispered knowing his friend was far enough and was not going to listen what he said, so he just stood there. The perfect excuse was saying he was waiting for his friend to get into the car, but in reality he _knows_ he was waiting for any kind of reaction Mingyu could give to him. But it was a reaction that never came.

Wonwoo waved his hand to Myunghee and she returned the action. He saw how Mingyu gave him a quick look with a serious face, before returning his eyes to her sister and gave her the warmest smile.  
Wonwoo saw the car dissappear and he entered to his house, with the only thought on his mind that Mingyu probably was like a shooting star. Something too good to happen, that you can enjoy for a moment, but then, it just dissappears, leaving nothing behind.

-  
The calendar marked the date as Monday, which only means that this is the beginning of the last week of school.  
Wonwoo felt like he was running out of battery. After a whole week fulled with exams, test and tons of his personal problems, he just wanted to take the time and disconnect himself from the world for a moment.

"What are you going to do on vacations, Wonnie?" Wonwoo was seated at the cafeteria with Myunghee and Minghao, the couple placed in front of him.  
Probably he haven't had the time to think about that, but maybe he will take a week of holidays with his parents or he'll try to find a part time job. He still doesn't know, the only thing that comes to his mind is having a good sleep for days.

"I don't know yet, but for now i just want to close my eyes and wake up after a week," he laughed.

"It's good to know that," Myunghee giggled, but by looking at her Wonwoo could tell the girl was hiding something.

"I think so," Wonwoo eats a bite of his muffin, seeing how Myunghee followed the action with expectant eyes, "okay, tell me what's going on," Wonwoo drop the muffin over the plate as her friend fixed herself on the seat.

"I was not supposed to tell you this yet, but," she looked at Minghao as a sign of asking for permission, and the boy just nodded at her, "My parents wants to spend a week outside the city, they want to visit the Pocheon Art Valley, it's like 5 hours from here by train, but i think they don't want to do another of their luxury trips, so they asked me if you have something planned because they want you to go with us," Wonwoo knows that going on a trip with the Kim's family was not the best idea for now, "they wanted to ask you that personally, you know you're like a son to them, but you know i can't keep secrets for long," Myunghee smiled as he waited for any kind of reaction Wonwoo could have. But he doesn't know what to say, he doesn't have an answer yet.

"I don't know Myng, i have to ask my parents first," he excused himself seeing how the shoulders of Myunghee falls in disappointment.

"Okay, i understand. My parents are going to ask you this anyway, so you better prepare an answer for them."

The reality is Wonwoo doesn't wants to go. Not because of Myunghee is going to be with Minghao or because of her parents. But because of Mingyu. After what _happened_ on the club the other day, they haven't talked on their chat, and by judging how Mingyu looked at him the other day, he's probably hating him now. And if that's the case Wonwoo couldn't blame the taller, he just let his drunk side act like nothing, and probably scared the shit out of the man, putting him in an uncomfortable position. So now Wonwoo was ashamed to even face Mingyu, and the idea of spending a week with him and his family is already making him want to bury a hole and hide himself there forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm going to leave this here because i don't know how many chapters I'll post on week, so just in case.
> 
> I want to really give a big thank you to every person who read this. 
> 
> There'll be more surprises on the next chapters so wait for it.


	8. Bright after rain

The day was cloudy. The weather getting colder day by day, letting the people know the winter was coming sooner than expected. The horizon was showing a dark sky, while Wonwoo could see a couple of huge black clouds that were approaching the city. Probably letting the rain fall over the town in a couple of hours. The boy regretted himself for not bringing an umbrella with him before leaving his house today's morning, even though his mom insisted, he just ignored it.

He was now sitting on the beach side, at the same place he visits with Myunghe when they want to clear their minds and just relax. 

Wonwoo lied again to his best friend today. When he was leaving the school, she asked if he wanted to hang out with her and Minghao but he just declined the offer, telling her that his mom needed him, when in reality he just wanted to spend time by himself, to take the time to think. To think clearly about what have happened the past few days. It's not a lie that he already assumed the fact that Mingyu literally erased him from his life, but he would be lying if he say it doesn't hurt him. Because to be honest, even if he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about the way the older grabbed him that way, and how he whispered those words into his ears, how his warm breath felt over his face and how he just left him standing there, to ignore him without giving an explanation. 

It's not like Wonwoo is blaming Mingyu. He can recognize that he's interested in the older, and he started to feel this ways since the day they both talked about personal topics at Mingyu's party. But what happened the other night was not something forced just by one side, if Mingyu would've felt uncomfortable with the closeness and everything he wouldn't have started that whispery-thing, and without that none of the others things would have happened. And that's exactly whay Wonwoo wants to clarify, why did Mingyu do that? 

"Ughhh," Wonwoo groaned as he lays on the sand, don't caring about the dirt on his school uniform. He could hear a loud sound coming from the dark clouds that moved like a hundred meteres nearer the town. But Wonwoo just stayed there, waiting for the raindrops to fall over him. 

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to silence the thoughts that were running inside his mind to let the sound of the sea be the only noise he could hear on his head. But it was almost impossible. 

This was the first time he was feeling like this for another person, and he thought that if he wouldn't have taken so much time to assume his orientation, he wouldn't have fell so quickly for the first good looking guy that appeared in front of him. 

But Wonwoo knows it was not simple as that, because he has met tons of good looking guys, but none of them was like Mingyu. No one hided something so deeply like Mingyu does. And that's exactly what make the interest of Wonwoo to grow up, because he knows that behind that image Mingyu try to portrait, there's hidden so much suffering and pain. Problemas caused by his own parents and that he has been containing from long ago. And even if he tried to make the others think that he doesn't care about it, Wonwoo knows he cares, because every time he sees at the taller's eyes, he could see that glint of pain shadowing his orbes. And everything Wonwoo can think at that moment is that he wants to make Mingyu smile, because _lord knows_ Mingyu got the most beautiful smile on earth, and every time Wonwoo sees that smile, he could feel how his heart does uncountables flips inside his chest, and he just don't want anything to erase that grin because he knows the older deserves nothing but just happiness in his life.

Wonwoo opened his eyes as he felt a few raindrops over his face, he couldn't even fix his position when the dark clouds lets fall all the water they contained, so the rain was showering him now. It took no longer than a couple of minutes to have all his clothes soaked. He walked back home, covering his head with his backpack, after all enjoying the rain could be a good stress reliever, even though his body was freezing.

"Ouch, I'm sorry," he said immediately after he felt how he bumped into someone. He knew having a bad covering half of his view was not the best idea, but he didn't expected someone to be on the sidewalk if it's raining, "Sorry," Wonwoo repeated, and was just in that moment that he gets to see and recognize the guy that was standing in front of him with an umbrella over his head.

"You clearly don't," Jeonghan laughs before roaming his eyes over Wonwoo's body, seeing how every single part of him was wet, "What are you doing outside? You're all soaked," the blond told to Wonwoo with a worried tone, pulling him close to his side, to at least half a oart of his body covered with the umbrella.

"I went out late from school, so when i walked home it start raining," Wonwoo lied, while he brings his bag over his head to cover him up.

"Mhm, but for what i know, the school is on the other side," Jeonghan pointed to the opposite direction from where Wonwoo was coming. The boy at this point was not even feeling his body, so he didn't reacted at that.

"Uh, well, you know," Wonwoo cleared his throat, "I'm walking half blinded, so i got lost."

"Mhm, sure," the blond answered not convinced. Wonwoo knows the lie was really stupid, but he was not going to stay longer to just make Jeonghan believe him.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, hyung," Wonwoo tried to continue with his way, but the older muttered a soft wait, as he grabbed his arm, blocking his way.

"We can take you home," Jeonghan said and Wonwoo was not sure about taking that option, "Mingyu would probably kill me if he knows i let you go like this," Wonwoo now, could be a hundred percent sure, he doesn't have to take that option.

"Uh, i don't want to bother you, i can text you when i get home-"

"Don't be stupid, Wonwoo, it's not a problem," it seems the blonde was not going to take a no as an answer, "I'm sure Mingyu will be here in a minute, - oh there he is," Jeonghan smiled as he saw his friend coming out of the place with to coffee cups, one on each hand. It was just in that moment Wonwoo realized they were standing in front of a coffee shop.

The both boys freezed at the moment the look at each other. And Wonwoo, after what felt like forever, he got the chance to see the natural features of Mingyu's face again. Not the ones covered with anger, not the ones covered with sadness. Just Mingyu and his face. _Just Mingyu._

"Look who i found," Jeonghan said as he moved closer to his friend, guiding Wonwoo to walk with him, "We should take him home, the boy is freezing," Wonwoo tried hard not to, but his teeth chattering started as the same time Mingyu scanned him, and Wonwoo could swear for the gods above, that he was not imagining the glint of worry that he saw on Mingyu's eyes.

" Sure," was all Mingyu said. And they walked to the car that was parked in front of the street.

Mingyu handed on of the coffee cups to Jeonghan and the other one, to Wonwoo. The younger didn't even protest, because even though he hated everything that involved coffe, it was useful to warm his hands. 

Wonwoo glued his eyes outside the window, seeing how thousands of raindrops were still falling. The clouds were so dark, so he supposed the rain will stay until tomorrow. He kept trembling even though he tried to gain warmth from the cup. He could bet he was going to catch a cold after this, and get scolded by his mom, but honestly at this point, he didn't care, he just wanted to go home and sleep.

Wonwoo felt how the car suddenly stopped in front of an apartment complex. He recognized the buildings because they were placed a couple of streets away from his home. Maybe that day Mingyu was visiting Jeonghan, when he went to Wonwoo's house to hand him the bracelet. 

"Bye Wonwoo," Jeonghan waved his hand ti the younger, pulling him out of his thoughts. He imitated the action before noticing the fact the the blonde was leaving him alone with Mingyu. Wonwoo just wanted to get down of the car and run to his house, it was just a few streets away, though.

"Bye hyung," he saw hiw Jeonghan closed the door and something tensed on his body. He glued his eyes outside again, begin for this to end soon.

"So," Mingyu cleared his throat as he started to drive again, "Where were you?"

"I was at school," Wonwoo answered with a sharp tone on his voice. He doesn't wanted to talk more. 

"Maybe Jeonghan believed that," Mingyu stopped the car fir a red light, "but Myunghee texted me asking if you were with me, so, where were you?" _Thank you, Myng._ Wonwoo rolled his eyes, because he hates when the lies he tells doesn't go the way he expects. Not like this, because he's getting tired of the situation, getting tired of not knowing what's on Mingyu's mind.

"I went to the beach," Wonwoo felt how a challenging tone filtered between those words, and the fun fact is, he doesn't regret it.

"Go to the beach on a rainy day?" the car started moving again, "that's not the smartest idea," Wonwoo felt how at the moment Mingyu ended the phrase, the anger started to build into his body. Because who he thinks he is? He just stopped talking to Wonwoo, ignoring him for almost a week. Leaving the younger picture hundred of different scenarios on his mind, trying to find out what makes the older angry. And then he comes like nothing, talking like this, questioning Wonwoo's decisions?

"Yes, it's the _smartest_ idea for me," Wonwoo looked with a shadow of anger on his expression at the boy seating in front of him, "it's not like you care, though."

"I care," Mingyu blurted without doubts on his words, giving a quick look on the rear view mirror.

"If you care then care about what happened and tell me what makes you angry? Because i think at least i deserve an explanation."

"This is not the place to talk about that," Mingyu clenched his jaw the moment he let the last words out. Wonwoo on the other hand, felt his face burning probably caused by the anger.

"Then where's the place?" Wonwoo got no answer for that. He saw how he was gripping the cup of coffee and just let a lough sigh out. Mingyu stopped the car, and Wonwoo saw out the window to realize they were in front of hid house. "Sure," he scoffed as he grabbed his bag with one hand, placing the other one on the side of Mingyu's face, "And for your information, i hate coffee!" he handed the cup, and got out of the car. He didn't bothered to look back, he just ran to get into his house.

His mother obviously scolded him for not getting out with an umbrella, but after all, she still prepared some hot tea for him while he was changing his clothes. When he went back ti the first floor, he saw how his mother wss waiting for him, she handed hin the tea, and wait there until he drink everything. Wonwoo fixed himself on the couch and his mother covered him up with a blancket. He just closed his eyes trying to forget, at least for a moment, every that happened just a moment ago.

-

The bell rang for the last time, and tons of paper were flying on the air, and that was a clear sign that the day ended, and they finally are starting their vacation period.  
Wonwoo decided to not get to his house immediately, and go to a cafe with his friends. Yes, Myunghee and Minghao. He consider Minghao as his friend too, because the boy is literally the best guy in the world, the best listener and have been giving him the best advice to help him not be so stressed. So yeah, he's starting to appreciate the boy and his presence.

"What about if we go out tonight to celebrate the end of school?" Myunghee speaks as they settle down around the cafe's table. "This is our last year as normal high-schoolers, we're going into senior year, so to close the chapter," she shrugged as she waited for the other's reaction. Minghao just smiled at her, wich was a way to agree with the idea. Wonwoo thought about it and it would be a good way to end everything and forget about the world for a moment, so he nodded, "Great, we can go to Zero's again, the bodyguard already know us so it's not going to be a big deal to get in," Myunghee waved at the waitress to make their order, and Wonwoo's heart fell a little bit at the moment he heard the club's name. Probably he's not going to get the best memories if he go there again, but he needed to put Mingyu out of his thoughts and enjoy his time for once in his life.

"So we're going to meet at 10?" Wonwoo asked as he pointed the waitress what he was going to order.

"Don't worry about it, bro, we can go to pick you up," Minghao said, and smiled to the waitress who ended up writing their orders, leaving the table.

"Thank you, Hao."

They spent almost all the afternoon talking about the memories of the school years. Myunghee confess to his boyfriend the real history behind her plan of getting Wonwoo dates, to make the others stop creating rumors. The boy just laughed at that, questioning how much Wonwoo loves Myunghee to let the girl do that to him. Probably he thinks that it was a thing that only benefited her, but the truth it's that somehow it helped him to hide his secret in a better way. But that's not something the other needs to know now.  
The three leaved the place when they noticed how the sunlight were darkening, and they could see the sun setting on the horizon, far away, just there where the sea ends. They walked to the near bus stop, Wonwoo and the others two on opposite side of the street because they have to go on different directions.  
When Wonwoo arrived to his house he greeted his parents, telling them about his plans for tonight. Surprisingly they just let him go, and again he felt that punch of guilt on his stomach. Maybe from now on he just has to tell them the truth.

-  
When the clock clicks 10 they were already outside the building. They walked to the entrance, today Minghao handed the man a pair of bills, the man just moved aside and they got into the club like any other person. They headed to one of the tables and waited as the same girl from the other day bring them some drinks.  
Wonwoo saw how Myunghee grabbed his phone answering a call, because of the loud music he couldn't hear what she was talking, but probably was her parents asking for her.  
The blonde girl brought them their glasses filled with alcohol, and Wonwoo instantly took a sip of it. He felt how the alcohol burned on his throat all the way down to his stomach, but today he didn't came with limits, today he came to enjoy.

"At least you could've waited for me outside," even though he was surrounded by loud noises and loud music, Wonwoo could identify that voice from meters away. He didn't wanted to turn around, and he only reacted to arch an eyebrow to her friends asking for any kind of explanation that justify the presence of Mingyu here.

"I have to invite him, otherwise my parents wouldn't have let me come alone," the girl almost screamed over the music, throwing the words in Wonwoo's direction.  
The boy just cursed under his breath and stood up from the seat, still not facing the older, he open his way to the dance floor not before grabbing the glass with his drink. He just wanted to lose himself between the crowd of strange people, and try not to thing about the other. But he knew to only way to get that, was with him getting drunk.  
Wonwoo ended the glass drinking all the alcohol in just one sip, he coughed when he finished because holy molly that was heavy. But he started his way towards the bar, asking the boy that was standing there for three shots of tequila. The guy took no longer than 1 minute to place the drinks in front of him, and Wonwoo could felt the chants of the people surrounding him as he drank the shots in record time. He place a couple of bills over the counter and head back to the dance floor. After all, dancing makes him disconnect from everything.

"Hi," Wonwoo turned around as he felt something talking near him from behind. His eyes were almost blurry, but he could see the boys features and he was a good looking one.

  
"Hi," Wonwoo answered shortly, doesn't even caring in reality who was standing in front of him, he wasn't Mingyu anyway.

  
"Are you alone?" the boy took a step closer.

  
"Yes, but i would love to be with someone," Wonwoo almost cried out causing the other to laugh. 

  
"Well, i can keep you company," Wonwoo understood immediately the suggestion, and he furrowed his eyes. He stopped moving his body and observed the other boy longer than he should, before thinking the words he wanted to say.

  
"Yes, you can," Wonwoo said, "but you're not Mingyu," the guy looked at him dumbfounded, and after a few seconds he turned around and leave. Wonwoo felt the point of his noise ticklish, as a signal that he was going to start crying. He stood for a moment there swallowing whatever emotional alcohol effect he was getting and looked at the ceiling. I came here to have fun, he thought before he shook his head, and started dancing again. He was dancing alone for almost two hours, a little bit dizzy, yes, but enjoying his time alone. His mind was cleared from everything and he felt t he finally could be at peace for a moment. But he knew this was just a momentary effect of alcohol.

  
The legs of Wonwoo were trembling like they were made from jelly. He wanted to continue, but he knows he probably would collapse on the floor. So he decided to take a brake and go to the bathroom to have a little bit of fresh air. But he didn't expected to see him there. Standing there in front of him, like he was waiting the moment Wonwoo would give up dancing like a maniac to finally face him. And Mingyu has no longer a serious or an angry expression on his face, it was just Mingyu. The same Mingyu with soft expressions Wonwoo met two weeks ago; the same Mingyu who makes Wonwoo's heart flip uncountable times that he felt his ribcage could explode.

  
Wonwoo was a coward in all its lette, definitely. Because at the moment he faced the older he felt so weak and small, that was afraid to even pass by his side, so the better option for him was to turn around and kept dancing like nothing happens. But his feets were buried into the floor and seeing how Mingyu walked to get near to him, was making Wonwoo mind spin at the speed of light.

  
"Hi," Mingyu made the first move when he gets to Wonwoo. The younger tried hard to not look into the other's eyes but who's he trying to lie to, he was waiting for look to that dark orbes again without feeling afraid.

  
"Hi," Wonwoo almost mimic the word, because his voice was barely heard. Probably the alcohol burned his vocal chords, and just coughed to clear his throat, because he doesn't wanted to embarrass himself more. 

"I know this is weird, but," the taller traveled his eyes over the face of Wonwoo, and he could swear this was not an effect of alcohol and he saw how the older stopped his over for a second on Wonwoo's lips, "i need to talk to you," at the moment Mingyu ended the word, Wonwoo felt how his legs almost gave up because he has been dancing like since forever, and he probably would have ended up on the floor if it wasn't for the hand of the taller that grabbed his arm.

"Well," Wonwoo tried to compose himself, "I'm listening," he saw how the jaw of the older clenched at the moment Wonwoo told this words with a mocking tone.

"This is not the place to talk," Mingyu pulled the arm of the younger trying to move him out of the dance floor.

"Oh, and here we go again," Wonwoo rolled his eyes as he laughs. Even he tried to resist himself, the taller pulled him away, intertwining their hands to hold Wonwoo harder and prevent him from escaping.

The taller dragged them outside, walking out from the back door of the club, that leads to a dark alley. Wonwoo tried to balance himself when Mingyu made him stand there. He hates the fact he was not having his glases to see better to the other, but the moonlight was helping enough to identify every part from the older.

"We need to talk," was the first thing Mingyu mouthed, and Wonwoo let a heavy sight come out of his mouth because he was getting tired of this.

"No, i don't need to talk," Wonwoo tried hard to mumble coherent words, "You're the one who needs to stop being so fucking bipolar and give me an explanation about why you got angry at me, " Wonwoo felt how a knot was starting to choke his throat and he cursed at alcohol for making feel this to him.

"I will but please, Wonwoo," the moonlight was straight into Mingyu's face, and Wonwoo could see how his features softened as he approached the younger trying to calm him, "i need you to relax first," Mingyu buried his eyes onto Wonwoo's ones, and he couldn't help but curse the older inside his mind because it doesn't matter what attitude Mingyu had against him, if the older looked at him just once with this puppy eyes, Wonwoo will always become weaker and forget him instantly.

"Okay, I'm listening," Wonwoo had to bite the inside of his cheek to avoid the smile that was fighting to appear on his face, because who wouldn't feel instantly happy if you see the happy expression on Mingyu's face? Wonwoo thought that probably no one on earth could control that.

"Well, first of all i wanted to apologize with you," Mingyu swallowed hard as if he was nervous, "I know i was a dickhead, but i was scared," he grabbed both of Wonwoo's forearms, like he was trying to communicate with his body too, "I know that what happened was a little bit weird, and you probably would think that i was doing shitty stuff just because you were drunk, and you probably confuse the things," Wonwoo felt his head spin again, and something inside of him doesn't wanted to hear anymore, "Maybe it was the atmosphere or maybe it was the drinks, but i think for the both of us it's better to forget about that and start from zero," something inside Wonwoo cracked, and he felt that tickling start to build on his nose again, "what do you think about it?"

It was like someone threw an anvil over his head. It was like someone took the only illusion on his mind and broke it into million pieces. It was like someone grab his brain and dried it until he can't process anything. But obviously he had to expect something like this to happen, because only Wonwoo could think that the Kim Mingyu could feel at least in a 1% interested on him in the same way Wonwoo does. Obviously that was something impossible to happen but even if Wonwoo tried to bury those thoughts from his mind he couldn't help but kept a small illusion caged on his brain. And now he have to let everything go, because it was not like Mingyu put those illusions on his brain, or he did something to feed them. It was all created by Wonwoo's naive mind, and now he has to deal with the reality. Even though he felt hurted because of that.

"Uhm, well, you're right," He removed himself from Mingyu's grab, turning around to give his back to the older, "probably it was just a clubbing effect," he looked at the floor seeing how the tears was starting to blurry his eyes, "but it's okay, i was just mad for your weird attitude, so," he cleaned quickly his eyes with the back of his hand before turning to face the older again, "friends?" Wonwoo pulled his arm to the front, giving his hand to the taller, and when he felt the warm of Mingyu's hand when they sealed the deal, he felt how his heart tightens inside his chest.

-  
After having their talk outside, both boys headed back into the club. Obviously Mingyu prohibited Wonwoo to go back and kill himself dancing on the dance floor, and the younger couldn't help but being all pouty as he protested, even though it doesn't last longer, because what else he could do against Mingyu when the older was treating him so well that it seems like they never got mad at each other.  
They came back to the table were Jeonghan was talking with some random girl. Wonwoo supposed his friend was enjoying the night with her boyfriend, so he decided to just take a seat and wait for the alcohol to leave his body.  
Wonwoo doesn't know how much time passed, but he felt asleep with his head on his folded arms that were placed over the table. He felt a little pat on his shoulder, and he lifted his head slowly because the headache has already started to appear.

"Hey, Won, it's time to go," he felt how Mingyu whispered into his ear while he caressed his back. He looked around seeing how half of the people already leaved the place, including his friends.

"Where is Myng?" was the first thing he asked as he rested his head on his hand.

"She left with Minghao like twenty minutes ago," Mingyu removed the hand from Wonwoo's back, and the younger could feel how that zone start freezing again, "And well, Jeonghan probably got lost with someone," he laughed.

"Why you didn't wake me up?" Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows as he started standing up.

"You looked so relaxed while sleeping, so i didn't think it was the best idea," Mingyu imitated his action, and they start walking towards the entrance to leave the place.

"What time is it?" he felt the impact of the chill wind outside, and he covered his body with his arms even though it was useless.

"2.30 in the morning," he checked the time on his phone, "you probably slept for forty minutes," Mingyu smiled widely as he laughs at Wonwoo's. The younger was still disoriented and with a messy hair. Mingyu got near him and runs a hand through Wonwoo's hair to fix it, and the latter could swear the shiver he got from that was worse than the one caused by the cold wind.

"Well, i think i have to grab a taxi," he was going to start walking not even knowing where, but Mingyu grabbed him and placed his jacket over Wonwoo's shoulders.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to let you go all alone," he let that grin appear again, and Wonwoo feels he could get drugged by it, "c'mon, I'm going to take you home, that's my job as your friend."

_Friends_. Obviously, because that's what they're now, right? just friends. At least Wonwoo has that excuse to be near the older. But somehow he felt pathetic for letting himself conform with that, before not having nothing. After all, he knows that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop looking at his friend with other eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heelooooo
> 
> Here's a new chap, my dear readers, enjoy it. 
> 
> I'm sorry if there's like a thousand misspelling or grammar mistakes, but i uploaded this from my phone and the keyboard is too small. 
> 
> P.S: The name of the chapter is in honor of our Seungcheol, because i miss him so much


	9. He flies with his own wings

Wonwoo was moving his leg unceasingly, he has been waiting for almost thirty minutes outside the store, and it's well know that he hates the shopping center. Aside of waiting, because he hates waiting too.

The day was a little bit warmer today. It was a good weather to start vacation but it's well know that the period of rains and snow will come in a couple of weeks.

"Ugh, finally!" He raised his voice when he saw Minghao came out from the jewelry store with a little silver bag on his hand.

"I'm sorry," he excuses when he got near Wonwoo, "I just wanted so choose something really special," Minghao shows Wonwoo the interior of the package. It contained a necklace with a full moon charm hanging on it. It was really pretty.

"Hao, just by the fact it's you who's giving her a present is special enough," Minghao smiled at Wonwoo but he shrugged at the end.

"I know, but i wanted to choose something meaningful," he explained, "in my culture, the moon means peace, wellness and prosperity, and in short words that's all what i wish for her."

"You're going to make me emotional," Wonwoo fakes a sniff and Minghao just laughed at that. When they both stopped, Wonwoo looked at the other, smiling, "I'm seriously so happy that you both ended together, not only because of Myng, but because of you too, you're a good guy, Hao," Wonwoo patted the shoulder of his friend, and he saw how the other returned the smile.

"And I'm happy that we got you as our friend, too."

-  
The both guys decided to go to eat at a chicken restaurant placed a couple of streets away. When they arrived and order their food, a random girl got near them, to ask for Wonwoo's number. Minghao wiggled his eyebrows jokingly, but Wonwoo just told no to the girl. He tried to ignore what happened, but his friend asked why he rejected the girl. Wonwoo didn't find the words, but when Minghao told him to don't worry about it, because he understands, Wonwoo could felt a different aura from him. Like he wanted to communicate something else between those words. Like he really _understands_.  
Wonwoo tried to not over think, because probably now he was acting like a paranoid. He saw how nothing changed on his friend's attitude, he kept that calm energy so traditional from him, and Wonwoo just shook his head, trying to enjoy his food.

"I got a text from Myng," Minghao mumbled as he was eating one of his fried chicken wing, "she want to go to the cinema, probably Mingyu is coming too, so we have to go there after eating," Wonwoo was fine with the idea until he heard the last part. It's not like now he hates Mingyu, not at all, on the contrary, he has been appreciating more the older, because after they fixed the problem between them, Mingyu adopted this caring and lovable attitude, talking nonstop to Wonwoo by chat, or even video calling him. He's worried if the younger had his meals, or if he sleeps late. And every single of that details makes Wonwoo feel tired. Tired of falling for the other at giant steps. He knows Mingyu does everything because the meaning of friendship to him, is to be like that, but Wonwoo can't deal with the fact of the older treating him so well, because he can't help but keep feeding what he feels inside.

"Oh, okay," Wonwoo focused on his food again, thinking about how he's going to avoid Mingyu. He doesn't want to be a brat, because the older doesn't deserves that. But being near him, it hurted Wonwoo more than he could imagine.

"By looking at your reaction i can tell you're not so motivated, if you don't want to-"

"No, it's not that. It's just," Wonwoo looked at his friend who was waiting for an answer, "You know Myng is expecting to me to say yes to the proposal of the family trip, and i don't want to see her disappointed when i tell her that my parents didn't let me go," it was the first lie that came to his mind, even knowing his parents have already told him the totally opposite when he asked them

"She's going to understand, Won," Minghao gave him one of those reassuring smiles that could make anyone felt stress relieved, "it's not going to be the last time you can plan things together."

"Yeah, i hope so."

-  
All the way to the cinema, Minghao keeps telling Wonwoo that he could do the job and tell everything to his girlfriend, and if Wonwoo wanted, he can just go home. But the latter doesn't wanted to act like a coward. He would assume everything that he was doing, even if that includes being with Mingyu.  
When they arrived the siblings were already waiting for them, Wonwoo saw how Mingyu smiled at him, and he begged that his stupidity don't betrayed him. It was really awkward for them to be standing there while the couple were doing the things couples do when they see each other after a while. Wonwoo just returned a tiny smile to the older, and looked at other way.

"Hi Wonnie," Myunghee greeted him giving him an embrace, "how was your day?"

"You know, being with Hao doesn't leave space to have a bad day," the three laughed at that, like it was a common thing to say between them, they're friends after all. And if the word fits what he and Mingyu were, Wonwoo doesn't understand why the boy was with a blank expression on his face. Like telling it was not the best joke to him.

"Well, let's get in, the movie is going to start," Myunghee laced his fingers with Minghao's, and they walked ahead, leaving Mingyu and Wonwoo behind.

"I'm glad you're enjoying your vacations," Mingyu said as he walked to, what it seems, buy some popcorn. Wonwoo just followed the lead, without protesting.

"Yeah, thanks," it was too short for what Wonwoo would have liked to say, but he remembered he has to be cautious around the other.

"But i remembered you told me you were going to be busy today..." and there it is, another lie that didn't worked well. He told that to reject the offer that Mingyu told him, of going together to a new random restaurant that opens days ago. But being alone with Mingyu, now, was a no no for Wonwoo. It was stupid, but he was just _afraid._

"Yeah but, Minghao needed help to buy a present for Myunghee so i just helped him," he couldn't face the older's eyes because he was feeling bad enough to see how the disappointment was covering Mingyu's face. Wonwoo felt so bad for doing this, but maybe after some weeks he can familiarize with everything, and prepare himself to be better at hiding his feelings. He just hopes that Mingyu will be patient enough to wait until that day comes.

"Oh, i understand," Mingyu told before he bought two portions of popcorn, with sodas. He just smiled a little when he shows the younger that he doesn't have enough hands to carry all the things by himself. Wonwoo laughed and helped him to take the food to the theater. Probably the movie had already started.

The theater was dark and some scenes were showing on the big screen. Myunghee doesn't even told him the name of the movie, but for the scenes he saw, it was probably a horror movie. He took special care with the steps to don't make any noise. He recognized the hair of his friend from behind, and approached to her because she hadn't even told him the seat numbers either.

"The ones at the back," she whispered to Wonwoo, when he got near to his face asking for the seats. Mingyu already placed himself in one of them, so Wonwoo followed the action and seated by his side, leaning to the front to hand a portion of popcorn to his friends.

When he fixed himself, he could feel the closeness between his arm and the Mingyu's one, brushing smoothly when the older was fixing himself in the seat. Mingyu gave him a tiny smile before looking at the screen, and Wonwoo tried with all his force but he couldn't quit his eyes from the other's face. Because it doesn't matter if it's day or night, or if it's lit or dark, Mingyu is always going to look stunning, was always going to minimize everything around him leaving just him and his presence for Wonwoo to admire, was always going to make that little butterfly inside of Wonwoo's stomach to fly like a crazy.

"If you want to grab popcorn, you can just do it" it happens in like a millisecond, but there was Mingyu whispering in front of his face, grinning like he knows what he's doing, not even moving away, like he wanted to intimidate Wonwoo in a playful way. The younger could only shook his head, and Mingyu took it as a signal for him to head back and place his stare on the screen again.

Wonwoo tried to focus on the movie, but it was almost impossible because his head was playing a hundred more scenarios than the actual movie, that he couldn't leave space to anything else. When Mingyu asked some things or made a comment about the movie, Wonwoo just nodded, acting like he was connected with the history like the rest of the people on the theater. At some point when the screamer parts come out, he just made little jumps on his seat, not because he was scared, he doesn't even knew who the main character was, but because that noise was taking him out of his thoughts so abruptly. Obviously, that's something Mingyu didn't know, that's why he smiled or laughed every time it happened, looking at Wonwoo like in reality he was an scared puppy that couldn't deal with horror movies.

"Are you scared, Jeon Wonwoo?" Mingyu whispered next to him, crossing an arm over Wonwoo's shoulder, having him frezee there, unable to move, unable to escape. But he could felt the older's fragance, he smell sweet like vainilla, with his warm chest hiding half of Wonwoo's face, letting him hear the heartbeat. And after all Wonwoo felt secure, felt like he wanted to throw everything away and just stay there, the closest he could be from Mingyu.

"Yes," Wonwoo mumbled and he felt the little shakes on his head made by the silent laugh of Mingyu. The only thing is Mingyu probably wouldn't be laughing if he knew that in reality Wonwoo was scared, but not because of the movie.

"Don't worry, I'm here," was the final words Mingyu told him before focusing on the movie again. Wonwoo was trying to silence that voice in his head that was screaming at him for being so weak, but what else could he do? He can't fight his heart, he can't when being between Mingyu's arm was everything he needed to breath in peace for a moment.  
The truth is, Wonwoo silenced all the noise that were around him and closed his eyes, just leaving the sound of Mingyu's heartbeat to play on his head like a lullaby, and without noticing it, he fell asleep.

-  
The credits of the movie were already scrolling down the screen when Wonwoo woke up. He blinks several times to clear his view to find out that the theater was empty. Wonwoo lifted his eyes and met Mingyu who was already looking down at him, with his arm in the same position it was before, with the same smile that he has before.

"I thought you'll be sleeping until tomorrow," Mingyu laughed, but he didn't move away. Wonwoo tried to give an apologetic smile, as he fixed himself on his seat, losing the touch of Mingyu's arm on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, you should have woken me up," Wonwoo saw how the older just shrugged his shoulders, as if it was not a big deal to have him sleeping over him for almost two hours, "Where's Myng?"

"She wanted to go to the restroom, so probably now they're waiting outside", Mingyu pronounced the las work while he lifted his body from the seat, obviously telling with his body language that they had to get out of the theatre.

Myunghee and Minghao were waiting on the sidewalk in front of the movie theater. When Mingyu and Wonwoo arrived to their sides, Wonwoo saw how the aura from Minghao was different, not something bad, but definitely different.

"You should have told me you were that tired Wonnie, so we wouldn't have wasted a movie ticket," Myunghee rolled her eyes to Wonwoo. He doesn't bother to give her an answer, so he just shrugged his shoulders, "Well guess what? My father just called me and they want to have a dinner with you and you included," she pointed at his friend and his boyfriend, "Maybe they're going to ask you about the trip, so i hope you already have an aswer," Wonwoo traveled his eyes a bit nervous between his friends and Mingyu. The latter just arched an eyebrow and tilted his head, like he was trying to express with all his face the curiosity about Wonwoo's answer. It was supposed that his answer would be a big no for this trip idea, but he couldn't deny that the puppy eyes who were staring at him made that idea flew like thousands miles away to only leave on his mind the idea of consider is he's willing to go.

-  
A dinner. Mingyu sitting by his side. Myunghee's parents talking to Minghao. It seemed everything went perfect until Myunghee's parents decided to start talking about their plans for this trip. Talking so vividly how they wanted this to be an opportunity for get to know each other better, but enjoying the nature and free time together as a family.

"Wonwoo," and here it comes, "i think Myunghee already told you about our idea," Wonwoo just nodded and Myunghee's mom sighs, like she was considering if for the next time would be better to not tell anything to her daughter because she can't keep his mouth closed, "so, have you already asked your parents?" Wonwoo nodded again, feeling everyone's eyes over him, "And what did they told you?"

It took longer for him to speak, he still wasn't a hundred percent sure if he wanted to keep the lie, or just tell the truth. There were times he just wanted to slap himself for being like this. For over thinking something minimum. It's not like going on a trip would be the end to him. He can enjoy his time there, trying to be a third wheel with his friends maybe it's a good option. Or just face everything like the man he is, and stop acting like a crazy pre adolescent. Maybe that's the best to prove himself that he can do it.

"They said yes," Wonwoo took the time to look at everyone's reaction at his words. The happiest were Myunghee and his parents, smiling instantly. Mingyu seemed surprised by the answer, but even if he tried he couldn't hide a grin. And Minghao, he looked at him with a blank expression, glueing his eyes to Wonwoo like he was trying to communicate by them. Wonwoo just grimaced, because he knew he owned an explanation to his friend; he told him hours ago his answer was going to be a no, and now this suddenly happens. Minghao just nodded while he traveled his eyes between Wonwoo and Mingyu, like telling him that he got what Wonwoo was trying to express. But the younger could feel at the bottom of his heart, that it was not the only thing Minghao understood.

-  
A long 5 hours travel by train, was the only needed connection to go from Busan to Pocheon. A little town placed 30 minutes away from pocheon art valley and almost an hour and a half from Seoul. The place was small in comparison to the city, but it has all the basic service needed in there. The weather was colder than the one they had in Busan, the fact the town was placed in the middle of nowhere, let the wind to be stronger, almost like a tornado. But it's obvious the people who lived there was so familiarize with it that they didn't even flinch at the gusts of wind.  
The sunrays were so pale, like they were invisible. The contrast between sunlight and cold, was the perfect definition of the beginnings of winter days. A weather that let's everyone feel so relaxed and feel like they're walking on clouds. Or at least that's what Wonwoo felt.  
The place Myunghee's parents choose to stay was nothing Wonwoo would imagine knowing how luxury addicts they are. The hostel looked like if an old house were re set to receive people that wants to visit this beautiful oasis. The receptionist was so kind, that she even offered herself to explain them how to get to the valley. And Wonwoo now was sure that the best choice for him was to say yes.

"Well, now it's my turn to help you with that," Mingyu said as he pointed his finger to Wonwoo's suitcase. The younger just smiled at the offer and moved a step aside to let mingyu grab his things. Probably the Wonwoo that was all nervous and making drama over this would be mad at him. But after the long talks they shared on their way from their hometown to Pocheon, Wonwoo learned so many new things about Mingyu. Like that he hates birds, he got traumatized after one bird bite him when he was a kid. Mingyu loves to cook, he has learned like a thousands recipes and even offered himself to cook for Wonwoo some day. Mingyu would like to become a doctor, but his father insist that he has to be an architect, just like him, wich obviously makes him dissapointed. And Wonwoo learned the meaning behind the Latin written paragraph that Mingyu has tattooed on his lower back. It means remembering a tough time on his life, and how he found motivation to go on in this random quote he read in some random philosophy book. And it was his first tattoo, made by some random tattooist in America after he has a mental breakdown. But after all, Mingyu said he doesn't regret it, and by looking to his eyes, Wonwoo can say that he's telling the truth. And that's what exactly made Wonwoo feel a little bit down, because he can bet that the suffering and hurting that lead Mingyu to do that, was something caused by his own family.

**_"Non est ad astra_ **   
**_Mollis e terris via._ **   
**_Dum vita est,_ **   
**_Spest est"._ **

_("The road from earth_  
 _to the stars is not easy._  
 _While there is life,_  
 _there's hope"._ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm baaack!!
> 
> I know it took a hundred years to upload a ne chap but i was so busy, so I'm so sorry about that!
> 
> Finally Wonwoo is facing the situation, what would happen next? 🤭
> 
> I'll try to post 1 or 2 chaps on weekend, stay tuned


	10. Sometimes when you talk with your eyes, i don't understand you

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"But you didn't even asked me!"

"I'm the older here, it's my privilege", Mingyu laughed before jumping over the king sized bed that was placed by the window. Wonwoo just sighed and placed his stuffs over the small single bed that was on the other side of the room. Because yes, they had to share a room, but Wonwoo was okay with that. Probably the old Wonwoo would be screaming internally or running in circles, but there was no time for drama, he just wanted to spend a peaceful time.

"I think this betrayed me, it's not as comfy as it looked," Mingyu support himself on his elbows as he looked at Wonwoo, "come, try it"

"No thanks, that's _your_ privilege," Wonwoo smiled playfully to the older, and the other just shook his head resting his body again on the mattress.

"What do you want to do first?" Mingyu asked without moving his eyes from the ceiling. Wonwoo placed his phone charger and his wallet on the night table, and threw himself on the bed, because being seated for five hours on a train was too much for his back and his butt.

"I don't know, maybe go to a convenience store. The food on the train was trash, honestly," they both laughed and looked at each other. They kept their smiles on place while seeing into each other's eyes, but Wonwoo was the one who made the first move to cut out the action, and returned his gaze to the brown painted ceiling.

"Do you want to call the other's if they want to-"

"No, let's go, just... just you and me."

-  
The streets were filled with a calm and peaceful scent. The people that lived there probably were so used to receive tourists and visitors from other cities or foreigners that they didn't have problem to help you find places or directions. The town was not that big, so it was easily to get to every corner just by walking, or in case walking was not your best friend, take a taxi to get to the destiny.  
An old man that was walking his dog told them where to find the nearest convenience store, and they got the surprise it was just a couple street away from the hostel they were staying at. Obviously it was nothing like the 7 eleven they find in Busan, but it has the necessary to eat something for now.

"Wow it seems like really the food on the train was trash," Mingyu laughed as he saw how many snacks and instant food Wonwoo was carrying on the little basket.

"It's not my problem that your palate is not demanding enough and gets satisfied with whatever trash food you eat," Wonwoo said before grabbing more snacks bags, "But it's not just for me, I'm taking some to give to Myng and Hao."

"And what about me?" Wonwoo found Mingyu staring at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, pick something and i'm going to pay for it."

"No. Surprise my tasteless palate with something delicious, Won."

After paying for everything, they end up eating instant spicy stir-fried tteokbokki, seating in front of the counter that were placed there. They both ate in silence, because there was no time to speak if the stomach were grumbling so loud demanding for food. But Wonwoo couldn't avoid staring at Mingyu sometimes, and catching the happy expressions he made every time he ate a spoon of the tteokbokki. And Wonwoo could imagine where that happiness came from, a happiness of getting to taste things you leave many years ago.

"Mhm, that was delicious," Mingyu said as he placed the empty cup over the counter, "you made a great choice."

"Seeing how happy it makes you, makes me want to buy more instant food for you," Wonwoo laughed seeing how the older opened wide his eyes.

"Would you do that for me?" Mingyu smiled when he saw how Wonwoo nodded , "It would be great to take some of this with me when i go back", Wonwoo felt how a feeling of fear appeared on his mind, making him felt anxious for a moment, because he couldn't tell if Mingyu was talking about going back to Busan or... going back to _America_.

"Why did you take it off?" Wonwoo pointed out to Mingyu's lips, in his effort to change the topic because he doesn't wanted to ruin the day. Even though in a deep place inside his mind was starting to build a weird feeling of fear mixed with insecurity.

"The piercing?" Mingyu asked as if it was not obvious enough to what Wonwoo was pointing, "Well, i told you, people here is too conservative, and every place i went with it, the people looked weird at me, almost scared of me probably thinking i was some kind of thief. So i decided to take it off."

"You shouldn't care about others, Mingyu, you should let them think whatever they want, you know you're not a weirdo. A piece of metal or some ink on your skin don't define you as a person. Those are just bored idiots that like to be prejudiced people." Wonwoo ended with a long sigh, because who the people think they are to think on that way of Mingyu? When the man has just proved that he's the strongest person Wonwoo ever met, and that has so many things that when you get to know them, you understand every single of the things that cover his body. Because every single one of them is a chapter in his life.

"Do you think i look good with the piercing on?"

"Yes."

"Do you like it?"

"Y-Yes".

"Nice."

-  
On their walk back to the hostel, the pale light of the sunset were already covering the sky. The town were so silent, so peaceful that Wonwoo would wish to stay there forever, because it would be the perfect place for him to forget about all his problems. The sun were starting to go down behind a pair of mountains, as the weather was starting to go down as well. Maybe Wonwoo should learn that the logic is that without the sun, it's impossible to survive just using a shirt and a thin sweater covering himself, but his stubborn head never get that.  
Like if it was a deja vu of what happened to him when he went to the movie theater, his shoulders were covered with a warm feeling. He felt the arm of Mingyu caging him, like he wanted to be a human heater.

"When it's going to be the day Jeon Wonwoo learns that afternoon's are so cold in this season, eh?" Mingyu looked down at Wonwoo, with a half grin popping out of his lips.

"The day Kim Mingyu learns to be himself without worrying about others," Wonwoo answered without thinking the words he was going to spell, he was afraid of the older's reaction, but when he saw that full grin covering his lips, he let those arms cage him, and let the body warm to be their connection.

When they arrived at the hostel, they saw Minghao at the entrance of the place, like he was waiting for something or someone. And when the boy looked at them, Wonwoo felt how Mingyu removed his arm when he saw more clearly how not only Minghao was at the entrance; his father too.

"Finally you're here, you didn't answered when we phone called you, where were you both?"

"We left our phones charging on the room, and went to the convenience store to buy something," Wonwoo moved the bag to prove what he was saying. He saw how the expression from Mingyu's father was not annoyed or angry, just a worried expression that makes Wonwoo - and Mingyu, relax a little bit.

"Okay, but the next time at least notice us," it was the final word he said before going inside again. Minghao on the other hand was just standing there, looking at Wonwoo with the same expression he had on the dinner, the day Wonwoo accepted all this trip offer, and it makes him remember that he still owns Minghao an explanation.

"You better go inside and show Myng you're safe, you know how dramatic she is, so..."

"Yeah, thank you Hao," Mingyu finally spoke and walked ahead of Wonwoo. For some reason Wonwoo couldn't get, Mingyu ignored him for the rest of the night.

-

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"But you didn't even asked me!"

"I'm the older here, it's my privilege", Mingyu laughed before jumping over the king sized bed that was placed by the window. Wonwoo just sighed and placed his stuffs over the small single bed that was on the other side of the room. Because yes, they had to share a room, but Wonwoo was okay with that. Probably the old Wonwoo would be screaming internally or running in circles, but there was no time for drama, he just wanted to spend a peaceful time.

"I think this betrayed me, it's not as comfy as it looked," Mingyu support himself on his elbows as he looked at Wonwoo, "come, try it"

"No thanks, that's your privilege," Wonwoo smiled playfully to the older, and the other just shook his head resting his body again on the mattress.

"What do you want to do first?" Mingyu asked without moving his eyes from the ceiling. Wonwoo placed his phone charger and his wallet on the night table, and threw himself on the bed, because being seated for five hours on a train was too much for his back and his butt.

"I don't know, maybe go to a convenience store. The food on the train was trash, honestly," they both laughed and looked at each other. They kept their smiles on place while seeing into each other's eyes, but Wonwoo was the one who made the first move to cut out the action, and returned his gaze to the brown painted ceiling.

"Do you want to call the other's if they want to-"

"No, let's go, just... just you and me."

-  
The streets were filled with a calm and peaceful scent. The people that lived there probably were so used to receive tourists and visitors from other cities or foreigners that they didn't have problem to help you find places or directions. The town was not that big, so it was easily to get to every corner just by walking, or in case walking was not your best friend, take a taxi to get to the destiny.  
An old man that was walking his dog told them where to find the nearest convenience store, and they got the surprise it was just a couple street away from the hostel they were staying at. Obviously it was nothing like the 7 eleven you find in Busan, but it has the necessary to eat something for now.

"Wow it seems like really the food on the train was trash," Mingyu laughed as he saw how many snacks and instant food Wonwoo was carrying on the little basket.

"It's not my problem that your palate is not demanding enough and gets satisfied with whatever trash food you eat," Wonwoo said before grabbing more snacks bags, "But it's not just for me, I'm taking some to give to Myng and Hao."

"And what about me?" Wonwoo found Mingyu staring at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, pick something and i'm going to pay for it."

"No. Surprise my tasteless palate with something delicious, Won."

After paying for everything, they end up eating instant spicy stir-fried tteokbokki, seating in front of the counter that were placed there. They both ate in silence, because there was no time to speak if the stomach were grumbling so loud demanding for food. But Wonwoo couldn't avoid staring at Mingyu sometimes, and catching the happy expressions he made every time he ate a spoon of the tteokbokki. And Wonwoo could imagine where that happiness came from, a happiness of getting to taste things you leave many years ago.

"Mhm, that was delicious," Mingyu said as he placed the empty cup over the counter, "you made a great choice."

"Seeing how happy it makes you, makes me want to buy more instant food for you," Wonwoo laughed seeing how the older opened wide his eyes.

"Would you do that for me?" Mingyu smiled when he saw how Wonwoo nodded , "It would be great to take some of this with me when i go back", Wonwoo felt how a feeling of fear appeared on his mind, making him felt anxious for a moment, because he couldn't tell if Mingyu was talking about going back to Busan or... going back to America.

"Why did you take it off?" Wonwoo pointed out to Mingyu's lips, in his effort to change the topic because he doesn't wsnted to ruin the day. Even though in a deep place inside his mind was starting to build a weird feeling of fear mix with insecurity.

"The piercing?" Mingyu asked as if it was not obvious enough to what Wonwoo was pointing, "Well, i told you, people here is too conservative, and every place i went with it, the people looked weird at me, almost scared of me probably thinking i was some kind of thief. So i decided to take it off."

"You shouldn't care about others, you should let them think whatever they want, you know you're not a weirdo. A piece of metal or some ink on your skin don't define you as a person. Those are just bored idiots that like to be prejudiced people." Wonwoo ended with a long sigh, because who the people think they are to think on that way of Mingyu? When the man has just proved that he's the strongest person Wonwoo ever met, and that has so many things that when you get to know them, you understand every single of the things that cover his body. Because every single one of them is a chapter in his life.

"Do you think i look good with the piercing on?"

"Yes."

"Do you like it?"

"Y-Yes".

"Nice."

-  
On their walk back to the hostel, the pale light of the sunset were already covering the sky. The town were so silent, so peaceful that Wonwoo would wish to stay there forever, because it would be the perfect place for him to forget about all his problems. The sun were starting to go down behind a pair of mountains, as the weather was starting to go down as well. Maybe Wonwoo should learn that the logic is that without the sun, it's impossible tu survive just using a shirt and a thin sweater covering himself, but his stubborn head never get that.  
Like if it was a deja vu of what happened to him when he went to the movie theater, his shoulders were covered with a warm feeling. He felt the arm of Mingyu caging him, like he wanted to be a human heater.

"When it's going to be the day Jeon Wonwoo learns that afternoon's are so cold in this season, eh?" Mingyu looked down at Wonwoo, with a half grin popping out of his lips.

"The day Kim Mingyu learns to be himself without worrying about others," Wonwoo answered without thinking the words he was going to spell, he was afraid of the older's reaction, but when he saw that full grin covering his lips, he let those arms cage him, and let the body warm to be their connection.

When they arrived at the place, they saw Minghao at the entrance of the place, like he was waiting for something. And when the boy looked at them, Wonwoo felt how Mingyu removed his arm when he saw more clearly how not only Minghao was at the entrance; his father too.

"Finally you're here, you didn't answered when we phone called you, where were you both?"

"We left our phones charging on the room, and went to the convenience store to buy something," Wonwoo moved the bag to prove what he was saying. He saw how the expression from Mingyu's father was not annoyed or angry, just a worried expression that makes Wonwoo - and Mingyu, relax a little bit.

"Okay, but the next time at least notice us," it was the final word he said before going inside again. Minghao on the other hand was just standing there, looking at Wonwoo with the same expression he had on the dinner, the day Wonwoo accepted all this trip offer, and it makes him remember that he still owns Minghao an explanation.

"You better go inside and show Myng you're safe, you know how dramatic she is, so..."

"Yeah, thank you Hao," Mingyu finally spoke and walked ahead of Wonwoo. For some reason Wonwoo couldn't get, Mingyu _ignored_ him for the rest of the night.

-  
One, two, three knocks and the door opened. Myunghee was already dressed, and for the wet locks in his hear, she was already showered. The moment she saw her friend, she offered a peaceful smile, and Wonwoo felt a knot forming on his throat. For some reason he wanted to tell her what's happening with him, because he feels he couldn't handle it alone anymore.

"Good morning, Wonnie."

"Hey," Wonwoo tried to compose himself and give his friend a smile to not worry her.

"What got you here? Do you need something or-"

"Hao, i need to talk to him," Wonwoo saw how Myunghee was narrowing his eyes at him, but after that she just shrugged stepping out of the room, leaving space for Wonwoo to come in, "just in case, have you and Minghao-"

"No, we're not even sleeping together, tho" she pointed at the couch that was in front of the big bed, it was covered with messy sheets and blankets, showing that someone slept there, and it's obvious that that someone was not Myunghee.

"But you can-"

"No, Wonnie," the girl was looking at him with a very serious expression, and Wonwoo by the years he knows her he could tell that she was not lying. And probably that's why Myunghee's parents fell instantly in love with Hao, the man has everything on line, it's so respectful and well mannered, so obviously the parents of his girlfriend would trust him to let him share a room with her, "My brother is still asleep?"

"Maybe, when i left the room he was still sleeping."

"Well, not anymore," she laughed, "I'm going to be there, see you."

Myunghee closed the door behind her back. The truth is that since yesterday Wonwoo haven't talked with Mingyu. After they came back from the convenience store, they parted ways, even eating at different hours maybe to not see each other. Wonwoo decided to stay with Minghao and Myunghee until his friend told him it was time to sleep because it was really late, almost 2 in the morning. But he didn't wanted to leave, so he just really hoped when he get to the room, Mingyu would be sleeping. Maybe it was his day of luck, because the older was already sleeping with his back facing Wonwoo's bed. The younger could only admire the sleepy figure of Mingyu, thinking again what is the thing that put them again into this situation, thinking what he has to do to be in peace with everything.

"Hey bro," Minghao put Wonwoo out of his thoughts with his words. The boy has changed clothes, and for the way he was drying his hair with a towell, it seems he just ended taking a shower. Wonwoo doesn't know how to start, he doesn't want to keep telling lies, to anyone, and he thought that maybe if he starts with Minghao the right way, that could give him the courage to change things, but nothing is that simple if every lie he tells has something to do with the way he feels for Mingyu. "I think i can guess why you are here".

"I'm sorry, i think i owe you an expla-"

"You don't owe me anything, Won," Minghao let the towel on the back of a chair, and he approached himself until he seat by Wonwoo's side, "I understand everything, seriously."

"Why do i always get the feeling that maybe you want to tell something else with that?"

"Because it's like that," Minghao looked at his friend longer than he should waiting for a reaction, but he knows he was talking about something so deep, and surely his friend would need time and support to get what he's trying to say. "You're not being so subtle, you know?"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Wonwoo," even if he tried to deny, he was confirming what he has been suspecting since a time now. It has no sense to lie to him, if Minghao was telling everything just with his short words. Wonwoo let his shoulders fall down, giving up, because everything he planned again never went the way he would've liked.

"I'm sorry, I'm-"

"What are you feeling sorry for?" Minghao looked at him like he was offended by the words Wonwoo muttered, "it's not like I'm going to judge you or tell you what's wrong or what's right," Wonwoo lifted his head trying to face his friend, because Minghao was talking so sincerely that Wonwoo was feeling so glad that he was the one knowing this, and no other, "only you know what's going on, but i have to warn you, because you are my friend, and i appreciate you, man," Minghao placed a hand on Wonwoo's shoulder, and that was the action that caused his vision to start to blurry by the tears.

"I know, but it's so difficult to me, and i don't know what to do anymore," Wonwoo covered his face with both hands, he never liked others to see him cry, and he doesn't even know what's the exact reason of his tears. He doesn't know if it's for the relieve of knowing he has someone that understands him, or the fact he finally gets to tell this after so long, or the fact he's been falling for Mingyu at giant steps and at this point doesn't know how to stop it, he doesn't know...

"At least here, try to control this," Minghao pointed at his chest, where his heart is supposed to be placed, when Wonwoo lifted his head, trying to clean the tears from his face with the back of his hand. "You know how Myunghee's parents are."

"Yes, but everything is my fault honestly," Wonwoo laugh without any tint of happiness in the action, "I've been the one acting like a pre adolescent who can't control himself."

"It's normal to act like this if you feel something for the other person," Minghao brushed the last tear that was falling from Wonwoo's cheek, "but don't come at me with you thinking this is all your falt, because it's not."

"What are you saying? Mingyu isn't like that at all."

"Probably, or maybe you just don't want to notice it."

-  
Wonwoo spent the rest of the morning with Minghao, and then with the both, when Myunghee came back after visiting his brother. Wonwoo felt a little bit of a coward for being like this, but at this point he was feeling protected or secured just by staying by his friend's side. Like if he spent the rest of the holidays with them, he could stop a little the falling for Mingyu problem, that has been building since long ago inside his heart.  
When the afternoon started to leave, opening the way to a darker sky as the sun started to set, the parents of Myunghee told them to prepare themselves because they were going to go to Seoul. Myunghee told Wonwoo that her parents made a reservation at a fancy restaurant there, and Wonwoo just laughed, because they are not the Kims without a little dosis of fancyness on their trips. Obviously it'll take them like and hour to get there, and they'll have to be ready to comeback before 12, because that's when the last bus leave the Dobongsan station in Seoul.

When everyone were ready to leave the clock indicate it was 8 pm. They took two taxis to go to the Pocheon station, Wonwoo took the one to go with Myunghee and Minghao, Mingyu went with his parents. It took no longer than 10 minutes to get there, and immediately they get on the bus that will take them to the big city. Wonwoo walked faster to seat at the end of the bus, on the side of the window. He saw how Mingyu was walking behind him, but Minghao excused himself with the taller and he took the seat by Wonwoo's side. Obviously Myunghee would take the next one, so Mingyu ended up on the other window, seating alone. Wonwoo just let a thin smile full of thankfulness show to his friend, the boy just nodded with his calm attitude, and Wonwoo felt how the bus started moving.

It took them 1 hour and 20 minutes to get there, to be precise. And it was so noticeable the different atmosphere that holds this city. They lost no time and headed to the restaurant to seize the time they'll be having there.  
The place was big, decorated with fancy chandeliers, and artworks hanging on the walls that probably would cost millions. Wonwoo looked in awe everything because even if he has been friends with Myunghee and her family always included him in dinners that involve fancy restaurants, he's sure he'll never be familiarized with this kind of stuffs. A waiter was walking by their side, guiding them to the table that was reserved specially for the family. It was a big round table that was well decorated and with all the utensils and plates already placed. Everyone took a sit, and was inevitably for Wonwoo to get seated by Mingyu's side. Wonwoo tried to move his chair a little bit more to his left where Minghao was sitting, and he felt so glad that his friend doesn't question any of his actions because he already _understand_. After taking the orders, the waiter left, and the Kim parents took the time to start talking about their plans of tomorrow going to the valley. Wonwoo looked at his right side when Mingyu talked, and just in that moment he realized that Mingyu had his piercing placed on his lips, and he couldn't help but felt like a little smile of pride wanted to appear on his lips. But obviously, he didn't let that happen.

After they all finished eating, Wonwoo could clearly see how the alcohol was affecting Mr Kim. The man was laughing about anything they were talking at, saying old jokes, and sometimes mumbling unintelligible words.

"Wonwoo," Mrs Kim directed her words toward him, making all to turn their attention towards him, including the drunk Mr Kim, "you're a good looking guy, why haven't you meet someone to be with?" Wonwoo was a little surprised by the sudden question, that his best friend mother were interested in his personal life. But he supposed this is how all that _'getting to know each other better'_ plan looks like.

"Well, uhm, i think i haven't clicked with anyone yet," Wonwoo shrugged as if it was not something that is causing trouble to him, because it's not, he have already fill that place with _someone_. He doesn't wanted to act weird to that question because that's a normal question to do to a guy at his age.

"I've been trying to get him someone, but you know, girls this days are unbearable," Myunghee added, giving a quick look to her friend, like she felt how the question made him feel a little uncomfortable.

"Or maybe it's because he don't want to click with a girl," a cold silence invaded the place. Wonwoo doesn't knew who to look at, he doesn't want to look at anyone honestly, because he couldn't avoid the redness that was painting his cheeks, "You better don't be like those faggots, Wonwoo," the boy felt how his hands were sweating cold, and in that moment he just wanted to dissappear.

"Dad, stop talking bullshit," Wonwoo felt the voice of Mingyu, but he doesn't wanted to look at the older neither.

"It was just a joke, why's everyone so dramatic," the drunk man scoffed.

"Just shut up, and stop it," probably Mingyu was talking about the alcohol, his father has probably drink two bottles of wine alone, and it seems he doesn't wanted to stop.

"Uh, I'm going to the bathroom, excuse me." Wonwoo lifted his body from the seat, seeing how everyone was looking at him with worried eyes. Well not _everyone_.

"You're sensible like a girl, Wonwoo," The drunk man seems he was enjoying this humiliation, but for Wonwoo it was not a joke. It's what he has been hiding for years, it's the pain of trying to deal with everything by his own, and those things would never be a joke to him.

"Excuse me."

Wonwoo walked the faster he could, trying to get out of there quickly. He could understand the alcohol makes people do stupid things, but it's not like he deserved to be treated like that. Wonwoo saw how a employee was walking down a random metalic stair, and he didn't think twice when decided to walk upstairs. It took him to a second floor, it has a long corridor with a exit door at the end. When he opened the door, it leads him to the rooftop of the restaurant. From that view he could see the night lights of the city, and it was really beautiful.  
Wonwoo took a seat on the floor. Appreciating the contrast of the lights of the city and the moon was something that gives the calm Wonwoo needed in that moment. It seems the weather was colder up there, because he could felt a little bit more the cold wind. He was wearing only a thin sweater over his buttoned up shirt, so he bring his knees to his chest, as a try to keep his body warm caged there.

"Are you feeling dizzy again?" Wonwoo turned around to see Mingyu standing at the door. He looked like the day of his welcome party, so stunning with half of his buttons undone, his hair fixed in a comma style and that piercing that even though it's just a piece of metal, by seeing it there makes Wonwoo shiver. Probably Mingyu was referring to the excuse Wonwoo told him that day too, it seems he start to get that Wonwoo is so familiarized with lies.

"Yes", Wonwoo answered. Honestly he was still hurted by the attitude that Mingyu had with him since yesterday. He doesn't even understand why the older is there.

"I know that's not the truth," Mingyu closed the metallic door behind him, and without asking he seated by Wonwoo's side.

"Then why did you asked?" Wonwoo didn't moved his eyes from the view of the city, trying to ignore the presence of the older.

"Won, i know you're mad at me for how i acted yesterday," Wonwoo felt how Mingyu tried to cath the stare of the younger looking straight into his face, but Wonwoo would try to not be so weak for the other, "but i want to sincerely apologize, i was so flustered for some things my parents told me, and i can't deal with _some things_ without fucking others, and that involves you, but i swear it has nothing to do with you." Mingyu took the cold hand of Wonwoo that was grabbing his knees, and he didn't needed more than five minutes to become weaker for the older again.

"I understand that you can have problems," Wonwoo tried to look quickly to Mingyu, but seeing how the other was looking at him, with a lot of sincerity in his eyes, that were sparkling because of the reflection of the city lights, makes Wonwoo want to punch himself for being so whipped and weak, "but that doesn't give you the rights to treat me like that, ignoring me out of nothing without giving an explanation. If you have problems you can tell me, maybe i could help."

"I know I'm no one to treat you like that, that's why I'm asking for you to forgive me," Mingyu took both hands of the younger between his own, looking at the other with expectant eyes. The same eyes Wonwoo saw when he apologized at his welcome party. The same eyes that hide so many things that Wonwoo still couldn't understand, and that hurts him because the older don't trust him enough to tell him his problems.

"Okay, apologies accepted."

Mingyu hugged Wonwoo instantly as he finished muttering those words. Wonwoo felt how a wave of warm washed his body, and it didn't matter if it was just a quickly thankful hug, just by feeling the older's body near him, Wonwoo felt a heat forming on his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry for why happened inside, he acted like a dickhead".

"Nah, probably tomorrow he's not going to remember."

"Maybe not, but you will."

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu seeing how the older was looking at him with a worried expression. He decided to just smile to him, to assure him that it was nothing. But the truth is that obviously those words hurted him, and it's not going to be easy to forget.

"I remember until when i was like 6 years i always came here for holidays," Wonwoo said trying to change the topic and stop giving space to his mind to keep thinking about what happened, "My father has a good friend that lived near Gangnam, he always received us with open arms in his house. I barely remember him, but he was a good man. Sadly he died a couple of years after, so we never came back after that, this city brings bad memories and pain to my parents."

Wonwoo saw how Mingyu was listening attentively to his history, nodding his head. Because it was true, he had never visited the city again after what happened. His parents act like that episode never happened, so they refuse to go to the city and face the reality. Obviously, Wonwoo would never question that, he understood instantly why they were acting like that.

"Well, maybe this is going to surprise you, but," Mingyu laughed to himself a little, like he was ashamed of what he was going to say, "this is my first time here."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"No, seriously, this is my first time here," Wonwoo looked at Mingyu surprised how someone with that money never visited Seoul at least once in his life. "My parents always liked to spend holidays overseas and sending me to summer courses. For them it was good to enjoy their time living happily while i was caged into four walls trying to learn more things. But well, then they sent me to America, and then i came back, so now I'm here for the first time in Seoul, with you," the smile that appeared on Wonwoo's face because he thought everything was a joke disappeared instantly at the moment he saw the traces of hurt and sadness on Mingyu's face. And honestly he was starting to hate his parents, like a _lot_.

"If you want, we can come back other day and I'll tour you around the city," Mingyu looked directly into Wonwoo's eyes with a bright smile that started to appear again. And how the hell his subconscious and the world want him to stop falling for the other, if he's looking at him like that. Like the way a kid looks at someone who offers them a candy. Like a puppy look at his owner when they offer a dog croquette. Like someone who gets so happy because they get so excited by the simplest things.

"Really? That would be amazing!"

"I barely remember some places, but with a map everything would be solved."

"Thank you for this, really."

"It's fine."

-

They arrived just in time at the station when the bus where preparing to leave. Wonwoo ignored Mingyu's parents for the rest of the night, even though the body of his father seem like a dead one, he didn't even wanted to look at him because it would make him remember all the trash and he doesn't wanted to. He doesn't wanted, because the moment he had with Mingyu on the rooftop was special enough to erase all the bad thoughts that were placed on his mind, and the memories of Mingyu's smile when he proposed him to visit Seoul other day, was still so vivid enough on his mind to make him blush every time he remembered it.

He decided to seat by Mingyu's side on their way back, even though they barely pronounced a word on the ride. Wonwoo was really tired, at the point his eyelids were so heavy that were begging Wonwoo to let them close.

"Are you sleepy?" Mingyu asked near Wonwoo's ear, making him jump a little for the surprise. The younger just shook his head, trying to deny it, but his eyes were betraying what he tried to say, "come here, I'll wake you when we arrive," Wonwoo couldn't help but rest his head on Mingyu's side, while the older covered his shoulder with his arm. It took him just a couple of minutes to fall asleep.

Just as Mingyu told, he waked Wonwoo up when they arrived at the Pocheon station. The way back the hostel was almost non existent, because Wonwoo preferred to keep his eyes closed, until they get to the hostel, when he finally opened his eyes. He started walking to the inside of the room first, while Mingyu was paying to the drivers. On his way he crossed ways with Minghao, who was helping Myunghee and her mother to carry the drunk douche bag. Minghao gave him an apologetic smile, but Wonwoo just nodded, making the other understand he was fine now. When the others leave, he took his way until he reached the doorknob to open it with the key, leaving it open for Mingyu. 

The first thing he did was to throw himself over the bed. It was definitely a very tiring day, but the nap he took on the bus helped him to get rid of the sleep, so he grabbed his phone and opened the game app to kill the time until he feel sleepy again.

"Are you serious?" Wonwoo heard how the door closed behind Mingyu, while the older mutter that word arching an eyebrow.

"I shouldn't have took a nap, now i don't feel sleepy, so maybe this helps," Wonwoo answered without moving his eyes from the screen.

"Yeah, maybe, but first go and wash yourself," Mingyu said as he took his jacket off, and walked towards the bathroom. Wonwoo couldn't help but took some glances from the other, and the way that shirt and those jeans fitted the body of the taller, was too much for Wonwoo's brain to process.

After washing his face, brushing his teeth and changing to his pijama, Wonwoo came back to see how Mingyu was already lying under the blankets, writing something on his phone before putting it under his pillow. Wonwoo opened the blankets and got between the sheets, grabbing the phone from the night table to start playing his game again.

"You better sleep Won, tomorrow we're going to leave early in the morning," Mingyu told him before turning off the lamp.

"I told you I'm not sleepy," Wonwoo groaned because he lost a game.

"Turn the phone down, come here."

"W-What?"

"I told you come here and leave your phone there," even there were no lights on to see clearly the expressions on Mingyu's face, by the light illumination the phone provided, Wonwoo could tell the other was talking seriously.

Wonwoo closed the app to turn the phone off. He leave it on the night table and doubted a lot between moving or staying on his bed and trying to fall sleep by his own. But Mingyu moved a bit, giving space for Wonwoo to go there, and the younger was so thankful that the moonlight was almost nonexistent because he doesn't knew how to hide the redness that were coloring his cheeks.

He moved his feet at a low pace until he approached the other bed, he stood there still doubtful of his moves, but as if Mingyu read his mind, he grabbed his hand to drag him to finally lay himself on the older's side.

Wonwoo felt how his heart was beating like a thousand beats per hour, and at some point he thought it would explode into his chest. Mingyu placed an arm under between his head and the pillow, dragging him until their bodies were so close that Wonwoo could feel again the other's warm.

"Try to sleep okay," Mingyu whispered looking down at Wonwoo, and those simple words created a knot inside Wonwoo's stomach, making him feel so many emotions that he felt he probably would start crying at any moment.

"I'll try," Wonwoo tried to calm himself and bring back his breathing to a normal pace. He should just close his eyes and try to sleep, but it was not as simple as that. He wanted to admire Mingyu's features, his sharp jawline, his plump lips, his thin eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his forehead, his chin, his eyebrows, his cheekbones, his eyelashes, his...

"If you keep looking at me you're not going to sleep," Mingyu talked with his eyes closed and Wonwoo tried to hide his face on his chest. Wonwoo felt how Mingyu put his hand on his forearm, caressing the spot there with his thumb, and it felt like a shock traveled around his body making him feel like the caress was spreading all over him. Wonwoo tried to hide more his face on the crook of Mingyu's neck, and there he could feel at the tip of his nose, the smell of vainilla and something else, the scent only Mingyu's body has. Probably if Minghao watched the scene would scream at Wonwoo for being a hard-headed and don't listen to his advice, but no one has the right to question Wonwoo's actions if Mingyu's body is the only place where he can find peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo
> 
> As i promised here's the chapter, probably it's a little bit longer than the others, but it's okay
> 
> Maybe tomorrow I'm going to appear again, maybe
> 
> Thank you for reading 
> 
> Xx


	11. The valley is our secret place

The sunlight that was starting to set outside was not strong enough to warm the weather, and even some rays were filtering through the curtain, it was still not completely clear. Wonwoo at the moment he rolled his body on the bed felt the lack of warmth that was by his side all the night. Just by remembering that he slept with Mingyu made him want to keep a smile all the day, because the older was so worried that he could sleep that he took the time to let Wonwoo sleep before him. And Wonwoo noticed it because he felt the caressing on his forearm until his mind went blank and he felt asleep. But obviously that makes him feel a little bit bad because maybe for his fault Mingyu didn't sleep well.

Wonwoo didn't bothered himself to open an eye and look for the older, maybe he just woke up and went to eat breakfast or maybe he went to buy something. Or maybe he was so disgusted for what happened that he preferred leave before the other wake up to not have to face him. Wonwoo opened his eyes not feeling so comfortable with the idea, and seated himself immediately. He almost choked when he saw Mingyu in front of the wardrobe maybe looking for some clothes to use. What choked him was not that, it was that his body was only covered with a towel around his hips. Wonwoo could see how little drops of water were falling from his wet hair, traveling all the way down his spine, his tattoo, to end up disappearing on the edge of the towel. Wonwoo tried to move to lay again on the bed the as silent as he could, and closed his eyes again. He was thankful that the older was so focused on his clothes, that he doesn't turn around to look at him, because if that would have been the case, Wonwoo probably have died.

After long minutes passed, he felt a pressure going down on the edge of the bed, obviously it was Mingyu sitting there, but Wonwoo want to keep his eyes shut, and giving his back to the older, because he was so nervous to face him after sleeping with him on the same bed and act like nothing happened was so difficult.

"Hey Won, wake up," Wonwoo felt how Mingyu moved softly his leg, trying to wake him up. He felt how Mingyu lifted his body, probably to go somewhere else, but he didn't expect to have the older so near his face that he could fell his breath on his cheek, "wake up," the older repeated on a whisper, but Wonwoo tried to keep his eyes closed, he was feeling so weak, "We have to leave Won, wake up," and with the end of the word he felt how Mingyu pressed a light kiss on his temple. He wanted to scream, to run away and ask Minghao to hide him until the end of the trip. But he also he wanted to turn around and face the older, he wanted to shout everything out, without caring if he would be rejected or not, because every day the feeling was building more and more inside him, at a point he doesn't find a place where to hide it anymore.

"Okay," was everything Wonwoo could muttered while opening his eyes slowly. He find Mingyu looking at him with a slight grin on his face, with his clothes already changed, but with some locks on his forehead that were still wet. They looked at each other for some seconds that felt like hours, and Wonwoo wanted to pinch himself to see if this was real or just a dream.

"Prepare yourself, we have to leave in 40 minutes," Mingyu pronounced the words at the same time he straightened his posture, "I'll be waiting for you on the dinning room," Wonwoo saw how the older grabbed his phone from the night table and walked to the door, standing there for a second like he wanted to tell something else, but after doubting he just decided to leave.

Wonwoo checked the time when he turned his phone on, it was 10 am. He got up from the bed immediately, and grabbed his things to take a quick shower. The warm water helped him to relax a bit, trying to wash out everything from his mind, and engrave on his mind that he has to act like nothing happened for the rest of the day.

It took him no more than 30 minutes to get ready. He grabbed his essential things, including a jacket, before he rushed out of the room to where Mingyu was waiting for him.

Obviously all the family was waiting for him, because it seemed he was the last one to be ready. Wonwoo didn't looked at the father of Mingyu, he knows that probably the man doesn't remember anything that he did last night, because he looked like nothing wrong happened, but for Wonwoo it was a still vivid episode on his mind. Wonwoo greeted his friends, and stayed with them until they leaved the place. Maybe again, subconsciously he was trying to escape from Mingyu.

-

The place could only be defined by one word: wonderful. It's well know that the valley was so famous between tourists and a big part of the citizens for the way it looks, but when Wonwoo got to chance to be there in person, it looked thousand times better than what people talked. The entrance was majestic, one side of the valley were covered by millions of trees from any different kind, and the other side show the old granite quarry that were transformed into the art space were you can take pictures and admire the sharp stones that rounded a river that crossed in between.

Wonwoo supported his body on the railing, admiring the gray piece of rocks that were in front of him. They were huge, and the top were decorated with some trees that from this distance were barely seen. The river was so calm under the bridge they were at. And obviously, the sound of nature that always brings calm and tranquility.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Wonwoo was so focused on what he was seeing that he didn't even noticed when Mingyu supported himself on the railing by his side.

"Yes. It is."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did," Wonwoo answered without looking at the older, and keeping his eyes on the river flow that were running so calm behind him.

"I'm glad."

"Wonnie, can you take us some photos, please? " Myunghee said to his friend. It was not like she interrupted anything, so Wonwoo didn't have a problem to leave Mingyu there, and go and make the favor for his friend. Wonwoo took the phone that his friend handed him, and took some pictures of the couple. It was supposed that it was he's only job there, but after that, he glued himself to his friends, escaping from Mingyu again.

After they all spent almost two hours touring all the place, taking pictures, and talking about how beautiful the place was, they decided to go and eat something at the small store that was in the entrance of the place. Obviously they only could buy some snacks and water, but it was enough for the rest of the day. When they were going to came back, a tourist guide approached them, offering to take them to a special exhibition that was going to start in a couple of minutes. Everyone took the option except for Wonwoo and Mingyu. They didn't even knew the other would say no, but there they were, both alone, when the rest of the family leaved them.

"Do you want to walk?" Mingyu was the first to say something and Wonwoo was thankful for that, otherwise he probably still doesn't what to say.

"Okay."

"Well it seems there's a path that leads you to the top of the rocks, and you can see all the valley up there," Mingyu said looking at the big map of the valley that were placed there, "So, do you want to go there?"

"Okay."

It took them around thirty minutes of walking to get up there, thirty minutes of a silent walk that was filled just with the natural sounds of the place. Sometimes Mingyu said some things about the trees or the weather, and Wonwoo just hummed in response. He doesn't know why but he didn't knew what else to say, it's not like he doesn't wanted to talk to him, but it seems that everything that happened so far leads him to want to make some space between them to not let his feelings talk for himself.

"Wow," it was the first understandable word that left Wonwoo's mouth, when he felt in awe seeing the gorgeous view that was placed in front of him. The map was not Lying, he truly could see all the valley from there, the trees, the rocks, the mountains on the horizon, it was truly shocking.

"Do you like it?" Mingyu asked when he stand by his side. Wonwoo looked at the older and just nodded. He saw how the other grinned and turned his stare back to the view in front of them, "Why do you keep trying to act like nothing happens?" Wonwoo didn't get the words at first, after taking a time to process them he lifted his eyes to see the older that was already looking at him with evident hurt on his eyes.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Wonwoo said with a trembling voice. He decided to not look at the other anymore, and glued his eyes on the floor, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Don't come at me with that Wonwoo, because i don't think I'm imagining everything that's been happening between us" Mingyu got nearer the younger, lifting his chin, obliging him to look into his eyes, "because i don't think I'm the only one who's been dying to be with you."

"Don't do this to me, don't play with me," Wonwoo almost whispered because he was so afraid that everything was just something momentary, product of his imagination, and then he's going to wake up by himself, alone with all his feelings distroyed.

"Do you think i would do that to you?" Mingyu asked almost hurted by the way the younger was thinking.

"No, but-"

"Do you know how frustrating was for me trying to not look at you the way I'm doing, but that every time i tried you appeared again and make me want to throw everything away to be by your side?" Mingyu hold the sides of Wonwoo's arms trying to communicate everything with his body too.

"So every time you ignored me..." 

"Yes, i was a coward, but try to understand me, it was not right-"

"Because of your parents?" Wonwoo asked looking into the older eyes to get an answer, and the way Mingyu let his eyes fall, was the answer he needed for his question. 

"Yes, but also because this is the first time i felt like this." 

"Really?" 

"Yes," and by the look on the eyes of Mingyu, Wonwoo could tell the other was saying the truth. And that makes everything so hard for him, because how a perfect man like him haven't had anyone until now. But maybe Wonwoo should not let assume things, he knows at the end, that Mingyu probably had his reasons. 

"I understand you," Wonwoo sighs, "and i'm no one to judge you for that, it's been difficult for me too, but i think i came too far to try to be subtle, right?" Mingyu looked at him and nodded smiling a little, and Wonwoo had a turbulence of thoughts inside his head the he only acted without thinking. That's why he threw himself into Mingyu's arms, waiting for a reaction from the older that came when Mingyu crossed his arms around his waist pulling him closer to his body. He felt the way how his hearbeat was almost at the same speed as Mingyu's, and that only made him blush more, and hide his face on the taller's chest. And he found the same smell than yesterday when they slept together, the smell of vanilla mixed with Mingyu's scent.

"Do you know how happy i was yesterday?" Mingyu asked before he placed a kiss on the top of Wonwoo's head, wich only made the younger blush more at the point his cheeks felt like heaters. "You looked so angelic while sleeping that i couldn't woke you up, until Myunghee called me and asked for you, so i just had to interrupt your sleep"

"Would you be mad at me if i tell you i was faking it?" Mingyu pulled his face away, not leaving the waist of the younger. He narrowed his eyes, but he couldn't hide the smile that was starting to appear.

"That's not fair."

"I was so nervous," Wonwoo looked at Mingyu trying to hide the blush on his cheeks, feeling how a tornado of butterflies were on his stomach. Mingyu kept his eyes on him until he lowered them to his lips and stayed there before looking into his eyes again. The both stayed in silence looking at each other, like they both wanted to move but none of them knew how. Mingyu lifted his left hand to caress the cheek of Wonwoo, and the younger couldn't help but support his face there, feeling how the older moved his finger over his cheekbone, so smoothly that felt so relaxing. The sound of the birds chirping and how the leafs of the trees sounded at the move of the wind, made Wonwoo think this was some scene from those romantic dramas Myunghee obliged him to watch with her. The feel of Mingyu's hand on his waist pulling him closer, while the other hand was taking care of his cheek, made Wonwoo feel like he was levitating. His breath was so heavy and he could feel the warm breath from the older on his face too. Mingyu licked his lips looking so deep into his eyes that Wonwoo felt like he could see through his soul and read his thoughts just by staring him like that. Wonwoo placed his hands on the taller's hips, because at that point he noticed he was just standing there like a freezed person.

"I want to kiss you so bad."

"Me too."

And with that, they both erased the space between them brushing their lips together. If someone asked how it felt, the words was not enough to describe every thought that crossed Wonwoo's mind and how his body received the action. Mingyu moved his hand from the cheek of the younger to his nape, to make the kiss deeper. Wonwoo felt how the grip on his waist was stronger and he just reacted to pull the shirt of taller to be closer to him, even when they both used all the place available to be the closest they could be.

The brushing of their lips were slow and delicate at the beginning, until Mingyu deepened the kiss and Wonwoo instantly reacted to open his mouth to give space for Mingyu's tongue. The older tilted his head and Wonwoo imitated the action, giving better access for them to brush their tongues together in a desperate way. The soft brush of their lips made Wonwoo felt how his legs were trembling like they were made of jelly, and he would end up on the floor at any moment. He felt how Mingyu let a soft groan filter between their kiss and it only made Wonwoo tremble more. When the lack of air was demanding enough, they separated from each other, placing their foreheads together.

"Tell me I'm not the only one feeling this way," Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's hands between his owns, putting them in front of them.

"You're not, i swear," Wonwoo tried to compose himself, even though he was breathing heavily. He saw how Mingyu kissed the knuckles of his hands, while looking stray into his eyes, and it honestly made him want to cry. Wonwoo pouted his lips, hiding his face from the older. If this was a dream, he wanted to live it like the last one.

"Why are you so cute?"

"Stop, my cheeks are burning" Mingyu laughed and placed both hands on Wonwoo's cheeks, to prevent the younger from hiding his face again. Wonwoo looked how Mingyu saw him with a soft expression, before placing a quick peck on his lips again.

"Do you want to sit for a moment?" Wonwoo just nodded, and Mingyu intertwined their fingers guiding him to sit by the side of a tree.

The sun started to set on the horizon, letting them know they have spent almost all the afternoon talking and being together. Mingyu was sitting with his back pressed against the base of the tree, while Wonwoo rested his body on the soft grass, with his head over Mingyu's legs. The older was brushing his hair so delicately, tracing soft lines with his fingers, which makes the younger close his eyes, enjoying the action.

"Do you know what was my dream when i was a child?" Mingyu asked out of nothing, without stopping the movements of his hand on Wonwoo's hair.

"What was it?"

"Try to guess"

"Mmh, to become an astronaut?" Wonwoo turned his head a little to face the older, who just busted out laughing at his answer.

"An astronaut? Absolutely wrong."

"I don't know, tell me," Wonwoo turned completely his body to see how the older was already looking at him with that georgeous grin on his face. 

"A chef," Mingyu placed a quick but soft kiss on Wonwoo's forehead before continuing with his words, "I wanted to become a chef."

"What made you change that?"

"After i took a summer course the last year, i realized i wanted to become a doctor. My child dream last long, but i found out maybe my real passion and interests was in the medicine," Wonwoo already knew where all this history was going to just by judging the other's facial expression, how suddenly they fell, and there where no signs of happiness and joy on his face anymore. Wonwoo placed his hand over the one Mingyu used to brush his hair, and placed it over his chest, not wanting the other to feel alone anymore or like there were no one on this world that could understand him.

"Probably you'll become into the best doctor in Korea."

"I don't think so," Mingyu sighs was so painful to hear. It's like he already gave up to his dreams, leaving all the space for others to mess his life more than they've already did. And for Wonwoo that was so unfair, because the younger has spent most of his life leaving his dreams behind, and he was witnessing how the older was adding one more wish to that long list.

"Mingyu, you don't have to put your dreams aside just because your parents wants other things for your future. It's your life after all, you should be the one taking the decisions for it," Wonwoo saw how Mingyu avoided his eyes, glueing his stare into the nature scene they had in front of them, "You can make your life go on the way you want, Mingyu."

"It's not that easy, you don't understand," Mingyu shook his head, and the younger saw how after all, after all this years, Mingyu's parents has just built insecurities and fears on his son. And honestly, Wonwoo could swear, he was starting to hate them.

"You have to tell me, so i can."

"You don't need to know."

With those shorts words, Wonwoo felt how they were almost like a warning sign for him to stop his trying of make the other change his mind. And he understands it, because everything between them was happening so suddenly that obviously their heads are still a mess, and trying to process something as heavy as that, it was not going to be easy at the first try. But Wonwoo is sure that he wanted to take Mingyu out of there, even he still didn't know how, he wanted the older to not feel afraid of living anymore.

When Mingyu got a call from his sister and Wonwoo realised he had like five missing calls from Myunghee and Minghao, they decided to go back to the entrance of the valley. Wonwoo at first thought that maybe Mingyu could be mad at him for how they conversation turned out minutes ago, but he felt a little bit at ease when the older grabbed his hand and guided him back to were the others were wanting, stealing some glances from each other on their way along the path, but surrounded by a completely silence, that were only interrupted by the sound of the nature.

-  
The sun was already disappeared when they arrived at the hostel. Mingyu was the first one to got into the place. He was not ignoring Wonwoo, but the younger felt how something changed in his mood. He decided to not press him and ask what's going on, it's probably for what they talked on the valley, and maybe Mingyu is having a hard time trying to fight his own mind.

"Hey," Minghao appeared walking by Wonwoo's side, looking at him with a notorious question mark on his face. The way he could see everything and get everything without asking was starting to scare Wonwoo, "Are you fine?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe i just talked more than i should've," Wonwoo sighs and felt thankful that Minghao didn't asked anything more. The other guy just patted his shoulder keeping him company until they got into the hostel. Minghao offered Wonwoo if he wanted to stay with him and Myunghee, but Wonwoo was too tired for walking so much that he just wanted to sleep. He said goodbye to his friend and walked towards his room. He couldn't deny the fact he felt a little bit nervous, but he was not going to be a coward. Not again.

When he got into the room he found out Mingyu was not there, but his phone was on the night table. The first thing Wonwoo thought was that probably he was getting some food, so he relaxed a bit, and went to take a shower. When he came out of the bathroom he couldn't help but have a little hope of finding the older there, but Wonwoo find that the was still alone. Wonwoo changed his clothes and threw himself between the sheets, trying to shut his mind and sleep.

After some minutes he felt how the doorknob whas opening, and like the day before, he fake a sleep. Because he wanted that this day would happen fast to maybe, tomorrow, start a day that doesn't feel as heavy as this one.

Wonwoo heard how the older went into the shower, how he was brushing his teeth, how he changed his clothes, and how he placed himself on his bed. Maybe that was the end point of the day, but when he heard again a movement from the older, and some foot steps approaching his bed, some subtle voice inside his mind was telling him that not.

"I know you're not asleep," Wonwoo turned around, and seeing the expression on Mingyu's face, made his heart ache a lot more, "Can i sleep with you? I don't - I don't want to be alone."

"Come here," Wonwoo moved as much as he could, leaving space for the other to place himself there. It felt like this was not the Mingyu he met at the airport, the one that exuded confidence and security. The one that looked like nothing could beat him. This Mingyu was so helpless, like he screamed with his eyes he wanted to be protected, that he wanted to be helped, that he wanted to be free.

Wonwoo tried his best to comfort the older. He made Mingyu to rest his head on his chest, and immediately the other crossed an arm around Wonwoo's waist. Wonwoo brushed the other's hair to make him relax, and bited his own tongue to not ask anything for today. He knew Mingyu doesn't needed words at this point.

He doesn't know how much time passed, but he felt how Mingyu fell asleep. He flighted his heavy eyelids to stay awake until the other fell asleep, so when he realized Mingyu was almost snorting, Wonwoo decided to close his eyes and sleep too. Obviously through his mind crossed million different scenarios with many different ways which could help him to pull Mingyu out of his troubles. And the only one that made Wonwoo felt motivated in a hundred percent to fight for the other was the one he was thinking long ago: he has to take Mingyu oit of his parents. He still doesn't knew how, but he promised in silence to the older that he would find the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise they will be happy
> 
> I swear 
> 
> Thanks for reading


	12. Let's drown into the ocean of loneliness

The sound of the raindrops crashing against the window glass, made Wonwoo open his eyes, annoyed for the noise that woke him up at that hour in the morning. He looked down and saw Mingyu sleeping so calmly in the same position he felt asleep yesterday, the only difference was that now he has one leg covering the rest of Wonwoo's body. The younger couldn't help but place a soft kiss on Mingyu's forehead, and seeing how that made the other smile on his sleep, made Wonwoo want to shower his face with soft kisses, but obviously he was not going to do that after how Mingyu ended his day yesterday. And that's was stuck on Wonwoo's head since last night, along with the feeling of hate and disgust he was already feeling for Mingyu's parents.

"Mmhm," Mingyu turned around and start rubbing his eyes.

"What happen?"

"It's raining?" Wonwoo saw how Mingyu made an effort to face the light that were coming from the window, but he gave up and turned around again, giving a kiss to the younger on the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah," Wonwoo almost whispered the word, because Mingyu caged again his lips. They start kissing doesn't even caring they both just recently wake up, and that Mingyu didn't even made the effort to open his eyes yet. Wonwoo was the one who cut the action, trying to caught the attention of the other, "Are you... Are you okay?"

"Won, when I'm with you I'm always going to be okay."

"Okay... But yesterday-"

"Just don't remember it," Wonwoo couldn't help but let his expressions fall, how could he forget that if it was the best day on his life by so far, "oh no, I'm saying about the last, not what happened before," Mingyu lifted his hand to brush Wonwoo's hair in the way he only knows how to do it, "you know what happened is unforgettable."

"Okay," Wonwoo tried to compose himself, and don't act like a dramatic ass, and tried to not express what was rounding his mind, because he knows Mingyu was developing the ability of read his mind just by looking deep into his eyes.

"Can i tell you something?" Mingyu said as he was showering Wonwoo's face with quick pecks, that only made the younger laugh.

"What?"

"You're the only one that can make me forget the world for a moment," when Mingyu ended the phrase he stopped to look directly at Wonwoo, obviously the latter just blushed at the confession and smiled. Because his purpose is not just being that, he wants to make Mingyu realize that he can get that from some many things, as well. He wants to be there for Mingyu when the other start enjoying his freedom, because that's what Wonwoo wants to be for him, _freedom._

"And can i tell you something?" Wonwoo replied using the same tone on his voice as the one Mingyu used. The older just arched an eyebrow waiting for what Wonwoo was going to tell him, but he didn't need an answer to already have a smile on his face.

"What?"

"You're the only one that can make me want to remember," Mingyu tilted his head a little, like he didn't understand at first what Wonwoo tried to say, but after looking at the younger a couple of seconds longer is like he gets what he missed and lay his head on Wonwoo's chest. Obviously Mingyu makes him want to remember, because with Mingyu, Wonwoo wants to remember who he is. Stop forgetting about his life, about who he is in reality, about who he's been hiding since long ago. Mingyu makes Wonwoo want to remember that he's a guy who likes other one, and that there's nothing wrong with that if that makes him happy.

"What do you think if we go to Seoul tomorrow?" Mingyu rested his chin over Wonwoo's chest waiting for the answer.

"What if it's still raining?"

"There's something called umbrellas, Won, we can use them."

-  
"What's going on?" Minghao asked worried at the moment he opened the door after the incessantly knocks that Wonwoo leave there, "Is everything okay?"

"I need to talk to you," Wonwoo made a move with his head, as a signal to his friend for him to close the door. Wonwoo knew Myunghee was inside the room, but this was something she didn't needed to hear, "yesterday, something happened in the valley."

"Okay, is it good or bad?" Minghao already knew where the conversation was going, that's why he lowered the volume of his voice when he spoke.

"Too good to be true, Hao," Wonwoo had to bite his lip to hide his smile. The other just shook his head, understanding completely what Wonwoo was trying to say.

"It seems i just waste my words talking to you the other day."

"But Hao, i can't avoid it anymore, not when we both want this to happen."

"Yes, but i told you not here," Minghao almost raised his tone on the last word, and cleared his throat trying to go back to his peaceful side, "Wonnie, I'm happy that you found out he feels the same way for you. But it's dangerous, please, just think about it."

"It's not like I'm going to run in circles screaming that I'm starting something with him, who do you think i am?" Wonwoo whispered as much as he could, arching an eyebrow because he really was not going to act like a pre adolescent, he knew what he was doing was pley with fire.

"I'm not telling that, but..." Minghao stopped doubting, he looked at the floor, and when he decided to speak again Myunghee appeared from behind the door, narrowing his eyes to the boys in front of her, that where clearly hiding something from her.

"Hi Wonnie, it seems that you almost forgot my existence," the girl crossed her arms around his boyfriend, looking at Wonwoo with a question look.

"What are you talking about? We were together at the valley."

"Not as much time as you spent with my brother."

"But you have to spend time alone with Hao too."

"That's the excuse you use to change me for my brother."

"Can you both shut up for a moment?" Minghao for the first time sounded pissed off. The boy traveled his eyes between Wonwoo and her girlfriend, and shook his head. Like a father look to his kids when they are fighting for stupid things, "We can keep talking after dinner, bro," Minghao softened his expressions, as he took the hand of his girlfriend and went back to the room. Wonwoo saw them disappeared behind the door, not without noticing how Myunghee was sticking his tongue out to him. Wonwoo just laughed, and turned around to leave the place.

It was still raining when the night came down on the town. Wonwoo decided to spent all the day on his room, with Mingyu. The weather was perfect to stay in bed all day, that's why they ate their meal in the room, seating over the messy bed, feeding each other, acting like they were alone enjoying their own trip. Wonwoo opened the box they previously placed on the night table, it was the dessert the random guy offered him at the dining room, and he found out inside were some colourful macaroons.

"What color do you want?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Purple"

"Then the purple one."

Mingyu opened his mouth waiting for Wonwoo to feed him the purple macaroon he choose before. They were tasty enough to transport you to another place all by the effect of the sugar, but Wonwoo could imagine that probably Mingyu tasted some better when he was in America.

The door of their room was knocked a couple of times. Wonwoo handed the macaroons to Mingyu, and walked to open the doorknob. He almost fainted when he saw at Mingyu's mother standing in front of him. She was looking at him with a weird expression, because maybe she recognized the shirt Wonwoo was wearing. He grabbed the shirt couple of hours ago, when Mingyu left it on his bed, before he went to take a shower, so Wonwoo just decided to use that instead of his clothes. And it was only the big shirt that was covering his body to the middle of his thighs, the thin fabric on his lower body over his underwear, and nothing else. The woman opened the door searching for his son with his desperate eyes, until she find him sitting on the messy bed, with his back facing her.

"Who is it, Won?" When Mingyu turned to look at the door's direction, he almost let the boxa fall from his hands. He stood up immediately, with an evident sign of nervousness that build on his face at the speed of light, "Mom, w-what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk, alone?" It was an evident indication that she wanted to say that Wonwoo has nothing to do into their conversation, like he was some kind of leftover in the room.

"Okay."

Mingyu walked to where his mother was, and both disappeared behind the door. Wonwoo didn't knew how to react, because his mind went blank just after he saw the other person. He has known Mingyu's mother since so long, they've shared good moments, and she always treated him as a son, but when they stood in front of each other they looked like absolutes strangers, with all the disgust for Mingyu's parents that's been growing inside Wonwoo's head, it was just making the situation harder. And by the look on the woman's face, he could get that she was not seeing the situation just as a friendly thing. 

It didn't took Mingyu longer than 15 minutes to come back to the room. His mood obviously changed in 360 degrees, not having the same attitude than before. He didn't looked at the younger at first, and went to grab a towel, probably he was going to avoid Wonwoo the rest of the day, like it has to be part of their routine.

"Mingyu, what did she told you?"

"It doesn't matter," Mingyu was going to start walking to the bathroom but Wonwoo grabbed his arm, and placed himself in front on the other, because he was getting tired of having this communication problems.

"No, it matter if it's making you act like this," Wonwoo leave the wrist of the older and faced him, with a pitch of anger building in his stomach, "you're not going to ignore me again leaving me like nothing, and then coming to say sorry, i told you to don't play with me Kim Mingyu."

"And i told you to understand me," Wonwoo saw how the expressions on the older's face was covered with a serious look, like he lost all the softness he gave Wonwoo just a minutes ago, "but it seems you just want to act like this is our honeymoon and we don't have to worry about anyone else when we have!" Mingyu sounded a tone louder when he ended the phrase wich only caused pain in Wonwoo's heart, because it wasn't like that, he was being cautious. Mingyu was just so out of his mind to notice it.

"What are you saying? How i was supposed to know it was your mother calling at the door?"

"You should've changed your clothes first, but obviously you didn't because you only think we're alone here," it looked like at this point Mingyu was just mocking him. Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows not understanding what was going on, his mind was so confused that he wanted to kick the other's ass but at the same time, cry alone in the bathroom.

"You're talking to me like I'm those bitches that like to dress with their hook ups clothes to pressume they've just had sex with them."

"But you would like to do that, wouldn't you?"

"You know what? Fuck you Kim Mingyu!"

Wonwoo put a pair of pants on his lower body, and ran away the bedroom, not before slapping the door the harder he can. His view started to blurry, and he just wanted to slap himself because he was not supposed to start crying while walking on the corridor. When he placed himself in front of the well known door, he knocked the door a couple of times, but he received no answer. He insisted with the action, but no one answered. Wonwoo sighs as he fights the tears that were almost falling down, and walked to the opposite direction, and he decided to leave the hostel. Being in the same place as Mingyu was stifling him.  
It was still raining outside, and he remembered that he was supposed to visit seoul with Mingyu tomorrow. He tried his hard but he started crying. It took him so long to felt that he finally was going to start something that was mutual, and then the other decided to blurt out shit without thinking in his words before speaking. And obviously what he told him hurted Wonwoo, but it was not what caused more pain in him, the fact that Mingyu is still caged under his parents, and instead of fighting that he preferred to take off with Wonwoo, that's what hurted Wonwoo the most.  
His phone started ringing on his pocket and it took him three tries to unlock the screen, the water covering him was making everything more difficult. He saw the name of Minghao on display, and he doubted if it was a good option to talk to him, but he was sure that probably if he doesn't answer, the other would start looking for him anyways.

"Hey, what happen?" Wonwoo tried to sound normal, to don't worry his friend.

"Wonnie? Where are you? Are you outside? It's raining!"

"Hao, I'm fine, i just needed to buy something." he lied. At this point he can barely feel his hands, so he stayed under a tree to not keep watering his phone.

"When we went to your room, Mingyu looked like trash, is something happening?"

"Can we talk in person?"

-  
"Wonnie are you crazy or what?!" Myunghee screamed at the moment she opened the door and saw how soaked and wet her friend was, "Honey, bring some towels please," Minghao looked at him for a second before running to the bathroom and bring them the piece of fabric that would help him to get dry, "What is happening to you Wonnie, you're worrying me," Wonwoo saw how much concern and preoccupation was on the girls eyes, and that only bring the knot on his throat, making his nose ticklish again, "Wonnie, this has something to do with my brother?" Wonwoo couldn't help but throw himself to Myunghee to gave her a hug. Despite the condition of the younger, Myunghee hugged him back, rubbing his back, asking again what was happening, and Wonwoo just cried. They only separated when Minghao came back with the towels and a hair dryer. Wonwoo took a towel and when he was going to start drying his hair, Myunghee took the towel from his hands, and started doing the job for him. It was not the first time she does something like that, and Wonwoo was thankful for having her because she just understand his mood without even asking.   
While Myunghee was using the hair dryer, and brushed Wonwoo's hair to make sure to do well her job, Minghao placed a pile of clothes in front of him. Wonwoo didn't asked, and when Myunghee turned the hair dryer off, he grabbed the clothes to go to the bathroom and change himself. When he went out find the couple waiting for him seating on the bed. Myunghee patted the space by her side, and Wonwoo seat there.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Myunghee asked clearly. Wonwoo inhale deeply, before he nodded. Because he was tired of lies, and it doesn't make sense to keep lying to her if even Minghao knew everything. She deserved to know for the years of friendship they've shared.

"Promise me you're not going to get mad at me," it sound hypocrite from Wonwoo to ask others to keep their promises, but he was at some point afraid of the reaction of her friend.

"It's okay, I'm just going to listen," Myunghee saw how doubtful was Wonwoo, how many things crossed his mind, how troubled he was, and she just smiled at him, trying to reassure him and give him confidence, "you know i keep my promises, Wonnie."

"Okay, okay," Wonwoo lifted his eyes and grabbed one hand from Myunghee, he looked at Minghao, and the latter just smiled at him, like he was proud because Wonwoo was finally getting rid of that secret that he hide for so much time and caused so much pain to him, "You know how I've never been with any girl, and how pissed off i was when you got me dates, you always questioned me saying that i was so demanding, and probably i would end up alone because of that. But it was not because i was so demanding, it was just because i don't like girls, i just accept your dates to cover myself and hide who i really was, because you know, it's not so well looked to be like that," Wonwoo could help but tremble a little, and that just made his friend to grab harder his hand, and let a little smile appear on her lips, "I wasn't so worried, because i wasn't interested in anyone, so for me hiding it was part of my life and it was not difficult, until your brother came," he said the last words with a trembling voice and he saw how Myunghee shook her head while looking at their hands, "i swear it was not my intention Myng, but i felt like everything i wanted to hide was hunting me because he was making me want to let my other self free, because i like him, i like him and he... he told me he liked me too, and yesterday-"

"Stop," Myunghee interrupted him, while leaving his hands, and Wonwoo felt how he lost the warm, and the cold air of the room start covering that part, "i don't want to hear the details."

"Myng, you have to understand him," Minghao speak after being quiet for almost all the time Wonwoo have been there. He saw how his friend was looking at him with ao much concern, and at the same time disappointment for the reaction of his girlfriend. And Wonwoo doesn't wanted to cause trouble between them, that would make him feel thousand times worst.

"Did you knew about it?" 

"It was not my job to tell you something so personal," Myunghee turned his gaze again to Wonwoo, furrowing her eyebrows. 

"You know what makes me sad, Wonwoo? That i don't know when was the moment you lost all confidence in me," Wonwoo let his eyes fall because she was right, and if she tried to ask him why he did it, probably he wouldn't have an answer, he demonstrated he just acted without thinking, "Do you think that i would blame you? Do you think that i would get mad at you for being who you are? It's your life Wonnie, and i'm here to support you no matter what, and if you like my brother and he likes you back, there's nothing i can do but support you and be happy for you. You were like my other half for so long, and after all you've done for me, i could never turn around and give you my back," Myunghee crossed her arms around Wonwoo's shoulder, and the latter immediately reacted hugging her back. Wonwoo felt how his friend was sobbing on his shoulder, and he felt sorry for having lied for so much time. But after all, he also felt thankful for finally take out that weight from his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Wonwoo ask while he was rubbing Myunghee's back. The girl pulled out from the hug and cleaned his face with the back of her hand, to give a reassuring smile to Wonwoo.

"If I'm honest with you, at some point i suspected your friendship with him was something weird, now i know why," Myunghee turned his head to see Minghao. The guy was just listening, and smiling. He was the first one to know everything but he just waited for Wonwoo to tell his friend, not him, and Wonwoo knows he has to thank him for being like that, "But i have to tell you Wonnie, you have to take care," she looked again directly to Wonwoo's eyes, like she was repeating the same thing Minghao told him the other day, "You know, my parents..."

"Yeah i know," Wonwoo sighs, "but it seems you don't have to worry, i think everything is screwed up between us," he didn't need to tell who he was talking about for the others to get what he was saying.

"What happened, Wonnie? When i went to look for you, Mingyu was so out of his mind, he didn't wanted to tell me what happened."

"Your mother, she went to our room," just hearing those words made Minghao sigh while he shook his head, like he instantly get what happened without needing more words to be told, "i opened the door wearing just this, and obviously she looked at me in a weird way, she asked to talk with Mingyu, and after he came back it felt like he was another person, we threw shit to each other and i think... everything that happened between us just happened in a blink of an eye."

Wonwoo forgot to change the shirt Mingyu gave him to use that morning, he just wanted to ran out of the room quickly, so he didn't took time for that. Myunghee listened attentively, but at the end she has the same reaction as his boyfriend. Wonwoo knew he threw words that maybe he's regretting right now, and maybe Mingyu did the same. But at this point he doesn't found a motivation to keep going with everything he somehow planed, because he just couldn't row the boat alone.

"I know my brother is a fucking stubborn head, but try to understand him," Myunghee sounded like she was doubting between keeping the conversation or just cut out her words and act like she didn't knew anything more. But she opted for the first one, "I'm not supposed to tell you this but, probably this will give you the answers you need."

"I-I don't understand."

"I barely remember, but listen to me. Mingyu probably was 16 years old. He was already in america and Jeonghan went there to visit him in summer. Obviously they both were just starting their adolescence, maybe they were enjoying a party at some friend's house, and my parents saw a picture of him and... And a guy, Jeonghan was drunk and uploaded it to his social media forgetting he also has his parents there, so you can guess the rest. My father took the first fly to Chicago, the place were Mingyu was staying, and when he saw him, he... He..." Myunghee couldn't continue because she started crying, Minghao hold her trying to calm her, but the girl was just letting tear after tear to drop down her face. Wonwoo doesn't knew what to do, his mind was so confused because this part of the story has nothing to do with the one Mingyu told him when they first met. And even though he knew Mingyu has so many things hidden, he never expected this being one of them. It just made him add a million points to his 'hating Mingyu's parents' thought.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk anymore, i can wait-"

"No, you need to know this," Myunghee looked at Minghao, and the boy nodded, like he already knew what she was talking about, "When my father went there he hit my brother until he got tired, i saw how he has many bruises and cuts all over his face and his body. My father made him lie to me, telling me it was all because a fight in school, when in reality was my father who made it," Wonwoo saw how Minghao was looking anywhere, with a tint of anger in his expression, and Wonwoo don't blame him. He felt that, but it was being covered with pain and helplessness, he felt how his heart clenched as he listened to every single part of the story Myunghee was telling, and it only made him want to run back to his room, to hug Mingyu and make him feel like he was someone that's willing to fight for his happiness, "maybe you think he's complicating things because he wants, but you have to understand him. He's traumatized," Myunghee wiped her face with the back of her hand as she tried to calm herself, "he's afraid, not of feeling things for you, but for what the rest would say, that's why we have to protect him. Wonwoo promise me you will help me to protect him," it was like he didn't got the words at first, that's why he just nodded. Myunghee did the same, and in this occasion the didn't needed their finger to seal the promise. The words were enough. ✅

"But what can i do?"

"I know if you follow your heart, you'll find the answer," it was the only words Minghao muttered to him, and Wonwoo felt it was everything he needed to listen. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking until the dark came down on the town. Wonwoo confessed how he felt for Mingyu. How he wanted to make the other to feel free. How he wanted to destroy the cage of Mingyu's parents. How he wanted to make the older live without worrying about what the others would say. How he would give up to his feelings just to see Mingyu smile again.

"Wonnie, you can sleep here tonight, if you want," Myunghee talked as she walked to prepare the bed where Minghao were usually sleeping on.

"I don't want to bother you, i think you've had enough of me for today."

"Don't talk nonsense," Minghao walked to his closet, and grabbed some clothes to hand them to Wonwoo, "You're going to stay because you both need a break," Wonwoou just sighs like giving up. He was literally _giving up_.

-  
"Wonnie how do you feel?"

"It's nothing, I'm okay."

"No, let's go eat something, you need to drink something warm."

It has not sense to start arguing against that. His head were aching enough for him to even want to talk. Myunghee helped him to stand up, and Minghao guided him to the door. Honestly it was not that serious, but after yesterday, the both have been treating him like their own son, and somehow Wonwoo felt thankful for that.  
Obviously being under the rain was not a good idea, so it was not anormal that he woke up with symptoms that he just catch a cold. He wish his mother were there, no one would care of him like his mother. Only that thought made him want to come back, and think that coming to the trip was the worst decision on his life. Except for one thing.   
When they arrived at the dinner room, Wonwoo had the bud luck that he find Myunghee's parents there, and surprisingly Mingyu was with them. Wonwoo tried to avoid everyone stares and walked directly to ask for a cup of green tea. Myunghee and Minghao couldn't be that obvious, so they decided to take a seat with them, even though the discomfort were evident. When the guy handed the teat to Wonwoo, the boy decided to seat alone in other table, but when the mr Kim turned around and made a move with his chin pointing at their table, he didn't find a quick excuse to not be with them. After all he came with them, and they're not supposed to know what Myunghee told him yesterday.

"Good morning, Wonwoo," the man speak immediately when the boy approaches the table and seated between Myunghee and Minghao, because they both were a bless from heaven and already leaved a seat for him there.

"Good morning, mr Kim," the voice of Wonwoo was clearly hoarsely, so the words were listened at a low volume.

"It seems like you disappeared from the map since we went to the valley," the man muttered while taking a sip of whatever he was drinking, "Did you catch a cold?"

"Yes, i went to but something yesterday and didn't grabbed an umbrella," Wonwoo was looking directly into the other eyes trying to look challenging, because the amount of hat he started to build for the both persons that was sitting in front of him, didn't leave space for fear.

"Went out? While raining? That was no so smart from you," Wonwoo saw how Mingyu looked down, maybe remembering the same thing Wonwoo remembered.

"I enjoyed the walk, anyways," he saw how mr Kim clenched his jaw at the answer, and instead of keep talking he decided to take another sip from his cup.

"Maybe if you find someone, you'll not be that bored to do something like that," Wonwoo heard the mocking tone that the woman seating in front of him has, "you should be like Mingyu."

"Mom, stop," for the first time since yesterday he heard the voice of Mingyu, seeing how the other seemed zoned out all the time.

"What? You haven't told him yet?" the woman returned his gaze to Wonwoo with a devilish smile on her face, "i thought you were already good friends."

"Can you stop being so immature mom?" Myunghee talked throwing daggers at the woman with her eyes, suddenly the atmosphere there was so heavy and uncomfortable, and Wonwoo wanted to know after all, what they were trying to say.

"Why? I'm just repeating what Mingyu told me," the old woman shrugged and focused on her food again, Wonwoo felt how a small ball of hurt that were forming before was now a huge piece of rock, like the ones he saw at the valley, that were hurting his insides so hard.

"You should show him a picture Mingyu, she's really pret-"

"Can you shut the fuck up for a second? I'm tired of you!" and with the final word Mingyu stood up, and walked away from the dinning room. Wonwoo saw how the pair of douche bags that were sitting in from of him looked at each other, like they were surprised by the attitude of their son. But Wonwoo at this point didn't cared about others, he was so focused on how he felt his heart fall in disappointment that he ended his cup of tea, and decided to go away. Go so away from Mingyu.

Wonwoo walked with no direction. It stopped raining the night before, so there were left just a cold weather and some water puddles on the streets. He wanted to came back so bad, the idea of take the first bus to go back to  
Busan crossed his mind multiple times, but something attached him to not do that, even that _something_ was hurting him in multiples ways. He felt how his eyes start burning, but he doesn't wanted to cry more, not now that he knows Mingyu doesn't deserve his tears. Not after playing with him when the first thing Wonwoo told him was he has not to do that. The wind were chill, but at this point Wonwoo wasn't feeling anything more. He wished it didn't hurt the way it does, he wished Mingyu would have been a little bit more honest with him, and tell him if this was something he did just for fun or to fill his ego. Obviously Wonwoo trusted in Myunghee's words about what she told about her brother, but that's not an excuse to play with other's feelings. Not when Wonwoo has been forgiving the older every time he screwed the things between them, because he was falling so hard for the other that he turned so weak standing by his side. Maybe Wonwoo was right about what he told Mingyu at the valley, maybe he was not subtle enough. Maybe if he wouldn't have believed that really someone at the level of Mingyu would feel something for him, he would have avoided all this game. But Wonwoo was not going to lie to himself, it destroy him like a knife cutting his heart into hundreds of slices, knowing that Mingyu already has someone, and that he's never going to be good enough to have someone that _loves_ him back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so busy, so i lasted long to upload a chap
> 
> Minwon I'm sorry for this
> 
> Hope you like it 
> 
> Bye


	13. The dark sky is my best company

"Can i stay here tonight too?"

"You don't have to ask."

Minghao gave Wonwoo a tiny smile, moving a step side to let the other come into the room. Wonwoo disappeared for almost all the day, and even they haven't seen each other since the morning, Minghao didn't asked where he was, probably just by looking at the other he get that he needed that time alone. Wonwoo saw how his friend just seated by his side, giving a soft pat on his knee, and with just that action he told everything to Wonwoo.

"Hao, let's go-" Myunghee stopped talking when she saw her best friend sitting in her bed, "Wonnie, you're here," she closed the door quickly behind her back, she approached her friend, and gave him a quick hug, "i was going to tell Hao to let go and look out for you, I'm glad you came here instead," Wonwoo moved a little to leave space for his friend to sit, "honestly if only i knew, i would've tried to-"

"It's not your fault Myng," Wonwoo cut it out because he knew what she was talking about. It's not like he was going to demand something from her when it is not her fault, it's not like she had to know that Mingyu already has a girlfriend to warn his friend about it, it was not like that because Wonwoo just wanted to keep this between four walls, and this is what he got in reward. Maybe it was _karma_ , but if he thinks well, it's not like Mingyu has to owe him something, at the end, they were nothing more than just two guys letting themselves act without thinking. Maybe Mingyu wanted to experience a summer fling, and Wonwoo was the perfect weak material for that. Maybe Wonwoo should assume that what happened between them now is part of a past he has to erase from his mind, "i want to go home," the words where muttered before a whimper sound escape from Wonwoo's mouth and he covered his face, trying to not let the ticklish on his nose do the work, because he was already tired of suffering.

"Okay, Wonnie, you'll go back," Myunghee stroked his back, trying to express her support words with the action too. She had a difficult time trying to assume everything that happened on the past weeks, in just one day, and it made it more difficult to assume the way his brother was acting. She was angry enough with her parents for the way they treated Wonwoo in the dinner room, but the way Mingyu was acting, made her question what his brother was hiding because that ' _Mingyu has a girlfriend'_ history was not so convincing to her. But she was not going to try to convince Wonwoo to stay. She was seeing how hurt her friend was, and how they promised long ago, she was going to do anything to help him not to be in pain, _anything_.

-  
"You have to call me when you get there, okay?"

"It's not like I'm moving to another country, Myng."

"I know, but it's a long way, and I'll be worried if i don't know about you."

"I'll text you, okay?" Wonwoo saw how her friend just nodded and hugged each other. Minghao also wanted to be part of that, and they shared the action for a moment before pulling away, "If... If he ask about what happened-"

"Don't worry Wonnie. He doesn't need to know," Minghao patted his shoulder, giving him a serious expression. And Wonwoo could get that Minghao was probably starting to hate Mingyu and his parents, and even though Wonwoo didn't wanted the other to feel that, he wouldn't protest against that. After all, he was not going to see the older again.

"Well, i think it's time to say goodbye," Wonwoo grabbed his suitcase and a bag, while looking at his friends, "promise me you'll try to enjoy these days you have left."

"We promise, don't worry," Myunghee smiled at her friend and hugged him again, "see you in the city, idiot," the girl kissed his cheek and free him from her arms. Wonwoo chuckles and turned around. He handed the ticket to the man who was checking the passengers, and he got into the bus. It was the end after all, it seriously was like a shooting star, but the image that it left behind probably would last longer for Wonwoo.

The train ride didn't helped him much. It only made him remember how a few days ago he was all happy and excited about the trip, sharing his thoughts with Mingyu, while the other just smiled at him nodding in agreement. It made Wonwoo felt how alone he was, how he needed to be at his house, and hide himself from the world a couple of days. Even though hiding himself was not something that would help him to erase what his heart was screaming at him: that even if he tried, Mingyu has already took a place on his life.

-  
"Wonwoo? What are you doing here?" his mother was looking in awe, surprised for the presence of her son, "What happened? You were supposed to stay there longer," the woman hugged her son welcoming him, and grabbing his bag to help him come into the house. Like a mother, she got that something was not right with Wonwoo, because knowing him the way she does, he wouldn't ran away from there out of nothing.

"I had a fight with Myunghee's parents, and i decided to come back," Wonwoo was not going to lie to her. He lied enough to keep doing that, and he was tired to keep hiding things, when his parents have demonstrated that he can trust them.

"What? But why?"

"It seems they didn't liked the idea of me being their son's friend," Wonwoo shrugged because maybe that was the truth. Obviously he was going to skip the _'feelings involved'_ part, because it has no sense now that all of that don't exist anymore, at least for Mingyu, "it was so uncomfortable being there, so i just left the place."

"Well if they think that they can go to _hell_."

"Yeah, i think the same."

"You're the best guy Wonwoo, and i'm not telling you this just because I'm your mother, it's because it's the reality. You always make me and your father feel so proud for having you as our son, and i hope you never doubt that," Wonwoo felt so bad listening everything his mother told him, because he has not been the son their parents picture, and he would like to erase everything that happened in the past and start again. Reset his life and start from zero.

"Thank you mom, i love you," Wonwoo muttered the words after giving a hug to his mother. He felt how his view blurry, but no, he was not going to cry in front of her. He was not going to tell about the real problem, because that has to be part of the past. Have to be buried into a hole, and be forgotten. He has to forget about Mingyu.

"Are you hungry? Or do you want something?"

"I just want to sleep for now."

"Okay, go to your room, I'm going to unpack your things."

"Thank you."

Wonwoo walked upstairs, and felt the difference between the hostel and his own room. His room was alone, but felt comfortable, while the hostel room was the place where he has someone keeping company at night, someone who made him feel like he was daydreaming. But sadly it was just that, a _daydream_.  
Wonwoo threw himself over the bed, and sighs. 'how to forget Mingyu?' was a question he still had on his head. They were supposed to go to Seoul, make memories there, be happy by each other's side... not end up hurting each other with heavy words or for hiding stuffs.   
He should be telling Mingyu to see both sides of the streets before walk, he should be asking him how someone like him could transform himself into a puppy for being so clumsy, he should be telling the other to stop eating because the older never knew his limits and always end up with stomach pain. He should be enjoying the four days they had left, he should be protecting Mingyu from his parents, he should, but he wouldn't, it wouldn't happen like that because everything that happened was just like a _shooting star_.

When Wonwoo opened his eyes because of the constant vibration on his pocket, he realized the night was already set. He grabbed his phone seeing the screen and the name that appeared there. He instantly seat on the bed, clearing his throat before answering.

"I swear i was going to call you."

"Jeon Wonwoo, you have me worried all day, be thankful of your mom that she answered me and told me you already arrived there, because if i didn't knew about you, i probably would be on my way back to look out for you, and you know i would do that," Wonwoo just laugh because after all, he knows that would be the truth. It's not the first time they went crazy for knowing about the other, but this time everything felt different.

"I'm sorry, i was so tired and i just wanted to sleep."

"Did it helped?"

"To my tiredness, yes."

"Wonnie, he asked me about you," Wonwoo felt how his entire body shivered at that. A part of him wanted to ignore that and act like he doesn't care, but the other part, the biggest one, wanted to talk to Mingyu, at least to get an explanation for everything that happened, "i know it's not my problem but, give him a chance at least to explain to you, i know he's so stubborn and act without thinking and I'm sure everything has an explanation, just try to-"

"I'm sorry Myng, but i think that's just a waste of time, it'll only hurt me more knowing the truth. And probably your parents hate me now, so it's better for the both of us to not know about each other again," every word he spelled burned his throat at the moment they came out. Wonwoo knew he was lying, he just wanted to see Mingyu at least for once, to know if he's doing well, to know if he would be happy if Wonwoo move aside. He wanted to ask Mingyu if he will be smiling again, he wanted to wish him to be happy with whoever he was going to be, even though just picturing that made Wonwoo felt like he wanted to rip his heart off to not feel nothing for Mingyu anymore.

"I'm sorry, Wonnie."

"It's okay, it's not your fault," Wonwoo looked out of the window, seeing the dark sky and the moon over his head. And thought that maybe this was the last thing he was going to share with Mingyu; looking at the dark sky in the night, because he discovered how much the older loved to appreciate this little things. The moon over his head was the last connection between them two.

"Tomorrow we're going to go to Seoul," Myunghee told with a low tone and it was impossible for Wonwoo to not feel bad at hearing that, "Mingyu is going to stay here, he didn't wanted to go," and something inside Wonwoo wanted to make him run back to Pocheon, and made their dream trip to come true, but that was not right. That was not right, but Wonwoo would've loved to make that happen, he would've love to see how the face of Mingyu lights up on amusement for enjoying his visit to Seoul for the first time. Wonwoo would've loved to visit so many places that the time wouldn't be enough and they would have to come back. He would love to turn back time to when they were on that rooftop and stay like that, instead of having to be separated like _this_.

"What did you do with Hao today?" his efforts to change the topic were so evident, but Myunghee just answered the question and the conversation changed to that way. Even though Wonwoo tried to focus on what his friend was telling him, his mind was out of place. He listened to how Myunghee was telling him that they find a cat and how she wanted to adopt him, and then, he listened how she was telling what they get for dinner. He just hummed in response, and after all, he was happy that at least his friends where enjoying their time together, "and now I'm talking to you. Hao went to drink his tea, you know he can't live without it," Wonwoo said yes to that, and sighs.

"Give my goodnight to Hao, i think I'm going to go back to sleep now."

"Sure, I'll tell him, call me tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, good night Myng."

"Bye Wonnie."

Wonwoo put his phone on the night table, and decided to take a shower. It helped relaxing him, but maybe not even a brain wash would help him to get rid of how heavy his heart felt. When he came back to his room he changed his clothes and got into bed. His mind was blank for overthinking so much that his brain begged him to give it a break, and try to focus on something else. He was going to do that, until he felt that smell, that _scent_ mixed with vanilla that were sweet enough to make him relax and feel like he was getting drugged by it. And Wonwoo thought, in that moment, that maybe was a bad idea to use the same pijama he used in Pocheon.

-  
The routine back in the city was the same for Wonwoo. When his body wanted, he got up from bed, sometimes he just stayed in bed all day playing games on his phone until he get bored. His mother was worried about him, but she assumed everything was because of the fight he had with Myunghee's parents, she doesn't knew the other part. Wonwoo sometimes called Myunghee when he was bored enough that he didn't find anything more to do than bother his friend, interrupting her trip. But obviously it was not like that at a hundred percent, Myunghee always ended their calls telling him that he could call her whenever he wanted. And that's what Wonwoo have been doing for the last three days, until the last day of the trip. He called his friend to know when they were going to come back. The train will leave Seoul at 5pm so probably they'll arrive Busan at night. He wanted to focus only in the idea of Myunghee and Minghao coming back, but he couldn't help but think about other person too. He pulled that thoughts out of his mind, and also the idea of offering himself to go and pick them up, because at the end he knew that he was going to take advantage of that to see Mingyu for the last time, and that was not right. The best was to leave things as they are.

"Wonwoo," his mother opened slowly his bedroom door, finding her son still with his pijama, "we're going to go to your aunt's house, do you want to come with us?"

"No, i don't want to get up."

"Son, what's happening?" the woman walked near Wonwoo's bed, and looked over his face, furrowing her eyebrows seeing the state of his son, "It's not normal that since you came back, you've been so down."

"It's nothing, just that problem that keeps me worried," Wonwoo tried to convince her mother looking directly to her eyes, "I'm afraid they want to end my friendship with Myunghee."

"No, don't be worried," his mother caressed his cheek while talking, "you both have been friends for so long, at this point no one can separate you, keep that in mind."

"Yeah, i think so," Wonwoo grabbed the hand from his mother and tried to smile sincerely to her, to make her believe him that only that was the thing that keep him worried.

"We're going to come back at night, i leave you food on the kitchen, if anything happens just call us, okay?"

"Okay, have a good time."

His mother left the room and Wonwoo thought that maybe she was right. He couldn't pretend to be in that state for the rest of vacations, he has to find some motivation or try to distract his mind. Maybe the best option for him was to try and find some summer job, that could help to make the time pass quicker.   
Wonwoo decided to get up from bed, to take a long relaxing bath. He took longer than 40 minutes, just enjoying the water and trying to relax with his eyes closed. He felt how that helped him felt his body more light, forgetting about the heavy feeling that was drowning him for the past days. When he came back to his room, he dried himself quickly, and put some comfy clothes on. He grabbed his phone and walked downstairs to go and eat the meal his mother left to him. When he was placing the plate inside the microwave, he felt his phone ringing from the living room, but he doesn't wanted to answer any call, he wanted to feel disconnected from the world for a moment.   
He didn't realized how hungry he was, until he found out he finished his meal in 5 minutes, then there he realized how bad he was. He had been skipping meals and having eating disorders that was so against his healthiness. Obviously that was not the solution to anything, and maybe he was overreacting to how the things happened. Wonwoo thought that there were no time to act like that, and inside his mind was that little memorie of Mingyu scolding him every time he didn't ate in the right way.

When Wonwoo finished cleaning the dishes, he went to the living room and unlock the screen of his phone to see who was calling him. His knees trembled at the name on display: Mingyu. He almost forgot the older has his number, and probably his biggest mistake before leaving was not to make the other delete it. Wonwoo traveled his finger over the green button next to the name, a part of him wanted to know what was the reason behind the call, but the other part, the most sane one, made him delete the contact and lock the screen again. Its was still so difficult for Wonwoo to assume and take the decision to end everything, when he clearly knows that that 'everything' never even started.

-

The sky were cloudy, and the weather a lot colder than the other days, it was a clear signal that it was going to start raining soon, but luckily this time Wonwoo grabbed an umbrella before leaving his house. It was not the best day to be at the beach, but before ending the call last night, Myunghee begged him to meet up at that place today. And Wonwoo knows well the meaning of the place for the two of them, so he didn't questioned anything and just went there. The way the horizon looked reminded him what he saw the day he left school to go to the beach by his own, but it was a little bit darker today, like the clouds knew that they have to give a different vibe today. Wonwoo lay on his back, feeling the cold sand through his clothes, he closed his eyes, and felt the sea breeze. That breeze that cleans your lungs and let you feel like you have no worries inside your mind.

"Surprise!"

"Fuck! Can you not do that?" Wonwoo said a bit annoyed for Myunghee pulling him out of his trance.

"I'm sorry," Myunghee laughed, sitting by his friend's side, "How are you, Wonnie?"

"I was very calm and happy until you interrupted me."

"Okay, i got it," Wonwoo locked his eyes with her friend's ones, and he got that the answer he gave was not the one Myunghee was expecting, "but the text i got from your mom makes me think otherwise"

"What did she told you?"

"She was worried, she asked me if something else happened there, i knew you were only going to tell her about the fight, so i just tell her the same," Wonwoo straight his posture, he start drawing random patterns on the sand while he kept his mouth closed, "I'm worried Wonnie, probably more than her because i know what is making you feel like this."

"There's nothing i can do."

"Wonnie, there's something you can do, you should talk with him and-"

"Myng, no," he turned his eyes to face his friend, the girl looked like he wanted to avoid the pain of his friend without seeing what's been causing the problem.

"Are you going to believe my parents instead of talking with Mingyu? At least give him a chance to talk, I'm tired of the both of you hurting each other instead of trying to fix the things," Myunghee shook her head, like she was really disappointed of the situation. And maybe Wonwoo was being so stubborn or acting a little childish, but he didn't wanted to risk something to end up being hurted again.

"What's the point of doing that if he's still afraid of being free?" Wonwoo saw how Myunghee sighs, she glued her stare to the sea, and Wonwoo knew that she was so angry and flustered 

"Do you know why i am so persistent?" Wonwoo shook his head seeing how her friend half smiled without removing his eyes from the view in front of them, "because i don't want my parents to keep screwing the life of the people i love," Myunghee turn his head to finally face her friend, and Wonwoo saw how her eyes were sparkling for the tears that were fighting to come out, "since i knew what my parents did to my brother, I've been looking for multiples ways to make him feel happy, and when i realized how he smiled and enjoyed the time he spent with you i felt that maybe i didn't have to look for a way anymore," Wonwoo felt a pressure on his chest, every word Myunghee was saying, made her sniff to try to contain his tears, but at the end, one of them start rolling down on her cheek, "you and my brother are the only family i got right now, and i just want to see the both of you smile again," Myunghee removed the tears with the back of her hand, and let her face fall to the ground, "i don't count Hao on this because it's different the situation, you know."

Wonwoo didn't knew what to say. The pressure on his chest barely let him breath properly and mutter any word was so difficult for him. Myunghee even though after spitting everything out, and saying her own personal thoughts, she seemed like she wasn't waiting for an answer from her friend, it was most likely something she needed to say to feel a little less burdened by the situation. To be at peace with herself that at least she said to Wonwoo what's her opinion in this situation. And Wonwoo thought that he should learn from her, learn to talk things instead of burdening his mind.

"The time will pass, Wonnie, and i don't want you to regret in the future for not listening to your heart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait
> 
> Hope u enjoy it 
> 
> Thanks ✨


	14. The snow will cover up the pain

It's been a week since Wonwoo had his talk with Myunghee at the beach, and nothing has really changed since then. Obviously these days Wonwoo spent more time with his friends, because they were too much worried about him that the only time they leaved him alone was for sleep. It helped him to give a break to his mind, and try to enjoy his days for a moment, without worrying about anything else. His parents didn't asked again what was going on with him, probably what Myunghee told them helped to cover the reality behind his state.

The winter finally came with the first snow that falled from the sky during the morning. It wasn't too much, maybe just an hour, but that was enough to leave a thin white cover over the city. Wonwoo was admiring from the window of his room the landscape that was settled outside. He has always been more friendly with this winter weather than the summer one, so he doesn't really feel that 'the winter is depressing' vibe most of the people gets. It was totally the opposite for him.

"Son? Myunghee is looking for you," Wonwoo turned around to see at his mother with furrowing eyes, he was not supposed to meet with her friend today, she was supposed to have a day off with Minghao.

"Thank you, I'll go now," Wonwoo put on his sneakers and walked downstairs behind his mom, until he saw his friend sitting on the couch, waiting for him. His mother smiled at them and leaved them alone. Wonwoo walked near the girl to give her a greeting hug.

"What happened with your day with Hao?" Myunghee patted the space on the couch by her side, and Wonwoo sit there. The girl didn't pronounced a word, and it was starting to worry Wonwoo, "Something bad happened?" 

"No, don't worry, we're fine." 

"Then? Why are you here instead of being with him?" 

"Well something happened, but with my parents. Hao came to pick me up in the morning, we barely spent like an hour together and my mom called me, she said she needed to talk something with me. So i have to came back home, and Hao left because at this point he hates my parents probably more than you do, and he can't stand more than five seconds around them."

"What did she told you?" 

"That they're going to do a marriage anniversary party, and she told me if i wanted to invite you i could, but i know what are their intentions Wonnie, and i feel so bad for having such awful people as my parents," Myunghee shook her head and sighs, Wonwoo patted her shoulder. He wanted to act calm, but inside him, he just wanted to run and slap their faces with everything he has been thinking to let them know how miserable they are, "obviously i told her that you have more importants things to do than being at a stupid party. Honestly i don't know when things changed so much, but a part of me is really grateful for what happened, it makes me realize who in reality they are, you know?" 

"And you are okay with that?" 

"I have three beautiful human beings by my side now, should i be worried about my parents?" Myunghee smiled at Wonwoo, and the latter just reacted to grab the cold hand of her friend. Probably she walked to Wonwoo's house, and the snow made the air so cold that a padding jacket wasn't enough to keep the body warm, "you know what's the only thing that keeps me worried right now."

"Why is so easy for you to don't worry about them?"

"Because I've never been alone in my life, we know each other since we were kids. You know my parents barely cared about me, never pressured me to do anything, they never treated me like how they treated Mingyu," Wonwoo knew that everything his friend was saying was right, since they first met he realized how her parents never really cared about her, that's why Wonwoo took that spot for her. That's why they made the promise to take care of each other no matter what, because Wonwoo knew he was at that moment the only person Myunghee had, "Mingyu has been alone since he was a kid. They didn't let him leave a normal life. They never let us live our childhood enjoying our time like siblings do, they separated us, but i always tried to keep in touch with him because i knew how lonely he was. And that's why he's so scared now Wonnie, because he doesn't want my parents to tear him apart from you like they did with me."

"Everything is so confusing and difficult, I-" 

"That's why you have to talk with him, at least to get the answers you need."

"I don't think that is the best to do now." 

"Then when? When is too late to do something and you'll be regretting for being like this?" 

"Hey, it's not like everything is my fault." 

"Okay, this is the last time I'll give my opinion in this, do whatever you want," and with that Myunghee got up from the couch and leaved his house in a blink of an eye. Wonwoo threw the pillow against the floor, so frustrated for how everything was going. Maybe he was being so hard headed, but what his friend still doesn't understand is that he was afraid too. 

-

Wonwoo felt how the rest of the days felt completely different since the little discussion he had with Myunghee. Even though she called him at night to say sorry for how she reacted, Wonwoo knew that inside her heart probably was still alive that feeling of disappointment. He was alone again at his house, he doubted if it was a good idea to call or not call Minghao, because Wonwoo felt he was the only one who really listened to him and gave him the advices he needed, because he was the only one who was witnessing everything from outside. But Wonwoo dropped that idea, because today was the event of Myunghee's parents, and probably they were busy with that. 

The cold weather made the snow that fell the day before stay a little longer, giving little tints of white to the town until midday. Wonwoo was thrown over the sofa, covered with a blanket, watching some random movie he still doesn't get the plot well because he wasn't paying that much attention, while he was waiting for the microwave to made that bip sound that'll notice his food was ready. 

His mother left him some fresh meal cooked before leaving. It was normal from his parents to go out on weekends. They obviously invited Wonwoo to go with them, but as a part of his routine, Wonwoo rejected the offer again. 

The bip sound resonated on the house after a couple of minutes and Wonwoo decided to eat on the living room. He was enjoying the warm soup when a ring sound came from the front door. He was not waiting for anyone, Myunghee was at their parents party, and his parents got keys. Wonwoo placed the bowl over the table, and went to see who it was. He looked by the window, but it was already dark outside, so he couldn't recognize the figure. He opened the door and immediately felt that chill air crushing his body, he shivered and tried to cover his body with the blanket. When he lifted his eyes and found the face that turned around after hearing the doorknob opening, Wonwoo could swear that the goosebumps were not made by the cold weather. He barely felt the atmosphere, it was like his body disconnected and he was just hearing the beat of his heart resonating on his ears. 

"Hi."

Wonwoo felt like it's been ages since the last time he heard that voice directing words to him. It was the only sound that he could heard aside from his heartbeat, and that made his pulse increase his rhythm at a point that maybe if he was at a medical check they would think he was going to have a heart attack. 

"Umh, hi," Mingyu was clearly nervous. He kept his hands inside the pockets of his coat, probably he was freezing, and by the quick look Wonwoo gave around the place to make sure this was not a kind of joke, he realized there were no signals of Mingyu's car. So that only left the option that Mingyu walked to his house, and even though the other was like a human stove, for the way he looked, he clearly was fighting with the cold weather, and Wonwoo saw how his teeth were clenching, "Do you want to.... to come inside?" 

"Yes, thanks." 

Wonwoo moved aside opening the door for Mingyu. He closed it behind him and guided the older to the living room. He pointed at the couch and both seated facing each other. Neither Wonwoo nor Mingyu talked, the room was filled with a silence that made the situation worse than before.

"What are you doing here?" Wonwoo broke the ice wall that was building between them. Mingyu was hesitant, and at the same time a little surprised for the way Wonwoo talked. Obviously the tone on his voice was nothing compared to the one Mingyu have heard before, and a glint of hurt was showing on his face.

"I just came here to apologize, and explain you some things i should've done since the beginning. I know it has no sense to do that now, but i just want to do it."

"Okay."

"Well, i want to apologize for the way i reacted that day, i know nothing was your fault, because it's never your fault every time something happens, it's always mine," Mingyu didn't looked at Wonwoo, his eyes were lost on his hands, while he was moving his fingers nervously. The need to hold his hands, and try to calm him invaded Wonwoo's mind, but he was not going to let his impulses do something wrong. After all he was still angry with the older for the way everything happened, and the work for Wonwoo to do now was to just listen without acting like the weak he is, "i know Myunghee told you already some things about me, and i don't want to use that as an excuse for you to understand, but all i want you to know is that i care about you more than you can imagine. I care about you at the point that i question myself if it's going to be good for you to be with someone like me."

"Instead of dropping into conclusions you should ask me, don't you think?" Mingyu lifted his head, and Wonwoo couldn't help but feel how his heart beat speed increases just by looking at the other's eyes again, "I'm not a child Mingyu, and i know who you are, maybe you hide some things, but i really get to know you so well. And if you are afraid, instead of treating me like the way you did, you should tell me, because everything i wanted was to help you."

"I know, it's just that," Mingyu sighs and after doubting a couple of seconds, he grabbed Wonwoo's hand, "i always been afraid to like someone, because i knew they would never let that happen. But with you, i tried, but every time i tried to make distance, i needed you more than before, and i was so worried that others would screw the things between us, that i ended up being the only one doing that. And I'm so sorry for that, I'm sorry for being a coward."

Wonwoo felt as if daggers were piercing his chest. The cold hand of Mingyu that slowly was gaining warm between his own was the first contact they had since Wonwoo left Pocheon, almost a week ago. And realizing how much he needed to be near the other, made his heart ache in pain.

"I understand you, but," Wonwoo's hands trembled a little, and Mingyu reacted to move a little closer, rubbing the knuckles of the younger's hand with his thumb, "i just need to know if what your mother told me it's truth or not."

"It's the truth, for them," Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows at Mingyu, but before he could say something the other bring his hand near his face and brushed his cheek to soften his expression, "that 'girlfriend' don't exist Wonwoo, it was just a lie i told them after they discovered that, well what happened at that party," Wonwoo remembered the part Myunghee mentioned that, and he couldn't help but feel that angry of remembering what Mingyu's father did to him, "i just forgot about that when i came here, obviously they don't know it's not truth, and maybe they bring the topic because i know there's still a part of them that don't believe me at a hundred percent."

"Why don't you just tell them the truth?"

"About me?"

"No, about the fake girlfriend? It's not like for being alone it means they have to suspect from you or-"

"Do you think I'm not obvious enough around you?"

"Uhm, no?" Mingyu arched an eyebrow at the moment he heard the answer. He let a loud sigh fall from his mouth while a thin grin appeared on his lips. 

"Won, i think you should get that i like you and care about at the point everyone notice except from you," Wonwoo felt how his cheeks started to burn and he wanted to hide under the blanket, and cover himself until Mingyu get tired and leave, "hey, look at me," Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's face to don't let the younger avoid his stare. Wonwoo couldn't help but rest his head on the hand, and closed his eyes for a moment, feeling how finally that smell was traveling around his nose again, feeling how he was with Mingyu again, "i want you to be honest with me, you're still doubting if what i told you at the valley was real or not, right?" without thinking Wonwoo just nodded with his eyes closed, he doesn't wanted to see the reaction of the other at his answer. He doesn't wanted to know if that action hurt him or makes him feel disappointed. Wonwoo doesn't wanted to know because he felt how the shell he tried to build to not feel weak around Mingyu was quickly fading away.

It was like the time were running faster than ever. And Wonwoo felt how from second to another he has the presence of Mingyu closer to him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the worrying face of the older, centimeters away from his face. His shaky breath being the only sound his ears could get, and the warm of his hands the only thing he could feel.

"I want you to trust me Jeon Wonwoo, that you're the only one in my mind since morning to night, even in night because i can't stop thinking about you. I know I've been the one doing everything wrong since the beginning, but i promise you I'll try to stop being afraid, because i don't want to lose you again," even he hated to show his weaker side, Wonwoo couldn't fight the tears that were blurring his eyes. As they started falling down he felt how quickly Mingyu brushed them away. The conscious part of his brain were shouting at him to not do anything, but the biggest part, the one that was filled with pain, made him act and pull Mingyu by the collar of his shirt to finally kiss him again.

It was nothing like before. They both felt just by crushing their lips together how much they missed each other. Mingyu tilted his head and moved his hand to Wonwoo's head to make the kiss deeper. The younger just let a soft whimper to come out in response when he opened his mouth to give access to Mingyu's tongue. It was a heated kiss, filled with so much need and passion, that Wonwoo was pulling Mingyu's shirt to have their bodies the closer they can. The brush of their lips, while they were holding each other made Wonwoo felt how a pitch of heat started to build on his lower part of his tummy. The moment Mingyu pulled away to catch a breath, Wonwoo crawled over his lap, crossing his arms around the other's neck, to connect their lips again, following a total different rhythm than the one at the beginning. The moment Wonwoo fixed his lower body, he felt how Mingyu let a groan resonated into his mouth, and that only made Wonwoo feel a knot on his stomach. Mingyu gripped his hips, digging his fingers into the skin of the younger, wich probably would let a bruise there, but Wonwoo didn't care much about it. He unconsciously rolled his hips against Mingyu's crotch, feeling how the atmosphere was hundred time hoter than before. The older just reacted by grabbing Wonwoo's thighs pulling him closer. The lack of breath was obviously a problem, but they tried their best to fight it until their lungs were almost empty, forcing them to separate from each other. Wonwoo placed his forehead together with Mingyu's one, while the sound of them panting was the only thing that filled the silent room.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mingyu asked while he brushed some lock of Wonwoo's bangs out of his forehead. 

"Yeah,"

"I honestly don't know what you did to me but you're seriously driving me crazy."

"I-I'm sorry," Wonwoo separated himself from the other, and felt how a blush was starting to appear on his cheeks. He cursed on the lamp that was on the table next to them, because that light was enough for Mingyu to notice it, and maybe that was the reason why he start smiling. 

"Why are you feeling sorry when you're making me this happy?" 

"You're so cheesy, " Wonwoo slapped Mingyu's shoulder, while the other just laughed. Wonwoo fixed himself and hide his face on the crook of Mingyu's neck, while the older crossed his arms around his waist, and placed a kiss on Wonwoo's temple.

"Why are you so shy for? Or this is the first time someone tell you something like this?" Wonwoo just nodded still hiding his face. He took advantage of that and inhale the scent from Mingyu's skin, and he could swear he instantly felt like he was high, "I'm glad I'm the first one," Mingyu whispered near Wonwoo's ear, making the younger feel how a shiver traveled down his spine. Wonwoo straightened his posture finding how Mingyu was already smiling at him, and without thinking it twice he placed a quick peck on the older's lips.

"Me too," Wonwoo said and immediately hugged Mingyu. The way their bodies fit perfectly, made Wonwoo felt so comfortable and relaxed. He missed this so much, it remembered the nights they slept together, and how easily was for Wonwoo fall asleep into the other's arms, how being near Mingyu was his peaceful space, "Can you... Can you stay tonight?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, my parents probably will comeback tomorrow so.."

"Okay, I'll stay."

-

They spent most of the time watching tv, some random movies Wonwoo barely remember what was the plot, because they were talking about other stuffs instead of paying attention. Mingyu told him the same story he heard from Myunghee days ago, but now from his own perspective, and how that episode was the one that lead him to do his first tattoo. That phrase that's printed on his skin and how he always tried to gain strength from that. Wonwoo tried to picture every situation Mingyu has been through, and just by imagining the other, how alone and hurt he was, made Wonwoo feel like he wanted to kick his parents ass but also hold the other's hand and never let him be alone again.

"Do you plan to do more tattoos?" Wonwoo asked while he was looking at the thin ink line that was on Mingyu's wrist. Wonwoo still didn't know the meaning behind that, but instead of asking he would let Mingyu tell him when he think it's the right moment.

"I don't think so," Mingyu intertwined their fingers while he kept his eyes glued to the screen, "i think I'll don't have more reasons to do that. Maybe the one Jeonghan did is going to be the last one."

"And what was the meaning behind that one?"

"I just wanted to remember that i finally came back," Mingyu turned to see Wonwoo and the happy grin that was absent for so long, appeared again and Wonwoo felt his heart made a flip inside his chest.

"That make sense," Wonwoo smiled back and Mingyu crossed an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer to his body. Wonwoo closed his eyes, remembering the day they went to Jeonghan's studio, how everything has changed since then. How he, at that moment, was trying to hide his real personality, how in that moment he was keeping so many secrets and now he was relieved of that, because now he just wanted to be himself, without caring about the rest.

"And you?"

"What?"

"You're not going to tell me the meaning behind that?" Mingyu pointed at Wonwoo's collarbone, making the younger blush a little. He has a reason for that obviously, but he somehow felt kind of ashamed to tell the other that, because that includes tell the whole story behind it.

"Umh, yes, is not as deep as yours, but.."

"I'm not going to judge it."

"Well, i told you i hide many things, right?"

"Yes."

"That's the meaning behind it. That I've been always hiding myself from others, and maybe the key to open this and discover who i am, is just being the right person."

"And how many keys have opened that?"

"Just three," Wonwoo placed his head on Mingyu's chest, he was still a little ashamed but seeing how Mingyu was listening attentively just make him want to spell everything out, to let the other know him completely, "Myng, Hao, and you."

Mingyu didn't say a word at that, he only smiled while looking at Wonwoo with a different aura in him, like he already knew that but he was just waiting for Wonwoo to say it.

"Wait! Now i remember," Wonwoo suddenly raised his voice, changing the topic, when he realized the day it was. Following what Myunghee told him, it was supposed to be the anniversary party of their parents, so it didn't make sense that Mingyu was by his side now, "the party of your parents is today, why aren't you there?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No! No, but I just want to know."

"What's the point of being there, trying to act like they build a perfect family, when i know it's not like that," Mingyu arched an eyebrow at Wonwoo, it was not like he was serious, but somehow talking about his parents changed a little bit his voice tone, "for me talking with you was thousand times more important."

"Okay, I-I understand."

"Hey, it has nothing to do with you, it's just that talking about them just piss me off, so we better not do that, okay?"

"Okay."

-

"You're not going to use here your 'I'm the older privilege' to choose a side of the bed, sorry," Wonwoo said seeing how Mingyu was already lying on his bed.

"It's not like i care, being with you is enough for me," Mingyu winked at him, and Wonwoo felt how increased the heat on his cheeks.

"Well, the bathroom is there, I'm going to give you something to use, be thankful i like oversized clothes," Wonwoo grabbed a pair of shorts and a plain white shirt, while Mingyu walked into the bathroom. The younger placed the clothes over his bed, and waited outside the room. He was shy, after what he saw at the hostel, when Mingyu came out of the bathroom just in a towel, he already knew he couldn't handle it and probably would turn himself into a live tomato.

It took Mingyu no longer that 15 minutes to be ready, and bring Wonwoo back into the room by hugging him from the back. They got into the sheets and Wonwoo placed himself by Mingyu's side, resting his head on the other's chest while Mingyu brushed softly his hair. They stayed awake but in silence for long minutes, and even though it could seem something awkward, It was not uncomfortable at all, because just by staying together again, it said everything they wanted to tell to each other.

Wonwoo's eyelids were falling slowly, feeling every second heavier than before. He tried to fight his want to sleep, because he wanted to keep living that moment, still afraid that when he wakes up the next morning, everything will just remains to be a dream.

"Won?"

"Uh?"

"Have you ever dreamt about losing yourself into the stars?"

Wonwoo opened widely his eyes and lifted his stare to find Mingyu looking out of the window while he kept brushing the younger's hair. The moonlight was the only thing that let Wonwoo appreciate the other's profile and how serious he looked making that question.

"Uhm, i think? I don't remember when, but surely i have, why?"

"Because i think I'm doing that right now," Mingyu turned his gaze to finally meet with Wonwoo's eyes. They both looked at each other with so much admiration that Wonwoo couldn't help but move closer and hug the other tightly. Mingyu smiled at him, and Wonwoo saw the sparkling on his eyes that were shining because of the moonlight, "You're my stars, Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo didn't knew how to react. A part inside his heart felt like it was going to explode, and the other felt how a piece broke for seeing how helpless Mingyu looked as he said that. Wonwoo hide his face on Mingyu's chest, and he felt how his view suddenly blurry. He could felt a rush of fear on his body, like he was feeling afraid to finally being with Mingyu. Afraid that something could separate him again from the other. 

"Promise me when i wake up you're going to stay here," Wonwoo lifted his head facing the older. He saw how Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows while he caressed his cheeks. 

"The first thing you'll see tomorrow is my ugly face." 

Wonwoo snorted at that, and Mingyu showed again his smile, before placing a kiss on Wonwoo's lips. It was a soft, short and meaningful kiss, like Mingyu was trying to prove that their moment was real and it was seriously happening. Wonwoo felt how his body relaxed and tried to fixed himself to be comfortable and sleep. His eyelids fell again, as he felt how Mingyu made him turn around to hug him from behind, glueing themselves together. Wonwoo felt asleep with the light feeling of a soft kiss placed on his nape. 

It felt like the night passed quickly than ever. And when the low sunlight were pointing straight into Wonwoo's face, making him to slowly open his eyes, he noticed that the place by his side was empty, and Wonwoo felt how it was like if someone kicked his heart out of his ribcage, leaving him alone and empty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> I know it took me so long to update :(
> 
> I'm so sorry, but thank you if you keep reading
> 
> Lots of <3


	15. Let's fly away were only us exist

It was almost night when Wonwoo's parents came back. His heart sink at the moment he saw them, because it makes him remember that the reason Mingyu left him in the morning wasn't caused by them. Obviously that was what he thought after he wakes up, until he found out he was alone in the house. He tried to not overthink the reason of why the older didn't kept his promise, but it was so difficult since he haven't even received a text from Mingyu.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Wonwoo saw how his father was sitting by his side on the couch, in the same place Mingyu was last night. _Mingyu_.

"Yeah, I'm okay." 

"Your mother told me what happened with Myunghee's parents," Wonwoo didn't said a word, instead of that he just nodded his head. His father sighed and patted his shoulder, "don't worry about what they think, we all know you're one in a million, son." 

"Do you really think that?" 

"Obviously, you know me and your mother have always felt so proud of you." 

It was like some kind of deja vu, because Wonwoo felt the same sense of guilt he felt when his mother talked to him. He would be lying if he say that his parents never showed how supportive they were with him, but something inside him was still doubting if they would keep being _that_ supporting if they know Wonwoo's secret. 

"Thank you," his father give a light squeeze on his shoulder, smiling at him, before leaving. And Wonwoo thought that it has just been a waste of time trying to hide himself from his family, when his parents have demonstrated him that they hold the key since forever.

-

Wonwoo was playing on his phone, lying on his bed. He had dinner with his parents, and just by looking at them, it made him want to confess everything to them. But he hold it, because he has to wait for the right moment to do that. They were still worried about him, but they let him leave the kitchen to be alone in his room without questioning anything.

His phone almost dropped on his face when the sudden notification of a text from Mingyu appeared on the screen.

**_'Are you mad at me?'_ **

Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows as he read the message. He felt a pitch of angry inside him, because obviously he was somehow disappointed that the other left him without saying nothing and without giving an explanation.

**_'I'm not.'_ **

**_'Then why are you having me waiting outside since an hour without you noticing?'_ **

The message was left as 'read'. Wonwoo threw the phone over the bed, and ran downstairs without even caring that he forgot to put his shoes on. His mother asked if there was a problem, but he barely pay attention to that, he just rushed his way, until he opened the door to finally face Mingyu again.

"Are you okay?"

"How do you expect me to be okay if i wake up being left alone and you didn't even bothered to at least explain me-"

Mingyu cut the words by planting a kiss on Wonwoo's mouth. The younger protested but Mingyu caged him crossing his arms around his waist. Wonwoo pulled himself away, and slapped the arm of the other, but he felt how the anger that was building inside him was slowly fading away.

"Don't get mad, that's why I'm here."

"It's easy for you to say that."

"Hey," Mingyu cupped the face of Wonwoo, placing a quick peck on his forehead, "Myunghee called me in the morning, my parents had a flight to Tokyo, so i had to take them to the airport. It took me like all the day because i helped Myng to pack her things because she's going to stay at Hao's house this week."

"Well, that's a good explanation."

"Why are you acting like a spoiled baby? This is not the Wonwoo I met weeks ago," Mingyu smiled and Wonwoo felt that heat on his cheeks again.

"I told you I hide many things."

"Uhh, should I be worried about it?"

"I don't know, maybe," Wonwoo answered with a mocking tone and Mingyu just snorted at that. The taller pulled him into a hug, kissing the top of Wonwoo's head. Wonwoo couldn't keep his stoic posture and hugged the other too. And he questioned his mind for a moment, thinking that he never imagined to feel this way for anyone weeks ago, and now he was all weak and head over heels for other person. But the only answer to that, is that this _person_ is Mingyu, and that was enough for him to feel like this.

"I'm going to be home alone for this week, do you... do you want to stay with me?" Mingyu moved an inch away to look at Wonwoo the moment he made the question. Wonwoo tilted his head trying to process what the other was asking, "if you don't want I'll understand, maybe I'm going too fast or-"

"No, I want, it's just that... I have to ask my parents first," Wonwoo prepared himself to receive a laugh in response, because for Mingyu 'asking my parents permission' was something that doesn't exist into his vocabulary, but the taller just nodded with the corner of his lips forming a thin grin, and pulled away from Wonwoo as he was going to wait outside. But Wonwoo gathered his courage and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the house. They walked to the living room and Mingyu waited at the entrance while Wonwoo approached his parents that were sitting on the couch.

"Mom, dad, uhm he's Mingyu, Myunghee's brother," Wonwoo waved his hand to Mingyu, and the other walked nearer and bowed to Wonwoo's parents. They quickly stand up and bowed back, having this peaceful aura that give Wonwoo the confidence to stop hiding things from them, and one of those things is Mingyu.

"Nice to meet you, I'm happy Wonwoo finally introduced you to us, we've heard so much about you," Wonwoo's mother smiled at the taller, and the other just react to bow again. He was clearly nervous, and Wonwoo couldn't help but smile at that, because seeing Mingyu act shy was something difficult to happen.

"Uh, thank you, I'm glad too," Mingyu pronounced too fast that it was almost unintelligible the words he spoke.

"Have you had dinner already? Are you hungry?" Wonwoo's dad asked, but Mingyu shook his head. And Wonwoo could feel like how that treatment was something so weird for Mingyu, how having adults treating you well was something new to him. And Wonwoo felt how he wanted to hug the other to pull away the nervousness in him.

"Well, he's going to stay home alone this week, so i wanted to keep him company, if that's okay?"

"My sister is going to stay there too, with Minghao," Wonwoo narrowed his eyes quickly to the other, and he could get why he was saying that.

"Oh, there's no problem, obviously you can Wonwoo, but some day you both can have dinner here, maybe for us to talk a bit," Wonwoo's father said and his mother just nodded, while Mingyu looked at him apologetic for how he acted.

"Thank you."

-

While Wonwoo was packing up his things, he left Mingyu alone with his parents. He knows how they act when they met new people, so probably they would be bombarding the other with questions, and Wonwoo hoped Mingyu would be comfortable with that. 

When he finished, Wonwoo grabbed his bag and the phone he threw over bed minutes ago, and went downstairs. He find Mingyu laughing at something his father told him, and something inside him felt thankful to witness that. Seeing how his parents didn't prejudge Mingyu for how he looked, for not being like most of the people that lived on that city. 

"I'm ready." 

"Oh, son, i was just telling Mingyu that we can go to that place you loved when you were a kid, how was it called?" 

"What place?" 

"The one were you peed yourself." 

"Dad! Why are you telling him that!?" 

"Aish, it was something normal to happen, you were just 5 years old," Wonwoo sighs trying to hide his embarrassment, seeing how Mingyu was looking at him, with a sweet grin on his mouth.

"Yeah, sure," Wonwoo rolles his eyes as he walked nearer Mingyu, trying to talk with his body that it was time to leave, "it's called PizzaCheese, by the way." 

"Oh, right, we should go there." 

"Sure," Mingyu said as he grabbed the bag Wonwoo was holding, and the younger couldn't stop the blush that lightly appeared on his cheeks, "maybe the the next weekend?" Mingyu asked as he turn to see Wonwoo. He just nodded and started to walk away from his parents.

"I'll call you to plan everything, bye," Wonwoo waved his hand to his parents and he heard how Mingyu said the same, imitating his action. When Wonwoo locked the door behind his back, the first think he did was to look at Mingyu with an arched eyebrow, the other did the same, as he was asking what's happening but Wonwoo just sighed and walked to Mingyu's car.

The road to Mingyu's house was silent but not uncomfortable. Every time the car stopped for a red light, Mingyu took the chance to grab Wonwoo's hand trying to keep it warm. They exchanged little smiles until they arrived at the place. Mingyu get out of the car first, and helped Wonwoo to carry his bag again.

The house has a different aura, it was peaceful. Mingyu closed the door with the locks, and guide Wonwoo to the second floor instantly. It was the first time the younger would see Mingyu's room, so a pitch of nervousness built inside him.

As the moment Mingyu opened the door, Wonwoo felt his phone ringing. He picked it from his bag and answered without looking at the screen, because he was too busy admiring the room.

"Hello?"

"Wonnie, how are you?" Wonwoo turned around to face Mingyu at the moment he recognized the voice. He pointed at his phone mouthing Myunghee's name. Mingyu just smiled and got closer to him, hugging him by his back while rushing his nose through the younger's hair until he got to his neck, placing little kisses there. Wonwoo cleared hia throat, as he felt a shiver travel down his spine.

"Uh, hi, I'm fine," Wonwoo felt how Mingyu placed both hands on his hips side, while he was drawing circle patterns with his thumbs, "how are you and Hao? I heard you're staying there."

"We're good, that's why i was calling you to ask if you wanted to come some day... Hey, wait, how did you knew that?" Mingyu probably was listening the conversation for being so near Wonwoo's ear, that he just grabbed the phone from Wonwoo's hand to turn on the speaker.

"I'm sorry Myng, but i think Won would have to reject your offer," Wonwoo opened his eyes wider at the other, seeing how Mingyu was just smiling without removing his hand from where it was placed.

"Mingyu? What's going on? Jeon Wonwoo you better explain everything or-"

"I'm sorry sister, we're busy now," Mingyu ended the call just after saying that, throwing the phone over the bed and pulling the younger near to him.

"Why did you do that?" Wonwoo asked while he turned around, ending up caged between Mingyu's arms.

"She's going to understand."

Wonwoo just nodded, and looked directly into Mingyu's eyes. The soft light on the ceiling was perfect to see how the other was admiring every detail on Wonwoo's face. Mingyu placed one hand on Wonwoo's cheek, caressing it with his thumb, as he smiled. Wonwoo replied his action imitating what the other did, and got closer to end their distance and finally kiss Mingyu's lips again.

It was a soft and slow paced kiss. Mingyu didn't removed his hand from where it was placed. Wonwoo just crossed his arms around the other's neck to being closer to him. Mingyu with his free arm, pulled Wonwoo near him by the lower part of his back. The younger smiled in between the contact of their lips, without thinking, and took that chance to leave space for Mingyu to deepen the kiss.

The taller did as how Wonwoo expected. It was a gentle and worried action, for the way Mingyu was holding Wonwoo like he was part of the last piece of diamond on earth and he was the most valuable thing on the planet; wich at the end, was like that, just for Mingyu.

The feeling of Mingyu taking the lead to control the rhythm of the kiss, made Wonwoo felt so little by the other's side. He felt how his knees tremble at the moment he heard a groan filter through the deep kiss they were sharing, and a high pitch of heat start building on the lower part of his stomach.

Mingyu moved his hand to Wonwoo's nape and tilted his head to brush their mouths together again, mixing their tongues together in a kiss that was becoming hotter by every second. Instinctively, Wonwoo moved his hands to Mingyu's torso, grabbing the shirt to hold himself, and the other reacted to move the hand that was holding his back to filter between the shirt until he was touching Wonwoo's skin. The younger felt a shock at the moment he felt the touch, and pulled himself away from the kiss, trying to catch his breath.

"I tried to hold myself the other day, but i swear i don't know if i can keep doing this anymore," Mingyu muttered while panting, at the moment he separated from the younger. Wonwoo looked at the other, knowing that he was in the same situation, and he just threw himself into the other's arms, to kiss him again.

"I don't want you to do it anymore," was the only words Wonwoo muttered between kisses that lead them to walk towards the bed, without separating themselves, to fall over the mattress.

Mingyu hold himself on one of his forearms, while the other one hold Wonwoo by his waist, pulling him closer to each other. The feel of the warm hand of Mingyu in the lower part of Wonwoo's back, was making the younger feel a little more desperate to get more kinds of touches from the other. Mingyu kissed down Wonwoo's cheek, jaw, until he went to his neck, licking and sucking there like his life depends on it. Wonwoo heard the little whimpers that were coming out of his mouth, as he felt how every suck Mingyu left on his neck was sending heat directly into his lower body.

The older moved a little bit down, pulling the collar of Wonwoo's shirt aside, to left his collarbone exposed and he started kissing it just over the place the _keyhole_ tattoo was placed. It was the first time Wonwoo felt a sensation like the one he felt when Mingyu sucked deep over his skin, something like he needed more and more and he was turning into a desperate for any kind of contact. Probably Mingyu noticed that, because he traveled one hand between Wonwoo's shirt, holding his waist while he kept kissing the sensitive point of the younger, looking at the face expression the other did at response. Wonwoo couldn't hold it back and hold Mingyu's face to start kissing him again.

Mingyu fixed himself between Wonwoo's leg, lowering himself until their lower parts made contact and Wonwoo noticed he was not the only one having a problem down there. The brush of Mingyu's crotch against his own, made Wonwoo moan into their kiss, he fist the sheets trying to hold himself, but he knew he couldn't do it for longer.

They both gasped when the need of air made them separate from each other. Mingyu's glare was full with lust and Wonwoo felt how his eyes were piercing him. Wonwoo moved his hands down Mingyu's torso until he found the hem of the shirt and pulled it out of his body. The younger couldn't help but bite his lips when he finally admire the well toned body of the other. He traveled his eyes up his torso, chest, until he met again with Mingyu's eyes. They both looked at each other for a second, and as if Mingyu was asking for permission, Wonwoo put his arms over his head. The other grabbed the shirt and pulled it up slowly until he finally throw it away from Wonwoo's body. The younger felt how he blushed because Mingyu took his time to travel his eyes over his torso, but as he noticed how nervous Wonwoo was he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"You're so beautiful," Mingyu whispered near Wonwoo's ear. The younger blushed instantly for what the other told him, and tried to hide himself behind his hand, "are you nervous?"

"A little," Wonwoo rushed his hand through Mingyu's hair, as he felt how their chest were breathing in unison, and he could swear he felt the quick hearbeat of the other, "but i _don't_ want you to stop."

Mingyu smiled before crashing his lips against Wonwoo's again. Without hesitating he lowered his mouth until he reached Wonwoo's sensitive spot again, sucking bruises that probably would last long on his skin, but the younger didn't complain about the fact of being marked by Mingyu.

The whimpers leaving Wonwoo's mouth were loud enough to fill the silent room. And they increase its volume when Mingyu lowered his hand, cupping Wonwoo's bulge, palming him over his pants. Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu's biceps digging his nails as he rolled his hips up to keep the contact and he felt how the tent on his pants were almost hurting him. Mingyu traveled kisses down Wonwoo's chest until he gets to his belly. In a quick movement he opened the buttons and removed the pants with the underwear included, freeing Wonwoo's hard dick. He grabbed the base and started stocking with slow moves. Wonwoo tried to bite the back of his hand to lower the sound of his moans, but Mingyu removed it from his face and kissed him deeply instead. The feeling of Mingyu doing a handjob for him, while brushing their lips in a savage rhythm, made Wonwoo felt that he was near the climax.

"Gyu, I-I'm...," Wonwoo tried to speak, but Mingyu didn't let him continue. Their tongues kept brushing together, and Wonwoo felt how Mingyu's hand leave his dick, to go directly to his night table. Mingyu didn't pulled away from him to grab what he was looking for. When he found the object, it was just then when he leave Wonwoo's mouth to focus on what he had on his hands. Mingyu opened the small bottle and lubed two of his fingers. Wonwoo bite his lips, and he saw how Mingyu lowered his hand but without breaking the eye contact with him. The cold fingers at his entrance gave the younger an electric shock traveling over his body. He gasped loudly as he felt how Mingyu introduced it into him. Mingyu went to attack the weak spot of Wonwoo again, as a way to relax the other. But obviously it made the total contrary effect, and Wonwoo was a loud moaning mess, that had already the sheets fist into his hands.

"I want to _fuck_ you so bad," Mingyu almost growled and Wonwoo moaned louder. The felt of Mingyu's fingers prepping him while they were brushing the sensitive bundle of nerves down there, was making Wonwoo's eyes blur for the want and lust. And he just wanted to give everything to Mingyu. _Everything_. 

"Then _do_ it," Wonwoo blurted out in a whimper, and Mingyu pulled out of him instantly, to do with his pants the same he did with Wonwoo's.

Wonwoo opened his legs wider, giving Mingyu more space, as the older grab the lube again and prepared himself. The moment he placed himself again between Wonwoo's legs, he felt that rush of nervousness again. Mingyu got nearer him to place soft kisses over his face. Wonwoo felt how the tip of Mingyu's cock was at his entrance and he closed his eyes tightly as he felt how the other was getting into him at a low pace.

"Are you okay, _babe_?" Mingyu asked as he brushed Wonwoo's locks out of his forehead with a hand. They both were already sweating and panting like they run a marathon, but the way Mingyu looked at Wonwoo with so concern and preoccupation made the younger think that he was not going to regret never for doing this with the person he has in front of him.

"Yeah." 

"Okay," Mingyu kissed Wonwoo's temple, before he went down to attack his neck again. Wonwoo felt how his attention went from how he was trying to adjust to Mingyu's dick, to how the other were leaving more licks and bites on his neck, and it start building the need on him thousand times bigger than before, that he just reacted to roll his hips as a way to get a reaction from Mingyu. Obviously the other got the message, and started moving his lower body in a low but deep rhythm that made Wonwoo instinctively grab Mingyu's hair, as he started gasping for air. Mingyu lifted his head to check the younger, and he found out the whining mess he was. Wonwoo pulled Mingyu closer and they crashed their lips for the tenth time, in a messy way were their tongues were fighting for dominance at the point even their teeth were colliding. Mingyu pinned Wonwoo to the mattress holding him by his hips, and started a quicker pace for how he was moving into Wonwoo that made the younger let a loud moan came out of his mouth that made his voice barely recognizable. Wonwoo pulled Mingyu's hair and they separate from each other. They lock their eyes together, and Mingyu licked his lips, as he groaned every time he trusted into Wonwoo, deeper and quicker, " _Fuck_ , you feel so _good_."

"Mhm, do it....do it _harder_ ," Wonwoo's voice reached an octave higher pitch with every moan he let out. He bite his lower lip when Mingyu starts pulling back slowly, only to push in deeper and hard. Wonwoo tried to hold into Mingyu's arms but the other grabbed his hands over his head, while he kept teasing him with that rhythm that was making him a moaning mess, "oh yes, _Gyu_ , fucking me so well..."

Mingyu groaned louder at the words Wonwoo said, and he free the hands of the younger, pulling himself out of him. Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows, whining for the sudden lost of contact, but everything changed in a flip of a second when Mingyu grabbed his waist, turning him around lifting his hips and pushing into Wonwoo's hole again without warning. Wonwoo rolled his eyes at the feeling of how deep the thrust was, and how it was like a thousand of new feelings appeared roaming his body with every new deep thrust Mingyu gives him.

"Do you like it, _babe_?" Mingyu leaned over Wonwoo's back to whisper in a low raspy tone in his ear. Wonwoo couldn't even mutter a word so he just nodded, and Mingyu licked his earlobe while the clapping of their skins filled the room. Wonwoo tried to hold himself but his entire body was trembling for the different kind of simulations he was feeling. Mingyu caged his body lifting him up, he spread his knees wider, and it felt like he was sitting over Mingyu's cock. Wonwoo's mouth fall into an open 'o' as he was trying to keep himself conscious. Mingyu roamed one hand over Wonwoo's torso, while other was stuck into his hip. Wonwoo let his head fall over Mingyu's shoulder, and the other took advantage of the position to attack his neck with heated kisses.

"Oh _f-fuck_ , Gyu," Wonwoo moaned as he felt how deeper Mingyu was snapping that he was almost abusing of that sensitive spot, "like that, feels so good..."

"Won, _fuck_ , you're so tight," Mingyu moaned against his skin, picking up the rythm. Wonwoo placed a hand over his throbbing cock when the pleasure blurry his mind and he was so needy to liberate the warm of his lower part, "let me," Mingyu nudged Wonwoo's hand away, grabbing the base of his hard cock and pumping his erection in the same quick pace his hips were doing against Wonwoo's entrance.

"Shit, shit, _shit_ ," Wonwoo let out what sound almost like a sobbing, and bite his lips harder as he felt how passionate everything was that he was unable to feel the pain on his trembling legs, or his lower back, because everything he felt was the pure pleasure of Mingyu making him _his_.

"I-I'm so close, babe, shit you look so _hot_ ," Mingyu turned Wonwoo's head in his direction to kiss him again. Even the position was a little bit uncomfortable and it was messy, they brushed their lips as loud groans and moaned names came from both of their mouths. Wonwoo gather the last strength he had on his arm, and he lifted it up to place it behind Mingyu's head and tried to kiss him deeper as he felt how he was getting closer to his climax.

" _Gyu_ , I-I'm," Wonwoo didn't knew if it was for the savage sounds and naughty words Mingyu muttered against his skin, the way the other moved his dick inside him, the sound of the bed squeaks against the wall, or the way the hand of the older was pumping his own erection, but it was the hottest thing he has ever experienced, and his mind got blank when he knew he reached the limit.

The white liquid covered Mingyu's hand, dropping over the dark sheets under them. Wonwoo was trembling for how sensitive he was, but he pressed his hips down and clenched around Mingyu's dick to bring the other to the edge of pleasure with him. He felt how the body of Mingyu tensed behind him, and how he was gasping softly as many ' _Wonwoo's_ ' came out of his mouth, before Wonwoo felt the warm liquid filling him up. Mingyu groaned at the action, placing a soft kiss over Wonwoo's nape, before both of them collapsed over the bed trying to finally catch their breaths.

"Babe?"

"Mhmm?"

"You okay?"

"I couldn't be better."

Mingyu kissed his shoulder before he pulls out slowly, Wonwoo whimper at the sudden feeling of emptyness that were filled immediately when Mingyu fixed himself next to him, caging him into his arms.

"I'm going to bring something to clean you up, okay?"

Wonwoo just nodded with the few energy his body got left. Not even bothering to follow the other's moves, he just closed his eyes waiting for Mingyu. It took the other no longer than seconds to come back with a wet towel. Wonwoo felt the brush of the fabric against his skin, and how Mingyu covered him with a sheet before throwing the towel to the floor to place himself by Wonwoo's side again. Mingyu placed an arm under Wonwoo's head bringing the younger closer to him until his head was placed over his chest.

"What?" Mingyu asked as he saw how Wonwoo was looking at him. Wonwoo couldn't help but let his heart took part over his head, because every time he remember the moment he was living with Mingyu, something inside his chest flipped with an emotion he couldn't contain, so probably that's the reason of why he was looking at the older with so much adoration, that it was so noticeable.

"I... I just liked the way you... you _called_ me," Mingyu smiled widely and placed a soft kiss over Wonwoo's forehead.

"If you liked it, then I'm gonna keep doing it," Wonwoo crossed his arm tightly around Mingyu's waist, as he close his eyes that were starting to burn for the tiredness.

"Good night, Gyu."

"Night, _babe_." 


	16. When I'm asleep i feel at ease

The sound of some music coming from afar, woke Wonwoo up. He opened his eyes lazy, blinking several times to adjust his view to the already illuminated room. His body still felt the consequences for the heated night he had yesterday, and he hissed in pain when he sested in the bed to get up. He grabbed his phone that was now placed over the night table, and a paper falled when he moved the object. Wonwoo grabbed the folded paper from the ground to read what it was written there.

 _'Good morning, babe_  
 _Probably when you wake up I'll be at the convenience store or I'll be already prepping the breakfast, so please don't freak out :(_  
 _I leave some towels over the chair if you want to take a bath,_  
 _Mingyu <3'_

Wonwoo smiled as he placed the paper back to the night table. He got up from bed and grabbed the towels Mingyu left for him and walked directly to the bathroom, to fill the bathtub with hot water and he relaxed himself with a bubble bath.   
He took longer 30 minutes enjoying himself in the water. It helped him a lot to get rid of the soreness in his lower part, but it couldn't help him to stop remembering everything that happened the last night. How Mingyu was so caring but needy at the same time, how they made their bodies into one, how they shared the same passion and lust for each other.... Wonwoo sighs trying to pull that thoughts away, it wasn't the best moment to keep that in mind because it may have and effect on his half alive member.   
Wonwoo dry himself quickly, dressing up and grabbing his phone before leaving the bedroom. As he walked downstairs he felt how a special smell was filling the house. He walked to the kitchen and he smiled at how Mingyu was already cooking, so focused on what he was doing that he didn't notice the presence for the younger. Wonwoo just leaned against the door frame, seeing how Mingyu cooking and the classical music that were playing was the perfect mixture to bring peace to Wonwoo's heart. 

"Shit, Won, you scared me," Mingyu exclaimed when he noticed the younger, almost dropping the bowl he has on his hands. 

"Sorry, i didn't want to bother you," Wonwoo smiled and got nearer, siting in front of the kitchen counter. 

"You're never going to be a bother to me," Mingyu winked at him, and Wonwoo shook his head smiling at how cheesy the other can be, "did you sleep well?" 

"Yeah, but if it was for me, i would've spent the rest of the day on bed," Wonwoo laughed at his own words, and he saw how Mingyu grinned, leaving the bowl and the mixer he was going to start using, to round the counter and pleace himself between Wonwoo's legs. 

"Did i hurt you?" Mingyu said as he placed one hand on Wonwoo's cheeks. 

"No, no," just by looking at his eyes Wonwoo could get the worry that was on Mingyu's mind, "nothing that we did yesterday hurt me, i don't regret anything, Gyu." 

"Okay," Mingyu kissed Wonwoo with a different feeling, a soft and pure one, that made the younger felt like he was back on the valley, because it felt the same way than the first time they kissed.

"Can i ask you something?" Wonwoo muttered at the moment they separate from each other. Mingyu just nodded, while he start brushing Wonwoo's hair, "Why did you acted so nervous in front of my parents?"

"Because i was nervous. I mean, they're your parents, I didn't knew what to say for them to not look at me like the other people do, maybe I overreacted because they're the family of the guy I'm with, and I didn't wanted to leave a bad impression, even though they don't know that we're more than just friends," Wonwoo nudged Mingyu's hand to place them between his own. The moment he lowered his head to see their hands intertwined, he noticed Mingyu had a pair of shorts on, and that over his left knee was something tattooed. It was a tiny line with something written on it, but Wonwoo couldn't identify what does it say.

"I told you that you just have to be yourself," Wonwoo looked back at Mingyu and the other just nodded, showing a thin grin on his lips, "only the people that worth it will took the time to meet you without prejudge, the others can fuck themselves because they don't know how amazing and incredible you're."

"You're the only one that worth it for me," for Wonwoo, that was not a praise for him. He felt a rush of sadness knowing that Mingyu still thinks that there will be no more people that will admire who he is in reality, not what his parents try to portrait, not what his looks speaks, but who Kim Mingyu is. He tried to fake a smile, and pulled the other into a hug, they spent like that so long until they realized how a weird smell was indicating that something was burning on the pan.

Mingyu prepared pancakes with a special banana smoothie, because Wonwoo once told him his favorite fruit was banana. As Wonwoo eat each pancake, and drinked more sips of his glass, he knew for sure that Mingyu was so talented in the kitchen, and maybe if he followed his child dream to become a chef he would be one of the best of the world. But Wonwoo then remember how his dream changed, and how Mingyu talked so passionately about becoming a doctor, and he felt the pain because he probably would give up to that to follow what his parents told.

"You're so quiet... Does it taste bad?" Mingyu asked with a worried expression but Wonwoo immediately shook his head.

"It's not that, i was just thinking..."

"About what?"

"About you, and what you told me," Mingyu tilted his head not getting what the younger was trying to say. And Wonwoo bite the inside of his cheek before gathering the courage to speak again, "Do you still dream about becoming a doctor?"

"Mmh yes, why?"

"And do you plan to tell that to your parents?"

"There's a difference between what I dream about and what I have to do," Mingyu focused on his food again, acting like he was not talking about something as serious as this.

"But you can turn what you dream into something you have to do..." Wonwoo insisted and he heard a sigh came out from Mingyu's mouth. They stay in silent for a couple of seconds until the other returned his attention to Wonwoo.

"It's not as simple as that."

"Maybe if you-"

"Won, i still got some weeks to think about it, okay?" Wonwoo felt how his shoulders fell, as he heard the different tone on Mingyu's voice. It was not like he was mad, but he obviously doesn't wanted to keep talking about it.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Wonwoo let his face fall, and he looked at his plate as he started playing with his fork and s piece of pancake. 

"Hey, babe," Mingyu pronounced as he get up to go near the younger, lifting his face by his chin, "i just want to focus on you and me for this week. Just us and nothing else that would bother us. I really want to enjoy my time with you, and I want you to enjoy it too. I really appreciate how worried you are about me, but I don't want you to keep your mind troubled with my problems. We can talk about that other day, okay?" 

The pressure on Wonwoo's chest, made his heart felt ten times heavier. He knew Mingyu was trying his best to face his problems, but he also knew that he was being selfish by pressuring him to change everything he have been doing for so long, from one day to another. Wonwoo hugged Mingyu again, and nodded over his chest. The other circled his arms around the younger, placing a soft kiss over the top of his head. Wonwoo closed his eyes, trying to blind his thoughts feeling the scent of Mingyu's body. 

-  
"I don't think it's a good idea."

"It's _the_ perfect idea, Gyu."

"But it's cold."

"Obviously is going to be cold, it's ice cream."

After they ended their breakfast and spent some time watching tv, Wonwoo got the brilliant idea that he wanted to eat ice cream. Mingyu at the beginning was so into denying that offer, but after seeing the pleading eyes of the younger he couldn't resist, and took him to the nearby store, where they can order an ice cream, on Winter.

"I swear this is the most delicious vanilla ice cream that I've eaten in my entire life," Wonwoo exclaims after taking another spoon from the cup. When he realized that, Mingyu was looking at him with a smile, he tried to control his excitement for a second, but it was almost impossible with the sweet flavor on his mouth.

"Who could've tell that Jeon Wonwoo would be this cute?" Mingyu teased while he was admiring the expression of happiness from the younger for something so simple as an ice cream. Wonwoo shrugged his shoulders, focusing back on the cup in front of him. Mingyu extended his hand over the table to hold Wonwoo's, "I really love that you're acting like your own self, not trying to cover it up."

"W-Why you say that?"

"You think i didn't noticed how you acted the first times we talked?" Mingyu arched an eyebrow as he intertwined their fingers together, over the table. Wonwoo almost choked with the spoon of ice cream he was eating at that moment. The younger avoided the eyes of Mingyu, because he felt embarrassed for remembering how he acted before.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Won, i know you tried to act different, maybe you thought that i would laugh at you for having habits that i don't, but for example, i always think that is something cute that you still ask your parents for permission," Wonwoo blushed a bit and he bite the inside of his cheek. It was true that he tried to appeal to a rebel image at the beginning, but he never imagined Mingyu always noticed that it all was forced.

"I think I'm bad at lying."

"Yes, you are."

Mingyu smiled, and brushed Wonwoo's knuckles. The younger grabbed another spoon of his ice cream, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I think you should tell your parents," Mingyu suddenly talked again.

"About what?"

"About what you did," Mingyu pointed with his spoon to Wonwoo's chest, and in that moment the younger gets what he was trying to imply, "I know I barely know them, but I'm sure they'll understand."

"Uhm, yeah, i think," Wonwoo sighs. He had the idea of telling everything to them since long ago, but he never found the moment to do that. It was like something inside him was always pulling him backwards to not let him get rid of his secrets.

"I think I'm full," Mingyu leave the hand of the younger, to search for his wallet inside his jacket.

"No, I'm going to pay, it was my idea," Wonwoo exclaimed immediately after seeing the other's action.

"I'm sorry babe, but I'm the older one here," Mingyu got up from the chair and walked to the cashier to pay for them. Wonwoo shook his head while smiling. He felt that turbulence of thousands of butterflies flying into his stomach, making him realize that he was falling at a fast pace, but he was not scared to do it.

He was going to fall for the right person, because Mingyu was everything he could've ever dreamed for.

-  
The way back home was so peaceful until it suddenly started to rain. They decided to walk to the store, because the day was bright with a light sunray, but when they walked back, the sky went cloudy and the rain falled instantly.  
Mingyu tried to cover their heads with his jacket, but it was a waist of time to do that when their clothes were all soaked. Wonwoo laughed and pulled the older arms down, shrugging his shoulders as a sign that they have nothing else to do more than walk under the rain.  
After minutes that felt like ages, they arrived at home. Mingyu brings a laundry basket from the laundry room. He started pulling all his clothes off and throwing them into the basket, until he was only in his boxers. Wonwoo looked at the scene with his mouth slightly open, because who's he going to lie, Mingyu's body was his weakness. The older arched an eyebrow and approached Wonwoo, he started pulling his clothes off as well until they both ended in the same situation. Mingyu licked his lips, giving a slight smirk to Wonwoo. The younger moved backwards, the moment he saw Mingyu walking to him, until his back was pressed against the wall, and he took the last breath until Mingyu was pressing his lips against him.  
The little action was useful enough to start warming their freeze bodies. Wonwoo crossed his arms around Mingyu's neck, while the other started deeping the kiss. Wonwoo let a small moan resonate between their mouths when he felt one of Mingyu's hands digging into his waist. Mingyu moved first, and he pulled away from the younger. Wonwoo whined in disappointment, even though he was panting for the lack of air.

"We got all the week babe," Mingyu moved away to grab the basket, "go and take a warm bath, i don't want you to catch a cold," Mingyu winked before leaving Wonwoo alone. Wonwoo tried to compose himself after the peak of heat he reached. He furrowed his eyebrows shaking his head because if Mingyu was going to start playing with him in that way, probably he would end up losing his sanity by the end of the week. 

Wonwoo tried to relax himself inside the bathtub with the warm water. He didn't count the minutes, but he knew it he spent a long time there. When he came out and prepared himself, he heard some voices coming from the first floor. Wonwoo grabbed the wet towels and walked downstairs. He immediately tensed up when he found Myunghee standing right in front of the kitchen, with her arms crossed, and Mingyu -already dressed, standing by her side. 

"Oh, hi Wonnie" Myunghee pronounced as soon as she saw Wonwoo coming into the room, "I guess you know why I am here, right?" 

"Ehm, no?" 

"Don't act like a stupid, Jeon Wonwoo," the girl narrowed her eyes, while she walked to be nearer him, "Why didn't you tell me that you fixed the things with Mingyu? Do you know how much i screamed for happiness that night?"

"I guess i can imagine..." 

"You idiot," Myunghee slapped Wonwoo's arm before giving him a hug, "I'm not going to ask for details, I'm just happy by knowing that you two are fine right now," when Myunghee pulled out from the embrace, Wonwoo smiled at her before looking at Mingyu. He saw how the older was already smiling, unimpressed, like he already knew what she was going to say. 

"Where's Hao?"

"He went to buy something to eat, we auto-invite ourselves to come and watch movies with you two," Myunghee smiled, and Wonwoo just by knowing her for so long, he knew what were her real intentions behind that.

"It's okay, we can choose a movie while we wait for Hao to come back."

Mingyu runs his hand through his still wet hair and went back into the kitchen. Myunghee sit on the couch, patting her side for Wonwoo to sit there. She turned around to check if Mingyu was out of sight and immediately started bombarding her friend with questions. Even though she told minutes ago she wasn't going to ask for details, Wonwoo knew how curious she's, so he answered everything until she seemed to be satisfied with what he said.

"I'm happy for you two, but please Wonnie, be careful," Wonwoo tilted his head a bit not getting what Myunghee was trying to say. She didn't bother to explain because she grabbed the remote control and started looking for a movie on the tv.

After a couple of minutes, Wonwoo felt the front door opening. Minghao entered with a bag full of snacks and walked near him. He narrowed his eyes to Wonwoo, and Wonwoo already knew what the other was thinking. Minghao just shook his head and give him a tiny smile, before leaving to the kitchen. Wonwoo smiled back, and fixed his position back in the couch. After the week he spend with his friends, he was sure Minghao already hate Mingyu and his family, and that he was totally against the fact of them coming back together, but he also knew that Minghao was the only one that understand things from another perspective, that he already understand what was happening, and that just by looking at his smile, Wonwoo knew that his friend would not question his actions.

-  
"God, this movie sucks!" Minghao groaned for the third time in less than 10 minutes. Mingyu knew that _"The fault in our stars"_ wasn't the best movie, but

Myunghee was a sucker for drama movies, and she didn't even asked the opinion of the rest when she pressed play to the movie. Wonwoo just laughed because by knowing how selective Minghao was with the movies he watch, it's obvious that he wasn't going to like a cliché romantic movie. But on the other hand, Wonwoo was shocked seeing how Mingyu was so into the movie, sharing the same expression with his sister that seemed that in any minute one of them would start crying.

"Shhh," Myunghee silenced the bad comments Minghao keep muttering by her side. The part of the movie were Hazel was practicing her funeral speech, did the work to finally make Myunghee cry. Wonwoo felt a hard grab on his hand, and when he saw by his side, Mingyu was in the same situation, trying to swallow his tears to not cry in front of the others.

Wonwoo squeezed Mingyu's hand back, and the other supported his head on Wonwoo's shoulder. The younger looked at Minghao who was trying to comfort Myunghee, because she seemed that she was going to cry her lungs out. The both guys just smiled at each other. That little action making them think that maybe that moment was one of those scenes they'll remember years after, and they'll share that with their own families, laughing at how a movie can make Kim siblings cry so easily.

They ended up watching three movies in a row, and Wonwoo fall asleep at the second one. Mingyu was the one who woke him up when Minghao and Myunghee already leave. Wonwoo protested because Mingyu didn't wake him up to say goodbye to his friends, but Mingyu explained that he doesn't have to worry because they'll be coming tomorrow to go out and eat breakfast somewhere in the city the four of them.

"At least you and Myunghee enjoyed the movies," Wonwoo muttered when he got up from the couch.

"If you call 'enjoy' to crying like a baby for something that's clearly just fiction, then yes, i think i enjoyed it," Mingyu hugged Wonwoo by his back and guide him to the kitchen. By looking at the clock that was hanging on the wall it was almost 11 pm, and Wonwoo thought that spending time with Mingyu felt thousand time more quick than spending time alone. And he suddenly got scared that the time they'll be spending will be too short, and then they'll have to go back to their _'keep the distance'_ routine that caused enough problems to them, "Hey, babe, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, it's just that... I'm still sleepy."

"Mhhm," Mingyu made Wonwoo sit in front of the counter, but he turned the chair to face the younger, "Do you still think that i don't realize when you are lying?" Wonwoo sighs giving up. Trying to hide things from Mingyu has been so difficult since the other got the ability to literally read Wonwoo's mind, so he already knew that trying to lie to him was just a waste of time, "tell me what happen."

"I'mscared."

"What?"

"I'm-I'm scared," Wonwoo hugged Mingyu tightly, hiding his face on the other's chest.

"You're going to start worrying me ifbyiu don't tell me what's going on."

"I'm scared about what will happen when your parents come back," Wonwoo blurted everything out in a second, and Mingyu pulled him out of the embrace to watch at the younger's face.

"What did i told you in the morning?"

"I know, but-"

"Wonwoo, not because my parents come back it means that everything has to end for us. Maybe we'll be no longer spending every day together, but we can still see each other," Mingyu caressed Wonwoo's cheek, giving the younger a tiny smile, "I really care about this as much or even more than you do, but please promise me that you won't trouble your mind anymore, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay, let's go, i think you just want to sleep again instead of eating something," Wonwoo sighed smiling, and grabbed the hand Mingyu was offering to him, leaving the kitchen to go upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I know i took longer to upload but this global situation its getting worse and i had my mind troubled with other things. 
> 
> I'm going to take advantage of my quarantine time and I'll try to upload the chaps to end this soon. 
> 
> I hope yall be safe and healthy. 
> 
> Take care of yourself. 
> 
> ✨


	17. Maybe is just the two of us inside our own universe

"Wonnie, you can't be that boring", Myunghee rolled her eyes while taking another bite from her plate of ramen.

Like they planned the day before, they were supposed to go out to eat breakfast outside, but Myunghee's questionary to Wonwoo about how everything is fixed between him and Mingyu, lasted too long that when they finished, it was already 1 pm and they preferred to eat meal already. 

"I'm not boring, it's just that I prefer something else to do..."

"What else? To lock down yourself and play video games? So funny Jeon Wonwoo," the girl made a mocking face, focusing on her food again. Wonwoo just sighs without saying a word. He knows he's the king of the boring people, but going to a karaoke wss not something that motivated him enough to leave his throne.

"Myng, you should stop being a brat, sometimes you're just unbearable," Mingyu shook his head.

"Says the one who transform himself into one out of nothing..."

"Can you both just shut up?" Minghao talked for the first time since they arrived. Wonwoo knew he had to talk to him, because just by looking at the way he was acting, Wonwoo could tell that something related to him was bothering his friend, "It seems that having the _Kim_ as your surname makes you automatically act childish sometimes," everyone stayed silent trying to digest the words the black haired boy was throwing to them. Myunghee looked at him a little hurted, but his expression doesn't change. Minghao traveled his eyes over the three persons that were sitting around him and he got up from his chair to walk away from the table. Myunghee looked at Wonwoo with a blank expression on her face, and the latter just reacted to leave the table to follow his friend even though Mingyu told him to not to.

"Hey," Wonwoo found Minghao inside the restroom, looking down straight into the sink, with both of his hands supporting himself on the edge of it, "you know you can tell me what's bothering you, right?" the black haired boy looked up to see his friend on the mirror reflection. He let out a loud sigh before he turns around to face Wonwoo.

"Do you want me to tell you the soft lie or the hard truth?"

"Both."

"I'm happy that you and Mingyu fixed the things between you two... But I'm sure it's not going to last long," Wonwoo flinched at the words Minghao told.

"W-Why are you so sure?"

"Because of his parents."

"I know they're a problem, but he told me that i don't have to worry," Minghao shook his head, turning around again.

"Wonwoo, I'm going to be honest with you, it's hard for me to trust him. I know I'm no one to tell you what or what not to do, but I'm your friend. I know how hurt you were the first time, and i don't know if I can forgive him if he leave you all heartbroken for a second time..." Minghao give a quick look to his friend through the mirror before he opened the faucet to wash his hands and fix his hair. Wonwoo looked at the other's actions without knowing what to say. He knows Minghao has been the one supporting him since the beginning. He was the first who discovered what he was hiding, and always have been giving him good advices to help him face his struggles. So he understands that the other still have a tint of distrust on Mingyu, even though Wonwoo would like them to be in good terms as before.

"Can you at least try?"

"I'll try, it's not like i want to be the antagonist here," Minghao half smiled before facing his friend again, "but don't ask me try to love their parents because that people makes me want to throw up."

"Don't worry, you're not the only one."

-

Wonwoo tried hard to focus on the lyrics that were scrolling down the screen in front of him. The noise on the room was loud enough for him to not listen to his own voice. But that wasn't loud enough to silence his mind. Somehow what Minghao told him in the restroom made him felt that rush of fear again. Even though he promised Mingyu that he was not going to trouble his mind with bad thoughts, was impossible for him not to think if Mingyu is going to keep being by his side after his parents come back. _Would he fight for this in the same way I do?_

"You missed your part," Mingyu whispered into Wonwoo's ear, pulling him out of his thoughts. The younger just smiled at him trying to act like nothing happened and grabbed the mic to sing the next line. 

After he came back to the table with Minghao, and his friend apologized for the way he reacted and treated them, Wonwoo accepted the offer Myunghee did before and they went to the nearby karaoke. It's been one hour since they arrived and the ones who were enjoying the most was Myunghee and, surprisingly, Minghao. Mingyu sang his parts, but Wonwoo knew the other was worried about him, and a little bit curious about what Wonwoo and Minghao talked. But he stayed silent about that, and tried to enjoy his time there, trying to make Wonwoo do the same.

"I'm going to buy something to drink, do you want anything?" Wonwoo whispered into the older's eat, but he got no answer, instead of that Mingyu got up and grabbed Wonwoo's hand to go out of the room with him.

When they got to the counter and asked to the person there to give them a couple of water bottles, Wonwoo could get that Mingyu was looking at him with those eyes that screamed that he wanted to ask something but he wasn't going to do it until Wonwoo ask him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Wonwoo asked looking directly at the older.

"Like what?"

"Like you want to know what happened on the restaurant?"

"No, it's not that..."

"Then what?"

"Does Hao hates me? Because i would understand if-"

"No," Wonwoo interrupted just when the random guy returned with a pair of water bottles, "Thanks," the younger mutter as he handed Mingyu the other pair of bottles and they started to walk back to the room, "Hao doesn't hates you, he's just... worried," Wonwoo shrugged trying to make it look like it was not a big deal. Mingyu just nodded and they keep the silence until they opened the door of their karaoke room.

-

The sky was already dark when they left the place. Myunghee and Minghao decided to go home with Mingyu and Wonwoo, to eat something there before coming back to Minghao's place. Wonwoo felt a lot more relaxed when he saw how randomly Minghao and Mingyu exchanged some words, with that wall of awkwardness being erased little by little. They ate pizza, laughing at how everyone had a funny episode trying to sing well at the karaoke. Wonwoo crossed looks with Minghao by accident, but the reassuring smile the other gave him, made him smile back, thanking inside his head to whoever entity that exists, for giving him a friend like Minghao, that made his biggest effort to put away his own prejudgments to make the situation less uncomfortable and to give another chance for Wonwoo to begin something without questioning it.

The couple left after a while when it was almost 10 pm. Wonwoo helped Mingyu clean the kitchen, and when they finished they walked directly to the bedroom upstairs.

"You usually go to bed this early or is just because you're staying with me?" Mingyu smiled at the end of the question with expectant eyes looking at the younger. Wonwoo snorted shaking his head, as he started preparing his bed clothes.

"I'll leave that up to your imagination," Wonwoo said with a playful tone and went into the bathroom to change his clothes. Probably it sounds stupid to have that attitude after everything that happened between them, but Wonwoo still felt that glint of shyness to be almost naked in front of the other, just by having that thought he felt goosebumps.

After brushing his teeths, Wonwoo came back to the room to find Mingyu already placed between the sheets, "you're disgusting, at least go and wash your mouth."

"I already did in the other bathroom, do you really think i would be that nasty?"

"Okay, my bad," Wonwoo laughed at the fake hurt expression Mingyu had, and he threw himself over the bed to place himself beside the other. 

"I checked the weather, tomorrow is going to be warmer" Mingyu said out of nothing. Wonwoo looked up at him furrowing his eyebrows, not getting what the other was trying to imply.

"So?"

"So we can go to the beach, that's your favorite place to relax, maybe we need that for a day..." Mingyu looked down at the younger and gave him a tiny smile, placing a quick peck in the middle of the furrowing eyebrows of the younger wich made the expression to instantly disappear.

"That would be great," Wonwoo muttered while closing his eyes, letting himself to get lost into the cage of Mingyu's arms, wich was quickly becoming his favorite place to be.

As Mingyu said the night before, the day was warmer than the others, but they sunrays were still not strong enough to make a sunny-hot day. Wonwoo wake up as soon as the room got clearer, he surprisingly found Mingyu still sleeping by his side with no signs of wanting to wake up yet. Wonwoo couldn't help but smile as he admired the peaceful features of the older, and he didn't think twice when he placed one hand on the other's cheek, caressing the soft skin with his thumb.  
Wonwoo got up from bed and put over his shirt one of the oversized hoodies of Mingyu, covering his entire body to the middle of his thighs. He walked downstairs and decided to surprise the older, even though he knew he has never cooked something, he was going to try his best just to make something special for Mingyu. He looked out for a recipe on his phone, and just by looking at the ingredients he realized how difficult it was going to be for him.  
Maybe an omelet was one of the simplest thing a human could make, but for Wonwoo it was like preparing one of those gourmet plates that appear on the chefs tv programs. He rolled his sleeves up, as he started to beat the eggs. He added the ciboulette and the seasoning to the bowl, imitating every step that the men on the youtube tutorial video made. And finally he put the mix into a pan, praying to all the gods above to help him made at least something descent.

"Mmh what's that smell?"

Wonwoo almost let the bowl fall down when he suddenly heard Mingyu's voice behind him. He turned around almost nervous for what he was doing, but the other just gave him a reassuring smile, and Wonwoo focused again on his cooking, checking how everything was going.

"Are you cooking for me, babe?" Wonwoo felt how one hand was placed over his waist, while Mingyu rushed his nose by Wonwoo's neck and nape.

"Y-Yeah, it's... It's my first time trying, tho."

"Mmh i hope it taste good, just like _you_ " the final word was accompanied by a suddenly pull that bring Wonwoo's back to be pressed against Mingyu's chest. The younger felt the warm breathing of the other on his neck, and how now he has both hands placed by his side, rubbing little circles over his clothes that was sending shivers over all his body.

"M-Mingyu, I-I need to focus-"

"I'm not disturbing babe, just act as if I'm not _here_ " Mingyu licks Wonwoo's earlobe as he finished his words, and the younger couldn't shut the gasp that came out from his mouth. Mingyu traveled one of his hands down, grabbing the edge of the hoodie, pulling it a little bit up to sneak his hand there and touch the inner side of Wonwoo's thigh. The younger felt how his knees almost collapsed at the feeling of the other's touch, and he bite the inside of his cheek to shut the other gasp that was fighting to come out.

"M-Mingyu..." Wonwoo almost chocked on his words when the older's lips started to attack the side of his neck, and suddenly the hand burning his thigh's skin down there, started to go up little by little approaching to his masculinity that was starting to wake up at a quick pace. Wonwoo tried his hard to focus on his work, and flipped the omelet, grabbing the pan harder than he should.

"You're doing amazing, babe," Mingyu almost whispered into Wonwoo's ear with his low-raspy-morning tone that just increased in 200 degrees the heater Wonwoo was feeling on his lower body. The younger tried hard to focus, but it was almost impossible when his eyes goes blank and his mouth let out a load moan to come out, when he felt how Mingyu moved his hand over his crotch and started palming him, while he sucked bruised on his neck like his life depends on it. Wonwoo threw his head back onto the other's shoulder, and he felt how a tent was completely built in his underwear and how the air was starting to be limited on his lungs.

"You know what? Fuck it," Wonwoo exclaimed before turning off the kitchen, moving himself out of Mingyu's cage just to face him and throw himself over the other, attacking his mouth to the point their tongues immediately find each other and started a heated fight for dominance.  
Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's sides again, and turned them around, to press the younger against the counter. Wonwoo felt the hardness of Mingyu rubbing against his own, and he couldn't help but move his hips against it to make the rub deeper, smiling in satisfaction when he heard a loud groan resonating on his mouth.  
The sun was starting to face the kitchen, and both felt how the temperature of the room was quickly higher than before. Mingyu grabbed one of Wonwoo's thighs, traveling his hand all along until he slide it under the clothes and digg his fingers over Wonwoo's hip. The younger crossed his arms around the other's neck, and made a little jump to seat himself over the counter, opening his legs wide to give a better access to Mingyu. But this time the older attacked his neck while grinding their hips together. Wonwoo was a moaning mess, he threw his head back to give the other better access and crossed his legs around Mingyu's hips to close the space between them. Mingyu in a desperate move grabbed the hem of the hoodie and pulled it out of Wonwoo with the shirt that was under it as well. The older attacked the younger again, and Wonwoo didn't wanted to waste more time in a play game that was making his mind blurry. Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu's shirt removing it, and he took the time to appreciate the other's body, because it doesn't matter how many times he sees it, he'll always be amused by it.

"I think you just don't imagine how much i like you," Wonwoo flinched at the sudden words of Mingyu. He barely got time to say anything, because he had the other attacking his neck again, leaving no space fot thinking.

"De-Demonstrate it, then..." Wonwoo let that come out in a whisper. Mingyu moved from Wonwoo's neck to the corner of his mouth, placing wet kisses that were driving the younger insane.

"Do you want it now?" Mingyu said between the kisses he was planting on the younger's mouth, licking the border of his lips in a provocative way.

"Y-Yeah"

Mingyu pulled Wonwoo down of the counter by grabbing his waist. He turned him around and pulled his underwear down in a quick move, Wonwoo didn't have the time to check when he felt Mingyu's fingers on his entrance. As they slowly pulled in, Wonwoo grabbed harder the edge of the counter until the point his knuckles started turning white. The slow and careful movements made Wonwoo open his mouth to let low whimpers to come out. He felt how the other hand of Mingyu started tracing a long pattern all along Wonwoo's spine, wich only made him felt how it was like fire against his skin. The pace slowly becomes into faster moves than soon hit the nervous spot that made Wonwoo to arch his back a little and moan at the sensation.

"M-Mingyu..."

"Mmh?"

"Please, just..."

"Shhh," Mingyu moved the hand that was placed on Wonwoo's back to his chin. The younger felt how the other was leaning against his back, and how he slowly bring Wonwoo up by his chin, turning his face to his side to finally crushed their mouths again. Wonwoo doesn't even had the time to protest for the feeling of emptyness when, Mingyu removed his fingers because the other filled him up with his own member. Wonwoo moaned into Mingyu's mouth at the feeling but the older didn't wasted time

and started moving his hips in a slow, careful way that made Wonwoo's knees to jiggle like they were made of gelatine.

"You don't know... how much... I love... to make you... _mine_ " every word was interrupted by a deep thrust that made Wonwoo's head fall back, and made him grab the arm that was holding him around his waist.

"H-How much?"

"So _fucking_ much"

Mingyu increased the rythm and Wonwoo almost chocked in his own spit when he felt how the other deepened his moves.

"Oh yeah, fuck Gyu... Just there," Mingyu bite Wonwoo's neck, and the feeling of pain there was nothing compared to the pleasure the younger was feeling. It was like he was levitating and moving into another world, where it was just him and Mingyu, on their own bubble, showing their affection for each other, and without no one messing their time together.

"Babe, you're so beautiful, _shit_ " 

"Gyu..."

"You make me lose my mind," Mingyu almost whispered behind Wonwoo's ear, causing an electric shock to travel directly into Wonwoo's hardness. "I get fucking jealous when other's look at you," it seemed that with every confession Mingyu increase the rythm until his hips was rocking against Wonwoo's entrance till the point the younger could barely get what the other was saying, because the buzzing of his own ecstasy inside his mind was loud enough to disconnect him from the rest.

"Yass Gyu, fucking me so well," Wonwoo's mind was blurred by lust, and he pressed himself backwards to leave no space between him and the older. When he heard the loud sound of clapping skin and that the heat spot on his lower belly was starting to increase he knew his climax was near.

"I love how you enjoy this, babe," Mingyu said with difficult trying to contain his own moans to speak. Even though the lust was blinding Wonwoo's mind, he could get the reason behind everything Mingyu was saying was the request he made minutes ago. And just by thinking of that, Wonwoo leave a light smile to appear on his mouth.

"Gyu, I'm-"

"Yeah, me too," Wonwoo felt the rush of heat traveling all around his body, until his pounding member free everything and he let out a loud moan to come out from the deepest of his throat, "Shit, babe, you feel so good," Mingyu groaned the last time until with one last thrust he filled Wonwoo with his own cum. They both collapsed over the counter trying to catch their breaths. Mingyu placed soft kisses over Wonwoo's back trying to relax him before he pulled himself out of him. Wonwoo hissed at the feeling and he felt how something started dropping down of his thighs.

"I swear to god, I'm going to die someday," Wonwoo muttered as he slowly straighten up his posture. Mingyu just smiled at him and hugged him by the back, kissing his nape.

"At least you're going to die enjoying it."

  
-  
"Now i understand why you come here," Wonwoo opened his eyes to look up at Mingyu, the older has his stare glued into the horizon, admiring how the sun was slowly setting, giving that diversity of colors that can make anyone feel distressed just by looking at them.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes," Mingyu brushed away the bangs from Wonwoo's face, smiling at him "it is".

"That's why Myng and I choose this place to relax and try to forget our problems. Just by looking at the sunset it really makes us feel like it brushed away all our troubles."

"Well, I think I feel the same."

"What... What's troubling you?" Wonwoo fixed his body to face better at Mingyu. He was lying on the sand, with his head over Mingyu's lap, but he just sits to look directly at the older waiting for his answer.

Mingyu sighs at Wonwoo before glueing his eyes to the sun hiding on the horizon again, the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks were the only thing filling the silence of them being alone at the beach that day, "There's many things..."

"Maybe I can help...."

"You've just helped enough, Wonwoo," Mingyu gave him a quick look with a tiny grin on his lips, before returning his attention to the front.

"But I _want_ to help more," Wonwoo insisted almost begging, because it was what has been moving him since the beginning, the want to help Mingyu to get rid of all his problems, the want to help to bring happiness to Mingyu's life.

"Won, you know I appreciate everything you do for me, right?" Mingyu waited to end the question to finally face again the younger. Wonwoo nodded immediately in response, and Mingyu smiled grabbing one of Wonwoo's hands with his own, "but maybe we can talk about this the next week, I told you I want us to enjoy our time together without worrying about anything else. I promise I'll tell you, okay?"

"Okay... I'm sorry." Wonwoo let his face fall because he knows that in the last days instead of trying to enjoy his time with Mingyu, he has been over thinking and pushing the same topic, doing the exactly opposite of what Mingyu asked him to do.

"Come here," Mingyu pulled Wonwoo by his hand, making the younger to adopt the same position he had minutes ago. Mingyu brushed Wonwoo's hair while smiling at him, Wonwoo felt how his cheeks started burning, and how inside his chest he felt the need to scream everything out, and admit to the other that he couldn't help the fact of falling in love with him.  
Wonwoo smiled in return and closed his eyes again, feeling how relaxing was everything. How it felt that it was just them two, how they were there just by each other's side without saying a word, but that just tells everything they needed to know. Wonwoo grabbed harder the hand of Mingyu, and he tried to brush all the negative thoughts away. Because he was with the man of his dreams by his side, he was with the man who stole his heart just right there, and that was enough to make him think that maybe not everything was as bad as he was thinking.

The buzzing of the phone inside his pocket made Wonwoo woke up. The sky was almost completely dark, and his body was covered by the white blanket Mingyu grabbed before leaving home. The older was in the same position than before, and by looking around, Wonwoo could tell he probably just fell asleep for a couple of minutes.  
Mingyu hasn't realized Wonwoo had already woken up until he saw how the younger was moving his hand inside the blanket to find his phone. Wonwoo pulled it out and saw how the name of "mom" was on display. He stared at the screen without moving a finger, and he felt how Mingyu moved his shoulder as a signal for him to answer the call. Wonwoo rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand before pressing the green button.

"Hi mom," Wonwoo tried to sound the most natural and not try to sound like someone who just got up from a random nap at the beach.

"Hi son, how are you?"

"Fine.. Fine... How are you and dad?"

"We're fine as well... How's Mingyu?" Wonwoo doesn't know why, but he gulped at the hearing of the other's name coming out of his mother's mouth.

"Uhh he's good, too."

"I'm glad...."

"Is everything okay?"

"I knew you were going to ask," Wonwoo's mom laughed a little before continuing her words, "Your dad and I have been thinking and we thought that maybe tomorrow is going to be a good day to go to that place you talked about the other day."

"PizzaCheese?" Mingyu, who has been looking at Wonwoo the wole time with a question on his eyes, finally smiled after hearing that name, obviously getting who was talking with Wonwoo, "I... Uhm, i don't know..." Wonwoo saw how Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows at his answer, wich made the younger to instantly regret his words.

"But son, you promised..."

"Mhm," Mingyu arched an eyebrow at Wonwoo, like he was ready to pull the phone out of Wonwoo's hands for him to give the answer, "okay, okay we can go there tomorrow," Mingyu smiled after hearing those words and he just winked at the younger, making Wonwoo feel the redness on his cheeks again.

"Than you, I'm sure your dad is going to be happy for hearing that," Wonwoo unconsciously smiled thinking that after all he was going to go out with his parents and Mingyu, and that there's nothing wrong on that. _You have to pull the negative thoughts away..._

"Okay, mom, see you tomorrow."

"We'll be waiting at 4pm, don't come late, see you tomorrow, son," and with that final word his mother hang up. Wonwoo looked at Mingyu who was watching at him with that weird expression. The older just shook his head and returned his stare to the sea, and sometimes Wonwoo wished to develop the ability of reading the other's mind just by looking into his eyes, to finally get what's inside of Mingyu's head every time he looked at Wonwoo with that _same_ fondly stare. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello
> 
> Sorry for the waiting 
> 
> This is coming to the end :(
> 
> Thank you for reading ✨


	18. The fear is haunting like a ghost in the night

The clock was at 4 pm when Wonwoo and Mingyu arrived at PizzaChesee, finding Wonwoo's parents were already there waiting for them. The place was well known for being the favorite junky food store for childrens in Busan. The mix between the random arcade games placed inside and the chance to eat junk food was the perfect combination to families. That's why Wonwoo loved that place so much when he was a child that he went there at least twice in a month.  
Wonwoo's mother gave them a bright smile when they approached them. Mingyu bowed to both of the people in front of him, receiving a warm smile in return. They went inside to sit around a table and Wonwoo's dad immediately told them to ask for something not worrying about the price because he was going to pay. Mingyu refused at first, but Wonwoo's parents insisted to the point the younger could no longer refuse the offer.

"So Mingyu," Wonwoo's dad spoke as he returned to the table after he made the food order, "how has been your time here? I heard you were living in America before..."

"Uhm, it's been okay. I got the chance to familiarize with the city again, it's different from how i remember it was years ago, so literally i felt like visiting a whole new place," Wonwoo saw how his parents just nodded at what Mingyu said. They probably get that behind the tiny smile Mingyu tried to give, he was hiding the hurt of having to leave because of his parents fault years ago.

"And what do you think about this place now?" the man asked again, and Mingyu tilted his head a bit like he doesn't understand the point of the question. He gave Wonwoo a quick look before returning the attention to Wonwoo's father.

"It's so different from America, it's... it's peaceful."

"Yeah, it is."

The man traveled his eyes over Mingyu and then over Wonwoo, and he just give that reassuring smile that was becoming a _thing_ of Wonwoo's parents.  
After that question, they kept bombarding Mingyu with random questions, like how was his time studying alone abroad, how was his life there, what he was planning to study, and surprisingly for Wonwoo, Mingyu told the truth, he told them that he wanted to become a doctor. And Wonwoo couldn't help but smile at the answer, because maybe that was a signal that Mingyu was sure of what he wanted to do with his future, and that maybe finally he was going to fight for his dreams not letting his parents to screw his life again.  
They enjoyed the time they spent talking. Sometimes Wonwoo's parents made jokes about things, and Mingyu laughed. And Wonwoo felt how maybe it was the first time in Mingyu's life that he get to experience how it's to have a family talk, how it's to get good advices from someone older than you, how it's to have adult people listening to your wishes and likes without questioning them, how it's to have adult people looking at the real you without _judging_ you. Because Wonwoo's parents saw that the boy got tattoos and a lip piercing, but that was not enough reason for them to judge him. They didn't even pointed that out, because they were busy enough with admiring the real person Mingyu is. And Wonwoo felt how for just a second, something inside him almost pull him to open his mouth and spell everything out.

-  
"I told you I'm not good at this."

"You haven't even tried!"

"I've never played before, I know I'm going to lose."

Wonwoo rolled his eyes after hearing Mingyu protest for the tenth time. After finishing their food, they decided to try and play with some of the random games that were around the place. Mingyu told Wonwoo that he had never visited an arcade place in his life, so that's enough reason for him to think that he was going to lose every game they're play. Even Wonwoo felt a little glint of pain for hearing that, he decided to encourage the older and try that at least he enjoys his first time there.

"It's not that difficult, you just have to punch their heads every time they come out."

"My rate of reaction is as slow as a snail."

Wonwoo laughed seeing how Mingyu was trying to hit every spot with the plastic hammer on his hand. He felt a tickling on his stomach thinking how adorable the other looked being so focused and stressed because of something so simple. Wonwoo moved to grab the arm of the older, placing himself by his side, and he helped Mingyu to get the rhythm of the game. Wonwoo looked how Mingyu bite his lower lip as he smiled because he was doing better than before, and Wonwoo swear if his parents weren't there, he would've hugged the other by his back placing a soft kiss on his nape, because his heart was feeling overflowed by affection at a point he felt a little bit scared for never experiencing something like that before.

"Thank you," Mingyu turned a little to show his side profile and let Wonwoo see the tiny smile that was spread on his lips. Wonwoo smiled back and moved aside quickly. After all, they were still in a public place with Wonwoo's parents a couple of meters away, and having two guys hugging and smiling each other in the way they were doing was something not normal for the people there.

"It's nothing."

"Do you want to try?"

"No, it's your turn," Mingyu narrowed his eyes to Wonwoo, but he instantly focused again on the game, being so into it that after a couple of seconds it seems to him that Wonwoo's presence was not there. The younger moved some steps back to see from afar how his parents were talking to each other. Casually he crossed eyes with his mother and the woman just smiled at him with that fondle smile, the same his father gave hours ago to Mingyu. And Wonwoo suddenly remembered how that action resembles to Minghao's smile, that smile that look like it wanted to say something else. And Wonwoo suddenly felt a shiver when he think of that because _what if they know...?_

"Oh my god, Won! Look how many tickets I got!"

Wonwoo was pulled out of his thoughts by the loud excited voice of Mingyu. When Wonwoo looked at him he felt how his heart almost skipped a beat. No one would imagine this side of someone with a stone image as Mingyu. But there he was, all excited and with a widely smile on his face, almost clapping every time more tickets come out of the machine. It only made Wonwoo suddenly felt hurt and angry, like he wanted to go where Mingyu's parents are, and kick their asses until he gets tired of it; but at the same time he felt the warm inside his chest, seeing how happy the other was just by winning some tickets, that for Wonwoo are the simplest thing on earth, but for Mingyu it was like winning the lottery. And Wonwoo wanted to scream to the other how much he appreciates him, how much he wanted to make him happy, and how afraid he was that someone steal that smile from his face in any moment and he couldn't do anything to fight against that.

"In which game do you want to use this?"

"Uhm, i don't know," Mingyu pouted in disappointment, "you have to enjoy this, so you have to choose," Wonwoo waits for an answer but instead of that Mingyu grabbed his hand and pulled him to walk in direction to where the racing cars were placed.

They didn't knew how much time have passed until they noticed how the place was emptier than before. The game place was not crowded by tons of childrens anymore, so probably it was almost afternoon. Mingyu felt a little bit guilty for spending so much time playing there, but Wonwoo was no one to question that, and he knew his parents wouldn't be annoyed because of that.  
They rushed to go back to were Wonwoo's parents were, and they surprisingly found them in the same place than before. At some point they thought that probably they got bored and leaved, but on the contrary, they welcomed them with that warm smile that were so characteristic on them. Mingyu bowed apologizing for making them wait, but they immediately told him not to.

"Uhm, I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute," Mingyu excused himself walking away, and Wonwoo seats in front of his parents waiting for him to come back.

"It seems it was the best idea to come here," his mother suddenly speak and Wonwoo just nodded because it was true. Probably it was the first time Wonwoo saw Mingyu enjoy something like he turned back time and become into a 10 years old child who was experiencing the fun of games for the first time in his life. 

"Thank you for everything," Wonwoo said looking away, he thought if he made an eye contact that last longer than 2 seconds, probably his parents could read through his eyes, and he doesn't wanted that to happen. 

"It's nothing," Wonwoo's mother said trying to catch his son's attention again, "Well, I'm going to be honest with you, that day you left us alone with Mingyu, we asked with about different things, but when we asked him if he knew about this place and he told us he never went out with his family, we felt bad for him. That's why we choose this place to talk, we know we can't turn back time and change things, but maybe it was going to be like giving him one of the million things his parents didn't..."

"We don't know him in a hundred percent, but now we get to talk to him better, we're sure that that kid didn't deserved to have the life he got."

Wonwoo looked at his parents furrowing his eyes, not because he was annoyed or pissed off, but because he was fighting hard for not start crying in front of them and let his heart open to tell them how frustrating it's for him to know how fucked up Mingyu's life is and he still doesn't find a way to help him. 

"Son, do you know why-" 

"I'm ready," The voice of Mingyu cut the words of Wonwoo's mother, and like they were thinking the same, the three of them acted like they were talking about any random topic trying to cover the fact they were talking about Mingyu. 

"Okay, let's go."

-

"Thank you so much for bringing us home, Mingyu," Wonwoo's father said after the car stopped in front of their house. At the beginning Wonwoo's parents reject the offer telling him that they didn't wanted to bother, but Mingyu being the well mannered man he is, insisted until they both accepted. 

"It's nothing, I'm the one who feels thankful for today." 

"We're glad that you enjoyed it," Wonwoo's parents smiled at the him, with a different expression. With that kind of smile people put on their faces when they try to cover the truth they know about other person. Wonwoo instantly get that change, because he probably was acting in the same way, covering all the frustration he felt just by giving fakes smiles to the other, "I hope we can meet again other day." 

"S-Sure." 

"Okay, take care the both of you, good night."

"Good night," Wonwoo raised his voice to say something when he saw how out of words Mingyu was. His parents went down of the car and Wonwoo looked out through the window to wave them a goodbye. He didn't move his eyes until he saw how they entered the house, and just in that moment he returned the attention to the man by his side. Mingyu has his stare stuck on his hands that he had resting over his legs.

"Hey," Wonwoo muttered as he placed one hand over Mingyu's, "What happen?"

"Nothing, it's just... They're too good to be true," Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's hand between his own, before he gives a side look to the younger. Wonwoo could see what he was trying to say with his words. Mingyu never got the chance to experience the "good parents doing their job" thing. Probably it was the first time he felt that warm atmosphere, even though it wasn't his own family.

"Well, that's how parents should be."

"I think so...," Mingyu turned on the car again, and he fixed himself in the seat to start driving, "now I'm thousand times more sure that you should tell them about what you did."

"Yeah, I know."

-  
The winter breeze was feeling so strong in the morning, like it was announcing that the snow were coming. There were no signal of the sun on the sky, everything was covered by the big grey clouds that were moving slowly from east to west. A bunch of them were moving, but more were appearing from the horizon were the ocean was, so they look like they weren't going to dissappear in a long time.  
Wonwoo knocked the door for the second time, rubbing his hands together trying to keep them warm. He let a sigh come from his mouth, and he sees the steam in front of his face. He hold his clenched hand in front of the door ready to knock it again, but before that, the piece of wood opened, letting his mother appear behind it. The woman looked at him with a weird expression, and traveled his eyes around like he was looking for someone else.

"What are you doing here, son?" The woman asked opening wider the door, leaving space for Wonwoo to come into the house, "and Mingyu?"

"Myunghee called him, so he went to see her," Wonwoo's mother closed the door after hearing that, and Wonwoo walked near the couch to seat in front of the stove.

"And you didn't went to see her?"

"No, I needed to come here to talk with you..." Wonwoo placed his hands in front of the stove feeling how the heat was slowly returning the sensitivity to his body that was completely freezed for waiting outside.

"Oh, okay," The woman seat by his side without saying a word, just waiting for his son to speak.

"Well, uhm I think I'm not the son you and dad think I am," Wonwoo tried to avoid the fact of looking directly to his mother, for him it was not easy to recognize how much he has been lying to his parents, who had always demonstrated that he has no reasons to act like that. And he was sure that if he looked at her, he was turn himself into a crying mess and it wasn't the time for that, "I've been doing things behind your backs, ignoring the fact that you're my parents and you deserve my respect, I've never been as good as you think I am..."

Wonwoo bites the inside of his cheek taking time before continuing, and maybe taking time to see any kind of bad reaction his mother could have. But it was not in the way he think, because he felt how his mother grabbed his hand, and hold it tightly, without saying anything, like she was just waiting for him to say everything before judging. Wonwoo finally looked at her and saw how peaceful were her eyes, and that only made his heart hurt a bit, making himself regret for every bad step he followed in his young life.

"I've done things that someone at my age shouldn't have done. I have went clubbing lying to you, saying I was with Myunghee, I have get drunk ending like a pathetic boy doing stupid things that at the next day I can't remember, I have missed classes because instead of going to school I preferred to go to the beach, I have... I have tattooed myself without asking you for permission, and I have, I have...," Wonwoo couldn't finished the words because he felt how his throat was tighten than before. He let his face fall and closed his eyes. The room was filled with silence. He felt how his mother's hand was still between his own, and he hold it tightly. He wanted to be forgiven, but he knew he was never going to feel at ease because he kept hiding the biggest secret he had. And even he wanted to tell his parents, he still doesn't find the way to do it.

"Wonwoo," The woman pull Wonwoo's hand as a sign for him to look again at her, and even though he doesn't wanted to, he still did it, "When you came here you thought we were going to get mad at you after hearing this?"

Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows because the unexpected answer, "Umh, yes."

"Maybe that hurts me more than knowing everything you've just told me..."

"But, mom I-"

"Wonwoo, we're your parents, you owe us respect, yes, but once in our lives we were young too," the woman let her expressions relaxed, leaving a tiny curve on her lips to appear, "Do you think we didn't did stupid and crazy things when we were in our school days? Do you think we didn't hide things from our parents?" Wonwoo shrugged because that thought never crossed his mind, he wasn't going to use that ti justify what he has been doing, "Obviously we don't want you to make the same mistakes as us, but is a chapter in your life that you have to live. The youth is the meaning of doing stupid things, but that stupid things lends you to do good things like this, and that only show us that we always can get something good from the mistakes we did." the woman raised up one of her hands to caress his son's cheek, as a reassuring action that tried to spell _'everything is okay'_ . Wonwoo covered the hand with his own, to lean his face on it, and he suddenly felt like he was 5 years old again, with his mother taking care of him after he cried because something scared him.

"I think I don't deserve you," Wonwoo felt the watery on his eyes, and he breath deeply to try to control himself. His mother laughed shaking his head, and with his other hand give him a pat on his knee.

"Don't talk nonsense Wonwoo, you're a good person. Me and your father always see how you try to be a good son, a good friend, a good person. We see how you worry about others, how you've acted almost all your life like a brother to Myunghee, and now, how good friend you are for worrying about Mingyu..." Wonwoo suddenly felt how all the calm he was feeling was collected and thrown milles away. He fixed himself in the couch, and his mother removed her hand from his face. He tried to not act as nervous as he think he was acting, but doing that in front of the woman who knows him better than anyone in the world was so difficult, "You made your mistakes, but you learned from them, and that's enough for us..."

The heat coming from the stove suddenly felt hotter than before, and Wonwoo opened the zipper of his padding jacket because he felt he was almost suffocating. He felt how his cheeks were burning, and like someone listened to his mind, his phone started ringing inside his pocket. He grabbed the phone and by the name on his screen he couldn't help but let a grin appear on his face.

"Hello?"

 _"Babe? I'm ready, do you want me to pick you up?"_

If the human skin could turn red at the point it can look like a tomato, probably it was the current state of Wonwoo when he heard the pet name he loved at the point every time he heard it, it makes him feel nervous.

"Uh, yes"

 _"Is everything okay?"_

"Yes."

 _"Okay, see you there."_

"Okay, bye."

At the moment he hang up, he realized the way his mother was looking at him. He could see how she arched an eyebrow with a light smile on his face, he thought he probably was reading too much, but it was like she knew who he was talking with just by looking at the way he acted.

"It was Mingyu, he's going to come here to pick me up," Wonwoo explained with the red tint still on his cheek, probably he could blame the stove for that, but his nervousness had no excuse, that's why he wanted to bury a hole and hide himself for the rest of his days.

"You both should stay to eat with us."

"I don't think so, he wanted to go to buy something after this, so... I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, son, maybe other day."

-  
It took Mingyu no longer than thirty minutes to arrive. When he got to the house, obviously Wonwoo's mother took her time to talk with him, Wonwoo felt the urge to escape from that place because he felt how poor his acting skills was and even he tried hard not to act like a whipped man, it was so difficult when Mingyu was so close to him, sneaking a hand behind his back, trying to hide the action from the woman in front of them.  
The woman accompanied them to the door and stayed there to wave them a goodbye. Wonwoo looked around and he didn't spot Mingyu's car, but he kept walking without asking, seeing how his house was more further away with every step.

"I'm sorry for making you walk back home, but Myunghee and Hao needed the car," Mingyu gave Wonwoo an apologetic smile, intertwining their hands together. And Wonwoo just nodded because how the hell he could be mad for that? Being with Mingyu was enough.

"They went out?"

"Yes, Myunghee got the brilliant idea of going to the lake today, so Hao had to take her there, it's like 40 minutes away from here," Wonwoo just snorted after hearing that. It's not like he's surprised at how impulsive his friend was, it was just that now someone else had to take care about it after years of him doing that.

"She has always had the craziest ideas inside her head, this is nothing compared to-"

"Hi guys."

Wonwoo's words were cutted off. He cease his walking, lowering his head to see where his hand was now freezed by his side, and he realized how his words stopped not by the sudden voice coming from the blond haired guy standing in front of them, but because of Mingyu's action. The older almost pulled Wonwoo's hand away from his own, hiding them into his jacket pocket. Wonwoo's jaw almost dropped but he instantly got the reason behind Mingyu's actions, and even though he felt a little bit lost he imitated what the other did. 

"Jeonghan! how are you?" Mingyu walked a step near his friend, moving away from the younger. Wonwoo almost forgot that Jeonghan lived a couple of streets away from his house, but he never thought they would end up meeting in the middle of the street, just that day when he and Mingyu were walking together.

Mingyu left an empty spot by Wonwoo's side, and Wonwoo understood perfectly that the older was trying to make the most notorious distance between them two. But again, even though he had in mind the reason behind that, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed for the situation because he knows in the deepest place of his heart he will be always waiting for not having to hide what he had with Mingyu in front of others. 

"I'm fine, and you?" Mingyu muttered something Wonwoo couldn't get at first, his mind was filled with the buzzing and loud sound of his heartbeat resonating on his ears, "I texted you the other day but you didn't answer."

"Oh, sorry, I've been busy."

"Yeah, _I see_..." the blonde guy quickly traveled his eyes over Wonwoo, returning his attention to his friend. They exchanged a couple of words before giving each other a side hug wich Wonwoo understands as a sign that it was their goodbyes. Jeonghan waved his hand to the younger, and he didn't got the time to imitate the action before the other turned again to keep walking away. Wonwoo looked at Mingyu who was trying to avoid the eye contact every second. Wonwoo couldn't help but let a sight come out before he started walking again, Mingyu walked faster to get the pace and Wonwoo kept his hands on his pockets without any intention to try to get back at how they were walking minutes ago. And just as how Wonwoo expected, Mingyu didn't even tried to, neither.

The walk back home felt more distant and uncomfortable than ever. Wonwoo knew he wasn't mad at Mingyu for what happened, probably that situation was going to happen some time again in the future and he has to be prepared for that, but sometimes his heart speaks louder than his mind, and he couldn't help but felt hurted. Not by Mingyu, but hurted by the life for not being able to have a peaceful moment without worrying about what the rest of the people would think.  
They exchanged a couple of words that felt like they were so sharp and empty. Just by looking at each others eyes they knew what was making them act the way they were doing, but none of them tried hard to fixed it. Wonwoo supposed that the text Jeonghan was talking about was something related to go out with Mingyu that day, because only that explained the fact that a couple of hours after, when it was alredy night, the blonde guy picked Mingyu at his house, and the older leave not before pronouncing an almost inaudible goodbye to Wonwoo before crossing the door and leaving the younger all alone in the big house, that felt colder and emptier than ever.

-  
 _"Hello?"_

"Uhm, Hi."

_"Hi, Won, how are you?"_

"I'm fine. "

_"Judging by your tone I can get that you're lying."_

"M-Maybe."

_"Something happened with Mingyu?"_

"Yes."

It took Wonwoo long ten minutes before he decided himself to call Minghao. He knew that being all alone in the house was the biggest enemy for his mind. He tried hard to not keep bad thoughts inside his head or to not think negatively, but every road his mind take leaded him to a dark place, and the only name that came into his mind when he thought of a person to ask for help, was Minghao.

_"Is everything alright?"_

"That's the problem, I don't know..."

_"You know you can tell me, Won."_

"Is Myunghee near you?"

 _"No, she's talking with my mom downstairs,"_ Wonwoo let a loud sigh escape, as he played with the pillow he had over his lap.

"I went to talk with my parents today. Mingyu offered himself to pick me up. We were walking back home when we met with Jeonghan in the street, and Mingyu had this kind of attitude...," the sound of Wonwoo's voice felt like it was loosing strength after every word he spelled. He wasn't sure if it was fine to overthink what happened, because since the beginning he knew that they would have to hide from everyone. But a silent voice inside his brain was making a mess with his thoughts and Wonwoo, even though he tried to cover it, he knew he was still afraid.

 _"I think I guess what you're trying to say,"_ Minghao said with a convinced tone in his voice, _"but that's something you should've been aware since the beginning. I know it's not an enjoyable situation, but what else can you do?"_

"I know, but..."

_"Or maybe you think he just like it that way?"_

The hand that were moving over the pillow drawing the random patterns of the fabric, suddenly stopped. Wonwoo closed his eyes breathing deeply in. After all, the reason of calling Minghao, was for him to spell the truth Wonwoo was trying to hide.

"Yeah, I think we're not taking this in the same level. When we got home we barely talk, and then he leaved with Jeonghan to god knows where, and I don't know why I feel this bunch of fear that maybe when he's parents come back tomorrow he will just let everything fade away to the point it has to end, and-"

_"Wonwoo, I understand that you're scared and everything, but maybe you're over thinking a little too much, you have to talk with him, you can't jump into conclusions without knowing what he thinks..."_

"It seems I'm the king of drama, don't I?"

_"No, It's called being afraid, and in your situation it's normal, but you should keep in mind that both of you have come until this point after all the shit, so why should be a reason to not keep going?"_

"Maybe you're right..." the urge to have Mingyu again by his side, made Wonwoo felt thousand times loneliest than before. He was sure he was making a big snow ball with his own bad thoughts, but he was afraid, because he had completely clear on his mind that he was not going to be able to face another lost. He was not prepared to lost Mingyu again.

_"Talk to him, that's the only thing that can help you."_

"Yeah, thank you Hao."

_"You don't have to thank me, Wonwoo, you know you can count on me at any time."_

"I know," Wonwoo let his body lean on the back of the couch, trying to bury himself there to relax a bit, "I'm not bothering you anymore, goodnight."

 _"Idiot,"_ Minghao laughed, _"goodnight."_

"Give Myunghee my goodnight too."

_"In your name, bye."_

"Bye."

Wonwoo let his head fall on the back of the couch with his eyes closed. His mind was turning around and he felt a little dizzy because of his thoughts, so maybe a little time with his eyes closed would help. It was what he thought at the beginning, but after some minutes he end up falling asleep all alone in the living room, with no signs of Mingyu that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> I hope everyone is okay
> 
> Thank you for reading ✨


	19. Sometimes everything spins like a tornado

The low noise coming from the tv made Wonwoo to slowly open his heavy eyelids. He rubs his eyes with the back of his hand before realizing that he was covered with a blanket he doesn't remember to have the night before. He take a time to familiarize himself with the luminosity of the room as he looks for his cellphone.

It was placed over the side table, and he look at the screen to see the time. The screen shows that it was almost 11 a.m, and Wonwoo get up from the couch, ignoring the pain he has on his neck for sleeping there, and he headed to the kitchen.

When he walked by the door frame he find the presence who was the reason of why he slept on the couch all alone. Wonwoo breath deeply gathering the courage to keep walking, ignoring that Mingyu was in the same room as him. Wonwoo couldn't help but feel the scent that was exhaling from the other's body. To be honest, he didn't expect to find Mingyu today, he supposed that he was going to stay with Jeonghan to avoid him, but like the most of the ideas Wonwoo has in his mind, this was wrong too.

Wonwoo opens the faucet and fills the glass that was on his hand with water. He was back-facing Mingyu, and somehow he felt thankful for the silence that filled the room, they both were ignoring each other, but this time Wonwoo didn't feel bad about it, because there's still many things blurring his mind and he doesn't left space to find a way to fix the things between them.

Wonwoo drinks the water in a record time, and starts re filling the glass again. He almost choke for how fast he tried to drink to escape and leave the kitchen. He coughs because of the hurt on his throat, and place the glass in the sink. And in that moment the memory of what Minghao told him on the phone call came to his mind. Stop running from your problems and look for an answer...

"Are we going to keep doing this?" the low tone on Mingyu's voice pulls Wonwoo out of his thoughts, "We just had an amazing time and we have to end it like this?" Wonwoo unconsciously hold himself on the counter's edge. He felt a mix of angry and sadness after hearing those words. He felt how again another problem was pulling them into an uncomfortable situation, and this time it was no one's fault but only theirs.

"I'm not the one who ran out yesterday..." Wonwoo blurts out without thinking. Maybe that was one of his biggest flaws, to spell everything out when he's feeling drown by his thoughts.

"We both acted weird yesterday, I'm assuming my mistake, but you have to assume that your biggest mistake is that you keep hiding me the things that are bothering you, like you wait for me to guess what's going on inside your mind..." Wonwoo turns aroud waiting to find Mingyu in the same position as before, but the older was just a couple of steps away, standing in front of him, like he was waiting the moment Wonwoo decided to finally face him, "I know you tend to think too much, and yesterday that was exactly what you did, I was waiting for you to tell me but you just preferred to stay quiet, I understand that you-"

"Why did you have to act like that? I know the situation but Jeonghan is your friend and you acted like, like you..."

"Like what?"

"Like you were ashamed of being with me..." Wonwoo doesn't let his stare fall. If he was going to open his mind he doesn't wanted to look like he wasn't convinced enough of doing that.

"Do you really think that I would ever feel that way?"

"I don't know, that's what I get from your actions."

"Well, then it's true. I acted like a dickhead, but i would never feel ashamed for being with you. As you said, he's my best friend and I just didn't want to shock him with everything. He's like a male version of Myunghee when it comes to relationships... That's why we went out yesterday... "

"You... You told him the truth?"

"Yes," Wonwoo let his tense shoulders fall. A part of him was still doubting, but the biggest part believes Mingyu's words, and make him think that he could avoid all the unnecessary drama if he learns how to talk about what bothers him properly. But for him, it was still difficult. It's the first time Wonwoo was experiencing all the things he has been feeling for Mingyu during the last weeks. Sometimes he just couldn't control that fear inside him that's always haunting him, and the negative part of him take part over his brain and make him act without thinking and without visualizing what consequences that could bring. 

"Wonwoo, I know the situation we're having right now, it's not what we both would expect to have, sometimes I overthink too, but I want you to trust in me if we want this to work."

"I'm sorry," Wonwoo couldn't helo but throw himself into Mingyu's arms. It was the only place that could make him feel at ease and secured. It was the only place were he feel that _"that"_ fear is completely brushed away from his brain.

"I don't want you to feel sorry, we both have to learn, because I really want this to work, okay?" Mingyu cross his arms tightly around Wonwoo's waist, and kisses the top of his head. Wonwoo just nods and buries his face into the older's chest, closing his eyes, and thinking that maybe everything won't be as bad as he thinks if they both learn how to deal with their own flaws.

-

It's said that when you enjoy your time at the fullest it feels like the hours fly so quickly like the blink of an eye and you end up with the sensation of doubt, questioning if everything happens in reality or if it was just a dream. Well, at least that's how Wonwoo feels after spending the last day together with Mingyu. 

They tried to do all the things they wanted to do together: go to the beach, eat ice-cream, go to PizzaChesee, and finally go to that famous hill that had an amazing view of the ocean and the city at the same time.

When they arrived there it was already dark, because of winter time the sun hide sooner, and the dark tint covered the sky as soon as the last sun ray disappeared on the horizon. The contrast between the city lights and the only moon-illuminated-ocean left Wonwoo speechless.

They traveled all around the city with Wonwoo's bags inside Mingyu's car, so when the temperature was cold enough, Mingyu decided that it was time to bring Wonwoo to his house. All the way there, Wonwoo felt a little bit lost. It was like they had their best time and everything has to come to an end because of Mingyu's parents fault. Wonwoo thought it was not right to being so selfish because he wanted to spend more time with Mingyu, but he knew that when Mingyu's parents appear again in the city, everything's going to change for them.

 _Don't let your fears betray you..._

Wonwoo feels how the car suddenly stop. He looks out of the window, immediately recognizing the house in front of him. He turns to se Mingyu again, and he catch the older already smiling at him. Wonwoo smiles back while unlocking the seat belt. He was about to get out of the car when he realize the engine was still on and Mingyu has the seat belt in the same place.

"You're not coming in?"

"No, you know I would love to go and talk with your family, but I have to be at the airport in an hour."

"Ah, okay," Wonwoo was about to grab the handle to open the door when Mingyu stops him. He turn his face to look at the older again, and he was sure that with just one look into his eyes, Mingyu already read what was going on inside his mind.

"Babe, this is not the end for us, you know?" Mingyu cage Wonwoo's hand between his own and gives the younger a tender smile, "you don't have to be upset."

"I know, but I don't know why I feel like this," _I'm afraid_

"I care about you in a way you can't imagine, so I won't let anything interfere between us, okay?"

"Okay."

Wonwoo looks at Mingyu with a little blush on his cheeks. Mingyu smiles at him again, moving his hand to Wonwoo's face, leaning in to finally connect their lips together. It was a quick and soft kiss, but that was enough for them to end the day in the better way possible. 

When they pull away Wonwoo gives a tiny smile to Mingyu, and with that he waved his goodbye and get out of the car with his bags in hand. 

He stands there seeing how Mingyu fixed himself in the seat. The older gives him a wink before focusing on the front road and start driving away. Wonwoo see how the car dissappear at the end of the road, and just in that moment he decides to turn around to walk to his house. 

The atmosphere was different there. It's not like he doesn't like his house, but after being a whole week with Mingyu, being now alone in his room was not the best for him. That Mingyu aura was absent and somehow made Wonwoo feel a sock of loneliness that made him wish to have the power of controlling time and go back a week ago. 

That loneliness made him think about how the things will be from now on. Mingyu still doesn't has a clear idea about what he wants to do for his future. He didn't want to talk about his college plans, and even if Wonwoo acted in front of him like he doesn't remembered that topic, he has it clearly stuck on his mind. 

What is Mingyu going to do? Is he going to follow his dreams? Is he going to fight for it? Wonwoo let a loud sigh escape from his mouth, as he unpack the last pair of clothes from his bag.

Everything seems so easy but difficult at the same time for Wonwoo that he couldn't avoid the fact that Mingyu's parents probably would have an extra pair of eyes over them, trying to fuck everything up between Mingyu and him, and he knows that Mingyu still has that fear for his parents. He's still afraid of whatever trash comment they can make. And Wonwoo feels bad because his principal goal since he knew Mingyu better, was to help him to get rid of that fear, but after all the time they've spent together, he still doesn't find the way to do that. And it's so frustrating for him wanting to do something that he doesn't where to begin because he's afraid as well. 

"Wonwoo? When did you arrive?" Wonwoo made a little jump at the sudden voice of his mother. He turns around finding the woman standing by the door frame.

"Like 30 minutes ago, I just quickly ran upstairs, that's why you didn't saw me."

"Ah, Mingyu already left?"

"Yeah, he has to pick up his parents at the airport," Wonwoo see the disgusted expression on his mother's face. After the episode at the valley, his parents has officially joined the 'hating Mingyu's parents' squad.

"So, they're back."

"Yeah." 

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm just tired. We walk a lot today, so I just want to sleep," the woman looks at him not so convinced by his answer. Wonwoo fakes a yawn to make it believable, and his mother just shook his head.

"Well, I'll let you rest."

"Good night, mom."

When his mother closes the door, Wonwoo let himself fall over the bed. He leaves his phone by his side and fixed himself between the blankets, closing his eyes. Maybe it was a product of his imagination, but after all the signals, he's convinced that his mother knows more than she should. 

-

"What do you think about this one?"

"It's not his style."

"And this one?"

"Maybe."

Like a kind of deja vu, Wonwoo was again at the shopping mall with Myunghee. Minghao's birthday was near, and Myunghee obviously become obsessed looking for a special luxurious but meaningful gift. Wonwoo automatically got dragged into it because Myunghee still depends on him for this kind of situations.

Wonwoo obviously couldn't say no to the girl when she asked him for help, even though he hate those places. But maybe this time he was thankful for having an excuse to go out home, and keep his mind busy with others things that don't involve Mingyu's name on it.

The last couple of days, after Mingyu's parents came back, the things were not going as smoothly as Wonwoo would have wished for. They barely see each other because Mingyu was preparing himself for some admissions test for a couple of universities, ans when they got time to be together, it feels like times flies and Wonwoo end ups disappointed with the situation. Because he was still waiting for Mingyu to tell him about his future plans, but it seems that the older always avoid the topic and always leave Wonwoo with that feeling of insecurity in his mind. Waiting for an answer that he still doesn't get. 

"Wonnie? Are you listening?"

"Yeah, yeah," Wonwoo look at the jewelry piece that his friend was holding in front of him.

"Do you think he would like this?"

"Hao is not a person who's pretentious. It's too big, I think the thin necklace with the moon charm is fine."

"It's not fair that you know his preferences better than me," Myunghee placed the gold bracelet back into its box, "well, I'm going to follow your words."

The thin silver necklace with the moon shaped charm was packed into a fancy velvet box with a black ribbon over the cover. Myunghee paid the gift that cost a lot of zeros, and Wonwoo helps her carrying the fancy bag that now hides the fancy present. 

"And... How's everything going between you and Mingyu?" It seems that Myunghee was waiting for the perfect moment to ask that question. It wasn't like she constantly digs into their relationship, because for Wonwoo's surprise, she took everything fine without overreacting, but Wonwoo understands the she was worried now. After all, she knows that her parents are the only obstacle for them to be at peace.

"Uhm, I think we're fine."

"I would've believed that, but your eyes are telling me other thing," Wonwoo scoffs because he's always betrayed by his expressions in front of the people who knows him well.

"It's not like we're constantly fighting, it's just that I think that he don't trust in me enough to tell me about his future plans..." Wonwoo kicksa small pebble with his foot, letting his friend know how frustrated he was.

"Maybe you should just ask him about it," Myunghee sugest with a tint of doubtful in her voice.

"That's the problem, I already did, but he always find a way to avoid the answer," Myunghee sighs and turns, back facing Wonwoo. They were already at the bus stop and the girl seemed like she wanted to say something but she wasn't sure about it. "Do you... Do you know something about his plans, Myng?" The girl was still looking at the other direction when the bus that will take them back home approaches them. They both got into the bus, and took a seat. Wonwoo let Myunghee take the place by the window, and he took extra care with the bag that he was holding before sitting by her side.

"Maybe you should wait until Mingyu ends his tests period," Myunghee talks continuing the conversation. She turns her head to finally face her friend again, "you should known that when he focuses on something he barely have mind to other things. I know it's frustrating for you, but you just have to wait a couple of days, maybe then you'll have the answer you need."

Wonwoo looks at Myunghee for a couple of seconds before nodding in agreement. Myunghee suddenly smiles at him, and return his attention to the window. Wonwoo stays in silent for the rest of the way. He was thankful for the advice, but a little disappointed because it was not the answer for his question. 

After long minutes Wonwoo went down the bus at the stop a pair of streets away from his house. Wonwoo was in charge of hiding the gift until that day they were going to celebrate Minghao's birthday, so he took extra care to carry the medium bag all the way to his house.

When he placed the box over the desk, Mingyu called him. They had a small talk about what they did, and how the day was going for them. Wonwoo told Mingyu about Minghao's present, and Mingyu told him that he still has two tests ahead until he finishes everything. Wonwoo couldn't help but feel a little anxious about that day to come, because after all the time he has been waiting a couple of days seems like an eternity.

Wonwoo remembered Mingyu that Minghao's birthday party was going to be on friday's night, and Mingyu told him to don't worry, because he was going to be there. They said their goodbyes, ending the call. Wonwoo leaves his phone over his bed and grabs his things to go to the shower. Remembering Mingyu's words. Just a couple of day and everything's going to be bsck to normal.

-

The worst decision Wonwoo could take was thinking that its wasn't going to be hard to go to Minghao's house by walking. Mingyu couldn't pick him up, so he had two choices left: take the bus or walk, obviously he took the worst choice thinking his physical state was strong enough to endure a whole 40 minutes walking.  
After what felt like ages, Wonwoo arrived at the place. Wonwoo call Myunghee to meet her at the front door. The gift he hold it's a surprise so he needs the help of her friend to find a place where to hide it.

"Wonnie, you look like you ran a marathon," Myunghee laughs and hugs him. Wonwoo returns the action, and handed the bag to his friend, "come with me, I already know where to hide this."

Wonwoo walks through the entrance and recognize a couple of faces of the people that was already there. Obviously there was going to be a bunch of his school mates there, but Wonwoo barely find a familiar face between them. Minghao was clearly not an antisocial like Wonwoo.

"Here, let's leave this on the desk."

"Is this his room?" Wonwoo walked through the door looking around the walls. Myunghee close the door behind him, "It's not the best idea to hide his gift in _his_ room."

"Shut up, I have my eyes glued over him, he's not going to come her without me noticing."

"If you say so..." Wonwoo analyze the decoration for the last time. Everything spells 'Minghao', from the painted canvas to the books well organized on the shelves.

"Let's go, Hao was already asking for you."

They went back to the first floor and it seems that in that fraction of time the amount of people there double the quantity. Wonwoo travel his eyes over all the strange faces trying to find the familiar one, but there was no sign of Mingyu there.

"Won, you're here," Wonwoo was pulled out of his looking-for-someone trance by the well known voice.

"It's your birthday, obviously I'm here," Wonwoo gives Minghao a tight hug even though he knows the other was not that kind of clingy person. "Happy birthday, Hao," Wonwoo mutter while patting the back of his friend. They separate from each other and Minghao smiles at him.

"And Mingyu?" Wonwoo's smile almost fall at the question. He was trying hard to act lile he trusted in a hundred percent the words Mingyu told him, but with every minute, something start doubting if they were true.

"He-He was busy, but he's going to come," _at least that's what he told me..._

"Oh, okay."

-  
Minghao and Myunghee make sure for the rest of the night to keep Wonwoo glued to their side. Even though Minghao had to deal with lot of greetings and talks with multiple people, he kept himself by Wonwoo's side. They knew Wonwoo had no other friends except from them. Leaving him alone was the worst option to take when after every minute that passes the worry start to build up in his face for not seeing someone there.  
Minghao introduced Wonwoo to his family. That gave Wonwoo time to talk and distract himself a little. Myunghee tried to contact his brother secretly to not to catch Wonwoo's attention. It was a waste of time because there were not signs of the guy.

"Wonnie, come with me, please," Myunghee interrupts the conversation between Wonwoo and Minghao's mother. She smiled at the woman and she imitates the action, like it was some kind of language only they understand.

"What happen?"

"It's time to give Hao his present, so I need you to help with the surprise."

"Okay."

When he came back from Minghao's room with the fancy bag in his hand, the living room was already dark with all the people surrounding his friend. Myunghee was holding his hand by his side, and his mother was in front of him with a big cake with the "18" candles lighting.  
Wonwoo smiles from afar seeing how everyone sing the birthday song and how Minghao's eyes shine when he was so concentrated making his wishes. The room filled with claps when the guy finally blow the candles, and Myunghee was the first one to give his boyfriend a hug. Wonwoo approaches the couple and silently handed the bag to Myunghee as they planned before. When they pulled away, the girl give the gift to Minghao. At first he was so confused, but when he opens the bag, his expression was a mix between "omg" and "this was not necessary", but after all he was so thankful for the present.  
The loud beat up music filled the house that now turns the living room into a dance floor. The peaceful atmosphere was pulled away by a joyful bunch of people dancing.

"Thank you bro," Minghao patted Wonwoo's shoulder to catch his attention. The music was loud, but Wonwoo still can hear the wors of his friend.

"For what? It was Myunghee's gift."

"Don't treat me like I don't know her so well to know that she asked you for help," Wonwoo laughed and shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to take the credit for the effort. Minghao smiled at him and they both leave the loud place to go to the backyard of the house. When they crossed the door Wonwoo saw how everything was so well placed in the place. A huge tree standing in the middle of the yard, and a vintage brown bench placed by its side. Even though it was already night and dark, the moon was a good help to appreciate everything. Wonwoo could swear that in the daylight this would look thousand times better.

"It's been a crazy night, isn't it?" Wonwoo seat in the bench under the big blossomed tree branches. Minghao imitates his action and seat by his side.

"Yeah, I think I say hello to people I don't even know," they both laughed, and Wonwoo knew that probably Myunghee just spread the word around the school mates just to fill the place.

"But at least you're enjoying it..."

"Yeah, I am," the dark sky was not enough for Wonwoo to not catch how Minghao was looking at him, "but I think you're the one who's not enjoying this..."

"What? I'm fine, it's just... You know I'm not a sociable person," Wonwoo grabbed a dried branch that was on the floor and started playing with it nervously at the sudden suggestion of his friend.

"I know you well, Wonwoo, in this short period of time I've learned to know you even better than Myunghee does, so tell me what's worrying you..."

That could sound hasty, but it was the truth. Minghao has looked deeply into him since the first time. He has learned how to read his actions and thoughts without even asking him. He was the first one who realized about the whole Mingyu situation, and was the first one who heard about his struggles with the older. Minghao has been his adviser since day one, so Wonwoo still doesn't know why he's trying so hard to act like nothing happened in front of him, when he already know that Minghao was going to be the first one to realize about his change of mood.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? You should be enjoying your party," Wonwoo start drawing random patterns on the ground as he tried to avoid his friend stare.

"I have my reasons to ask. I'm not a party person after all..." Wonwoo sighs and look up at the sky. Big clouds were covering the sky, moving slowly from one direction to another, making the time look like it goes so slowly up there.

"I'm tired of being this kind of drama king, you know?"

"Why are you saying that?"

"Because I always overthink so much, at a point that I always jump into conclusions that the most part of the time are wrong, like now, probably," Wonwoo return his attention to the branch in his hand ans starts playing with the piece again.

"That's not being dramatic, it's that you're just _scared_ ," the loud music coming from the house was a big contrast with the atmosphere they both had out there.

"But I don't want to be scared anymore..." Wonwoo breaks the branch and throw the small piece on his hand away.

"If you don't want to, you have to find what's scaring you first."

"I'm scared of losing him again," no matter how much effort he puts into it, if Wonwoo talks about his situation with Mingyu, his emotional side will always come to show all the things he was hiding. His voice trembles like it was going to crack at any moment, "I'm scared that this won't work, Hao," the only sound Wonwoo could hear aside the music, was Minghao's loud sigh. He feels how the other placed a hand on his back as an action trying to confort him.

"Maybe you should trust more, Won. Sometimes relationships means that you have to risk it all to reach happiness, it could be hard, but if you give up before, you'll never know if the things would've worked or not."

It feels like a car was pushing against Wonwoo's chest, making him that pressure that only help to build up the anguish inside him, "And what if it doesn't work?"

"I'm always going to be here to comfort you," Wonwoo laughed without any tint of joy in the action. He knows what Minghao was trying to tell, it was the best way to describe that everything is going to be hard for him. _Again_ , "And don't worry, he's going to come, just wait."

"Yeah."

And Wonwoo waited. Even when they come back inside the house, he waited. When the hours pass and some people leave the place, he waited. When the last drink of alcohol was served, he waited. When Myunghee and Minghao start cleaning because the music stops and the last people leave, he waited. When Myunghee and Minghao decides to go to sleep, and he was left alone in the visit room, he waited. And before closing his eyes, when the little tear drop fall from his eyes, he gives up. Because that was his biggest fear haunting him, having to wait when at the end he knows that it doesn't matter cause he's going to get nothing from that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello
> 
> I apologize for the wait
> 
> I'm having a hard time 
> 
> But here's the chap
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for reading ✨
> 
> xoxo✨


	20. I still hope the door is open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> I want to apologize for my absence for so long, I was so focused on my exams and everything with the online classes that it literally drained my time off at a point I almost forget that I was writing this. 
> 
> I'm so sorry, but at the same time thankful if there's still some wonderful people reading this. 
> 
> Now I'll have more free time cause i finished everything sooo no more words, enjoy the chap. 
> 
> Thanks ✨

The cold breeza wave softly the tree's leaves that were still hanging on the branches. The dark sky was announcing an upcoming storm that was going to get there from the ocean. And the empty streets show how all the people were ready for that, except for Wonwoo. 

The entry to the beach was closed because of the storm surge, so Wonwoo decided to stay on the benchs that were place in front of there. He needed to feel calm and being near the beach was the only thing that would help him in that moment. He left Minghao's house early in the morning just after he wakes up. He tried to be quiet enough for no one to notice that he left. He went directly to the place that helps him the most when he feels like he's going to drown into his own thoughts. Sadly it didn't went the way he planned, but at least he was still feeling the calm of the place.

Wonwoo lost the notion of how much time he spent sitting there looking into the large body of water, seeing how the raw waves crashed on the beach side. His mind was cloudly, he wasn't feeling angry or disappointed, he just felt confused. He was tired of getting random negatives thoughts into his mind, he was tired of feeling so weak. After all, what Minghao told him was right, if he wanted to see results he had to risk it all. He probably would've to stop jumping into conclusions, but that was part of his personality, being insecure since forever, so trying to change it from one day to another was hard. It was more difficult now that he was trying to fight again the dark image of Mingyu's parents. Obviously he was going to deny it in front of the older, but he was scared of them too.

Wonwoo takes a look at his phone. He had lost calls from Minghao, Myunghee, his mother... and Mingyu. It's funny how he was begging for the older to call him the night before but now he was rejecting to talk to him. _You're a weirdo, Wonwoo._

The boy let a loud sigh to come out of his mouth, as he turns his phone off and out it back into his pocket. His shoulders felt a lot more relaxed than before, and his feet was playing with a random stone on the ground. A small rain drop falls over Wonwoo's cheek, he instantly look up at the sky and saw the huge dark clouds covering the city. As a light of a thunder illuminates the sky, a flashback came into his memory. He remembered the day he left school to be at the same place he was right now, how he walked under the rain covering himself just with his backpack. How he bumped into Jeonghan and unexpectedly met Mingyu there. How Mingyu took care of him and drive him to his house. How everything felt so different but the same as now. How after all, the older was always worrying about him.

Another raindrop fall over him, followed by another one, to finally let the rain fall over him. It took a couple of minutes for Wonwoo to feel his clothes all wet and soaked because of the heavy rain. He runs a hand through his hair trying to remove the wet locks from his face. He felt the cold and freeze, but he didn't move from his position. After all, he was enjoying his healing time there. 

With his eyes closed, Wonwoo feels how the warm was leaving his body. Even he tried to hide it, he starts shivering until his teeth clench. A loud sound feature the thunders traveling the dark clouds. It was announced that it was going to be a hard thunderstorm, but Wonwoo didn't believe it until he saw how it was all the sky completely dark and it feels like the sky were falling over him. He get up ignoring the heavy clothes because of the rain, he stare for the last time at the horizon, and decides to leave the place.

The walk back home was not so different from how he was at the beach. The streets were so empty, a couple of stores were still open, and he saw how one by one the street lamps started turning on because it was already dark enough.

Wonwoo let his hands hide inside his jacket pockets. That was the only place were the rain couldn't fine his ways, and at least he wanted to feel his fingers alive. The boy hurries his walk pace for the last streets left until he finally get to the one were he lives. He didn't took the time to make an excuse for being outside in the rain, but he felt that in that moment it wasn't necessary.

Just a couple of houses away, Wonwoo notices the black car parked in front of his place. He cleared his glasses to confirm what he suspected. Wonwoo quickly grabs his keys from his bag, and opens the front door. He tried to be quiet enough to not announce his arrival, but he knew it makes no sense because it was only 7 p.m and his parents were probably freaking out for not knowing anything about him in all day.

As Wonwoo gets closer, he hears the worried voices on the living room. He close his eyes before taking the courage to step in. Just by his presence his parents immediately turn around to look at him. His mother was holding her phone on his ear, but after seeing him she lowered it down. They looked at him with a shock expression probably for seeing him alive and in that state. But they were not the only pair of eyes over him. Mingyu was standing next to his father, with the same worried expression on his face. Wonwoo knew since he saw the car outside that he probably was there, but seeing him there makes him feel sorry.

"Wonwoo! Where were you?!? Are you crazy? Look at you!" the words were thrown at him in unison by the couple, "Why you didn't answered our calls?!"

"I'm sorry, my phone died," Wonwoo's mother runs to him and starts removing the wet jacket before moving Wonwoo near the stove, in a try to dry his clothes.

"Wonwoo, is not that simole, we were worried," the old man speaks. Wonwoo looked quickly at him with an apologetic stare, before placing his attention over Mingyu. It was impossible for him to not look at the older instead, seeing how worried he was. It makes him feel bad, because in his expression Wonwoo could see how Mingyu knew the truth behind him, and probably was feeling guilty for that.

"I'm so sorry, it's not going to happen again," Wonwoo lowers his head apologizing again, feeling how the warm was starting to cover his body. "I just went for a walk and the storm catch me."

"Well, the next time something like this is announced I'm going to be sure that you'll be locked down in this house," the woman said as he walked by his son towards the kitchen.

"All the day?" his father suddenly asked, not convinced by the explanation, "We even call Mingyu because we thought you were together..." Wonwoo feels how Mingyu was watching at him with the same expression as before, but he tried to avoid an eye contact because he feel guilty enough.

"I'm sorry, yesterday I stayed at Minghao's place, and I leave early today to eat something outside. I decided to walk after that, and everything happens."

"I understand, but at least the next time, call us," Wonwoo nods in response without looking at his father, "Mingyu, thanks for coming, please stay for dinner," the man muttered. Mingyu just smiled at him, imitating the nod, and the man followed his wife steps, leaving the two guys alone in the room. 

Wonwoo turns around to face the stove and place his hands over the heather trying to warm them. Probably Mingyu read the body language, because he just sighs at Wonwoo who was now back facing him. 

"I think you should stop doing this," Mingyu's words filled Wonwoo's ears and it was incredibly how they exude more warm than the heather.

"Maybe," Wonwoo mumbles still in his position.

"Do you know how worried I was?"

The room suddenly was invaded with silence, the only noise making it not feel like a death place was the storm outside and the noises from the kitchen. Wonwoo played nervously with his fingers. His heart was beating faster than ever. He suddenly feels like this was the first time Mingyu tells him something like that and he forgets how to react.

Wonwoo feels how the warm increases and it wasn't because of the stove. He could feel Mingyu's body next to him, with that heavy energy that made his knees tremble, "I was going to be there yesterday, but I had an extra exam to do. I told Myunghee to tell you, but I guess you didn't got my message."

Wonwoo turns his face to finally look at Mingyu. The older was staring at him with a calm expression now, like he knew he has to say that to give Wonwoo an explanation. But it only makes Wonwoo feel confused again, because, _why didn't Myunghee told him?_

"When your parents called me, I was so worried, but something inside me was telling me that you'll end up coming home in the same way you did," Wonwoo scoffs and saw a tiny smile forming on Mingyu's lips. Somehow it feels weird seeing Mingyu being so calm and peaceful. Wonwoo knows that something is behind that, but he was going to trust that he would know that at the right time.

"Seems like I'm always the predictable idiot here, huh?"

"Predictable, yes," Mingyu move himself closer to the younger, "idiot, no," he mumbles before placing a soft kiss over Wonwoo's temple.

"Son, go change your clothes," just after hearing the first words from his mother, they both jumped away from each other. Wonwoo felt his cheeks burn instantly, and tried to hide himself. He looks at Mingyu, who was smiling at him, and grabbed his things to run upstairs to do as his mother told.

-

The dinner finished long ago, but Wonwoo's parents were entertained enough talking to leave the place. As he expected, they talked nonstop with Mingyu about whatever random topic that crossed their minds. The older didn't seem uncomfortable at all, one thing Wonwoo could tell for sure, is that Mingyu always enjoy his time with Wonwoo's parents. But even that, his attention was not a hundred percent over them.

Wonwoo couldn't stop smiling to himself when he crossed stares with Mingyu. Even his mother catch him, with a question look, but he excuses muttering that the dessert was so good that he couldn't stop smiling. Obviously, Mingyu just smiled and keep talking the same way as before.

From one moment to another the lights turned off, his parents got up quickly to check the panel. It was normal something like that to happen with the situation outside. 

"I'm going to get some candles," Wonwoo's father walked quickly out of the kitchen.

Wonwoo could barely see through the dark, but it was not a barrier for him to feel that special pair of eyes over him.

"Mingyu, I think you should better stay for tonight," the woman suddenly talks, and Wonwoo feels like he almost chocked with his own spit.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm driving."

"Don't talk nonsense kid, it's so dangerous to drive with a storm like this one. I couldn't forgive myself if we let you go and something bad happens to you," in a urge to make him stay, Wonwoo grabs Mingyu's hands over the table, not worrying about his mother because it was dark enough for her to notice.

"Uhm, well, I think I _can't_ refuse."

Wonwoo felt how the hold in his hand tighten, as the same time his father walks into the kitchen, and they mive their hands away. The light produced by the candles were strong enough to light a small space between them. 

"Honey, Mingyu is going to stay tonight," the woman talks to his husband.

"It's better that way," he agrees, "I'm going to get you some blankets, okay?"

"No," the man was ready to leave when Wonwoo exclaims, "He can... He can sleep in my room," Wonwoo looked at his parents not sure about his propose, but at the moment they both nodded, he looked at Mingyu, who just spell a quiet ' _thank you_ '.

-

"Use this," Wonwoo handed the same clothes Mingyu used the first time he stayed at his home. The truth is he has the clothes carefully saved on his wardrobe, waiting for the chance to take them out of there again.

"Thank you," Mingyu mumbles as he received the clothes. Their fingers brushed in the action, and they bothe smile timidly at each other. Wonwoo moves himself near his bed and grab his pijama, he takes his phone charger and turns to walk out the room.

"Where you going?" Mingyu asked as he pulled the shirt down his torso. Wonwoo stops himself and turns again.

"I told that you can sleep here, not that we were going to sleep together..."

"Are you serious?" Wonwoo sees how Mingyu's expression suddenly change. He just shrugged his shoulders. They were still in the same house as his parents, maybe they already love Mingyu enough to let him sleep there, but he just couldn't feel freely to sleep together with the guy that is supposed to only be his _friend_.

"Good night," Wonwoo says before turning around and leaving Mingyu there. He grabbed the extra blankets his father leave outside his bedroom and start walking to the stair, when a hand pulled his arm to move him back. Mingyu caged him between his arms, holding him in an attempt to block him and move him back into the room. Wonwoo didn't even try to get away, and he followed the older steps until they were back into the bedroom. Mingyu move away just to look at him, not even wanting to say anything. He just placed his lips over Wonwoo's, in a soft move that make the younger hold himself onto Mingyu's shirt. Wonwoo feels Mingyu's hand slowly traveling from his back to finally hold his cheek. They moved in unison, until Mingyu smiled between the kiss to break the contact.

"You don't have to feel scared," the smooth voice got into Wonwoo's mind, making him close his eyes, inhaling the guy's essence, and just nodding in answer.

Mingyu grabbed his hand and they both walk near the bed. Wonwoo got into the blankets, followed by the older. He immediately caged Wonwoo between his arms, holding him near his chest. The younger closes his eyes, feeling how relaxed he feels right now. 

"Is there something behind the way you're acting lately?" Wonwoo asked making the older stop the soft brushes on his hair.

"I don't know, _maybe."_

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Mhm, maybe."

"Okay."

Mingyu laughed softly, placing a long kiss over Wonwoo's head. And the younger felt the heavy on his eyes, feeling how the person by his side makes all his worries dissappear. How he should start following Minghao's words: _risk it all._

_-_

The last days passed so quickly for Wonwoo. Since the day they stay together, he feels how the mood change dramatically for him. It's like what Minghao told him becomes his courage to move all the worries away and only focus on him and Mingyu.

The fact that the older finished his exam period gave them enough time to spend together. The annoying "Mingyu's parents" topic had no space to bother them. Even though the weather that day was not on their side, they tried to enjoy the time outside together not worrying if some random rain would fall again over the city. 

Wonwoo smiles to himself remembering how the last days have ended with Mingyu taking him to home, staying until night, to leave when their tired enough and they can't longer fight the sleepiness. His parents day after day show much they enjoy his presence, but Wonwoo still worries enough to not be suspicious in front of them. 

"Who's the lucky one that is making you smile like that?" the voice pulls Wonwoo out of his thoughts.

"I don't know, you tell me," Wonwoo smiled as Mingyu back hugs him.

"Sorry for being late," the older place a quick peck on Wonwoo's temple, "I didn't hear the alarm."

"Nah, don't worry," Wonwoo turns to face Mingyu, "let's go inside, I'm freezing," Mingyu holds Wonwoo's cold hand to intertwine their fingers and walk inside the café.

They were supposed to meet at 10 a.m in front of the place, but after experiencing date after date that week, they realized they're both not really punctual.

Mingyu passed the last days insisting Wonwoo to try on of the famous beverages of that cafe. It Mingyu's favorite cafeteria, and Wonwoo remembered the place because of that they they meet each other by accident because of Jeonghan.

"You better but me something good or I'll be really mad," Mingyu looks at him with a forced fake offended expression.

"When have I disappointed you, babe?"

Mingyu winks to him before moving near the counter to make his order. It took him no longer than minutes, when he turns around to smile victorious at Wonwoo. The younger just smiled back, following him.

They both got their orders and seat in one of the free tables. When Wonwoo fixed himself in the seat, he decided to take a sip of the cup. He opens his eyes wider than ever making Mingyu laugh. 

"Damn, this is legit the best vainilla coffee I've ever had," Wonwoo says as soon as he gulped the liquid in his mouth.

"That's why you have to trust me," Mingyu laugh taking a sip of his own too. They drink almost in silence until their both cups were empty. 

"Wah! I think we have to come here at least once a week," Wonwoo fixed his posture in the seat. 

"Yeah," Mingyu says shortly, Wonwoo arches an eyebrow because of the change on his mood.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Gyu, I know that's not the answer," Mingyu plays nervously with his hands before lookin at Wonwoo.

"Maybe I've been hiding something from you..."

"What?"

"Promise me you're not going to get mas at me."

"What?" Wonwoo tries to read the other's expression but he couldn't do it because weirdly, Mingyu was now smiling.

"Just promise me."

"Okay, I promise you, but tell me what's going on?"

"I'm...," Mingyu fixed himself before taking Wonwoo's hand over the table, "I'm probably going to stay here...," even Wonwoo tries to speak it was like the words didn't form on his mouth, he just opened it staring blankly at the older, "I was not supposed to tell you this now, but-"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"Gyu, don't joke with something like that," Wonwoo covered his mouth with both hands trying to hold his excitement.

"I'm not joking Won, I applied to study here," a soft brush over Wonwoo's hand made him feel that everything was seriously talked, "I secretly applied for a university here. I just have to wait the answer, but I want to be positive. If the answer is yes, I'll have to wait a couple of months to go in, because of residence changing and everything but it's okay for me, I can get a job and save money to finally leave my parents."

Wonwoo tried hard to process everything quickly to get in the right way what Mingyu was saying. He almost doubted at the beginning, but seeing Mingyu's eyes expression, with his stare full of hope and a special glint of happiness, was enough to make Wonwoo realize everything was _really_ happening.

"Gyu, oh my god, I really hope everything goes well, oh god," Wonwoo couldn't hold his excitement and get up to sit by Mingyu's side and hug him, tightly.

"I really hope so..."

"But, what did you applied for?"

"Medicine."

Maybe it was the look on Mingyu's eyes or the warm smile on his lips, that made Wonwoo feel his heart do a flip inside his cage. He looks straight into Mingyu's eyes, and they just smile at each other. The words were no needed when they both say everything just with that little action. 


	21. The birds are supposed to fly but why I'm still here

The soreness Wonwoo feels in his throat aftear every breath was heavier than expected. Running in a cold weather wasn't the best decision, but for Wonwoo it was a commom thing - to take bad decisions, of course. It was almost midday and he was running late again. He's supposed to meet with Minghao at the cafe they usually visit in school days, but the alarm betrayed him again and now he was worried about what excuse he could make to save his ass.

The thing is, today is Myunghee's birthday, and Minghao obviously asked him help to prepare everything. Wonwoo still doesn't know what are his friends plans, but following Minghao's style, he can preview, there's nothing like a 'house family party' in his mind.

Wonwoo catches his last breath before opening the front door, it was a cold day so not many people were there. It helps him to easily find his friend, who was sitting alone in a corner, scrolling through his phone while sipping his cup of coffee.

"Hey," Wonwoo pronounced timidly when he reach the spot, "I'm sorry, I swear the alarm never sound..."

"I understand, don't worry," Minghao gives him a grin before placing his phone over the table, "how have you been? It feels like we haven't seen each other in a long time."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Wonwoo let a sigh come out, "I've been taking time to sort some things out."

"I see," Minghao just smiles and take another sip from his cup. Wonwoo again get that energy from his friend: he understood everything without even asking a word about it.

"And you and Myunghee?"

"We're fine, too," Wonwoo smiles back feeling how finally his breath rythm calm down, "Well, you may know why I called you here."

"Yes, What do I have to do?"

"I need you to take care of Myunghee's present, and try to hide it until I tell you to..."

"Why I'm always in charge of hiding gifts?"

"Because it seems you're good at hiding things," Minghao raises an eyebrow at him, Wonwoo just laughs in response.

"Well, what's the gift?"

"You should know my style, something smile but meaningful."

"Sounds nice."

The sky already started to go darker when Wonwoo walks back to his house. When Minghao told him about the _"You're in charge of the gift"_ Wonwoo never thought he was talking about that he had to buy it and save it for later. Wonwoo felt lost at the beginning, but understood that Minghao had a lot of work to do preparing the place to go to buy something.

It was exactly 6.30 pm when Wonwoo arrive to his place. He took a quick shower and prepared himself to be ready with enough time ahead to not be late again. Minghao told him to meet him at 8 pm so he had enough time to do everything calmly.

When he finished putting his shoes, his phone screen lighted up. Wonwoo smiles after seeing who's the notification from.

 _'Do you want me to pick you up?'_

Wonwoo laughs to himself before typing his answer. He just send a short _"no"_ in response.

 _'Okay, see you there babe ;)"_

Wonwoo locked the phone again and throw it back over his bed. He takes the last check of his style in front of the mirror before leaving the place.

He had enough time ahead to even walk there, but after the bad experience of the morning, he preferred to take a taxi to get to the place. Weirdly it brings him memories from that time he traveled alone at midnight, when he decided to visit that random place to clear away his doubts about himself. It makes him think how things changed since that time so much, but in some way, still remains the same.

He hands the driver the payment when the car stops in front of the place. The neon sign hanging over the front door makes Wonwoo laugh at little. Minghao's best idea was to celebrate Myunghee's birthday at 'Zero'. Wonwoo at the beginning doubted if it was real or not, but after hearing the seriousness on his friend tone he realized it was real. Wonwoo walks to the entrance seeing the well known guard who just smiled at him opening the door to let him in.

The atmosphere inside was not so different from the other times he went there. The only thing that feels weird was the random 'happy birthday' balloons hanging on the wall behind the dj, that probably no ones is paying attention to.

"Wonwoo!" Wonwoo turns around to see where the voice was coming from. He sees the blonde guy standing now in front of him, and suddenly he felt the urge to run away.

"Ah, Jeonghan, hi," Wonwoo says in a low pitch that could barely be hear. After knowing that Mingyu told his friend everything, he felt a little bit nervous to face him.

"Long time no see, huh?" Jeonghan smiles at him brightly, "And Mingyu?"

"Oh, he's not here yet," Wonwoo answers doubtful because he doesn't know about Mingyu yet.

"Ah."

"Yeah," Wonwoo tries to move smoothly away from the older.

"Hey, kid," Jeonghan calls him out, "Don't be nervous, it's fine, you know?"

Wonwoo look at the blonde, and he just nods when he finish his words, "Thank you."

"It's nothing," Jeonghan smiles at him before walking away to the bar.

Wonwoo sighs and pull his phone out of his pocket. 7.50 pm and he still doesn't find any familiar face yet.

"Why is this beautiful boy so lonely?" Wonwoo jumps at the sudden words near his ear, but a pair of familiar arms instantly catch him.

"You scared me, idiot."

"So that's how you're going to treat me?" Mingyu turns Wonwoo to face him.

"No, but just don't do that again," Wonwoo slaps softly Mingyu's forearm.

"Did Jeonghan told you something that left you in this mood?"

"How you know..." Wonwoo narrows his eyes to the older, "anyways, maybe I'm a little bit... nervous?"

"You don't have to, I'm here."

"What a great solution."

Wonwoo pronounced ironically and Mingyu just laughs at him. Wonwoo feels the vibration in his pocket and pull his phone out again.

"Oh, it's Hao."

"Take it, I'm going to be there," Mingyu points at the bar direction, and leave Wonwoo, not before placing a quick peck on his cheek.

"Hao? Where are you?"

"We're going to be there in 15, so try to be ready."

"Okay, see you."

Wonwoo hang the call, turning around to look for Mingyu. He feels how the fire starts building inside his stomach. He's sure other people could see how he was spitting fire through his eyes. The fact of seeing a girl near Mingyu not in a so friendly or subtle way was not the best view for Wonwoo.

He sees how the girl was smiling at the older and laughing maybe at some random joke Jeonghan make, and Wonwoo hates Jeonghan for interacting with the girl with Mingyu in between. _And what the hell are you saying Wonwoo?_

Wonwoo walks slowly until he approaches the bar table from the other corner. He got near trying to be as subtle as possible. He starts hearing the annoying hight pitched voice from the girl, but the only good thing for him was not hearing Mingyu's voice.

"... It's crazy there, you should go," Wonwoo starts hearing the conversation with what Jeonghan was telling the girl.

"Really? Maybe you should show me"

"Sure"

"Mhm," Wonwoo timidly fake cough to gain the attention of the group, "Uh, sorry, but Hao will be here in minutes so..."

"Oh sure," Mingyu smiles at him and move away to the place where the dj was. He grabbs the mic and talks to everyone to be prepared to scream the cliché "surprise" for when Myunghee cross the door.

"Can you give me one?" Wonwoo asks the bartender pointing at the bottle he has in his hand.

"Okay," the guy answers and serves him a shot of whatever liquor it was. Wonwoo didn't analize the drink, he just swallows the liquid in one shot. He feels the burning traveling down his throat, and he coughs a little when he finishes.

"Another one," Wonwoo says instantly. The guy was about to do his job when a hand made a 'no' motion, "What?"

"Are you crazy or what?" Jeonghan question raising an eyebrow.

"I just want another one."

"Chill boy, it's tequila," the blonde laughs out, "I know what you're doing but trust me, you don't have to worry," Wonwoo knitted his eyebrows together not getting what the other was saying, "Maybe this is new to you but... Welcome to the love life, kid."

Just after Jeonghan told him the last words the front door opens and everyone screams a 'surprise' that Wonwoo didn't follow. It took him a time to realize what the older was trying to say, and he laughs at himself. Wonwoo looks from afar how everyone was congratulating his friend, and he spot Minghao smiling at him, giving him a little bow. He imitates the action, returning the smile.

Being sitting bored alone in a club filled with loud people and bopping music, didn't make sense at all. His friends were having fun, Mingyu too, but there he was sitting in the front of the bar alone. Wonwoo could remember what he mother always told him 'try to be more social active' but it was almost impossible for him to deal with so much random people there, the only way was being drunk, but it's not the best choice.

"Are you having fun?" Wonwoo lift his eyes to meet the bartender, who was smiling waiting for an answer. Now that Wonwoo pays more attention, he looks easily as someone who could be on his school on senior year. _Why is young people working in something like this?_

"Yeah, it's funny being the only antisocial here," Wonwoo moves the empty glass near the guy as a sign for him to fill it with more alcohol.

"It's not going to end fine, you know?" The guy says as he poured the liquid in the glass.

"Just do your job, man," Wonwoo says jokingly receiving a laugh in response. He drinks the shot in one swallow feeling for the 4th time in the night that burn in his throat that he starts getting more familiar to.

"Wonnie?" Wonwoo turn his sight at Myunghee who was smiling at him.

"Are you enjoying your party?"

"Eh, no"

"So our efforts worth nothing?"

"No, it's because something related to you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you"

"Okay," Wonwoo feels the dizziness starting to build in his head, he has to look at a certain point to not feel like the whole floor was moving under his feet.

"C'mon Wonnie, you know that I did something wrong at Hao's birthday," Myunghee grabs Wonwoo's hand to catch his attention, "I know it was so stupid from me to do something without telling you the truth, but i thought it was the best to help you enjoy a time without worrying, but I totally fucked everything up."

"Yeah, you did wrong..."

"I forgot my place," Wonwoo nods, "Can you... forgive me?" Wonwoo holds back his friends hand, before laughing.

"I was never mad, just dissapointed, but it's okay now..." Myunghee throws herself over Wonwoo to hug him. Wonwoo pats Myunghee's shoulder to move her away when he feels the girl was almost choking him, "you should thank the alcohol, otherwise it would be more difficult to convince me..."

"Well, thank you tequila," Myunghee laughs as he grab the glass from the table asking for a drink. As soon as it was served she takes it in one way, "I think I'm completely happy now."

"I'm glad," Wonwoo smiles back.

"My head hurtssss," Myunghee whines with her eyes closed.

"It's the 10th time you say the same, just shut up," Wonwoo responds annoyed, trying to hold his head in place.

"Who are you to judge me Mr. Tequila?" The girl smacked his arm without any force. Both were almost wasted at the back of the car.

"Can you both stop for a moment?" Hao says almost angry on the front seat.

"Wonnie's the one always looking for a fight!"

Wonwoo doesn't know how longer it takes for them to get to Minghao's house. Yes, Minghao's house. In their state, Wonwoo and Myunghee were nothing good to see for their parents, so to avoid any problems they decided to spend the night there.

"C'mon lazy, let's get inside," Wonwoo feels the strong arms holding his sides, guiding him through the path to enter Minghao's place. He hardly recognized anything on his way, his eyesight was bad enough, but with alcohol he's like a blind person.

Wonwoo finally seats in what seems a bed, and he feels the floor moving around even though he wss sitting.

"Mingyu?"

"Yeah."

"Don't leave me," Wonwoo blurted out before an hiccup interrupts him.

"I'm not going to," Mingyu laughs softly as he brushes Wonwoo's bangs out of his forehead, "I'm going to get you some clothes, okay?" Wonwoo just nods and Mingyu left him alone. He falls over his back and stares at the ceiling. Everything was turning around in a way Wonwoo feels at any time he will end up on the floor. He closes his eyes, and tries to ignore the sensation. Without realizing, he falls asleep.

The brightness in the room was soft but strong enough to start disturbing Wonwoo. The younger tries to pull the blanket over his head to block the light, but he feels the weight over the fabric interrupting his action. He turns around trying to be as smooth as possible, and he finds Mingyu sleeping by his side. Wonwoo smiles to himself and moves closer to the older, taking care of not waking him up. He snuggles his face in the crook of Mingyu's neck and closes his eyes, inhaling the natural relaxing essence that exudes the older skin.

"You're not being subtle, babe," Wonwoo was pulled out of his almost sleeping self by the grumpy voice coming from the man in front of him.

"I'm sorry," Wonwoo mumbles not moving away from his position.

"How you feeling?"

"My head hurts, but I can survive," Wonwoo feels the arms around his waist holding him tighter.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Not much," Mingyu laughs softly, "Just tell me I didn't do anything stupid."

"You felt asleep twice, I wouldn't call that as something stupid."

-

It was still early when Wonwoo come back to his home. They leave Minghao's house at 1pm so he found himself alone because his parents were still working. Mingyu left because he has something to do with Jeonghan, so Wonwoo took the opportunity to take a relaxing bath to heal himself from the drunk from last night, and he put some comfy clothes to spend the rest of the day on his living room watching some random tv programs.

When Wonwoo finished the food on his plate, the ring from the door makes him stand up from the table, to go and see who was outside. His heart almost drop out of his ribcage.

"Hello Wonwoo."

A mix of feelings traveled around Wonwoo's body, but a certain one was the most powerful: fear.

"It's been a long since the last time I came here, I thought that I would forget how to get here, but thankfully I didn't."

"How can I help you, Mrs Kim?"

"Are you not going to invite me in?" The woman smiled expectant.

"Sure," Wonwoo moves aside doubting about if it was a good decision or not. Everything was so weird, and he can clearly see the hypocrisy behind those fakes smiles the woman was giving to him.

"Can I?" The woman asks pointing at the couch, Wonwoo just nods, walking near, sitting on the opposite side of the living room, "You have a nice house."

"How can I help you?" Wonwoo repeats almost annoyed by the situation. His breaths getting faster for the anxiousness.

"Well, let's go straight to the point," the woman pulled out her phone out of his hand bag and starts scrolling down. Wonwoo's hands were sweating cold and he feels how the beat of his heart increased its pace, "Look," Wonwoo knitted his eyebrows together at the woman in front of him, she just nodded his head in direction to her phone and Wonwoo finally decided to look at the screen, "I think you can understand why I'm here," Wonwoo's frown relaxes, his face turning into a blank expression. The picture shows a letter of acceptance from the Princeton University, congratulating Mingyu for being accepted in the architecture program. Wonwoo's eyes falls to his lap unable to control the tremble of his hands.

"Why are you... showing me this?" Wonwoo asks without facing the woman, you just let a loud sigh out followed by a mocking laugh.

"Wonwoo, dear, I'm not stupid," the woman pull his phone into his handbag again, "I know who you are, and how you have influenced my son to apply for an university here. You thought I wouldn't notice?" Wonwoo looks at the woman again, who has no trail of a smile again on her face, but that keeps the relaxed look on her eyes.

"He has the right to decide for his future," Wonwoo clenched his jaw after spelling the words. His mind being invaded by all the hate he has been building for Mingyu's parents.

"And you think his future it's better here? With you?"

"It's his decision, his dream, you have no rights to cut that out, he has had enough from you!" Wonwoo stands up, raising his voice at the last words he says. He could swesr if it wasn't a woman in front of him, he would already start beating his ass, because his anger was enough to do that.

"And how's he going to reach that?" the woman imitates his action, standing up from the couch, "Are you going to help him? Nothing is free in life, Wonwoo, and we have enough power to teach him a lesson for him to realize that..."

"How can you be so disgusting with your own son?" Wonwoo shakes his head, not believing what he's hearing. The woman laughs again, walking a step near him.

"You just say it, he's our son, and we want the best for him. And the best is him not being close to _you_ ," the woman smiles widely, raising an eyebrow seeing how Wonwoo's eyes start reddening for the tears he was containing, "It's up to you Wonwoo, you can convince him to leave, or let him be here but knowing he's not going to succeed," Mrs Kim approaches Wonwoo, who has his stare lost in her, "I know I can trust in you, you will make a wise decision," the woman smiles for the last time before turning around and leaving the place.

The moment Wonwoo heard the door close behind her, he let himself fall on the floor, feeling the tears falling down his cheeks and how his body was trembling. The happy and excited smile Mingyu gave him the day he told him about the notice of his acceptance in a local university crossed his mind, and the pain his heart feels was the most painful thing he ever felt. _Forgive me, Mingyu._ The fear he thought he knew at the beginning of everything was nothing compared to what he was feeling right now.

Because now he was feeling the real fear of doing something that he was going to regret after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much,
> 
> Lots of love ✨


	22. Sometimes you have to lose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably I've made maney typos here  
> I apologize

The smooth light was burning Wonwoo’s eyes. The sun rays were not strong enough but the last night he barely got an hour of sleep, so he was now facing the consequences of being light-sensible, but it was not something he cared about right now anyway. The dark bags under his eyes were notorious enough for his mother to ask what happened to him before he leaves his house. Wonwoo just told her a lie, as he usually do, and runs away from his place making sure that she believed the “I’m going to visit Hao today” he told before opening the front door. 

Every step he walked make his knees jiggle more and more. His stomach was turned into a knot inside his tummy. The cold sweats in his hands felt like ice were coming out from his palms. Wonwoo tried to take a deep breath and put his mind in place, but it was almost impossible. He had multiple thoughts going around his head and every one of them was making him feel more nervous and regretful about what he was going to do.

Being in that certain place was probably not the best decision he could take, but again, it was something usual for Wonwoo to take bad decisions, he was aware of that. Even more now.

When he sits on the bench under that brown tree with a few leaves hanging on the branches, Wonwoo feels it was really the end for him. Every deep breath he takes makes his body shake in fear. The park was almost empty even though the sun decided to finally slightly appear after almost two weeks of just storms and cloudy days. It’s supposed to make you feel with the want to be outside and feel joyful, but it seems like everyone wanted to hide to not witness the scenery that Wonwoo was portraying with him. 

A couple of parents were the only people enjoying the day with their kid in the park. Wonwoo smiled without any sign of happiness on it, because he somehow felt envious from that child living a life without worrying, living a life without the wanting to leave everything and not keep going _anymore_. 

The buzzing of his phone pulls him out of his thoughts. He collects the few energy he got to pull his phone out of his pocket and take a look at the screen. He sees the notifications of the messages Minghao was sending him, but he ignored them completely and pull the device back into his pocket. Wonwoo search on the other side of his jacket and pulls out the piece of folded paper he was saving on his pocket. He looks at the name written there and it was almost impossible to not feel how his eyes were tearing up. He covers his face with his hands and tried to control himself even though the sobbing were coming out like they were not listening to his mind.

“Wonwoo!” 

At the moment he hears the voice followed by the loud steps, Wonwoo tries to clean his face and tries to breath for the last time before facing the person who was now in front of him, breathing quickly for the runnning.

“I’m sorry for being late, but Myunghee- are you okay?”

It was like Mingyu instantly forgot that he was almost out of breath, and his expressions shows the worry he expressed through his voice.

“Yes, I’m fine, it’s just the cold air...” Mingyu narrows his eyes to Wonwoo for a second before sitting by his side.

“If you say so,” Wonwoo fakes a grin before looking away from Mingyu, “If you’re mad at me for being late, just blame my sister, she was hella crazy in the house just because she lost a ring, so I had to help her to look for it...”

“Don’t worry, I understand,” Wonwoo imitates the same fake action as before, “how was your day?”

“Ignoring the fact of having to deal with a crazy sister, it was fine but with some weird news that I wanted to give you personally so that’s why I called you here.”

Wonwoo’s expressions were blank for a moment when a flashback crossed his mind, it was like a kind of _deja vu_ because he already know what news Mingyu was talking about.

“Oh, really?”

“Yes,” the soft smile on Mingyu’s lips makes Wonwoo feel like he wanted to run away and jump off a bridge in that moment, because he feels how he doesn’t deserve that smile or that sweet stare, or the softness that makes him feel the warm touch of Mingyu’s fingers over his knuckles.

“And... and the news are good or bad?”

“I don’t know, you’ll have to tell me,” Mingyu raised his eyebrows playfully but Wonwoo didn’t find the want to smile or laugh at that, because everything was already bad enough for him.

“Okay”

“Well, I think you remember that I had that busy week applying to different colleges and stuffs, well one of those colleges is one located in New Jersey,” Mingyu made a pause like he was waiting to receive any reaction from Wonwoo, the younger just nods without saying a word, “it’s nothing to worry about, honestly, I just did it for my parents to not suspect that I was indeed trying to stay and get accepted here. But the weird part of this, is that I actually got accepted there,” Wonwoo nods again, and instead of seeing Mingyu as the one talking to him, he remembered the face of his mother shoving the acceptance mail on his face days ago, “I don’t know how, but my parents got the news as well, but I’m planning to tell them the truth this weekend, and.... I want you to be there with me,” Wonwoo unconsciously closed his eyes and let his head fall after hearing the last words. With no need of being dramatic, he could tell that he feels how his heart start cracking into hundred of pieces that he was sure it was going to be almost impossible to collect afterwards.

A soft breeze move the bangs that were covering Wonwoo’s eyes. Maybe he could blame that breeze again, and tell Mingyu that his eyes were starting to be tearful because of that, but he knows the older already knows him very well at a point he will realize that he was lying, so he had no other choice than fight the watery on his eyes, and avoid the older’ stare for a second, before gathering the strength to face him again.

“You’re going to tell them the truth?” Wonwoo’s voice trembles a little, and Mingyu grabs his hand tightly.

“I know that you may feel scared, but I don’t want to keep hiding this, I’ve already told you that if they kick me out I would work to save money, or I don’t know, maybe I can start the next year with the studies and use this year to save money...”

“I don’t think that’s the best option,” Mingyu knitted his eyebrows together, and Wonwoo was sure that the words he spells were not the ones Mingyu was waiting to hear.

“And what would it be?”

“Maybe,” Wonwoo leaves Mingyu’s hand to put his palms together and rub the cold sweat between them. He had not the strength to talk to Mingyu while touching him and feel how after every word the tightness in his grip was less than before, “Maybe you should take the option that you _have_ now.”

Mingyu’s eyebrows were knitted at his maximum point that if Wonwoo wouldn’t know him he would bet that the man was angry, but no, he was just zoned out, like he was not getting what he was hearing.

“So... you’re telling me that I had to...”

“Maybe.... _yes_ ,” Wonwoo cut out Mingyu’s words leaving the bomb to come out of his mouth. Seeing how Mingyu’s shoulders fall in disappointment, seeing the hurt on his eyes, how his head shakes in negation, everything that was happening at the moment made Wonwoo curse Mingyu’s family and himself as well, for being a bunch of cowards and being at the top of the ranking of the people who doesn’t deserve Kim Mingyu.

“I prepared myself to hear that from anyone, but not from you...” Mingyu shakes his head again, and Wonwoo sees how his expressions of astonishment was quickly erased by the angry and disappointment on his features.

“Mingyu, maybe it’s the best for you,” Wonwoo tries to put a hand over Mingyu, but the older instantly stands up to look away from the younger, “I don’t want you to risk your future, you won’t be sure if you would find a job that gives you enough money to pay your university here, you have to think that maybe it could happen in one year or maybe it could never happen, it’s like throwing yourself into a lottery game and-“

“Does that even care? I remember that you were the one telling me to risk everything to pursue my dreams, and now that I’m decided to do it you’re telling me this?”

“Maybe I was just being selfish,” Mingyu scoffs in a mocking tone, “I’m not going to be at peace knowing I convinced you to stay here and living a nightmare. You know your parents are capable of anything to screw everything, you know they would do anything to hurt you, and I don’t want you to keep being hurt, not because of me!”

Wonwoo’s voice crack at the last word that comes out of his mouth, and he sees how the older was almost tired of hearing his excuses. Because they were obviously excuses. If Wonwoo would’ve heard of this days ago, he probably would’ve been jumping in happiness, supporting any decision that a Mingyu would’ve decided to take. But it was imposible for him to act in that way now, not when the threats that that woman told him the other day were going around his mind every second of his life in the past days. Not when he knows that taking the risk right now means to be destined to lose everything ahead.

“I should’ve known this from the beginning,” the older kicks a stone away before turning around to look directly into Wonwoo’s eyes, “I wouldn't be surprised if I discover that my parents told you something that makes you say this things, because they’re _shit_ and that’s how naturally that kind of people would act,” Mingyu walks closer to Wonwoo, until the point the younger feels the heavy breath against his face, “but you know what hurts me the most? That you become part of that.”

Wonwoo sobs trying to contain himself. A hard pain travels through his chest, and he slowly feels how his knees starts losing the balance, “I’m telling you this because I care about you, and I don’t want to be the reason of your suffering here.”

“And what makes you think that without you I’m not going to be suffering?!” Mingyu raises his voice and Wonwoo just avoid his stare. The sunlight that was burning his eyes minutes ago disappeared, and the sky was again covered only by darkness and clouds, like they were ready to complete all this dramatic scenario that was making Wonwoo feels like this marks the beginning of everything he wished for not to happen. 

“You ended up being the coward one here.” 

Every word Mingyu spells stabs Wonwoo like a knife into his chest. A tear drop down his cheek followed by a sob that Wonwoo doesn’t even made an effort to cover up. Mingyu was not looking at him, and maybe he feels thankful for that, because the amount of disappointment the older’s eyes holds was something Wonwoo is not going to be able to erase from his mind.

“If you think I’m enjoying this, the answer is no,” the words start coming out naturally. To be honest, Wonwoo didn’t prepare himself for anything, how was he going to prepare something? Just thinking about this issue makes him feel instantly sick and his mind goes blurry. He knows Mingyu deserves an explanation for his change of attitude, but he can’t come out with anything, every word he tells is a lie, if it was for him, he would just assume Mingyu’s parents are the ones behind this, but after thinking multiple times, he couldn’t come with another solution asside of not letting Mingyu stay, because he’s completely sure that those adults are capable of anything just to get what they want, “You can call me whatever you want, but the only thing I want for you is to be in peace without no one disturbing you. And if I’m going to be a reason to not let that happen...”

“We can fight against that together!” Mingyu raises his voice almost losing his temper, “We can have the whole world against us, but the point of being with someone is to be each other’s strength to keep going!” Wonwoo sees how a little tint of sadness was shooting from Mingyu’s eyes. Obviously, it just hurts him more.

“It’s not that simple...”

Mingyu let his shoulders fall again, like he was hoping to change Wonwoo’s mind but instead he was just disappointed again for the answer he heard.

“You know what? Fuck everything!” Another drop of water falls over Wonwoo’s cheek, the sky was dark enough to let a soft rain to start falling over them, “If all of this was just a season thing for you, you should’ve told me since the beginning,” Even though they were far from each other, Wonwoo still could see how Mingyu’s eyes start to redden. It was an unconscious movement to try to wipe the rain drops on his face, but the drastic movement the older made to avoid his touch, helps him to know that what he was doing has no sense right now, “You’re just a fucking coward Jeon Wonwoo."

Maybe it was the cold breeze, or maybe it was because his clothes were all drained at the moment, or maybe it was just the state of feeling so much pain that your body can’t feel anything anymore. Wonwoo was like a sponge absorbing every word Mingyu throws at him, because he knows he deserves to feel the hurt after every word the older spells. Because he was right, he’s just a coward.

“Someday you’ll understand why I’m doing this, and I’m not waiting for you to forgive me, just _understand_ my point here,” the rain start being stronger at a point they could barely keep their eyes open without water coming in, but the rain drops combined with the tears was not making the difference for Wonwoo, “If you think you were just a fling for me, you’re wrong. You’re more to me, you can’t even imagine how much I appreciate you, you probably won’t believe me, but you’re the reason I discovered how it’s to feel something in your heart,” Wonwoo tries to walk closer being afraid that the older was not listening to him, Mingyu surprisingly didn’t move away, “you teach me how to _love_ , Mingyu...”

Falling from a rooftop probably would’ve hurt less than seeing Mingyu let his face fall, and how his chest made soft moves as the ones you do while sobbing. Wonwoo cursed himself again in his mind, even though he knows it has no sense and it was useless, but he thinks he deserves all the curses and malicious comments in the world.

“I’ll understand if you end up hating me, but you have to know that I’ll always be thankful for everything you make me feel.”

The silence that invaded the space between them were stronger than the noise the sudden thunderstorm start making above them. Mingyu covered his face for a moment, before wiping it like it wouldn’t be wet again after a millisecond. Wonwoo could see the redness in his eyes and how he let a last sigh come out before approaching him with no sign of angry or hurt, just a blank expression that was going to be so difficult to erase from his mind.

“Lucky for you, that’s something I won’t be able to do.”

The time it took for Wonwoo to realize what the older was referring to was enough for Mingyu to turn around and start walking away. A part of his mind obviously starts screaming at him that he had to run to stop Mingyu and retract himself for what he has done, but his conscious part already knew there’s nothing he could do even if he wants to, and immediately starts working to help Wonwoo realize that this scene marks the end of everything.

-

Being at home never felt so devastating as it feels now. Wonwoo didn’t even care to change his clothes. His walk back home took longer than ever, every step he got nearer his place felt like taking a step away from Mingyu. His face was cold enough to feel the warm tears falling down his cheeks. The streets were empty, but his heart feels worst. When he opened the door he didn’t cared if his parents saw him in that state. He had luck that they were still not at home, but that only makes him feel lonelier.

He throws his dead phone over his bed, and let himself fall over the floor, sitting there, covering his face with both of his cold hands, and trying to cry out his pain even though he knows the heavy feeling he got on his chest was something he was not going to be able to get rid off.

The pain on his head was palpable hours after. He could swear his eyes were swollen enough that it was going to be impossible to cover up the fact he was crying, but he got not purpose to do that. He was tired, he was hurt, he was painful, he was alone, but overall he was regretful. Regretful of thinking for a moment that everything could be as planned even though he knew with what they were dealing with. He feels regretful for many things, but he would never regret what he had with Mingyu. 

Many people says the first experience is the worst or the one that’s made only to make you learn. But for Wonwoo it was more than that. It was the first time his heart willingly accepts the fact that he can love too, even if it’s against of what the common people would think. It was the first time he learned how to deal with those feelings, how to live with the fact of knowing you have someone to rely on, how to deal with the fact of falling in love.

Maybe some would say it’s a short period of time to state something like that, but all the feelings Wonwoo imagined a person gets when they fall in love, are the feelings he gets with Mingyu. Even though they had their up and downs, he was sure everything was meant to be that way for them to learn. Learn about each other, and learn how to deal with the problems. And it sounds ridiculous right now, because even though he tried to always learn, he couldn’t come up with anything to fight against the big problem that caused him to be in this state now.

He feels like he betrayed Mingyu, he betrayed the love he makes him feel. But maybe he was not meant for him. And even if it hurts him to admit, he hopes that Mingyu could find someone that appreciate him completely as the beautiful person he is. And he hopes that he could be happy and at peace with that person even though if it hurts him to know that that spot belonged to him once, but for not being the right person, he was not mean to stay there.

A soft knock against his room door pull him out of his thoughts. He wipe his face with the back of his hand like it wasn’t something useless to do if he was trying to hide his state. He stands up and walks near to finally open the doorknob with the last boost of energy his body got left.

“Son?” The expression on his mother’s face transformed completely after seeing his state, “Wonwoo? What happened to you?” without warning, the woman starts touching Wonwoo’s face and clothes, like she was trying to re confirm the fact that he was still all soaked because of the rain, “You’re all wet! Wonwoo where have you been? What happened to you?”

A flashback crossed Wonwoo’s mind making him replace his mother figure with Mingyu’s one, seeing that stare of disappointment he received hours ago but feeling like he's receiving it again. He just acts without thinking, letting himself fall over his mother for a hug, crying again without carrying about it.

“Wonwoo, you’re worrying me,” the woman tells as she gives soft pats on Wonwoo’s back trying to confort him, “you know you can trust and tell me what's happening,” in a soft move Wonwoo leaves the spot and move away looking into his mother’s eyes. She just gives him a tiny worried smile as if she was trying to confirm with that action that what she was telling is real, and Wonwoo just nods, grabbing her hand to pull her into his room and closing the door behind them.

“I’m going to tell you, but promise me you’ll listen without questioning until the end.”

“I promise.”

Wonwoo point at the bed, and his mother sit there. He imitates the action, and lock his stare in the ground. He thought about this moment multiple times, but he never spect this to happen being all alone in front of his mother. He would be lying if he tells most of the times he imagined this situation Mingyu wasn’t there.

“Well,” he inhaled deeply before facing at his mother, trying to control the tremble of his hands, “I can start telling you I’m not the son you and dad expect me to be,” his mother shook her head like she was in disagreement with what Wonwoo was saying, he just ignore that to continue, “Long ago I started feeling like I was not the normal type of guy everyone expected me to be. Like the typical teenager that go out with girls, hook up, and go. Everyone thinks of that when you tell them ‘hey I’m 18’, but that never crossed my mind. Because... I had no interest in that, i had no interest in girls.”

Wonwoo stops talking trying to get his mother’s reaction, but the woman was still looking at him with the same warm expression as before, the same warm expression as always.

“I lied to you, I lied to me, for a long time. Until i decided to discover if what I was suspecting was right, and it was.”

Maybe the trembling on his hands were notorious enough for his mother to grab them and try to give them warm and transmit calm through this action. Wonwoo looks at her, and she just nods.

“One thing for me was to realize who I was, but other completely different was to start feeling something for someone knowing that I was not prepared for that, but everything happens like it was meant to be in that way, and when I realized it was too late for me...”

“You’re talking about Mingyu, right?” 

Wonwoo ignores completely the rule he stated at the beginning and just nods in agreement. His mother gives him a tiny smile in response.

“I swear I just expected us to have a friendly relationship, but when I start knowing more about him, about his life, that feeling that all the romantic movies talks about, start growing inside of me with giant steps . And maybe that wasn’t the problem, the thing is that it ended up being in that way for the both of us.”

“And do you think it is something wrong?”

“Not for us, but for his parents and most of the people, it is.”

Just remembering that, makes Wonwoo’s eyes to fill with tears again.

“We just decided to live what he had without worrying about others. I know I lied to you and dad about him, and I would understand if you feel disappointed, but I was scared of everyone at that moment. And now everything just fucked up because of his parent’s fault and I just acted like a fagot with him. And I have nothing more to feel than pain because for others I had to let him go.”

With the last words he let out of his mouth, he feels enough pain for him to cover his face, ignoring the grab of his mother’s hands, he starts crying in front of her.

“Why would we feel disappointed? Do you really think that me and your father never realized about this? You’re our son, and we know you better than you think,” the woman removes the hands covering Wonwoo’s face to make him look directly at her, “we were always happy for you, Wonwoo, just seeing how happy you both were together was enough for us to understand everything without questioning your decisions.”

Wonwoo feels a stab over his chest again. He suspected many times that his parents would notice, but he never tried to clarify the things between them. And it's inevitable for him to thing that maybe if he would've told them the truth earlier somehow things would've been different right now, or maybe just not. But all the time he wasted lying just makes him feel that he made the things in the wrong way since the beginning. 

"Do you love him?" 

“Yes,” Wonwoo cries, “I tried to make things work for us but I had everything against me, and now I had to let him go.”

“I’m sure he feels the same way for you,” she caresses Wonwoo’s cheek, “you know the life is about getting everything against you when you want to achieve or make things work. Your father and I had to sort a lot of things for us to finally be together, and I’m sure you’ll find the way. Maybe you’ll have to wait some time, but I think I know enough of Mingyu to know that he’s not going to let himself lose against the monster he has as parents.”

“I just want him to be happy.”

“He’s going to, and you’ll be a big part of that.”

-

_4 months later_

Finally the warm of the summer season arrives at the city. The sunny days starts being recurrent and the soft breeze coming from the sea start being warmer than before.

Being in the senior year in high school was not so different from the last year. Just some students that think because of their position of being the elders in the school they had some preferences over the other students, like thinking they can disturb them without being called out, or thinking they can get late to classes without having teachers getting mad at you -Myunghee being part of that. But for Wonwoo it was exactly the same, the only difference he feels is that now he was weeks ago from moving out of the city.

He tried to deal with the fact of still being in Busan, but it seemed like every corner of the city remembered him the person that he let go away months ago, and it was killing himself day by day. Some weeks he feels fine, but others he just wakes with the heaviness on his chest that would end up with him crying or drinking like a crazy to ignore his feelings for a while.

His parents were so worried, so when the opportunity of taking a scholarship to move to Seoul and end the senior year there appear, they didn’t think twice when they signed Wonwoo to apply for it. Obviously they didn’t asked him before, but when they tell him, he surprisingly agreed to them. It took a week for him to receive the notice that he was accepted and telling him that he has to move to the city the next month.

Now he was just two weeks away from that, and he only feels the anxiousness of leaving this place, ignoring the fact he knows he’ll just leave the place, not the memories he made there.

“Wonnie!” The girl in front of him raised her voice, “Are you ignoring me?”

“No, I heard everything, but it’s not necessary, I already told you that.”

“Guess what? I don’t care about what you told me, I’m going to go with you,” the girl stated before focusing on her food again.

“You know trying to convince her is going to be a waste of time, right?” 

“Yes, honestly I admire you for dealing with this monster daily.”

“I heard that, idiot.”

Wonwoo just rolls his eyes at Myunghee, while Minghao laughed at them. They were having their lunch time, and Myunghee starts talking again about the fact that she’s going to accompany her friend the day he moves out to Seoul. Wonwoo obviously tell her to not do that, but as you can see, the girl doesn’t take a no as a response.

If you wonder if they know about the issue, yes they do. The next day Wonwoo confessed everything to his mother -later to his father, his friends appeared in front of his door worried because Mingyu was going to leave. Obviously it was useless to hide them the truth. Minghao understands everything, Myunghee cried insisting he should do something, but after some time, she understands as well. 

They both respected Wonwoo’s decision and no one talked again about the thing after that. Except for Minghao.

The only one who helps Wonwoo listening to him every time he falls into the dark hole, has been Minghao. At the beginning he tried to ignore the times Wonwoo asked for any update about Mingyu, because he knows it would end up hurting him more. But after all the begging the younger made, he just tells Wonwoo that Mingyu was doing fine, not giving any more details of that. Wonwoo was thankful, because it was the only thing that kept him going: knowing that Mingyu is happy. 

“Did you find a place where to stay?” Minghao asked while biting an apple.

“Yeah, my parents knew someone there so the family is going to receive me in their house,” Wonwoo smiles at the end. 

“That’s fine, send us the address so we can visit you some weekend.”

“That would be nice.”

The bell rings announcing their lunch time is over. They clean the table and got up. Wonwoo take a look at his phone seeing the date. Just two weeks and he finally moves away. Two weeks to leave everything behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ✨
> 
> The end is closer 
> 
> ✨


	23. Flippin the page doesn't work for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I made typos, I apologize
> 
> I honestly don't want to finish this, is special for me haha
> 
> Anywayssss, enjoy it 💖 ✨

For the first time in his life, Wonwoo feels like he was doing something right. The moment he opens the door and the small bell above make the soft ringing sound, he was sure he won't regret his decision.

"Wonwoo?"

"Hi, hyung"

"I would be lying if I tell you I'm not surprised by your visit."

"I know," Wonwoo laughs, "do you think you can do this for me?" he hands the piece of printed paper to the blonde guy. The older studies the design a second to look back at Wonwoo and give him a nod.

"I have to warn you, it will take a lot of time to do it."

"Don't worry, hyung, I'm prepared."

He was prepared since the day the idea popped up on his mind. It happened just two days ago, when he was preparing the last suitcases for him leaving the weekend. He was folding his clothes when he found the two pieces of fabric Mingyu wore when he stayed at his house. It was impossible for him to not hug the white oversized shirt that still have the trace of the sweet characteristic smell from Mingyu.

 _I miss you_

Wonwoo closed his eyes tightly trying to hold the tears that formed in the corner of his eyes. He pull the shirt away looking at it for a secong before folding it again, to place it inside his suitcase. In that moment a flashback came to his mind. The promise he made to Mingyu of telling his parents the truth about him having a tattoo. He was supposed to tell them long ago, but everything took a course he never planned, so until this moment he totally forgot about it. He remembered that day vividly, how Mingyu explained to him the meaning behind his back tattoo. And an idea came into his mind. Mingyu told him he gain strength and inspiration from that when he move to another country. Maybe he needs that to gain the strength he needs to keep going.

He thought about it multiple times, until he was sure it was the right decision. He obviously confessed his parents the truth before that. The moment they understood what he did, he decided the best place to do it was at Jeonghan's studio.

"Take a look at the mirror." 

Wonwoo did as indicated. Obviously it looks good. He trusted Jeonghan's capabilities of putting his own details into the desing because the blonde guy has demonstrated to be talented as fuck. Wonwoo just smiles while reading the letters that were now printed on his inner arm. 

"I need to make the color details and it's going to be ready." 

"It lools beautiful, hyung."

Wonwoo rest his arm back on the armchair, feeling how the needle start traveling around his skin again. 

"So, what inspired you to do this?" 

Wonwoo sees how Jeonghan gives him a quick side look before focusing again on his job. Wonwoo could feel how behind that question the blonde tried to hide the curiosity of knowing what happened between him and Mingyu. Like someone who wants to inquire more about a topic but from another point of view.

_"Mingyu."_

Jeonghan pull the needle away to look at Wonwoo for a moment. The younger doesn't understand what the other was trying to find while looking at him, but he relaxed a bit when the blonde just smiles and focused back on his work again. 

The silence fill the room again after that, but it was not awkward as expected. Jeonghan finished everything minutes after. And wonwoo finally appreciated the work finished, with his skin red for the process. 

"Well, you already know how to take care of it, in case anything happens, just come here," Wonwoo nods looking at the blonde through the reflection of the mirror. Jeonghan stands up to throw his black rubber gloves to the trashcan, "hey kid, maybe we could go out this weekend, you know, to talk..."

Wonwoo feels again the stare from minutes ago, and he just shakes his head, "I can't."

"We don't have to talk about something that would bother you..." 

"No it's not that," Wonwoo turns around to face the older, "I'm leaving."

"Really?" Wonwoo could see the astonishment on the olders expression, "Where are you moving to?"

"Seoul." 

"Wow," it seems like he was going to say something else but instead he just decided to keep organizing his things, "I hope you do well." 

"Me too."

-

"Dont forget to call me when you arrive!"

"If you need anything, you can tell to the house owner."

"If you need more money let us now."

"Call me every day or I'll be worried."

Wonwoo tries to process every single word his parents were throwing at him. They were on the train station, and he's already been called to go to his platform to wait for the train there. But his parents start repeating what they've already told to him for a hundred times.

"Don't worry, auntie, we're going to make sure that he arrives safely."

Myunghee smiles at Wonwoo's mother trying to calm her, just in the moment the voice coming out of the speakers announce the train with destination to Seoul is ready to leave. Wonwoo grabbed his suitcases and bag, giving again a hug to his parents to say bye to them, and start running to his platform. The girl who was checking the tickets kindly receives his, and let him pass to finally go on the train. He looks for his seat, and put his luggage on the shelf, he take a sit, trying to regulate his breath for running. 

"I always wonder why people is so nice to you but not to me?" Myunghee complains the moment she take the seat by Wonwoo's side. 

"Just look at your face, and you'll get the answer," Wonwoo laughs when his friend slaps him annoyed. 

“That girl looked at me disgusted,” Myunghee keeps protesting while fixing his bag under the seat.

“Maybe if you haven’t almost screamed a ‘hurry up’ her attitude would’ve been different,” Minghao says.

Yes, at the end Minghao had to accept this idea of being with Wonwoo on his process of moving out of the city. Myunghee never changed her mind, so he was not going to let the girl to go to the city and come back all alone after leaving Wonwoo there. After all, it’s not like it bothers him the idea of enjoying the last hours together with Wonwoo. He’s going to miss him at the end.

“You have to change that attitude Myng, you’re not 5 years old anymore,” Wonwoo jokes, seeing how his friend just raised an eyebrow at him, to look away ignoring his words.

The train starts moving, and Wonwoo feels a little jump in his stomach. He was nervous? Yes, he was scared? No, he was anxious? Yes. Two days ago it feels almost surreal, but being now on his way to the capital makes him realize that everything was really happening. He looks out of the window, admiring the postal of the city moving fast, but the big ocean filling the horizon like a decoration. He’s going to miss that obviously, miss the ocean and the beach. The place that give him uncountable memories and moments that marked his life.

With the minutes passing by, it was almost impossible for Wonwoo to not let himself remember months ago, when he was making this same trip, but with Mingyu by his side. The first time they traveled together, the trip that makes everything change. 

He remembers how excited the older was for having a holiday season outside the city with his family, mostly his sister. How they took the 4 hours trip to talk about each other’s interests and whatever topic that came to their minds. He remembers how excited Mingyu was for meeting the city he never got the chance to meet before, and the flashback of the promise they made on the rooftop of that random restaurant of coming back someday, suddenly crossed Wonwoo’s mind. 

He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before fixing himself on the seat, he gets a look from Minghao that was sitting in front of him. His friend arched an eyebrow, but Wonwoo just smiles at him, leaning his head on the window, to look outside and see how the sun was now almost completely set on the horizon.

When they arrived at the Seoul station, the sky was completely dark. Minghao was the one waking Wonwoo up to start moving to leave the train. He doesn’t remember the moment he falls asleep, all he remembers is how everything feels so nostalgic at the point all his memories where projected on his minds while sleeping, making him feel like Mingyu was really there like they were moths ago. 

Wonwoo rubs his eyes with back of his hand, and got up from the seat, grabbing his things to start moving. Minghao helped him, and they walk to the platform. Myunghee was probably more excited than Wonwoo in that moment, because it was the second time for her being there, and she walked like a kid amazed for everything that sees around them.

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, it’s just that...” Wonwoo shrugged his shoulders and Minghao nods. Obviously after months of being Wonwoo therapist, he already know what’s the reason behind the sudden mood change on his friend.

“It’s okay if you think about it these days, but try to focus on other things when your classes start,” Minghao suggests as he keep walking by Wonwoo’s side, “I don’t think I have to tell you this, but you know I’ll be there if you need to talk.”

“I know Hao, and I’m thankful for that,” Wonwoo smiles at his friend. He received the same action as a response, and they walk to were Myunghee was already waiting for them to call a taxi.

-

Even though it was just a 4 hours trip, Wonwoo was exhausted enough to just want to change his clothes and sleep.

When he arrives at the house where he was going to stay, he told his friends to go to the hostel where they were going to stay that night. Myunghee protested at the beginning until Minghao grabbed her by the wrist and start walking away after saying their goodbyes to their friend.

The woman that received Wonwoo in the house was so kind that reminds him of that friend his father had there, because he was the same with him when Wonwoo and his parents visited him. But after analyzing a bit, he remembers that his parents at the beginning told him that the person who was going to welcome him is the man’s sister. So that explains the kindness the woman has.

“If you need anything just tell me,” the woman says after she shows Wonwoo his new room, “I know it’s difficult to be away of your family, but we want to make you feel comfortable here.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Kang.”

“Oh, just call me Seunghee,” the woman smiles but Wonwoo shows a soft grin because he was not used to call older people dropping off the formalities, “or you can call me Aunt Seunghee,” the woman corrects herself. Wonwoo just nods, smiling.

Seunghee gives him the last smile before walking out of the room. Wonwoo close the door behind her, letting his breath come out in a loud sigh. He looks out the window, and the scenario was so similar as the one from months ago on that rooftop. And it only makes him wonder if at this point Mingyu remember what he told him that night. If he still remembers the promise they made... 

-

“I can’t believe you lied to us”.

“I didn’t lie, it’s just that it seems the city changed so much this years,” Wonwoo excuses while scratching the back of his head.

“Wonnie, we’ve been walking for two hours, just assume that you don’t know how to get there,” Myunghee answers annoyed.

“Don’t be like that,” Minghao says, “I’m going to check the navigator and the problem is solved.”

“It seems a phone is more useful than our friend.”

“Shut up, your annoying as hell,” Wonwoo scoffs tired, sitting on the first near bench he sees, “I visited this city long ago, it’s normal that I forget some directions.”

“Yeah, sure,” the girl smiles ironically.

“Well, following what the phone says, we’re just a couples of streets away,” Minghao says with his stare still glued on the phone screen as he was trying to memorize what the navigator was indicating.

“Maybe you were not completely useless,” Myunghee laughs at Wonwoo, who was too tired to say anything back.

Following the indications they got, they arrived at the well known Deoksugung Palace. The place was now weirdly placed between all the modern edification and streets, that Wonwoo barely remember seeing the way to get there that way when he was a child. 

Myunghee and Minghao both stare in awe the big entrance, like they were nervous to even place a feet into the old edification. Wonwoo just smiles at them, giving a little move with his hand as a sign that they have to move closer. They both doubt for a moment, but instantly smiled and walked near him, to finally start with the touring inside the whole cultural place.

The time flies when you enjoy something at the point you lost the notion. It was like it took just five minutes to the tour guide to end the walk around the palace. Obviously it was not like that, but they were so into it, that they didn’t realize when the guy told the group that they had some free minutes left to appreciate the last things before moving on. For Wonwoo and his friends, it feels like they teletransported themselves hundred years ago, but with the technology of nowadays that allows them to capture every detail to appreciate and remember this moment forever. Wonwoo was so immersed seeing the place but he still catch Myunghee all excited taking a picture of the big sculpture placed in front of the palace, sending it to someone immediately. After analyzing the situation he couldn’t stop the nostalgic smile forming on his lips, and he looks away hiding his motion. _I’m sure you would've loved this, Mingyu_...

“This is amazing, bro,”

“Yeah it is.”

Wonwoo says smiling, after being pulled away from his thoughts by Minghao that was now standing by his side. 

“You’ll be okay?”

Wonwoo looks at Minghao who was already looking at his direction, with a serious expression. He remembers that he has already answered this question a couple of times, but he was lying the whole time he says the same _“yes”_ word as an answer. Knowing his friend, he’s sure that Minghao probably has noticed that and that’s why he’s asking again. Wonwoo looks a little longer into his friend’s eyes, before returning his attention to Myunghee, who was still focused on her phone, texting the pictures she takes.

“I know I’m still going to find things that makes me remember him, but I’ll try my best to take that as something good. You know _every_ moment with him will always be good memories for me.”

“I’m not saying that,” Minghao placed a hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder, “Will you stop blaming yourself?”

Wonwoo returns his attention to the boy by his side drastically, and he gulps nervously. He’s sure the reason behind that question is the multiples times Minghao had to be Wonwoo’s shoulder where he could cry entire nights for everything that happened and how the things turn. Wonwoo inhale deeply and shakes his head, and Minghao let his facial expressions show the worry.

“At least promise me you’ll try,” Minghao says as if it was his last resource.

“I promise,” Wonwoo aswers without doubting. _I’m sorry, Hao._

-

Wonwoo waves his hand the last time before seeing how the train starts moving on the rails. He sees how his friends were still waving at him, both with a different expression on their faces. Myunghee, with his teary eyes and sadness; Minghao, with worry and hurt. Wonwoo smiles the last time, and the train makes its way to leave the station. He sighs before turning around to walk back to his new house. His new place. 

After taking a few steps away from the station he laughs to himself without any happiness behind. He laughs at how ridiculous it was to think that moving out meant to leave everything behind. He laughs at how idiotic he would look, realizing that no matter how hard he tried, Mingyu was still going to be present on his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Love yall ✨


	24. Feels like a rope is pulling me back

The night life in Seoul was notoriously different from the one W was familiarized with in Busan. It's not like he had bad memories from all the times he went clubbing there, but it's evident that being in the capital gives a different vibe.  
It's been 2 months since W moved to the big city, and one of the first thing he tried was night clubbing in the well known Hongdae street. His purpose to go there was no other than let himself lost into the alcohol and noisy atmosphere, drinking as much as he can, still thinking that would help him to forget.  
It happens a questionable amount of times after the first time he tried. Him being totally wasted after a night out, coming back to his new "house" looking like a homeless person, at the point he admits he looks disgusting. But it was the only thing that keeps him going on.  
It may sound ridiculous, or even worrying that he's hiding all his pain into the alcohol, but he's been 2 moths away from his real home, away from his friends, away from the only place that hide all the memories he made with Mingyu, and he missed that. He feels sad daily, but he doesn't regret the fact of moving out here, because he knows staying in Busan would've been probably ten times more painful.

"Wonwoo, dear, are you awake?" 

Wonwoo half opened his eyes to look directly at the source of that voice. Seunghee was on the doorframe looking at him with expecting eyes. Wonwoo rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. He wasn't sleeping, just tried to avoid the light.

"Yeah, what happen?" he mutters as he sits on his bed.

"Umh, i don't know if this concerns me, but I'm worried about you..." The woman says almost whispering.

Wonwoo blinks a couple of times before getting what she was trying to say, "I'm fine, don't worry."

"That's not the best way to solve things, you know?"

"Easy for you to say that, huh?" 

The woman looks at him a couple of seconds before nodding and leaving him alone again. The thing is, Wonwoo doesn't want to sound harsh, but he's not into the mood of receiveng nagsfor what he's doing. He already know he's doing something stupid, but it's the only way he finds to keep his mind blurry and try to forget about how much he hates himself for what he did almost half a year ago.

The buzzing sound of his phone pulls W out of his mind, and he look out for the phone with his eyes still closed. His head felt as heavy as a rock, but what else could he expect after drinking last night a whole bottle of vodka like his life depended on it.

"Hello?"

"Wonwoo, how are you?" the well known femenine voice made Wonwoo to open his eyes fully.

"Oh, Myunghee, hi," he tries to sound as normal as he could, at the end he knows if his friend figure it out about his status, she would start with the questions he doesn't want to hear, "I'm fine, and you? how's Hao?"

"We're fine, just dealing with the last exams to be finally free," she laughs softly, "I guess you're into that period as well, right?"

"Yeah, I am..."

"Good.."

"Mhhm"

the silence was almost taking control of the atmosphere, until he hears a loud sigh comming from the other line.

"Wonwoo, do you think because I'm not in front of you I'm not realizing about the shit you're living on but you keep trying to hide from me?"

Wonwoo almost drops his phone. He clears his throat nervously trying to find the perfect words for another imperfect excuse, but it's useless when you're talking with the person who probably knows you better on the planet.

"Wonwoo, before I left I told Seunghee to keep me updated about you because I knew you were going to start doing idiotic things without telling me," Wonwoo lets himself fall over his bed again, placing a hand over his eyes, "at the beginning when she told me you start getting late at home, I thought you maybe found another calming place like the one we had here... but when she started telling me you literally came wasted after drinking all night long something broke inside me..." Wonwoo let a long sigh come out of his mouth, "I waited for you to trust me and tell me what was hurting you that much. But your call never came. I thought maybe with Hao you were going to open up about this, but neither that happened... you just decided to drown yourself in your problems acting like you don't have people around you who actually worries about you..."

If it wasn´t for the cold sensation, probably Wonwoo wouldn't have realized that there was a tear rolling down his cheek dissapearing between his hair. He doesn't know why, but what started like a soft sobbing leads to loud crying whimpers that resonated along the room. It was like all the pain he tried to drown into the alcohol hits him at once, making his throat tight into a knot that was almost choking him, difficulting the air come into his lungs.

"Wonnie? what happen? How can I help you if you're not telling me-"

"I'm tired Myng," Wonwoo finally let out between a whimper, "I'm tired of lying to myself, of lying to everyone..."

Wonwoo sits again when he feels the pillow under his head was wet enough, he hold his head that starts bumping because of the hangover mixed with his painful sobs.

"You know you can tell me the truth... just tell the truth, look at you, stop holding it back acting like it doesn't matter..."

Wonwoo takes a deep breath, openning his eyes to look at the ceiling for a second, it suddenly feels like the moths he has spend in this city wasn't enought to make him think clearly. Seems like the distance was not the cure he think it was.

"I miss him, Myng," Wonwoo hears how his friend sighs like she was anticipating the answer, "there's no day I don't remember his face. There's no day I don't blame myself for what I did, for being a coward... There's no day I don't imagine how things would've been if I just did as he expected me to do..." Wonwoo spit everything out in a breath that when he says the last word, made his chest clench for the lacking of air. Because it's true, there was no day he spend since he came to Seoul that he didn't think about Mingyu, how things would've been in other cirqumstances, how everything dissappeared and the only one at fault was Wonwoo himself.

"Wonnie, you know it's not your fault-"

"How's not going to be my fault?" Wonwoo rise his voice, sounding frustrated, "How's not going to be my fault when I was the one who ended everything? I'm the only coward here Myunghee, and I know I deserve this suffering, I deserve to feel like trash going out to drink until my mind's blurry even though knowing that at the end I'll still feel like trash. I deserve everything Myunghee, but I would be lying if I say it doesn't hurts..." Wonwoo sobs again, holding his neck, like he was trying to lose the tightness there.

"If you want I can go there this weekend, maybe Hao will come as well-"

"No Myng, don't worry," Wonwoo let his shoulders fall, tired, "is not like having company will make me forget..."

"Wonnie, please, just try to think for yourself..."

"What's the point if I'm not going to be happy anyways..."

Wonwoo hear another sigh coming from his friend, but no words came after that. He waits for some seconds, but it was clear that the conversation ended that way. He mumbles a low bye before hanging up, and throwing himself back over the bed. He closes his eyes, and he laughs, wondering if it would make him look like a lunatic if he says he hopes he could lost himself in a sleep...

\-----------------

The breeze was cold and calming, but if Wonwoo wants to be honest, he could clearly say that nothing can compare to the beach in Busan. It's not like its a matter, he was there enjoying the atmosphere anyways. It was a different one tho, but that doesn't make it bad. It feels more familiar. Like a place you know you can go and enjoy your time but always accompanied by someone, not like the beach, were he knows it was a place just to sit and let the hours pass thinking about any thing that could disturb you.

Wonwoo saw families gathering there, couples, group of friends... everyone who were there was acommpanied by someone, except for him. He just laugh imagining how pathetic and sad his presence there can be portrayed, but that didn't made him doubt before pulling his phone out of his pocket, openning the camera to catch the scenery he had in front of him.

"Maybe I finally found the place you thought I had long ago". He pressed the send button right after he finished writing the text, and pull his phone back into his pocket, not waiting for a response.  
Maybe Seunghee was right. She insisted so much for Wonwoo to visit the Han River instead of losing himself again into another alcoholic night, and she was right. _"Just go there and try to relax, it may help..."_

"It helps," Wonwoo whispers loud enough to be only heard by himself, before glueing his eyes into the horizon. It was easy to picture why this city was the capital. The tall buildings were everywhere, but they didn't disturb to make the postal look awful. Weirdly it makes it look fine, filled, the opposite of just looking at the ocean, not knowing where the vast mass of water ends.

"Oh, I'm sorry"

Pulled out of his thoughts, Wonwoo looked up at where the voice was coming from. A woman probably around her 30's was standing there with a weird expression. He blinks a couple of times not getting the situation until the woman pointed the place by his legs. He follows the motion and notices a tennis ball was stuck right under his folded knee.  
Wonwoo pulled it out, wondering when that come into his side, but he probably was so drown into his own thoughts that he barely get what was going on around him.  
He handed the object to the woman who received it with a tiny smile. Wonwoo looks behind the woman seeing how a man with a kid weere looking at his direction. The woman made a little bow before moving back, where the other ones were waiting for her. He got the moment when they smiled to each other looking so happy together, and it only made him feel a rush of pain in his chest. Suddenly he missed the warmness and security he felt at his home. Suddenly he missed the place he left half a year ago.

\---

"Dear, are you sure?" Wonwoo immediately catch the worry tint in the words coming out. He looked back nodding slightly in return.

"Yeah, I am," Wonwoo said before starting to walk again, not leaving space for Seunghee to question him again. The ring sound coming from the bell over the door resonates when Wonwoo opens it, and he immediately was left in awe when he saw the place.

The thing is Wonwoo thought he maybe had too much free time that leads him to think the kind of things that blurry his mind, and the only solution he found for that was finding a part time job. He was already at the end of his school period and it would help him to not be bored during vacations, so the moment the idea popped up in his mind, he talked about it with Seunghee. The woman at first was so supportive even contacting someone to find him a job quickly, but Wonwoo still doesn't get what made her change her mind so drastically the last days.

"Hi Seunghee, long time no see", the voice pulled Wonwoo out of his thoughts. He looks at the man who was in front of him, and bowed immediately, for what he could see, he was the owner of the place, "and you must be Wonwoo?" the man directed his stare to the younger.

"Yes, sir, I was the one who asked Seunghee to do me the favor and contact you."

"Oh don't worry, she's a friend of mine, so there's no problem with helping you if she asks me," Seunghee smiles timidly before following the steps of the man who starts moving away.

They came into what probably was his office, and sit there. Wonwoo was confident enough to get the job, but he had to admit he was still nervous.

"Well, I think I haven't introduce myself, I'm Han, the owner of this place," he extended his arm offering his hand to Wonwoo, who shakes it immediately, "I'm going to ask you some questions but don't be scared about it, it's just the basic things I need to know before letting you start here," Wonwoo feels how his shoulders felt lighter than before and nods in agreement. The man smiles in return, grabbing a pen to start writing Wonwoo's answers as he starts with the questionary.  
As he talks, Wonwoo could feel how indeed every question was needed to be made to know, for example, when his school year was going to end, and how much time he planned to work there.  
The thing is as the man made those questions, Wonwoo realized he doesn't even know the answer as well. He just tells what came up first to his mind, and in that minute he just analized the question noticing the importance it has. _How many time do you plan to stay here, Wonwoo?_

"....And last but not least, the most important thing to know it's if your parents know about this?" Han asks ready to close the questionary.

"Yes they know, I told them since day one and they're okay with that... if you want, I can call them and-"

"No, don't worry, I trust your words," the man speaks as he write down for the last time, before facing them again, smiling, "Well Wonwoo, welcome," Han did the same move he did when he introduced himself and Wonwoo shake his hand in return, "let's go outside so I can explain how everything works and what's going to be your job," Wonwoo just smile in response and look back to Seunghee as they walk outside the office. The woman seems more relaxed than before, even smiling at him, but Wonwoo could see how her eyes still shows a bit of worry.

Han explained everything to Wonwoo, from how to greet the customers to how end in a perfect way the service. As he listens, he knew it was not going to be difficult to him, after all, he loved libraries. Yes, the place was a library store, a big one. Probably you could find any type of book, any genre, and Wonwoo felt so lucky for getting to work there. Han explains that he's going to start part time, but after he end school he'll start full time. Wonwoo agreed with that, and bowed again, thanking the man for the opportunity. Han smiles again telling him the next week he was going to start, and Wonwoo feels how Seunghee palm his shoulder with that iconic smile from her. _Congrats_ , he could read the mute word the woman mumbles.

\-------

_Monday, 2 pm._

Wonwoo was walking as fast as he can. He knows he was in time, but as he's usual self, he always wants to give a good first impression. His bag felt heavier. The change of clothes inside was enough to make it heavy. He had no time to go to his place and change, so he decided to do that at work, obviously he asked if he could do that, previously. 2.30 pm, and after a long walk and taking the subway, Wonwoo was again in front of that vintage brown door. He opens it slowly, not as confident as he wish he could be, noticing how everyone there gave him a quick look before continuing with whatever they were doing. He almost forgot the loud sound the bell above made every time someone comes in.

He walks slowly where the cashier was, because he was obviously still not familiarized with the place, "Uhm, excuse me," he says to grab the attention from the girl who was sitting there, with her eyes locked on the computer screen, "It's mrs. Han here?" Wonwoo blinks twice to see if the girl had earphones or not, because it seems she wasn't hearing him, "Uhm, excuse me!?" Wonwoo pronounced loudly, and finally the girl turns to look at him.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't saw you coming," she says as she stands up, "you must be Wonwoo, right?"

"Yes, I am"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nari," the girl smiles, "mrs. Han is not here right now, but he told me to help you in your first day so...." the girl scanned him from head to toe, and furrowed her eyebrows a bit, "I don't think you're going to work in your school uniform, or?"

"No, no," Wonwoo laughs, "I was suposed to change here, I already told mrs. Han before so,"

"Oh it's fine, I'll take you there, c'mon," Nari walks around the counter and made a move with her chin as a signal for Wonwoo to follow her. They stop in front of a white door, and the girl pulls out a small key from her hoodie pocket, "This bathroom is just for us, so don't be scared someone may come, you can save this one, I'll get other one," the girl handed the small key to Wonwoo, and looks at him giving a small grin before walking away.  
It took no longer than 10 minutes for Wonwoo to be ready. Mrs. Han told him to be careful chosing his clothes, because the only dress rule he had it's that no one can attend work with clothes that don't fit the place atmosphere. For Wonwoo it wasn't a problem, it's not like he was the king of exotic clothes. Just plain black pieces of fabric filled his closet.

"I'm ready."

Now his words grabbed Nari's attention immediately, she smiles again and with a hand move she pulls another chair by her side, tapping it as a signal for Wonwoo to sit there. Wonwoo sit there immitating what seems was Nari's signature smile.

"Well, I supposed mrs. Han explained you that we have two types of selling methods: the physical and online ones, right?" Wonwoo nods, "great, now you know that, I'm going to explain how they works..."


	25. Life goes on

Thanks to the good ability of teaching that Nari had, it took Wonwoo no longer than a couple of hours to learn everything and how it works. The brown haired girl left him in the position he had before to let him practice what he just learned, and she went to attend a customer.  
Before getting into it, he pulls his phone out his hoodie and takes a picture from his perspective, showing the computer and the counter, and he quickly send it to Myunghee.  
 _"First day is starting!"_ He smiles at the screen after he send the text message, and left his phone over the table.  
After he got accepted that day, he immediately called his friend to told her everything. As usual, she was so excited and cheerful, not only because he got a job, but because maybe this was going to be the help he needed to keep his mind busy. Myunghee ask him -almost demmand him, to keep her updated on his first day. So that's exactly what he was doing now.

The phone vibrates a couple of minutes after, and he lift it to unlock the screen.  
"Looks great! what's your position there? what do you have to do? It's easy!? have you made your first sale? have you already face a difficult customer?"  
Wonwoo laughs to himself seeing how the bubble text pops one after another. It's not like he's surprised about it, knowing Myunghee's personality, he expected her to react that way.

"I'm fine Myng, just starting to familiarize with everything... thankfully there's someone here who's helping me with it..."

"I know it's not gonna be difficult for you, my smartass Wonnie haha," Wonwoo smiles, "Just anticipate this customer traveling from busan to seoul just to annoy you at your workplace."

"I'll be prepared to receive you"

"You better prepare a good recommendation..."

"I will", Wonwoo smiles again seeing how his friend just replied with one of those cheesy stickers of an emotic throwing a flying kiss. He laughs to himself and locked the screen again, placing his phone back over the table.

"We're not allowed to talk to our lovers during our work hours", Nari's sudden voice almost makes him jump in the seat. He looks up the counter finding the girl supporting herself on the corner while smiling at him.

"Oh, sorry, I just... answered a text and-"

"Don't worry, i'm joking," the girl moves a little further. Wonwoo sighs in relief, "sorry, maybe my methods of breaking the ice with my new work mate are not the best," Nari laughs to herself.

"Oh, sorry, I'm not that good at catching jokes..." Wonwoo shruggs.

"Well, maybe we have to do this on the normal-methodic way," the girl walks around the counter and sits by his side, "hi, my name is Park Nari, nice to meet you," the girl extended her hand to Wonwoo, he immitates the action.

"Jeon Wonwoo, nice to meet you too."

"Where are you from, Wonwoo? You don't seem familiarized with this city..." Wonwoo tilts his head a bit impressed at how quick she could catch it.

"Well, in fact I'm from Busan, but i'm living here for now, I got a scholarship here so..."

"Oh, I get it," Nari nods while pulling a backpack from under the table. She opens the zipper to grab a big bag of potato chips from inside. She placed it over the table, and after she opens it, proceeds to offer one to Wonwoo.

"Thanks," Wonwoo says as he grabs a couple.

"No problem," she speaks while munching the food, "It was easy for me to picture that you were not frome here, you know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was the same with me years ago... I'm from jeju by the way," the girl keep talking with her mouth filled with the chips that were turned into crumbs, "I came here to study as well, university things," she laughs.

"Wow, must have been difficult..." Wonwoo comments almost to himself.

"Not really, it takes time, but at the end you end up enjoying it," Nario pulls again the same backpack to open it up and grab two cans of what seems was juice. She handed one to Wonwoo, and doesn't even bother to wait for a protest. Wonwoo takes the can holding it with both hands. Probably this was her lunch and she decided to share it with him. He heard many times the people from Jeju was like that, so friendly, so warm, but it still shook him. After all, he never dealed with someone like this before, "many people thought I was crazy, that I was never going to made it.... but here I am," she continues, fixing herself in the chair, "I know I didn't become rich or anything like that, but I feel happy now, so maybe I succeed after all..." Nari ends it with a soft smile, and Wonwoo could feel how lightweight her aura was. She seems so untroubled, so unworried about anything, and maybe Wonwoo feel envious of witnessing that, because he know it's not something that he's soon to achieve.

"Well, that sounds... amazing," Wonwoo replies after.

"Everything that ends well sounds amazing, but the road you have to take to get there is the opposite. It's not like I get to this point without worries or troubles, but luckily I was strong enough to overcome that," Nari looks at her juice can for a couple of seconds before moving it near to take a sip, it was like she was analizing if she talked more than needed, but after taking a short glance and seeing how attentively Wonwoo was listening she decided to proceed, "my parents are farmers, jeju is well know for that. I was on my last year of highschool and i remember that summer when a random guy came to the town for holidays. Obviously his financial situation was better than all the people who lived there," she laughs a little, "he was the same age as me. I met him in the well know tangerine festival farmers made every year there. We laughed a lot, talked a lot, we get to know each other a lot, and we end up the summer falling in love," Wonwoo raised an eyebrow seeing how the girl suddenly stops talking. He could see how maybe that memories were not the better ones, so he was not going to pressure her to continue. 

Wonwoo tried to sit straight into his chair to retake what he was doing before, but he hears Nari letting a loud sigh comming out and looking at him, "We decided to ran away together, you know? how crazy that sounds..." Wonwoo looks at her a little lost in the story, "His parents hated me for being poor, for being the daughter of a farmer, for being a simple human being with no wealth buildt.... but I loved him and he loved me back, so we just ran away. Obviously no one believed in us, we were alone against the world, but at least we had each other," Nari let that little grin appear on her lips againd, and Wonwoo suddenly feels his chest clench, "It was tough, it was hard, but it worth it, totally worth it," the flashbacks of that day, the last day Wonwoo talked with Mingyu, the day everything ends, suddenly crossed Wonwoo's mind, "that happened 7 years ago, and here we are. I know I'm just a cashier in a library, but he could become the lawyer he wanted and I'm finishing my grade so, maybe sometimes it's good to fight against everything if you'll end up being in peace, and happy," the girl ended what seems like her own book reading with a glint of nostalgia in her eyes, but again her aura just exudes what she preached. _Peace_.

Wonwoo looks down to the juice can he was still holding and felt how a water drop falls over his hand, and how another one did the same, until he feels his chest starts pressing down hard as he starts sobbing.

"Oh, shit, what happen?" Narie reacts worried, "did I say something bad? if that's the case forgive me," Wonwoo shakes his head neglecting the assumption, and the girl handed him a couple of tissues she had over the table, "If you want you can go to the bathroom, okay? Come back only when you feel good again" Nari almost whispers near him, and Wonwoo just reacts to stand up hiding his face with his hoodie, walking quickly to the now familiar white door.

As soon as he close the door behind him, he let himself fall against it until he sits on the ground. He cries now fully remembering every word Mingyu told him that day _“_

_We can have the whole world against us, but the point of being with someone is to be each other’s strength to keep going!”_.

Nari's story makes it look that simple, but for him it was that difficult to take the risk. Yes, he was a coward with all his words, and probably if he let Nari know his story, she probably would think the same.  
Just picturing an image of him and Mingyu being together if he would've taken the other option, made him feel worst than ever. Because it was not that hard. Because Mingyu and Nari are right, as long as you're with the person you love what else could matter? Yeah, it's ridiculous for him to think that way now. Not now that it's too late.

________________________

The sky was slightly cloudy, and it was cold enough for Wonwoo to regret being out instead of being on his bed. But he couldn't reject Nari's invitation to go and eat out.  
It's been two weeks since he started working at the library. After getting to know each other better, he realized how much things in common he had with his work partner. Being the only two persons working there sometimes was stressful, but they got to know each other qualities so they made a great team after all.  
Since the first day they talk, Nari hasn't asked Wonwoo about what happen that made him react the way he did while having that conversation, and Wonwoo was thankful, because he doesn't wanted to open up about that topic.

Wonwoo looks at his phone one more time while sitting on the bus stop. Nari told him to wait for her there at 2 pm, but it was almost 3 pm and the girl was nowhere to be found. He just sighs and starts schrolling down his sns feed, trying to kill the time. He passes down a picture Myunghe posted with Minghao, and suddenly by just watching his friends he felt the need to talk to him.

_“I don’t think I have to tell you this, but you know I’ll be there if you need to talk.”_ , he remembers the words Minghao told him before leaving that day. To be honest, he never did it. They talked, yes, but it never involved the "therapy conversations" they had before. Wonwoo close the app to open up the contact list and without thinking it twice, he tapped on Minhaos's number.

"Won?" it tooks no longer that a couple of rings for Minghao to answer the phone.

"Hi, Hao, how are you?"

"Fine, fine, and you?" Wonwoo plays with his feet before answering.

"Fine..."

Suddenly the silence replaced any sound that can be hear for both of them. Wonwoo hold his phone thightly and looks around, trying to put his words together, because he doesn't even prepared anything to say before calling.

"Do you want to talk about something or...?"

Wonwoo let his head fall, looking at the ground. Sometimes he hates how much Minghao got to know him in a short period of time. It scares him because he knows Minghao is the only person in the world he can't lie to.

"It's about... you know," Wonwoo shrugs even though he knows no one was watching him. He hear a sigh coming from the other line in response.

"How have you been feeling about it? Myng told me about what you were doing this time... I'm sure she already told you I was angry with you at the beginning because I specifically told you that when you feel down you could told me, but you prefered the other option," Minghao made a stop talking. The word 'sorry' danced on Wonwoo's mouth, but he couldn't pronounce it, "I thought about it a couple of times, and I tried to put myself on your shoes, so then I understood. I'm no one to judge you, but you have to try and think that you're not alone in this world. Even though the one you love is not there anymore, that doesn't mean there's not people worrying about you..."

Wonwoo was now the one answering with a long sigh. He knows every word Minghao told him was right, but the worst part is that even knowing that, he still couldn't reach for help and prefered to torture himself being a depressed alcoholic.

"I'm sorry Hao, I know everything you say is right, but I've been acting like an asshole because that's what I am," Wonwoo stops for a second feeling a tickle on his nose, "but not anymore, I feel I reached the bottom of the hole, and I understand nothing that I do now, even if it's good or bad, it's going to bring me back there, you know?" Wonwoo shakes his head, looking at the ground again.

"It was about time for you to understand it," Minghao says calmly, "And don't apologize, I told you before, I'm no one to judge you. But if I bother you with this it's because I just want you to always remember that you're not alone, okay?"

Wonwoo fixed his position, with a tiny grin on his lips, "Okay," Wonwoo hears a soft ' _okay_ ' coming from his friend, like he was sealing this topic to not talk about it again. Wonwoo waits a couple of seconds and ends the call. They didn't need to say anything else to understand that was the end of the conversation. That was the magic of having Minghao as his friend, he could understand any situation without questioning it.

Wonwoo pulled his phone into his jacket, doing the same with his hands that were almost freezing. He taps with his feet waiting again, but a presence made him give a side look behind him. He opens his eyes in surprise seeing how Nari was looking at him like she was the one waiting, but she just smiled in response when she saw Wonwoo arches an eyebrow like he was questioning her presence there. She probably arrived when he was talking with Minghao, but she didn't bother until he was done. And just like the other day at the library, she doesn't ask more than needed.  
______

"Honestly, this is the best pizza ever," Wonwoo says with his mouth full. Nari just laughs in response.

"I can tell, you're almost ending the second one," she smiles before biting her piece of pizza.

Nari took Wonwoo to a hidden pizzeria between the crowded street of Gangnam. She told him there they served the best pizza in Korea, and for what it seems, she wasn't wrong.  
Wonwoo ended his period of exams the day before, and when he told about it to his work partner, the brown haired girl instantly proposed the 'eating-out' idea to celebrate it. Wonwoo thought of saying no to the proposal, but seeing the warm smile on Nari's face, made him accept instantly.

"So....," Nari pronounce after swallowing her food to grab Wonwoo's attention, "what are your plans when the vacation period ends?" the question takes Wonwoo by surprise because at the moment he hadn't thought about it clearly. A good option was to stay here and maybe try to get into one of the famous universities here, or the other one, was to go back to Busan and look for something to do there...

"I'm not sure yet," Wonwoo says after cleaning his mouth, "the only thing I know is the time I spend here helps me to understand what degree I want to have..."

"Really? that's nice, what do you want to study?"

"Medicine."

Yes, it ended up being medicine. Wonwoo thought about it a lot, and every time he ended up with the same conclusion. He wanted to become a doctor, he wanted to help people, give them the hope or the answer they're looking for in the best way. Help other's with their problems in a way he wished he coul've been able to help Mingyu.

Nari opens her eyes wider at the answer. It's well known that it's not a career easy to achieve, but Wonwoo was not going to fail, not now. Not when it's the only thing that could make him feel Mingyu was still there. He knows how that was Mingyu's dream as well, and if it's the last thing they had in common, he was going to fight to keep it that way, even though it hurts him knowing how Mingyu was not goint to reach his dream at the end.

"I'm sure you'll become the greatest doctor in Korea," Nari laughs at her joke, but Wonwoo suddenly felt the pain of remembering those were the same words he told Mingyu when they were at the valley. _Long ago_

"I hope so...", Wonwoo almost whispers to himself, taking another bite of his pizza.

"You'll be fine."


	26. Being able to live again...

The changes of going from a part time job to a full time job strikes Wonwoo after a week. It's not like he was tired, but his mind was at borderline with how dynamic the work was now. He had to take turns with Nari to have lunch, and sometimes the place was so crowded that they two were not enough. But mrs. Han was so confident in not getting more people working there, more now that he nows Wonwoo's going to stay there.  
It took him a couple of days after his meal with Nari to clear his mind. He wanted to achieve that, he wanted to become that, and the best way to do it was studying in the capital. Sounds crazy at the beginning, but every time he thinks about it, he gets more confident. Even though he hasn't told his family and friends about it, he knows they're going to support him anyways.

"Hey Wonwoo, look at this, one more to the collection," Nari says while waving the piece of paper in front of her face excited.

Since almost two weeks they've been finding notes sticked at the last page of the books this random person rents every day. After analizing the first one, Wonwoo concludes that Nari had some kind of anonymous fan who was trying to get her attention. She just laughed at it, but after that, she starts collecting every note that were written with those random quotes Wonwoo never bother to read.

"You sure you're okay with having an stalker?" Wonwoo jokes, and Nari raised an eyebrow in response.

"There's nothing bad with collecting book quotes written by a random person," she says as she folded the note putting it in the bowl she specifically has for it, with the other ones, "

"Out of joke, are you not curious about who could it be?" Wonwoo insisted, curiosity speaking for him.

"No, but knowing you're the one who's curious about it, you'll do their delivery today," Nari smiled placing in front of him a well packed book into the thin brown paper that had the shop logo on the center.

"Huh? I'm not in charge of that!" Wonwoo exclaims in response.

"I'm sorry my friend, take it as a way to resolve your question," Nari ends laughing, while walking to her place behind the counter.

"Ugh," Wonwoo scoffs taking the package at the same time he takes his hoodie to walk out of the store.

The cold breeze strikes him immediately. The store was so well equiped with the heater that makes it feel so warm and comfy, nothing compared to the cold weather from outside. Wonwoo kicks a small pebble again, taking a look at the little note sticked over the package. He still wasn't familiarized with the city to know where that address was, so he had to pull out his phone and look for help on the navigation app.  
It takes him almost half an hour walking to get to what seems was an appartment building. He got into the entrance, greeting the recepcionist.

"Hi, excuse me, I bring a delivery for the apartment 306," Wonwoo talks, placing the package over the counter.

"Hi, oh you can just leave it here, I'm gonna hand it to the owner when he comes back," the man takes the book placing it into a shelf cubicle marked with the number 306. "I need you to put your sign here, please," Wonwoo grabs the pen, doing as told, and gave a tiny smile as he return the paper to the man. He received the same action, and he wave his hand subtly to say goodbye.

"Oh Mr's Kim! you just came back just in time!"

At the sound of exciment in the old man's voice, Wonwoo turns quickly to see who he was talking to. He suddenly felt how his lungs were out of air, and how his head spins like he was drunk.

"Wonwoo..."

_That voice_... _That face_... _That look_. Wonwoo slightly bites the inside of his cheek to make sure he was awake. To make sure this was really happening.  
Out of all the places or situations he could picture this happening, he never thought about this one. Mingyu was there, in front of him, holding a coffee cup in his right hand and the other one saved on the left pocket of his coat.

  
He looks just like the last time he saw him. That cold stare on his eyes, that empty feeling on his aura, the hurt on the way he muttered Wonwoo's name.

"Uhm Mrs. Kim?"

Wonwoo just heard a voice, a voice that sounds so low under the loud beating of his heart filling his ears. He felt his whole body tremble for a moment, and all he could react to do was to run away.  
He catchs Mingyu's eyes following his well-known-coward action, until he got out from the building. Wonwoo tried to breath deeply, but his chest felt so tight, that no air could make its way into it.  
Why here? Why now? Wonwoo feels his eyes blurry and how his throat was tightened with a knot. He put his hand over it, trying to lose the feeling, but it was impossible. Wonwoo jumps out scared when he heard the loud horn from a car, he didn't even catch the red light in front of him. _After all this time, he's back._

Wonwoo felt lost. He couldn't even remember his way back to the store. He doesn't even know how much he ran until he spots that well known place. He walks quickly, as if getting there was the only thing that could keep him alive right now.

_Why I'm such a coward?_ Wonwoo clean his face with the back of his hand, trying to see clearly. He drops himself over the grass, and threw himself until he was lying there. He felt his chest doing the up-and-down motion, bawling his eyes out. He didn't even care if someone catch him there crying, he just wanted to dissapear. _It's all my fault._  
Wonwoo grabs his phone and send a message to Nari, closing his eyes. He doesn't know when, and he felt asleep.

_____

"Wonwoo for god sake, why didn't you answer my calls?" Nari screams as soon as he saw him pass through the entrance.

Wonwoo felt tired. His body was moving by memory, in a sorrow motion that made his work mate change her face expression.

"Wonwoo, sweetie, what's wrong with you? What happen?" the girl walks around the counter grabbing his hand. Wonwoo was cold, but he didn't even felt it. Nari arched an eyebrow trying to get a response from him, but just silence filled the place.

Nari looks around seeing how a couple of people were still there. She left Wonwoo there and walks to them, talking them softly. For what it looks like, it must be around 6 pm. Wonwoo kept his lost stare, as he saw the random people leaving the place. Nari turn the placard hanging in the door to "closed", and turns to look back at him.

"Let's go to the other room, I think we have so much to talk about right now," Nari takes Wonwoo's hand not waiting for a response, dragging him to the small room where they always had lunch was.

It took Wonwoo two cups of coffee to finally open up his mouth. Nari was silent, just waiting for him to start. He was doubtful at the beginning, but at the end, he tells everything.

"Wow..." was the only reaction he got from Nari, the girl shows an undescribable expression, that Wonwoo couldn't identify, but he knows she was not judging him.

"I'm pathetic, right?" Wonwoo tries to laugh his frustration out, but there was no tint of joke in his words.

"You're not, people who judge you are," Nari finally speaks. Wonwoo just sighs. "Why... Why don't you try to talk to him?" she finish after patting your knee softly.

"I don't have the right to, I was the one who ended up everything anyways," Wonwoo let his face fall to where his hands were tangled over his lap.

"Don't come up with that, idiot," Wonwoo hear the tough tone on Nari's words, "you have to move your fucking ass back to that address and talk to him, just be honest! I'm sure if he knows what was the reason behind what you did, he will understand..."

"That's the sad part Nari," Wonwoo looks back into Nari's eyes, "he already knows the reason..."

Nari let his expression fall, like she was left with no words to come up with. Wonwoo sighs again, knowing that that was the end of the conversation.

_______

The walk back home was the same as every day: cold, lonely, tiring. Wonwoo hide his face with his hoodie and stops in front of a well known place.  
The fancy restaurant he visited long ago was just in the middle of his way from work to home. He noticed it since the first day he decided to take this route, and everyday he passed by, the flashbacks of that day came into his mind like fresh memories that instead of making him sad, made him happy. Happy to know that at least once they had the ilusion to be in that city together but in other circumstances.  
He saw the people inside enjoying their time there, while he was standing there looking with the last glint of happinnes his body could feel.  
Wonwoo shakes his head, giving the last glance, to finally turn and keep with his walk. He arrived at the bus stop, the same where he was waiting for Nari the other day, and he suddenly remembers Minghao's words. An impulse made his hand move near his phone that was stuffed into his pocket, but before pulling it out, he stops. He doubt for a second, but he decided to not call Minghao right now. It was late, the sky was already dark, it wasn't the best time.  
Wonwoo grips the border of the bench until his knuckles turns white. He feels again that tightness in his chest, and the idea of losing himself into those places he thought he would never need again, cross his mind.

"The city seems big, but not enough for us, huh?"

Wonwoo's head turns so quickly that he almost felt it probably would pop out of his neck. He instantly wonder if life was loving to playing him tricks, and questions the universe what else he had to do to stop this.  
Mingyu was looking down at him, with the same expression he had hours ago. It seems like Wonwoo couldn't read further, like he couldn't get what was behind those eyes in the way he could do it before.  
Mingyu half tilt his head, like he was waiting for a response, but Wonwoo was just stuck there. He felt the coldness rush through his body, and that trembling invading his muscles again. Like a move he had saved by memorie he stands up while looking at the ground, ready to immitate the reaction he had in that building when he saw him again.

"When will you stop running away from me?"

Every word felt like daggers stabbing Wonwoo's back. He let his shoulders fall, he didn't knew what else to do. How to face him after what he did that day? It has no sense, nothing makes sense at that point. _Why there? Why now?_ He asks again in his head. Wonwoo fold his hands into fits shaking by his sides until he decided to finally turn around to completely face the man he tried to forget, but after trying uncountable times, he still loved to the core of his heart.

"I can't stop!" Wonwoo raise his voice, trembling, "It's what I deserve! I'm not worth it! I'm the worst to you!" Wonwoo screamed out every word that come up to his mind. It was every thought that was hurting him since day one. The truth he knew, but never wanted to speak.  
Mingyu knitts his eyebrows together, like every word he listens was punching him in the face. He hears a soft sound comming out of Wonwoo's mouth but he saw how stoic his position was. He knew how able to hurt himself Wonwoo was, but he couldn't hide how it hurts him to see him in that state.

"When will you stop making things difficult?" Mingyu repeats walking a step closer to Wonwoo, seeing how the other shows no reaction to his approachment. His arm twitched for a second, but he couldn't fight the want to feel the younger again under his touch.

Wonwoo jumps out when he feels Mingyu hand over his cheek. It was cold, but a cold sensation he swears he could live forever with. He breaths deeply trying to hold himself, and look up to the eyes he missed since he left them with the hurt printed on them. Wonwoo shakes his head not knowing why. _What should I do? Why is Mingyu here? Why I keep doubting? What-_

"Please, stay with me," Mingyu's voice was tinted now with hurt and fear in his tone. Wonwoo closed his eyes, feeling a tear rolling down his cheek. "Please, don't leave me again, Wonwoo..."

Wonwoo feels how his knees were almost giving up, and he holds himself onto Mingyu. He finally cross his arms around the older's torso, finding that warm and essence he missed so much. He sobs on Mingyu's chest, feeling how the other cover him up, pulling him closely, to cage him safetely in his arms, the same way he did in the magical valley they visited almost a year ago.

____  
____

Mingyu's pov

The reflection on the big mirror shows the deplorable state of Mingyu. Last night he barely sleep two hours, keeping his mind busy thinking how probably now he was the one fucking the things up between him and Wonwoo.  
The thing is, Mingyu was on seoul because he was able to transfer there, with a little help of Jeonghan and his parents, but he made it.  
It took him a long time to think clearly and take the decision to come back to Wonwoo. He tried, since he left korea, to follow the last words the younger told him. Day and night he spent thinking how to overcome it, but he never came to a good conclusion, everything lends him to think about Wonwoo and all the memories they made together.  
He cursed himself for not being able to hold his feelings, he cursed his parents for being the biggest enemies on his life, he cursed life for giving him the chance to repair things when it was so late.  
It was a random day when Jeonghan gave him the news, two months ago. The blonde guy couldn't hold it anymore and spilled what Wonwoo told him when he last saw him at his tattoo place. The crazy idea came up immediately to Mingyu's mind, and he didn't think it twice when he asks his friend for help.  
It wasn't easy, but for Mingyu it was his last chance to fight against everything that was hurting him so bad. Seeing Wonwoo again, was the only thing on his mind. He didn't care if he just saw the younger from afar, but at least it could prove that risking everything worth the try.

Moving to Seoul only brings anxiousness and fear, but revived the last tint of hope Mingyu could have. He didn't told anyone except Jeonghan, about what he wanted to do. He wanted to have Wonwoo back.

He knew they both ended up hurting each other, not wanting to. He blame himself after for being too harsh with Wonwoo after understanding that what he did was all because of him. He understood that he was not going to give up at least until he got the chance to talk to the younger again.

He didn't wanted to let her sister know. He was sure if he did, she was not going to be the best ally to keep the secret, but at the end, he needed her to know where Wonwoo was. Seoul is a big city, and it wasn't going to be easy to find him.

For once in his life, Mingyu felt destiny was on his side. One day while having a video chat with her sister, she received a package, she decided to open it in front of him, he saw the name of where it comes from: _seoul library._ The random idea crossed his mind, but he had no chance to doubt.

He started with one book. Two books. Three books per weeks. Every single one was from the long list of books Wonwoo once recommended to him.

_"Maybe if i do this..."_ Mingyu laughs at himself at first, but after doing it once, he kept with the routine. He thought it would be a useful way to give the glint of what he was trying to reach doing that. He was scared at the end, he probably was so decided to risk it all at the beginning, but just going there and look out for Wonwoo... It scared him anyways. 

He was dissappointed the second week. No response, no signs of Wonwoo. He was ready to give up, until that day. Every scenario he pictured in his mind were miles away from what actually happen. But it was him. He was looking at Wonwoo again, he was in front of the love of his life after god knows how many painful days, and everything turns out to be more difficult than he thought. Just being able to pronounce his name, and watch him run away, was the only thing his whole "sticky notes" idea ended up giving him.

_And the night encounter wasn't any better..._

"Idiot...," Mingyu mumbles as he wash his face.

The memories of last night coming back again and again. Maybe he rushed everything so fast? Maybe he scared Wonwoo again? He was the one knowing where Wonwoo was, but Wonwoo never knew he would find Mingyu there. And that's something the older never thought about, at least not when he talked to Wonwoo last night.

_"Please don't leave me"_

_"I don't know how to do that"_

_"Just stay with me"_

_"That's the only thing I want..."_

Mingyu remembers every word while drying his face with a towel. He should've leave a little bit of space to give Wonwoo the security that what he was telling was the truth. To make sure Wonwoo feels comfortable again.

It feels like coming here ended up being pointless, but not because of Wonwoo, but because of his own actions.

  
The sudden ring of his doorbell caught his attention. Mingyu put his shirt on, and walks with slow steps near the door. He didn't bother to look throught the door thing before openning it.

"Wonwoo?"

Mingyu almost chokes with his breath at the scene of the younger back facing him in front of his door. Wonwoo turns around as soon as he hears his name, and in that moment Mingyu notices the suitcase Wonwoo had behind him. They cross their stares finally, Mingyu arching an eyebrow still being unable to get what was happening. Wonwoo just softly grin at him, shrugging in response.

"H-How did you know?" Mingyu pronounce slowly.

"I guess you're the only Mrs. Kim here," Wonwoo says with a shy tone.

"What... what are you-"

"I guess I won't run away anymore..."

Wonwoo interrumpts with expecting eyes, moving a little bit aside to let the suitcase show on display. Mingyu travel his eyes between the younger and the plastic thing by his side, and he couldn't help but to close the gap between them to pull Wonwoo into a hug. He feels how the younger's hands travel around him to be placed on his back, and he let out a soft sob come out of his mouth. Mingyu tightness the hug, snuzzing his face into Wonwoo's hair, hiding his face on Wonwoo's neck, trying to stop the tears that were treating him to come out.

The younger pulls out of the hug after god-knows how many minutes, and looks up at Mingyu, still with that shy expression but showing that smile Mingyu thought he will never would be able to see again.

He reach for Wonwoo's hand, and with the other pulls the suitcase by his side. Mingyu place a soft kiss on Wonwoo's forehead, and he felt how that teletransported him to that place. The lonely valley where he realized he wanted to be with Wonwoo for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers,  
> First I want to apologize, yeah I know I took so many time to finish this, and I left without an explanation, but I want to be honest with you. I lost inspiration for a long time, not because I'm not a carat anymore or anything related, I just lost inspiration to write. I didn't want to screw this work that I made with so much love, so I just waited for that inspiration to come back, until it finally happen.  
> I would be lying if I tell you I didn't cry while writing the last chapters. I learn to love this work through the process, it's my first work, so it has a special place in my heart, and it scared me to end it.  
> But here it is, the end finally came.  
> I want to honestly thank everyone who took the time to give this work a chance and read it, i truly appreciate it, and I hope it doesn't dissapointed you. But if it did, I promise for the next one I would do my best to write a better one.
> 
> Maybe I will open suggestions for one shots, send prompts if you want, I will gladly receive them on my twitter @baekh4nnie
> 
> Thank you again to everyone, and maybe tomorrow a gift will appear here as well *ejem*epilogue*ejem*
> 
> Lots of love to everyone,
> 
> Hanniennie.


End file.
